Behind Glass Eyes
by LostInTheDreams
Summary: Sequel to Against a Brick Wall. Kaito's found Pandora but there's a problem. Someone's been kidnapped. Now Kid must go to Hakuba for help, and not just him. With Snake playing his cards right, Kaito will have to decide what's really important in his life.
1. An Old Friend

The rating is for sporadic violence and slight language (just to be safe)

I have to say that, if you are just seeing this, you would HAVE to read part 1.  
It will be really hard, if not impossible, to understand the story.

That being said, I still do not own Magic Kaito/Detective Conan.

Yes, I mention the "Golden Eye" and, I believe, it was used in Magic Kaito before, but it's the perfect gem  
for the story and it is real. You can look it up if you want to.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: An Old Friend**_

There was screaming behind me and I could hear the sounds of the police vehicles taking off in the wrong direction. Sure the American police were now heading in the wrong way, but Nakamori was still close by. I leaned against the wall and tapped my foot impatiently with a grin on my face.

"Any day now!"

"You make this look so easy." The figure in black landed next to me, rubbing their hands together where they'd burnt them climbing down the rope too fast.

"It _is _easy. A little more practice and _maybe_ you'll be able to keep up with me." I laughed at the expression I got.

"This will not be the norm from now on. You asked for my help this_ once_ and I made the exception. I will not be a criminal."

"Is that all you think of me?" I asked as I ran forward. Standing still right now was a bad idea, even if we were hidden on the other side of the security wall. "How are the shades?"

"They're still too dark. I don't know if it's possible to make dark glasses that don't actually darken your view."

"Have you worked out that reflective material yet then?"

"No" he sighed, running alongside me. "I'm almost done. It wouldn't be such a bad accessory to your monocle either." The reflective material still had to be dark and it was slowing down the processes.

"The bright lights hide my eyes enough." I wouldn't be messing with the monocle anyway, it was dad's design and I was sure he'd perfected it before trying it out.

We purposely ran towards the building on the edge of the property, where the Inspector and his men were waiting. The whole of the property was surrounded by an electric fence and the only other way I could have escaped was with the gilder, off the building we were now leaving behind. The American police had followed my dummy doing just that. Nakamori was getting smarter.

"Here," I handed the white top hat over as I ran. He took it and handed me the black one.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hakuba asked as his blond hair no longer stood out against the deep colors of his outfit.

The mask was gone in favor of a pair of tinkered with sunglasses. I'd gotten the idea from Kudo, since he seemed to keep his identity safe behind lenses. No, it wasn't easy to see features behind them, and the glasses hadn't told me who Kudo was. It was the fact that he couldn't act his age - supposed age - when faced with a case, that gave him away. The fact that I could believe in the impossible solidified everything.

"No I'm not" I said, stripping off the cape and switching it with his black one as well. Time was short or I would have just brought another outfit. "You really should have kept your hair dyed. It stands out too much."

"I didn't know you'd be using me as bait. As terrible as the idea sounded to you before, I had little reason to think the idea would come to you now."

"I need to get Nakamori-keibu out of the way."

"I know."

With our capes and hats switched, Hakuba now looked more like Kid then I did. I'd built in another glider into his black cape too, so either of us could use it now.

"Be careful Hakuba and make sure you don't say anything."

"I won't," he assured me. "I can't do Kid's voice when I'm not Kid. You're the one who has that unnatural talent."

"It not unnatural, it's perfected" I shot back. "Nakamori-keibu is fast, so don't underestimate him."

Hakuba leveled his eyes at me.

"I think I've been around enough of your heists to get the picture. It'll be easy enough to slip away and come back as myself. No one would be surprised to see me there."

"That _is_ the plan. Just make sure that he doesn't end up following me."

I dashed away from Hakuba. The outpost, which was the only way in or out of the compound, was a few meters away. With a jump and a few twists, I was running along the roof and ducking down, so as not to be seen. I wanted to make it obvious to anyone watching from elsewhere that I was the real Kid.

Meanwhile Hakuba caught their attention below.

"Inspector!" One of his men shouted to get his attention.

I tried to glance over the roof, the black hat and cape hid my body but if anything glinted off the monocle it would give me away.

Hakuba had taken off the glasses, since I never wore them, and I saw him wave over his shoulder as he ran past the guards. The detective was fast and that fact was the sole reason that I was using him. The Inspector and his men chased after him but Hakuba's initial speed had taken him far out of their reach. They'd never be able to catch up.

"Perfect."

I looked over to make sure there was no one left at the guard post before dropping down onto the sidewalk. _Here was where things got hard._

Snake was out there and he'd brought at least ten of his men with him.

I'd seen them while I was scoping out the area earlier that day, and had taken the initiative to acquire the detective's help. While he safely got Nakamori out of the way, I could focus on the on the assassins.

I walked calmly down the street and flipped the Chalk Emerald around in my hands with easy confidence so that Snake would be able to see it. The ring was bigger than I thought it would be and the diamonds around it made it gaudy. It was amazing that Japan was able to host such an item from the United State's Smithsonian Museum.

I walked around a few corners, keeping sight of the men. I wasn't going to attempt to bring them down today, but flying off where they could see me would be deadly. Now that they knew they didn't have to chase Hakuba, it was my time to disappear.

Easier said than done.

_Damn that bastard! He led me on!_

Two of his goons walked out in front of me. They'd made no previous movement and I hadn't seen them through solid brick. Both gunmen had me in their sights and I heard Snake come out from the front door of the building I was passing. I couldn't see him but his coldblooded laugh was enough identification.

_He'd purposely showed me which building his men were on so that I'd be forced into his path._

I had to admit, Snake was getting smarter too.

"Give it here."

I smiled broadly.

"It's not Pandora." I'd checked while I had been waiting for the detective. The green gem was pretty but worthless for all I cared.

"Let me be the judge of that." Snake walked up behind me and put a gun to my back. "Give it here."

"So I hand it over to you and you get to shoot me in the back, anyway? That's hardly a fair trade." I took the ring and threw it up into the air. People were so easy to predict. Snake and his two goons looked up to watch the gem arch, ready to catch it.

It took their attention completely off of me. I released one of my smoke bombs and the pink swallowed all the surrounding light.

I heard a gunshot from nearby but I wasn't standing there anymore, so whoever fired would have missed.

I took mechanism I had latched onto my wrist and hit a button to retract the wire that came out of it. The ring was tied to the other end and flew into to open palm seconds later.

It was a neat little gadget that I'd gotten the idea for a while back. It could only hold about five pounds but there were plenty of things under that weight limit.

Once the gem was back in my possession, I ran though one of the connecting alleyways. I could hear footsteps but they were too far behind me and they soon stopped. As I passed the buildings, I changed my clothes. A cap, a dark coat, dark pants, and for fun, a necklace of plain silver.

It took me fifteen minutes to meet Hakuba at the intersection I promised. The detective was unwavering in that his one condition for helping me with my plan was that the gem would be returned after I had looked at it.

Hakuba stood out in his dark overcoat and lighter features. I walked up next to him and handed him a small bag.

"I see you got away," I joked.

"I see you did as well." Hakuba look me over. "Good."

"What's that supposed to mean? I can handle myself just fine. You're the greenhorn."

"Yes, well" He started walking away. "We should get going then. I don't want to be seen talking to some strange guy off the street."

"Who's strange? You're the detective helping a thief. I think that's stranger than anything I could come up with."

"No," Hakuba turned to me, since I wasn't walking beside him. "I'm a detective helping a friend. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Whatever you say," I laughed. "Thanks by the way. Snake was being smart today and I think he would have killed any of the cops who got between us."

"So what happened?"

I explained everything to Hakuba. I no longer felt that I had to hide, even the bad stuff. It just made the detective feel worse, since he'd find out about it anyway with how close we'd been recently. He'd even been able to tell when I'd hurt my elbow on a heist last week and I had been careful not to move it in during gym since we were playing baseball.

"How can you do it?" Hakuba asked when I was finished. "How can you stand up to people like that when they could kill you? You're not protecting anybody so…"

"Not this time," I admitted, "But standing up to them does protect everyone. If you hadn't been here, I would have had to find some way to distract them to keep them away from Nakamori-keibu and his men." So far the two hadn't met directly but they'd brushed up against one another a few times.

"And since the Inspector doesn't know about them, he wouldn't fire back right away or move to protect himself. Why don't you tell him?"

"Huh?" I ran the short distance to be next to him while we spoke. "Tell him what?"

"About these men who are after you. You needn't tell everything you've told me, but at least let him be aware of the danger so he's better prepared to face it if he must."

"That would ruin the game." Hakuba was about to say something but my expression silenced him. "Nakamori-keibu would be scared then. Aoko would be sacred. It's easier this way."

"Easier for whom? Kuroba-kun you can't -" Hakuba sighed. "Do whatever you want, but in the long run you won't be helping him any, and Aoko-kun will be sadder if her father dies than if he's worried and ready for the danger."

"He won't die. No one will. Snake doesn't come to all of my heists."

"Such an optimist." Hakuba smiled and slapped me on the back. It surprised me but some of his actions lately had been more open, so I wasn't overly stunned. "That's what makes you, you. I had assumed that you were just stealing other artifacts because it was fun, but that doesn't feel right. Why do you steal things unnecessarily if you're looking for a large gem?"

"So no one can predict what I'll go after next, and so people like Nakamori-keibu don't go looking for the gem on their own and run into Snake when I'm not there."

"You sound like an overprotective mother."

"I don't like seeing people get hurt." I crossed my arms loosely. _Especially if these people were getting hurt because of me._

"People don't like seeing you get hurt either you know." Hakuba put a hand on my shoulder. With how cold it was out, I could feel his warmth through my coat. _Aoko's Christmas party was in three days, _I reminded myself.

"I know. It's not like I try to get injured. It's the risks that come with the job."

"You're going to have those scars the rest of your life," Hakuba looked down at my stomach and I unconsciously moved an arm to hide it behind.

"So are you."

"Touché my thieving friend, but mine are unobtrusive. Yours are rather easy to spot."

"It's not like I've ever shown my midriff as Kaitou Kid so why's it matter?"

"You never know what can happen."

_How cryptic._I smiled. Hakuba really was changing, maybe I was too.

I was already starting things in motion that had a good chance of getting me killed. Even if they didn't, life was never going to be the same again when it was over. I still hadn't told Hakuba about my plans.

And I wouldn't.

It didn't involve keeping anyone safe and it was purely selfish. I thought I'd found Pandora a while back. The gem wasn't well known to the normal population, jewelers on the other hand knew its worth, and Snake wouldn't be after it until I was. I was still putting the pieces together about how to catch him. It didn't look like I would be able to, but at least I could break that stupid gem.

I did feel bad for the owners of it. They were old men and set in their ways. I couldn't predict what the outcome of destroying their diamond would be. The results far outweighed the means, but it still left me with a bad feeling.

"You're being quiet for once." Hakuba looked over at me and I smiled, leaving those thoughts alone for now.

"I'm just tired. I should have set the time earlier. I haven't caught up with all that homework they gave us, even though I've been working on it ever hour of every day, I still haven't made a dent in it."

"I haven't either." Hakuba put a hand up to his forehead and bought my excuse. "I've been busy and going to your heists hasn't made it any easier."

"You have to. If the Organization thinks that you're working with me, as they've already guessed, we would both be in danger."

"I know."

It had taken me a while to figure that out myself. The Black Organization had thought I was working with Hakuba on his case a few weeks ago, which I had, and made it a priority to kill anyone who was after them. Kid had been their target once and it wasn't going to happen again. They didn't know how great of a threat I could be, so they wouldn't hesitate in trying to take me out again if they were given anymore proof that we could be working together, even after their little warning.

I handed the one of my notes to Hakuba, which I'd written out earlier. "Pass this to Nakamori-keibu when you return the diamond. Make sure he has it printed."

"What are you doing now?" Hakuba looked down and read the note quietly to himself. '_I will take what lies on the white tuffs of the snow covered owl at the hour of the Queen on Mercury's day two weeks from now when the moon shines bright red.'_

"You found it." Hakuba's eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"Most likely." I scratched my head. "I'm like, ninety percent sure. I thought it was either the one I just picked up, which it's not, or this one that I'm after now. That would really suck if I'm wrong."

"But you don't think you are."

"No, I don't think I am."

"And you're _taunting_ them! Are you crazy? What if they really kill you this time?" The detective grabbed a hold on my right coat sleeve. "Why are you doing that?"

"So that they'll know when I destroy it. I don't want them thinking I was lying and going after gems later on, killing people they don't have to. When I know it's real, I'll show it to them. It will be the last that human eyes will ever see of it."

"You're insane." Hakuba pocketed the card and let me go. "Do you need any help?"

I laughed. "You call me insane and then ask to join in? No, I'm fine. I wish I could keep the Inspector out of this but I don't have any choice. You don't need to be mixed up in it too."

"Call me if you do need me."

"I will."

It did feel nice to have backup if I needed it. This was a job I had to do alone though.

"You're code, I figured out all of it except the 'hour of the Queen part'. Mercury's day is Wednesday and you specified two weeks, but what about the time?"

"Midnight." I sent him a dark look. "Don't take that as an invitation to come along. I know you don't want to stay out of this, but I don't need a million things to worry about."

"I won't come. Do explain how the queen refers to midnight though, if you would."

"Kindly. I'm sure you'd figured it out given the time – or the right clues." I conjured a set of playing cards and had them fanned out in my hand.

"Oh, cards. I see. The queen would be twelve if the face cards were given a value."

"And I did mention the moon, just in case there were some idiots out there who thought I'd strike at midday. You can never underestimate the stupidity of man."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

I snorted at him.

"You're going after the 'Golden Eye' then." Hakuba frowned. "The museum has had that on display for over a week, so why wait another two before you get it?"

"Three reasons," I held up my fingers. "One, it's forecasted to be cloudy and I don't want to hang onto the gem for the moon to come out. Two, Aoko's having her Christmas party and if something happens – I don't want to miss it. And three, I need the police to get it out to the media, and that will take a few days while they investigate."

I was sure that this was the one. This yellow diamond had been missing for over one hundred years before it turned up. Since its return, it had been in America but has now found its way over here. It was expensive, it was rare, it was mysterious, and it was old. Those all added up to very convincing facts that it was most likely Pandora.

_That and I had inside information that the stone had the weird habit of changing color when brought outside at night._

"Be careful on this one Kuroba-kun. If you're right, those men will do anything to take you down. If you're wrong, they'll _still_ do everything they can."

_All things I already knew._Hakuba flipped open his watch to check the time and I rolled my eyes. "On a lighter note, what did you get Aoko-kun for her party?"

"W-why should I tell you that?" I flushed and turned away when Hakuba smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to one up you. I've just never been to a Christmas party in Japan, and wasn't sure what was proper to give as a present for a girl."

"We –we never really gave each other presents before." I still couldn't face him. Talking about Aoko was embarrassing for some reason and even more so in front of him. I still didn't know for sure how he felt about her, and, as selfish as it sounded, Aoko was mine. "I tried to give her something last year – but things got complicated and she ended up getting mad so I gave it to mom."

"Very well, I will use my own assumptions on the matter." Hakuba raised an eyebrow. "What did you get _this_ year?"

"Hm, it doesn't matter."

"Sure it does. You don't have to get jealous Kuroba-kun. Aoko-kun is a kind person but I don't plan to steal her away from you. I'm not the thief."

I wished I could believe that.

"I got her a unm…. - You know it really doesn't matter!" I lowered the cap so that Hakuba would stop looking at me. If I couldn't see his face, I wouldn't feel need - out of courtesy - to talk to him.

So we walked in silence. It wasn't awkward and both of us were tired anyway. After the heist was over and the adrenaline was gone, I was always left feeling drained, even if I hadn't done anything too difficult. Tonight had also left me on edge.

The fact that it was after one in the morning was a good reason as well.

I took the hat off and looked at the sky, now that I didn't have to worry about Snake seeing me. There was still slight cloud cover but the moon was bright and waning, just a few days after it had been full. The bright lights of Tokyo hid most of the stars from view but a few of them peeked out defiantly.

"I used to be afraid to walk the city streets at night."

"Um." Hakuba had gotten my attention. I'd never been afraid of it. I'd never had any reason to do it before Kid, but I had never sacred me. "Why?"

"My neighborhood in England wasn't what you would call 'safe'. When you have money, you become targeted. Our house had been burglarized three times in one year once. I'd learned large crowds were not safe to be around and it wasn't wise to stand out." Hakuba sighed. "But I do stand out. After a burglar killed one of the maids who had taken care of me as a child and gotten away with it, I was determined to stop such things from happening."

"Which is why you became friends with me?" I raised my eyebrows and Hakuba started laughing.

"That was unintentional I assure you. It was the reason my father introduced me to Nakamori-keibu and the second division team, even though I'd already been working with division one in England for some time."

"Are you still afraid?" I looked across the street as we were passing a large group of teenagers. The crime rate in Japan was low and I'd only ever run into trouble when I was around Tantei-kun, but that didn't mean it was nonexistent.

"A little," the detective admitted. "I've been dealing with criminals for years but it's different when you're on the street. Having the Kaitou Kid at my side is reassuring."

"Oh ye of too much faith. I can get hurt just as easily as you can."

"Yes, if you let yourself. I doubt anyone could hurt you purposely. Maybe if they were a good shot with a gun or maybe if they had a fish dinner on them."

I shivered at the thought. "Hey, don't broadcast. That would be the most embarrassing thing in the world!" I held up my hands as if I was putting up a banner. "_'The Kaitou Kid, Famous Cat Burglar Brought Down by Cat Fish!'_ Yeah, I'd never live that down!"

"Stop it!" Hakuba laughed. "You're making me picture it."

"Shut up!"

I crossed my arms and tired not to think about it. We were getting near the busier streets of Tokyo now, which were alive long after the sun had gone down. We passed more scattered groups of people and I nudged Hakuba.

"At least I'm not afraid of my own shadow."

He pushed me back hard and I laughed, stumbling but able to avoid a parked car. The meter was impossible to dodge but it didn't hurt when I bumped into it.

"Kuroba-kun, now that it's occurring to me. There are larger diamonds out there in the world. In my research I've come around several that are more valuable than the yellow one you're after now. Why are you overlooking them?"

"They're handled too much. If Pandora was in them, especially the white diamonds like the Millennium Star and the Century diamond, which I'm sure you were talking about, it would be noticeable."

"If it exists in the first place."

_Point taken. _I'd assumed that Pandora was real when I'd first heard Snake talking about it with the short fat man, but as I started stealing the gems it occurred to me how crazy that sounded. I was fully expecting to either not find the gem at all, or find a colored diamond with another one somehow embedded into it. Akako had me believing that some magic was real but eternal life from a stone that had only been _heard_ about for how many years? Ludicrous.

Then I started thinking about what would happen if I was wrong. Even if it wasn't as popular as the other diamonds, the Golden Eye was still well known and supposedly flawless where no other diamond was. You would think someone would be able to see if there was another gem inside of it.

"If it's not there, at least you tried," Hakuba attempted to reassure me by patting me on the back. "I'm sure you're father couldn't ask for more."

"Right." I grinned, "And if it's not what I'm looking for, then you're just going to have to chase me around longer!"

Hakuba shook his head. "When I'm not actually trying to catch you, it makes being there a lot less fun. I find myself more worried that Snake or his men will show up, or Nakamori-keibu will suddenly get his hands on you; knock you out or something, than the amusement I used to find it in."

"That's because you're worried about me," I put my hands over my head and went back to looking at the sky. "Don't be. None of that will happen."

"And you're still not going to warn the Inspector?"

I could feel that he wanted me to, a part of me wanted to tell the Inspector as well, but – _but you're afraid he won't listen to you. You're afraid he'll think you're a liar if he brings in help and Snake doesn't show up._I shook my head at the thoughts more than in reply to Hakuba. _I was also afraid of him dying, now that the detective had brought up the possibility._

"I'll think about it."

"Kuroba-kun when you mean 'no' just say it."

"Fine," I turned away. "I'm not going to tell him. Not unless he has to know. He's been around my heist and it's not like he hasn't run into Snake before."

"He has?"

"Uh, kinda. I know he chased one of his men before."

"But he has no idea who Snake is or that he's trying to kill you, right?"

"Right," I sighed.

"Kuroba-kun watch-"

SMACK

"OUCH!" I fell on my butt and put a hand up to my face.

"-out. Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I could hear the detective laughing, even as he was trying to keep it in. "That was so not funny? Why didn't you tell me I was about to walk into a light post?"

"I tried. We were both busy in thought and I didn't realize you hadn't –" Bending over me, he continued to laugh. It was a nice thing too. I had never really heard Hakuba laugh before, and after all that had happened last month, I wasn't sure he would have been able to laugh again. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you hadn't seen it until it was right in front of you. That didn't leave me much time for a warning."

"Sure, sure." I wiped my sleeve across my nose and came away with trace amounts of blood. "Great. Just great. Now I've got a nose bleed."

"It's not that bad. If anything, the large black spot you have on your nose is more noticeable." Hakuba chuckled as I took out my mirror. "You look like a dog."

I opened the silver case and looked at my refection in the mirror. I'd hit the light hard enough to have the dirt come off on my face. My nose had a black spot, along with a streak near my chin and going up to stop above my mouth. I used my saliva and sleeve to get it off.

Hakuba helped me off the ground and I saw some teenage girls behind us laughing. I walked off after putting my hat back on in case they knew me; we weren't that far from home. "That was embarrassing."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't embarrassed for me at all."

"Jerk."

We both found out later that night that there was a man who had been killed right where I'd confronted Snake. He'd shot one of his own men.


	2. A Christmas No One Forgot

_**Chapter 2: A Christmas No One Forgot**_

-PUSH-

"Damn it Keiko-chan, if you do that one more time!" I left the threat hanging as the girl giggled and ran off to get something to drink.

_That was a close one._

Aoko had invited a lot of people from class to her party and Keiko had persuaded a few of them that it would be cute if she could get me and Aoko under the mistletoe. They were tricky and I'd already knocked over the only house plant in the room to get out of the way.

Hakuba had even taken a few stabs at it.

Which I was surprised about. He said that he wasn't interested in Aoko but I hadn't believed him. I tried to ask him about it but he shrugged me off, commenting that he couldn't compete against me for her heart.

That made me blush and I was content not to bring up the subject again.

It was a good thing that Akako turned down Aoko's offer to come or there would be more than a few absent students for the next few weeks, cursed, sick in bed, or whatever the witch decided to do to them.

-PUSH-

"I warned you!"

I grabbed Keiko's hand before she could run away and swung her under the hanging plant tendril. I took a stuffed frog out of my pocket - so sue me, I liked keeping a bunch of random stuff around. You never knew when it could come in handy - and was about to have her kiss it. In the end I placed it on her head and walked away. "I won't be so nice next time."

Under her black rimmed glasses I could see that she was flushed. _What did she think I was going to do? _

I sighed. Put a frog on a girl's head and they're suddenly infatuated with you. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand females when it came to their affections. I'd won the hearts of others just by a small motion, a word, or my sheer presence. I didn't think how it translated to my high school self and a frog.

I was wrong.

"Momori-kun stop teasing Kuroba-kun, I think he was trying to be serious."

Keiko reached up and took the frog off, before shaking her head. The blush faded. "Yeah, I know."

"And you," Hakuba walked up to me. "Smile. Aoko-kun's not going to be happy if you keep frowning the whole time."

"Well, if everyone would stop pushing me around."

"It's a party Kuroba-kun, they're just having fun." Hakuba laughed, "I never thought I would say this to you but, lighten up."

"I know." I picked up a cup of juice and was tempted to throw it at him. _Look, I'm lightening up._

"Hey, where's the star?" I heard Aoko ask.

I waited while a few of the guests looked up at the tree Aoko, once again, got for Christmas. The smell of pine wasn't as overpowering as it usually was, so I hadn't been too sure if it was real until I'd gotten closer.

"Oh, it's around here somewhere."

Everyone turned to face me with open eyes before glancing around, already suspecting something was up.

"Kaito what did you do?"

"Well, you're the star of the party and, so far, I haven't done anything to you."

I leaned over and kissed her on the check, getting a round of 'oohhs' from the room. Aoko backed up and put a hand up to her face.

"Kaito!"

"Oh, wow!" Keiko took Aoko's hand away and there was a bright red star where I had kissed her. Aoko's fingerprints didn't smear the design and everyone looked between the two of us, trying to figure out how I had done it.

"Is that the star you were looking for?" I scratched the back of my head before reaching up into the air with one arm in a flourish, having a bright ball of light appear to float a few inches above my palm. "Or maybe it was something like this? Then again, you wouldn't be looking for a real star."

The lights clicked out and the small light above my hand illuminated the room, bright enough to leave light streaks across my vision but dim enough for them to fade a few seconds like an afterglow. Much like a firework lights up the sky without blinding you.

I lowered my hand so that it was floating above both of my palms before slapping them together like squishing a mosquito. The disintegration of the light was mirrored by a splattering of luminescence across Aoko's walls and ceiling.

I got a more quiet reaction for that, as everyone took in the sight of the night's sky. I'd included the Milky Way and a few other cosmic bodies just for the cosmetics of it.

"Wow," Momoko spoke up, giggling and breaking the silence. Murmurs of delight followed after that, and my grin was hidden in the softer glow of the luminescent paint.

"Oh! This is what you were looking for!" I snapped and the star that had been on the Christmas tree was now covered in the luminescent paint as well, though I'd changed the tint to make it a blue shade, for Aoko.

The red star that was still on her cheek was glowing, so it was easy to find her. I'd marked her as my target from the beginning.

I took her hand and dragged her out of the room. Aoko made a few complaints but followed, so I wasn't completely dragging her. I closed the door when I got us out of her main room and caught a quick look from her father. I hoped the wave I gave him was enough not to encourage him to follow us.

The hallway was dark and Aoko was left slightly out of breath. I snapped and the little light ball I'd made in the room was back, but now it was in my hand motionless and in one piece again. I used my other hand to dig into my pocket and take out a large box wrapped in red and green striped paper.

"Merry Christmas Aoko!" I smiled and handed it to her.

"Kaito, that was amazing." She looked down at the box and back up to me. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"But I did, and don't even try to give it back. It wouldn't look go on me." I shrugged, "And it's the first Christmas present I've given you, and it's from me, so it's different."

"Right," I heard her laugh and she looked down, the light shadowing her eyes so that I couldn't see them. "Thank you."

"You haven't even opened it yet." I messed up her hair and she let out a breath before looking at me with strangely little emotion.

"I mean thank you for everything; the lights, the present... for coming this year. I finally got everyone together."

Aoko couldn't see me clench my hand and my smile waver before she looked up, so I had time to seem happy. What kind of best friend was I if I couldn't even go to the events of the year that demanded that type of interaction? I'd already messed up her birthday and last Christmas, I wasn't going to mess up again.

Aoko took care to open the paper gently, without ripping it apart like she used to attack her presents when we were children. A lot had changed and it made me feel bad that I wasn't noticing it.

She looked at the black box and opened it, staring blankly at the necklace inside.

"Kaito... Did you make this?"

Aoko took out the silver chain and looked at the circle, which about an inch-in-a-half long in diameter, and at the stars encircled in it, each a difference size and facing a different direction. I'd been a little rough with it, because I wasn't used to iron work of that sort. The molding had taken me over a week to get right.

"Maybe." I took it from her fingers and fastened it around her neck. Aoko held the silver pendent in her hands and continued to look at it with tenderness. "I wanted to give you the stars and this is what I came up with."

"Thank you." Aoko's words were almost silent and I could feel the atmosphere changing. "Kaito. Thanks."

She started crying.

"Aoko, what's the matter?" I fumbled with the glowing ball before putting it in the cuff of my sleeve, so that we wouldn't be totally left in the dark, and placed my hands on her shoulders. I couldn't make out her expression in the near blackness. "Aoko?"

"It's just... I... I didn't really know what to get you. You're present is so nice..."

"Idiot, that doesn't matter." I took one hand off so that the light wouldn't fall, and tapped her shoulder with the other.

"I'm not an idiot!"

Aoko tore away from me, running off and- damn it, I didn't know what I had done wrong but something I said upset her. It took me seconds to catch up to her in the narrow hallway where she'd been making for the stairs.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." Once I had one of her arms I spun her around so that she was looking at me and took her other wrist. "Aoko, it's Christmas, you shouldn't be crying. I'm sorry if I made you upset."

"Kaito just let me go!" Aoko struggled and kept her head down. "I just want to get away from you!"

I didn't even notice that I'd released her wrists go after she said that.

"If that's what you want."

Aoko nodded before heading up the stairs where her bedroom was. I watched her shadow move down the hallway, followed by the sound her door closing. I waited for a minute but she didn't come back out.

"What did I do?" I asked myself. The stairs were perpendicular to the hallway and I sat down, leaning against the wall. I couldn't go back to the party without Aoko. There would already be a lot of talk flying around. But that wasn't the main reason I couldn't seem to move. I also felt bad, and it made me angry that I didn't know what I'd done wrong. I usually did.

I looked up at the ceiling for answers but it gave me nothing, except blur my vision from trying to see through the darkness for too long.

Aoko's door opened more than ten minutes later. I peeked my head around the corner to see her coming towards me and went to get up.

"Kaito, stay where you are!"

I stayed, relaxing back into a sitting position.

Aoko got to the bottom and we were able to see each other better, though I still couldn't make out her expression.

"Face forward."

"Okay." I faced forward.

_She was up to something. _

Aoko was on the bottom step and all but next to me. She put her hand around the corner and pushed my head to the side. "I said face forward."

I watched the adjacent wall in silence.

"I'm sorry Kaito. I didn't mean to get so mad. It just - it's been weird."

"Weird how?"

"Well." I could tell she was twirling her fingers even though I couldn't see her. "Ever since you came back from the hospital it's been different. I was scared but you got better - physically. _You_ seem scared now. Like... like something bad is going to happen and you're preparing for it."

"Aoko, it's not like that. It just - _not scared_ - worried me that something might happen one day, and I didn't want to regret anything if it did."

"I'm not going anywhere and you aren't either. Stop - stop this."

"I didn't notice I was doing anything differently. Sorry." I looked at her around the corner and she shoved her hand in my face.

"Don't look yet."

"You know you should really cross your legs when you're sitting in a dress. You don't want everyone seeing your white undies."

"Kaito!" Aoko sighed and I heard the rustling of a bag. "You always do that."

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"You try and make me mad at you so that I don't pay attention to what we were talking about before." She let out a shallow laugh. "It works, but I'm not stupid."

"No, you're not." I placed my hand in front of the steps but didn't turn to look at her. "I'm sorry if I've been acting weird. I know that nothing bad is going to happen" _I won't let it_ "but you never know what tomorrow's going to bring." I smiled, lightening my own mood, because Aoko wouldn't be able to see it in the dark.

"See? Now I can't tell if you're serious or if you're setting me up for another one of you're stupid tricks."

I laughed.

"Hey, I was being serious this time! Oh woe is me to be so misunderstood!" I put a hand on my cheek and turned my head to the side. Aoko laughed and scooted down to sit next to me on the floor.

"I guess you're right. You never know what's going to happen. You better be here to face it with me!" Aoko shoved a small bag with colorful paper inside of it into my hands. If not for the little ball of light, I wouldn't have been able to distinguish the colors. "I'm sorry that it's small."

"I don't think it could be smaller than my gift."

"Kaito that's not what I meant."

I grinned. "I know."

I placed the ball on the ground in front of me. The light threw shadows around the room from the bag and paper when I positioned it on the floor as well.

Inside the container was a plant. The paper had been put in painstakingly, so as not to hurt either of the two large flowers that were growing, just able to hide inside the twelve inch colorful plastic, separated into two pots.

"I thought it was time I gave you a flower. It's about to die but it will live for years if you plant it in the summer."

"How'd you get it to bloom in the winter?" I played with the intricate petals. It was hard to see in the low light but I could just make out traces of a deeper cherry color inside the azure blossoms, hidden within more layers of petals than a rose could ever have.

"Keiko's aunt has a flower shop and she kept a few separate in a greenhouse so that she could sell flowers during the colder seasons."

"Kinda weird to give a guy flowers Aoko. It's very manly of you." I narrowed my eyes and gave her a condescending look.

"Then give them back."

I kept the bag out of her hand when she reached for it, and held it out to my other side so that she'd have to climb over me to get to them.

"Nah, I think I'll keep them." _Them._ That brought up a question. "Hey, Aoko, why'd you get two flowers?"

"Well, because," she looked over to the side so that I couldn't see her eyes. "It would be lonely for the flower if there was only one of them."

"Right. We wouldn't want the flower to be lonely now, would we?" I took her hand in mine and tried hard to hide my face as I got up so she wouldn't see me blush. "Let's go back to the party before _this_ flower gets lonely."

"But I'm not lonely."

I put the bag down on a small side table at the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah but there are a horde of people here now. I'm sure being alone with me isn't much fun."

When I tried to pull her along with me, she fought back.

_Aoko?_

"I like being here."

She kept her head down and a strong hold on my hand. I wasn't really sure what to do with her.

"Quit acting like a little kid Aoko. You have other people over too."

"I know that."

I tried to pull her along again but, as she did before, Aoko pulled back and kept us at a standstill.

"What? You want to do something else?"

"I don't know."

I waited in the dark hallway and had to stop myself when I realized I was tapping my foot in impatience – or nervousness. I wasn't sure.

"Well, do you want to go back to the party?"

Aoko paused for a few more moments.

"No."

"No? Then why'd you have the party to begin with?" I put my free hand up to my forehead. "You want to stay here? In the dark?" I asked sarcastically.

This time the there was no pause.

"Yes."

_Huh?_

"Ok then…" I sat back down against the wall, not a foot from where I had just been. "What do you want to do out here?"

"I don't know." Aoko sat down next to me and I felt her head rest on my shoulder.

My heart was racing from not only her closeness to me, but my bewilderment at her actions. I didn't know how far she would take them and I wasn't ready for any further commitments yet.

It took a while for me to swallow my discomfort and place my cheek against her hair, smelling the strawberry shampoo that she'd been using since she was ten.

"What's the matter Aoko?"

"Nothing's the matter." She grabbed my arm, above my elbow, with both of her hands. I could feel how small her fingers were, barely long enough to wrap halfway around.

"You're acting really weird, you know." I didn't know what else to say to her. I was afraid that if I kept speaking my voice would crack.

"You're acting weird too. Now we're even."

Aoko got up so fast I was surprised we hadn't knocked heads.

"Now that I've gotten back at you, let's go back to the party." Aoko walked off before I even had a chance to get up and I heard her open the door down the hall to a few embarrassing comments before she closed it again, and I was left alone in the dark.

That was really bizarre, even for Aoko.

I must have been acting really messed up.

I knew myself well enough to understand when I was pushing things. Chaos, in its own way, was my approach on both life and everything in it. I could never get my emotions straight so it was easy to hide them. I could never make any solid judgments on right and wrong so it was easy to walk across both without feeling like I was the one or the other.

The only two things that I'd ever been certain of were, that death was never a good thing, and that… I would do anything for Aoko.

I didn't like to admit to the second part because then I would be tied down. Then people could use that weakness against me. And, _maybe_, I wouldn't be strong enough to stop them.

I was getting so sick of pretending everything was all right because there was a large part of me, in the large and disorganized and idiotic portion of my mind, that wasn't. The Organization, Snake and his group, who knows how many others, were all out there and hurting people while I sat around doing nothing.

It wasn't like I was _trying_ to be a hero. It just kind of happened that way sometimes.

I'd gotten a good look at some of the people who'd been taken out of the building after the detectives got me out. People I hadn't even known were in trouble and in a much worse situation then I could have dreamed up. My nightmares were having fun with those images these last few months.

It wasn't that I _couldn't_ pretend that I was okay either. Sure a few things had slipped and Aoko had pointed some of them out. I could only hope I was keeping more from Hakuba, but I didn't _want_ to keep hiding.

There was a new part of me now that was afraid, paranoid even, that hadn't been there before. When I wasn't around people, late at night most of the time, that side of me came out and I would find myself shaking.

I hated being afraid.

There was nothing I could do about that though. Fear was a basic human emotion and it taught me a lot over the years. You don't want to get yourself hurt. You do not want to get others hurt. You don't let your guard down in the company of someone who may be an enemy, and so on. Fear was a good teacher, you just had to know how to control it. And I would find a way to control it if my emotional state was distressing the people I cared about.

I left the darkness for the noise of the overcrowded room. In the time I was gone, Aoko had calmed down most of the gossip so I got a few nudges instead of headlocks or pats on the back. Nakamori gave me an unyielding look but saw that Aoko made no attempts to either kill me or attach herself to me when I came in the room, so he let me be.

"Kuroba-kun you look even worse than when you left."

"What are you talking about?" I finally had enough of the arrogant detective and took one of the party hats and put it on his face like a duckbill. "You're the one who looks bad. Who wears black to a Christmas party?"

"You don't need to insult my wardrobe anymore. You know perfectly well that I came in a red coat." The detective let out a low sigh, taking off the hat and putting a hand on my head. "Sometimes I forget how fragile you really are."

"Who's fragile?"

"Kidding!" Hakuba raised he hands up in defense when I fisted mine. "I was kidding. I thought you were supposed to able to see through deceptions like that one." The undercurrent of tension and worry was clear now that I was listening for it. "Why did my comment get you so riled up? Too close to home, perhaps?"

"Shut up. You said that on purpose." I lowered my hands and let out a sigh. "I'm just a little – _confused? worried? lost?_ – tired."

"Tired from what exactly?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't really sure what was bothering me – a lot of things and nothing at the same time.

"It's better to be an idiot and be happy." Hakuba smacked me on the back of the head and I wasn't able to turn around in time to get him back before he disappeared into the crowd. "Calm yourself down."

_Calm myself down?_ I snuffed at him. I was calm. Worried and confused but calm. I sat down on the floor near the tree where there weren't feet around that would accidently step on my hands.

Not being the center of attention could be nice sometimes.

I was able to watch my classmates move around the cluttered room, laugh and joke with one another, without having to be a part of it. I didn't feel secluded at all and, looking over at the tree, started to feel a pang of disappointment for missing most of the festivities last years.

Of course, my phone ringing had to interrupt my mood.

"Hello?" I answered, scarcely able to hear the quiet voice on the other end. The tones were hushed and I couldn't hear them over the noise of the party.

"Hold on a second." I covered the mouthpiece with one of my hands and pushed my way back out into the hall before raising it to my ear again.

"Sorry about that. Who is this?"

"I'm me," the voice panted, trying desperately to speak.

"I take it this isn't a 'Hello, Merry Christmas!' kind of call."

"No." The harshness coming from him made me drop any further humor that I was going to put into our conversation.

"So what happened? You have to have some reason for calling me, especially at a time like this."

"If part of this didn't concern you, I wouldn't be calling. I hope you understand that."

"Crystal."

The voice laughed slightly, making the air a little less heavy. Something was terribly wrong though.

"I was in the plaza about an hour ago. Sonoko wanted to look around Tokyo for Christmas and convinced Ran to go with. While we were out, there was this man." Kudo paused, trying to recall everything. "I don't know who he was; I've never seen him before. He was agitated and pacing around Tokyo Tower where they were holding a large Christmas celebration."

"Yeah, I've been there a few times." Aoko had wanted to do that one Christmas as well. The camera crews that had been filming there had moved to the Tofu Department Store last year because of the manager. "They broadcast live all night."

"Yeah." Kudo took in a breath before continuing. "I don't know what he was trying to do but he started fighting with some of the guests. A few of the guys tried to stop him but they couldn't. Ran wasn't going to let him keep hurting them."

"She's a nice girl."

"Too nice," Kudo sighed. "The man pulled a gun on her."

We were both silent.

"So what did you call me about? " I was almost scared to ask.

"The man didn't kill her, yet." Kudo's hatred was obvious. "I wasn't able to follow him because he might have hurt Ran, but he demanded something in front of the cameras before the police took him away."

"Not hard to guess what that was." I put a hand to my forehead and leaned against the wall. "The man didn't happen to have a mustache and black clothing did he?"

"You know him?" There was hope in his voice now. "What's his name? Who is he? Where is he?"

"I know as much about my demons as you do about yours. I have no name to give you." I looked around the hallway to make sure I was alone. "I've got a code name, and I know what he looks like, but that's it."

"Is he one of them?" Kudo asked in a hushed tone.

"No," I answered on impulse before thinking about it. "I don't think so. He's looking for something, him and his group. His name is Snake, and his group runs around in light beige suits, not black. I can't dismiss the chance that they are one in the same, but I've never come across anything to make me think that."

"Good." I could hear the boy on the other end of the phone relax. "I didn't think I'd be able to get her back if it was them."

"No, Snake is crude. I'll help you, and if I can't, we'll figure something else out. Dangling something white and pretty in front of most will catch their attention."

"Thank you."

"Why?" I asked, confused. "I haven't even done anything yet."

"Yeah but…" I could tell Kudo wanted to shake his head, "It doesn't matter."

"Where are you?"

"I'm still near Tokyo Tower but we're in a business room across the street."

"We?"

"The police and I."

"Of course." I sighed. "I'll see you there in about -" I paused, thinking about Aoko. "Maybe forty-five minutes. I've got some things I need to finish."

"There's nothing that you're going to find in a half-hour that you won't find in an hour. I've already looked. Take your time," Kudo chuckled darkly. "I'm sure this just ruined your night."

"How right you are. Aoko's going to kill me but I'll find a way out of it."

I closed the phone without saying goodbye.

Aoko really was going to kill me but I had no choice in the matter. If Snake had gotten bold enough to take a hostage to get to me, it meant the man was getting smarter. I'd made him pretty angry last week with that little trick I pulled, and he'd lost one of his men that day to make things worse, even if it was Snake's fault and not mine.

Hakuba opened the door before I was able to step inside.

"We're helping Kudo-kun right?" the detective smiled at me. "I've already told Aoko-kun that you aren't feeling well and that I'm escorting you back home."

"How did you know?" I asked, amazed.

"When you walked out of the room and didn't come back, I figured something was up. The evening news told me the rest."

"Right," I eyed him. "You're starting to know me too well."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hakuba asked as we made our way down the hall and he put on his red jacket.

"Yeah, I guess." I smirked. "You do know I was planning to get there with my glider don't you?"

"You brought that thing with you Kuroba-kun? Why would you have thought that you'd need it?" Hakuba looked at me with skepticism and just a touch of fear.

"I always bring it with me. You never know when you're going to need to run away, e_specially with Aoko_," I whispered under my breath. "She can get really violent sometimes. I like to have a backup plan."

"I doubt that's the reason."

I shrugged.

Once outside I had to cling to my jacket. Without the suit, flying was going to be hazardous because of the temperature.

"Can't we take a cab?" Hakuba pleaded.

"No, too conspicuous. Besides, I'm not going to be there as myself. The cops are already involved."

"Ok then, Natsuki-kun, what's the problem taking a cab there _after _you disguise yourself?"

I shivered again as the wind pressed up and under my coat and Hakuba shivered as well.

"Fine," I conceded. "You win this time but we're doing it my way next time."

He nodded before getting on his phone and calling a taxi. It was the new _white_ phone the detective had gotten so he could have a laugh at me after his had broken.

"Kuroba-kun?" He asked when he hung up. "You're notice went out the other day, I'm sure you saw the papers. Do you think they're really after you, or after the diamond?"

"The diamond." I looked out into the night without any doubt on that matter. They wanted me, but they wanted me to get the gem, not to kill me. With my notice the police would be everywhere, and Snake's group had no chance of getting past them.

Snake may have acted the way he did because he was afraid that Pandora was about to slip through his fingers.

"Kudo-kun thanked me for helping" I lowered my gaze, "When it's my fault that Snake went after Ran-kun."

"It's not your fault and, if you wanted, you could walk away from the situation."

I looked over at Hakuba as he stared into the night with a serious expression.

"I could never do that."

"I know," he smiled. "But it's not your fault that it's happened. Announcing that you found Pandora is, and was, the best way of getting their attention."

"So I'm blameless?" I laughed.

"As innocent as a shepherd is to blame for his sheep getting killed at night by a wolf while he slept."

I looked over at him with raised eyebrows. "That's some weird phrasing."

"It is?" He scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, I don't know how else to word it."

"Its fine, I understand."

We waited for the cab in the darkness while I made my hair a dark and flashy red. My clothes were harder, but I was able to put padding in my shoes and makeup on my face that made me look ten years older then I really was.

"So what's our story? Two detectives who happened to hear about the case on the news and rushed over on Christmas day to see if we could help?"

"Close enough" I told the detective, ignoring his sarcasm "Except that I'm your cousin, visiting for the holiday, and wanted to see if you really are the hotshot detective you claim to be."

Hakuba laughed.

"That sounds reasonable, I'm sure the officers will have no trouble believing you. So, you're a senior officer from London then?"

"Yep." I took out a fake badge I made a few weeks ago. I'd actually made it as a joke or something to use against Hakuba, to tease him at a heist if I showed up disguised. Everything came in handy eventually.

"You really do prepare of everything, don't you?"

* * *

...

...

A few things to note:

First, I know nothing about what Tokyo does for Christmas. I've made that all up.

Second, if you were wondering what kind of flower that Aoko gave Kaito, it's a "Chiffon Blue Hibiscus Rose of Sharon"  
Yeah, long name. I thougth of what a flower would look like if I mixed both their simularities together and found this one.  
It's actually really pretty.

THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY, THE NEXT CHAPTERS WON'T BE SO SADish.


	3. The Officer and the Thief

_I've read several stories that deal with kidnappings and Kid. I AM going to make mine  
different then all of them (since it is mine) but I do apologise of some if it sounds  
similar. It is a similar idea so it was bound to happen. My later chapters should throw  
it off._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3: The Officer and the Thief**_

Out of all the things that still didn't sit well with me, car rides were one of them.

Hakuba and I didn't have anything much to talk about, and the silence was usually awkward when I wasn't driving and he didn't have anything to complain about.

So I went – in silence – on Christmas – with Hakuba – in a cab down _towards _the police, and left Aoko's party – again – to help a _detective_.

Things had really changed.

I twirled some of the rings I had put on my fingers. It felt weird to be wearing them but I was trying to stand out. Show someone something obvious and they overlook any of the smaller features. I couldn't do anything about my clothes on such short noticed but the dark blue turtle neck and my black jacket were common enough not to seem strange in any face I wore.

I thought the area would be chaotic when we arrived but it was the opposite. No one was running around or celebrating. The only humans to be seen were police officers, and those were only a handful.

"This is going to be fun," I whispered cynically.

"You weren't expecting it to be enjoyable, were you?" Hakuba got out of the cab after paying and took in his surroundings. I did as well but wasn't as obvious in my approach.

I spotted the hotel where the police were gathered in an instant. Their squad cars on the deserted street stood out harshly against the colorful glow coming from Christmas lights hanging in the nearby windows.

We crossed the street and I grinned, narrowing my eyes. I couldn't do much about my Japanese appearance but I could certainly act like someone foreign and of higher standing.

Hakuba opened the door and I followed behind him, nudging it with my shoulder instead of touching the handle. If anything went wrong I wasn't going to leave fingerprints.

The police were gathered in the center of the hotel's waiting room and surrounding a desk with Inspector Megure in the middle. I took me a minute to catch sight of Kudo and Kogoro.

Both looked ragged and, though Kudo was hiding it better, tense and worried like they never had been before. The detective and I received a few looks as we came in.

"Good evening," Hakuba bowed to them slightly. "I was in the neighborhood, and since I don't have any family home at the moment to celebrate the holiday with, I thought I could be of help."

"Who are you?" the Inspector asked.

"My name is Hakuba Saguru. I've solved many cases similar to this one in England so I'm well versed in the procedures that need to be taken." Hakuba smiled. "I'm also very familiar with the Kaitou Kid and have been part of his heists for a while now."

"Why would I listen to some kid-"

"Megure-keibu," one of the other officers spoke up. His hair and face stood out to me immediately as I recognized him as someone I'd taken on the guise of in the past. Takagi Wataru. I had his name, face, birthday, badge number, and personality all come to me without command. "We haven't been able to contact Nakamori-keibu so maybe it's a good thing that he's here."

Hakuba looked at me over his shoulder and I smiled. I'd taken the Inspector's cell phone before I left and had disconnected the phone line to the house. No one would be able to get through to him unless they took the time to go right up to his doorstep.

"And who's that with you?" Another officer spoke up, this one female and also well-known to me. Sato-keiji, though I knew very little of her except that her erratic driving scared the detective more than mine did and she had a nice body.

"Natsuki-san. He's a fellow investigator from England, though both his parents are Japanese. He's my cousin and he came over for the holidays."

"Can't let some little hotshot take all the credit. The family will start thinking he's the smart one." I grinned at the officers and sneered slightly at the detective to show my superiority. The lit to my words was perfect, even if I wasn't formal.

"And what type of investigator are you?" Sato asked again. I could practically see her sniffing for any cracks in my story.

"I'm a Sergeant, about the rank of one of you officers in Japan." I waved towards them with disregard. "I'm gonna get promoted soon though, so don't lump me in with common black and whites."

"If it weren't for the fact that we aren't able to get in touch with many of our officers right now, I wouldn't be letting foreigners touch this case," the Inspector sighed, "But we need the help."

Megure narrowed his eyes and looked around the group to see if anyone spoke up against him. No one did.

"Sitting around here isn't gonna do any good." I grinned and put one hand on my side. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"_We _are going to do what we've already planned," Megure rebuked me. I kept smiling. "If I need your help, I'll ask for it."

"Right, but as of now you don't need us. I'm gonna go look at the scene then, to see if the great Japanese police force missed anything. Would one of you care to show me where it took place?"

The group looked around each other and I started to think that I'd been too forward. Sato finally got out of her seat with a huff and strode over to us.

"I'll show you the scene but you're not going to find anything we haven't already."

"How kind of you," I smirked. "I'll have to remember this hospitality when I go back to the UK."

The threat didn't even bring her attitude down and she couldn't tell that my smile was real, not because I'd won but because she was a worthy adversary. This woman seemed like someone I could get along with if she wouldn't arrest me in a moment's notice if she knew who I was.

Sato brought us outside and we walked over to Tokyo Tower together, Hakuba taking the backseat now that I had cemented my position. It was too bad that I'd used water based paints when I was drunk, and it was back to being white and orange.

"Ran-chan was here," Sato indicated with a hand. I looked around the large area, imaging all the people who must have been there earlier and the path that Snake would have taken.

"Was there only one man?" I asked, still scanning the area.

"Yes and no one noticed he had a gun. By the looks of things, he was aiming to take a hostage from the start; he just wasn't sure which one would give him the most leverage." Sato closed her eyes. "He didn't mean it but Ran-chan was a good choice. Mouri-san has a lot of supporters and his daughter has made some high-level friends."

"How did he get away?" I stood where Ran would have been and looked around. There couldn't have been any place nearby the gunman could have parked with the festivities going on.

"He put the gun to her head and dragged her off into this alley." Sato started walking and I followed in silence, continuing to look around.

"There was more than one person here," I whispered.

"What?" The officer asked as she turned to face me. "You think I'm lying?"

"Not at all," I said playfully, trying to fall back into character. "You can't always trust someone else's judgment."

Sato turned back and continued to walk to the alley. "By the time the police enforcement in the area got here, both of them were gone. We think that there was a car waiting here to pick them up."

"It was defiantly premeditated kidnapping," I mumbled as I bend over on the one of the widows that was open. The alley was surrounded by a building that had been under construction for some time and a business office. I could see marks on the window and the floor where someone had standing in and leaning against it for some time.

If there were people in the building that were there to protect Snake when he came through with his hostage…

"Were any people reported missing after this occurred?" I asked Sato without looking at her, still investigating the window. I walked over to the next one to see if there were any similar markings.

"It was chaotic after that. People went running everywhere and there have been multiple missing person's reports, but we haven't been able to sort out if they simply got themselves lost or if they're missing."

The next window was clean and I jumped through it. "We might be able to clear some of those up."

"Witnesses on the other street saw the man and Ran-chan, so why would there be anything in this building?" Sato asked with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips. Something I had said made her start to take me seriously though, and she followed me inside. I waited.

I didn't even have to fully turn the corner all the way to find what I had suspected. I leaned against the inside wall so I didn't have to look. Sato watched at me strangely at my sudden unease.

"You'll want to get the Inspector in here and some lab guys if you can find any." I straightened up and tried to seem like what I'd witnessed hadn't bothered me. Sato moved around me and looked out in the hall.

"Why?" She turned to look back at me and I attempted to smile. Her hard look and my perfect memory made it hard.

"I don't know. Ask all those sick killers out there why they do it. These poor bastards probably tried to follow them down the alley and were killed by the man's associates."

"What made you realize that they were in here?" Sato turned back to me before making it to the window, getting ready to bring backup.

"The other window on the inside, there's blood. I'm sure those of us who are shorter wouldn't have seen it, and the victim of the kidnapping was more distracting."

It was funny but I could swear that Sato understood what I'd hinted at about Kudo. She wouldn't take her eyes off of me and didn't proceed any further out of the room.

"What's going on?" Hakuba asked, leaning against open window on the outside of the building.

Sato remained silent, sparing the detective a glance that focused mostly on her reaction to his company, before keeping her eyes in me. I let myself frown outwardly or my smile could have been taken as a link to my other self.

"I don't know. Missy here isn't going to get back up, so I guess we're just hanging around for a while. She's pretty good a staring contests though Saguru-kun." I almost paused before saying the detective's first name, but it was something a family member would have done and Sato looked like she was starting to see through me.

The detective didn't waste any time coming into the room with us before leaning against the wall next to the police officer and watching her with perceptible suspicion.

It was obvious this way that we were ganging up on her, but she couldn't say it was because we were family or we were purposely keeping secrets from her.

Sato sighed, looking down at the floor in defeat, but she didn't let me miss the smile she had on her face. "It's funny that Kaitou Kid hasn't shown up yet. I've heard that he's protective when his name is involved in a case. It's also strange that one of the officers didn't notice the marks that you claim were obvious to you. I guess you need to be one of the bad guys to know how they operate."

I took on a full look of confusion I was used to sporting with how often Hakuba had already accused me of being the thief; it was natural now. The detective turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow, it was a small action but the Brit often hid behind cautious gestures, so it spoke of curiosity instead of surprise even more then my actions did.

The officer took in our reactions and saw they weren't what she was hoping for. I had to give it to the detective for being able to mask himself as well as he was. I'd known for a while that he wasn't able to guard his emotions when he felt strongly about something.

"If Kid does show up," Sato's eyes narrowed but she only glanced at me before turning to face the wall between the detective and I so that she could see us both, "I'd have no hard feelings in succumbing to this kidnappers demands in order to get Ran-chan back. I don't deal with criminals, but I think I'd make an exception this time."

The detective shouldn't have reacted to the treat aimed at me, but I was too far away to stop him.

Hakuba stood in the space between us and crossed his arms. "I don't like what you're implying."

I spun him around and clamped onto the front of Hakuba's red coat. He had time enough to look surprised that the attack had come from me and not Sato before it turned into confusion. I had no way of lowering my voice enough that Sato wouldn't be able to hear but I was too angry at him to care. She had figured it out anyway and I'd have to make sure my words could be taken another way.

"Do not associate yourself with me, and above all, _do not_ defend me."

Hakuba seemed to sag in my grip and he looked downcast, though he didn't let his face show much.

"I don't mean you can't defend me when I'm out of the work place. By all means, go ahead. But not when I'm – trying to be inconspicuous… or conspicuous. If they were watching, or anyone like them saw…" It took me a minute to figure out my 'them' could have referred to Kudo's demons or my own. Anyone out to get me really. "They could use you against me."

"At least we'd be in the same boat for once then." Unlike me, Hakuba was able to make his words quiet enough that I was just able to catch them and Sato had no chance of hearing what he'd said.

"You're still mad at me about last month aren't you?" I asked offhandedly. Stating those two of the worst weeks of my life into something that sounded trifling almost made me angry at downplaying the severity the situation had carried – and still carried to this day. Sato couldn't be let onto anything though.

"If by mad you mean beyond infuriated at you, then yes, I still am. But that is beside the point and I've accepted that the past cannot be changed. What I'm annoyed about now is how you seem to think that the center of the world revolves around you, and that you think if you can't accomplish something that no one else can. I'm very capable of coming up with my own conclusions and protecting myself when I know there's danger."

I almost favored Sato staring at me compared to Hakuba's steadfast glare.

"We'll discuss this at another time," I told him.

"So that you can keep putting it off? You haven't let me speak openly to you without disappearing since everything happened. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by keeping me out – since you have no problem involving me with your other ventures – but I'm not going to smile and take it anymore."

"Another time detective. We have a guest at the moment and a number of dead bodies around the corner, if you care to obtain a look for yourself. Time wasted here is time wasted in the long run and that cannot be afforded when someone had been seized by men who would sooner shoot you for a napkin then ask you for one."

The detective tried to physically release himself from my hold but it was an impossible undertaking. When I wanted to hold onto something, I didn't let go.

"You've put your walls back up. What point is there in arguing with you now?" he said in quiet undertones of hate. "Let me go."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back, trying to match his volume. "This _isn't _the best time to be having this argument."

Hakuba frowned before raising his eyes. "You don't have the same capacity for keeping me out that you used to have. Your voice changed back."

"Detective I don't -"

"And I told you to stop calling me that."

"Hakuba-san shut up."

He looked stiffly off to the side, but I could tell that whatever I'd done that had gotten him angrier then I was – and had caused me to forget why I'd been yelling at him – was gone.

Sato was still behind me and I'd left myself open to her while I'd faced the detective to make sure he didn't stick up for me again if any of Snake's men were still in the area. She hadn't made a move.

"And as for you," I turned but didn't face her. "I'm sure the Kid knows that. The thief wouldn't be stupid enough to show himself when it's a cop's friend who got nabbed. They'd take him down in heartbeat. As for the thief himself, I'm sure he'll think of a way to get her back without having the police disgrace themselves or givin' into some lunatic's demands."

It was best to go now before Sato decided to take her assumptions any further and my conversation with the detective left little doubt that _something_was up, even if I continued to unassociated myself with Kid. Hakuba could stay behind and help Kudo while I tried to track Snake down.

A hand wrapped around my arm stopped me as I headed towards the window and I knew it wasn't the detective.

"I'd prefer not to make deals with criminals – you or whoever this man is who took Ran-chan. I won't stop you if you're here to help and," Sato practically growled "we've all been distracted and wouldn't have noticed that we're dealing with killers if you hadn't shown up."

If she was willing to drop it for the sake of the investigation I didn't mind sticking around, but I couldn't trust her. I didn't know her and had little to go on the ways of her character, since I'd only spent a little time with her before today and remembered nothing but at fiery attitude. I was nervous at the time, so I wasn't focusing on those around me as much as I should have been. Maybe now it was nervousness on my part again, that was making me doubt her. Something.

She must have noticed my uncertainty, even though I knew I wasn't visibly showing anything. I waited too long to get out of her hand.

"I'm not going to peg you down now if you can help get Ran-chan back. Whoever these people are have some connection to you so, for now, having you on our side is better than upholding the law. That won't last long if you don't provide results."

I smiled at her. "And, since you were listening to our conversation, you'll take Hakuba-san down with me if I don't find these killers."

"No." Her eyes went up to meet mine and we continued our staring contest from earlier. She didn't back down but she wasn't going to keep silent this time. "I don't like seeing people get hurt either – it happens too often…The only people who can really understand this are those who have lost a lot, so I don't think I'll have any problem with you, unless you try to pull something over my eyes." The policewoman grinned and put her hand up like she was pretending to shoot me with her finger. "Then I'll take you down if I need to."

I hid behind my smile and suppressed a shiver, telling myself it was because of the cold. "So you're declaring a standoff with no strings attached?"

"For now anyway." She put a hand up to her hands and sighed. "I must be crazy, making a proposition like that with someone like you."

"It's only natural that it doesn't sit well with you," I smirked. "If it did, I wouldn't trust you to keep up what you've said."

"I don't need to be left out of this. If you fail, I have no trouble falling in as an accomplice." Hakuba snuck up behind me and tapped my arm. "Of course, that's only if you fail, and I have yet to see that happen."

First Kudo and now Hakuba. I didn't mind being regarded in such high standing but it was hard to live up to their expectations when I'd already been looking for a way to get to Snake and his group for months now. I had the police on my side, so there were new possibilities opening before me.

"The first thing I'm going to do – that you _can't_share with the other officers," I waited for Sato to nod before continuing. "Is give you a better description of the man than the ones from the random onlookers who were too scared to pay much attention. I'll also give you what little information I have on them. It's not much but it's better than searching blindly."

She nodded and I felt Hakuba nudge me again.

"What are we going to do about – _that?_" he whispered into my ear.

"If you're talking about my heist, it can't be postponed" I whispered back, though I was still loud enough for the officer to hear, so I stopped trying to hide my words. "Snake could easily say I'd put it off because I wasn't willing to hand the diamond over to him, and kill Ran-kun to show he was serious before getting a new hostage."

"Does he want that diamond you're after? That's it?" Sato looked at me with surprise at, in her opinion, was not worth the trouble the hit man had gone to.

"It means more to us than it does to you." I closed my eyes. "I can't let him have it either. If it comes down to Ran-san's life or the gem, I'll hand it over, but I'll be looking for another way to go about things, and security is going to be even tighter if the police are trying more determinedly to catch me."

"I could get the diamond for you." I was surprised at her determination to break the law. Even Hakuba wasn't as willing with his help. "You put on a show like always and pretend you've taken it. I'll give it to you before or after."

"That would make things easier," I admitted. I'd noticed that I'd undeniably told her who I was, but there couldn't be secrets that mundane if I was going to giving and receiving information from her. I could have used Kudo, but this made things easier on the both of us.

Snake would make his move after I'd gotten the diamond. He'd try to contact me secretly so the police wouldn't be involved. If I relayed information to Sato and the other officers about his position, they could take the man down after Ran was safe, and they had the diamond. Both Ran and I would be open season if they acted too quickly, but I could make sure we were safe beforehand.

It almost seemed too easy, but there were a lot of things that could go wrong and, knowing Snake, he was going to make sure that I wasn't able to get away.

"Are you willing to work with me for that long?" I was going to stick to my notice. Snake couldn't make me act faster and the police could only try to stop me then if they were planning to catch me to save the girl. If Snake left any kind of trail, I'd track them down before hand to avoid the whole mess. That left me with a little more than a week of preparation.

"If I have to." Sato looked more drawn in on herself and she pushed passed me to get out the window first. "Come on, I have to get back."

I nodded and shrugged my shoulders when Hakuba gave me an uncompromising glare. "I can't do anything about it, and it's not like having the police help me can hurt."

"I'm going to help as well and I'm not giving you a choice in the matter of accepting my assistance or not. You have it and I'm not backing down."

"I didn't think you would." I crawled out the window and waited for the detective to get through. "Why'd you get so mad when I didn't want you to get arrested with me?"

"Because I'm your partner on this and I don't mind getting arrested as such."

"Hakuba you know how bad that would look. You'd run your family's name through the mud, and I'm sure that your money won't keep you out of a jail cell."

"I don't care. If I'm arrested for helping you save someone's life, then let them prosecute me. I won't regret what I've done."

I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with him. "Hakuba she doesn't know who I am. If you were arrested as my accomplice, and I got away and they couldn't identify me – I can't say I'd turn myself in so that you didn't have to go through it alone."

"Good, that would be stupid." Hakuba's eyes widened more than I'd ever see them. "Did you really think that I would want you to do that? Would you want me to turn myself in if they caught you and say '_Hey, I've helped Kaitou Kid on a few of his heist before. Arrest me too'_? No you wouldn't! That would be stupid!"

"That wasn't the point I was trying to get across."

"Then what was it?" Hakuba looked at me, and I frowned.

"You made me forget."

The detective laughed. "I thought you said that you were Kid and I couldn't make you do anything?"

"Shut up Hakuba!" I pushed him into the side of the wall but it didn't hurt him.

"This isn't the time to be messing around." The detective smiled and brushed some of the nonexistent dirt off his coat where it had touched the building. "I thought you came this way to look for clues. Pay attention."

"I did but I don't think Snake would have left any. The police can't even find the shells after he - …."

"What?" Hakuba asked when he realized my silence was more than contemplation.

"Snake, he's gone after me before now; him and a few of his guys. They've shot at me more than once, and one time it was in front of the police. There was never any evidence left, which is probably why you never heard of him before I told you."

"He must be good to clean up evidence while the police were there," the detective stated dryly as he caught what I meant. "Only a policeman can walk among the police unnoticed. He has inside help."

"And they're most likely tied to Nakamori-jisan too, or they wouldn't be able to get the evidence from my heists on a regular basis."

"Meaning we can't let anything slip to them."

"Yeah," I said in level tone matching Hakuba's dry one. I didn't notice the connection before, but one of Snake's men must have been closer to me than I thought every time I struck at one of the gems. _They were right there_. They had to know how I operated, which was why they went after Ran. "This isn't good. They'll know I won't hand over Pandora without a fight."

"We'll have to make them believe you would. It's not that hard, considering how much trouble you go through to save someone's life. I can attest to that."

"I need a way to draw Snake out before I go after the diamond, but I don't know anything else he would want."

"Kuroba-kun stop over thinking it. We'll go with your plan of getting the police to help if we can't find them before the date. Sato-keiji has agreed to it, and I can't see anything wrong with that idea."

"He could kill Ran-kun before that. Snake could decide that he'll shoot me after I'm close enough and offering him the gem, he could have one of his men hiding somewhere close by to kill me before I even land and make the trade… Hakuba, there's so much that could go wrong with that situation that I don't even want to try it."

The detective looked ahead. "I hadn't even thought of some of those scenarios. You're right, it's not safe." He looked over at me with a fierce stare. "You'd still go if we can't think of anything else, wouldn't you?"

"I couldn't just sit around and hope for the best. That's not me. But I have some rather creative ideas to use against him if it comes down to it. Things could still go wrong."

"Then we'll have to think of something before that time comes."


	4. A Piece of Magic

_**Chapter 4: A Piece of Magic**_

The detective and I stayed until morning. We were both tired but the police seemed to think that if they kept looking around, they would eventually find something. I personally wanted to wait until Kudo had a chance to calm down before checking out the scene himself. The bodies had disturbed the other officers as they realized just how dangerous Snake was.

Sato took down my description of the man, and wrote in her report that it came from one of the witnesses. As it turned out Kudo had been behind him so he didn't get a good look at Snake, or it wouldn't have been necessary. The police gathered around were given the description as well and there was a report sent out to the greater Tokyo area to keep a look out for him.

It would be pointless. If he had Ran with him, then he would have to keep her somewhere that she wouldn't give his position away. The man wouldn't go out in public himself, especially if he had someone smarter behind him, telling him what to do.

The sun was blinding as I walked out of the building where I'd been cooped up, either answering Sato's questions or avoiding them.

"Not the best Christmas is it?" Hakuba came up next to me.

"It's worse for Kudo-kun."

"I know." Hakuba smiled. "I'm surprised that you used his name."

"What's the point if you and I already know? As long as no one's around to hear me I don't really care what I do."

"Kuroba," Hakuba pushed me when I had my eyes closed, and I almost fell over. "Quit sounding like you ran over a cat. We've made it out of worse than this."

"Not when there was a hostage."

Hakuba raised his eyes. "I do believe that _you_ were a hostage."

"I could have gotten out. Ran-kun doesn't have the same experience that I do."

"You've had experience being a hostage before that?"

"No!" I sputtered at him. "That's not what I meant!"

Hakuba laughed. "Well that's how you made it sound."

I folded my arms and looked away from him. "Maybe I'm just worried because it's Snake."

"It's my personal opinion that the other organization was more deadly."

"More deadly, but they were smart."

Hakuba sighed and tapped me on the arm. I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"What?"

"I don't understand. I agree that there were smarter people pulling the strings a few months ago, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Smart people don't kill someone because they made them angry. Stupid people do. Snake's the kind of person who would kill you simply for smiling at him. Ran-kun's a strong person, which only makes it worse."

"Do you think she'll be safe until you get the gem at least?"

"Crap!" I looked down at Kudo. "Yeah I think she will because killing someone will assure Snake that I won't follow his plan. He knows how I work, and if everyone is kept safe he has a better chance of me complying. That doesn't mean I think that the man would hold himself back if Ran-kun makes him angry."

"She's not an idiot. Ran should be able to keep herself safe until then."

I looked down as Kudo's words sounded more even then I could have pulled off if Aoko had been taken. Then again, Aoko had a serious personality problem and I could see Snake getting fed up with her in a second. For good or bad, Ran seemed like a decent candidate for knowing when to do the right thing.

Hakuba's phone rang. I looked up at him as he examined the time shown across the digital screen before him opened it. It said it was five sixteen in the morning. I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't recognize the number," he told me before opening it. I didn't get a chance to see if _I_ knew who was calling him.

The rush of loud screaming came across, though the identity of the voice was lost to the static interference of the phone. Hakuba jerked the phone away from his ear and looked up at me as if he'd just answered a call from the devil himself.

"Who is it?" I looked over at the white phone as if it could tell me who was on the other line.

Hakuba grinned. "Who do you think it is? I wonder how he knew to call me." Hakuba put the phone back to his ear. "Yes Inspector, I'm here... I haven't done anything. I'm –" Hakuba sighed and gave the phone to me. "You lie to him. I'm not very good at it."

"Fine." I took the phone and let myself listen to the Inspector's insistent rambling before cutting him off as he started to wear down. He'd been asking the basic questions. What happened to his phone? _He thought someone at the party had messed with the line but his cell phone was still missing. I had it resting in my pocket._ What had happened? Why was Hakuba there? Had anyone seen the Kid? Of course he added a few swear words here and there as icing for his angry.

"Everything's fine Nakamori-keibu," I spoke in Hakuba's voice. I didn't want him wondering why I was there. "I heard about the case from my father on the way home and wanted to look around for myself. I haven't found anything that would interest you, but I'll give you a call if something comes up. You're using Aoko-kun's phone, right?"

The man agreed after some calming words and reassurances that, so far, Kid had no part in anything that had occurred last night so there was no reason for him to bring his investigation team down yet.

I hung up the phone and handed it back.

"You're better at calming people down then I am. I hate to admit it but yelling immediately sets me on edge. Problems aren't solved with volume."

"No but it makes it easier for the other person to hear you over their own ego," I grinned.

"Kuroba-kun, since there's nothing to be gained by staying here any longer and we have no leads, would you mind coming over to my house with me?"

I looked at the detective as if he'd just asked me to fly a space ship to Mars.

"Why do you want me at your house?"

"It's closer, and if anything comes up I don't want you leaving without me. If you would like a reason, it's for my own peace of mind. You're far too spontaneous for my liking."

I shrugged and looked down at Kudo. He peered up to meet my eyes and smiled. "I don't think I'll be headed back for a while. I'll call if I find anything. Call me in return if you do."

I nodded and shoved my hands in my coat where I hoped they'd be warmer. Rings weren't a good idea to wear in the winter. Every slight touch of them against my warm skin had me shivering.

"Are we taking another cab?" I yawned, feeling sleepy even as the sun was blinding me in the harsher glow it took on in winter.

"Unless you know how to teleport us there, I would think that was obvious."

"Then let's just take the glider. It's faster and I don't feel like pretending I'm awake."

Hakuba stopped.

"There are a few things that suggest flying back would be a very bad idea. One, those men may still be after you. Not only Snake but the ones in black as well. Two, its broad daylight and people will see you, giving the Inspector ample reason to get involved in this case. And lastly, I have not turned crazy just yet and my last experience up in the air with you proved that taxi cab drivers, for all their flaws, are preferable."

"Ok, now let me give you my reasons because I just tuned out everything you said. No one's looking for me right now and the white glider is hard to see in daylight. No one will care. I don't feel like falling asleep in a cab right now. We're going to _your_ house so we're going to use _my_ mode of transportation to get us there."

I saw the detective twitch and he looked away from me.

I grinned.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Who wouldn't be? It's not the best thing to get shot at when you're doing something you're not used to and have no control over."

"I'll be driving this time," I assured him. "No worries."

"That fact alone almost makes it worse." Hakuba sighed and looked at me as if I was hurting him with my suggestion. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," I said resolutely now as I started to wake myself up. "If only to show you that it can be fun too."

"Kuroba-kun, it's not a phobia or anything, but I am a human being and, as we human beings like it, I treasure my life. That means that, to an extent, I'm a touch afraid of heights. Can't we call it a day? Believe me that I _do_ trust you to get us back. I just don't want to share the experience."

"No!" I grabbed his arm and walked down the street until I was able to find a building with parameters high enough that there would be no doubt the gilder would be safe to use. I dragged him across the floor of what looked like a department store that had something different on each level. I could smell coffee even though I couldn't see it.

In the elevator I moved my hand so it was holding his wrist and the few people in there with us gave us funny looks.

"You can let me go now." The detective tried to struggle away from me.

"No dice. If I let you go you're just going to run away."

"Very well. I promise that I won't run."

I looked over at him to make sure he was telling the truth.

"No, promise me you won't try to leave. You don't necessarily have to run."

"Of course someone like you would like all the loopholes in my statement cleared away." Hakuba sighed. "I promise that I won't leave your side. How about that?"

I smirked and let him go. "Sounded kind of fruity but okay, I'll give you my vote of confidence."

Hakuba put his hands in his pockets and turned away from me like a spoiled child who wasn't getting his way. I laughed but let him sulk.

Getting to the top floor was easy because they had a restaurant up there. I sidestepped the other people getting off the elevator and lead us around the back. On the way I wiped as much of the makeup off as it could. It wasn't irritating or anything but I preferred to look like myself when I could. There was a large iron fence that bent inward to keep things from flying away or people falling off the building. Both of which I was going to do anyway.

"Ok, I'll get up first." Scaling the fence was easy. There weren't any handholds at the top where I was force to hang upside down before I righted myself and sat on top of the curved spokes like I would a bench. "Your turn."

"Kuroba-kun, I'm not a monkey. How do you expect me to get up there?"

I took a length of rope out of one of my inner pockets and tied it to a hook before lowering it the fifteen feet from my position to the floor.

"You can climb can't you?"

Hakuba shook his head and started up the rope. I didn't take into account the fact that he was wearing dress shoes from the party last night still, and it made him slower. I laid down and put my hand as far as it would go to help him the rest of the way.

The detective was panting slightly when he sat next to me, and I gave him a minute to calm down. The death grip he had on the bars beneath him wasn't inspiring.

"You're really scared aren't you?" I asked him. I was starting to regret forcing him to come with me. Hang gliding really was fun. Of course, when you only had one glider, it wasn't as easy to do, but I would be the one steering and I knew better then to give Hakuba the extra one I had made for him.

"I'll be fine once we're in there air for a while. Until them I'm going to be scared as hell and probably talking nonsense to you to calm myself down." Hakuba's wan smile wasn't the encouragement to continue that I thought he was trying to get across. His arms were shaking.

"If you want to get down we can."

Hakuba shook his head. "I'll only regret it later for letting my fear get the better of me. Hurry up before I change my mind."

I nodded and got the cape of the gilder out before hooking it up to my clothes. We were on the other side of the restaurant and hidden from view but who knew when a child's curiosity would get the better of them and we were found out. It was better to leave as quickly as possible, either going back down or taking off, and Hakuba seemed like he wouldn't like me taking him down.

"Here." I took a piece of shorter rope and securely clasped Hakuba's belt onto the gilders. "You ready?"

"If not now than never." He turned his head towards me and grinned.

"Okay."

I jumped.

Well, slid was the better term.

Once we reached the bottom of the fence line I pushed off with my feet to get us away from the downdraft of the building. Hakuba made this harder with his weight at first but I didn't let our freefall even out before snapping open the glider.

I wanted to scare him as little as possible and some part of me mourned for the adrenaline that I passed up, being thrown back into a higher altitude.

Hakuba was holding the front of my jacket with his head buried so he couldn't see. I frowned and laughed at him. "We're in the air now."

"Are we alive?" He looked around skeptically as if I had lied to him. I laughed again.

"Yes we're alive you chicken. I know it takes some getting used to but come on."

Hakuba watched cautiously behind him, staring at the passing buildings.

"I know this sounds stupid but –" Hakuba looked up at me before glancing back over his shoulders.

"What?"

"Can I turn around? I'd rather not be facing the city without any leverage so I can't let go of your coat, but if you-" Hakuba shook his head. "Never mind. It's too embarrassing."

"All I have to do is hold your shoulders." I put my arms underneath his and wrapped them around his back so it looked like we were hugging. "Go ahead, turn around."

He still didn't let go of my jacket but turned around again, testing to make sure he was safe. I sighed.

"I'm not going to let you fall. If I did we'd flip over and probably crash because of the sudden shift in weight."

"Do you think that makes me want to try this anymore?"

I shrugged. "I'm just saying you don't have to worry about anything."

It was a slow process as the detective had to make sure nothing was suddenly going to release him when he was no longer facing me.

I smiled when I caught sight of him smiling. It was funny because he wasn't even looking at me. Only Aoko had ever managed to do that but I'd been doing it around the detective, and even Kudo, more than I ever had before. It seemed when the people around me were happy, it made me happy.

As I got closer to his house I had to think of landing. Hakuba had to hold onto my arms after I'd unfastened us from one another. I couldn't help looking at the scars that were still across his hands. The burns were gone but the marks would be around for years. My own burns had been treated quickly and kept clean because of my mother. On top of which, I hadn't constantly been rubbing off the skin like the detective had, so mine were far fainter. Taking my eyes off his old injuries, I was able to get him a foot or so off the ground before dropping him. I landed not three steps next to him.

"You make it seem so easy." It sounded like envy in his voice and I turned back to him.

"It is when you're used to flying. I have another gilder if you're interested."

Hakuba actually nodded at me and I raised my eyebrows. "That would be fun, but I don't want to start out with sixty story buildings."

"Chicken," I said again but I didn't mean it. I could tell Hakuba knew when I was being serious and when I was joking with him now, because he glared at me a lot less.

Hakuba unlocked the front door with his own keys. It took a while because he had three separate locks and then the one on the door handle.

"What's all that for?"

"Not for you." Hakuba smiled. "Not like it would stop you in any case. After what we went through, I added a few locks. I couldn't help it."

I looked away. I'd added a lock onto our door as well.

Whatever good it would do.

Hakuba took off his jacket and shoes. I followed suit and trailed after him as he made his way to the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

I shook my head. "I'm tired. All I really want to do is get some sleep."

"Can you hold on for a moment?"

I looked at him as he placed a hand on a dark brown sofa made of a soft velvet material. He clearly wanted me to sit down.

"Okay…" I watched him as he left the room and couldn't help sighing at how nice the couch felt. The pillows were soft, most likely feather, and it let you sink into it far enough that it didn't feel like one of those new couches, even if it held its original smell.

Hakuba came back a few minutes later. I heard him but I had my eyes closed.

"Sorry but it couldn't wait any longer. I know this isn't the best time, but Watson's been going crazy and I can't handle it anymore."

"Hm?" I looked at him and Hakuba had a small white rabbit nestled in his arms. Its red eyes stared at me, twitching its nose around before it burrowed back into the crook of his elbow.

"Why'd you get a rabbit when you have a hawk?"

Hakuba held out the small bunny under its arms to me.

"Merry Christmas."

I couldn't help taking it, it was just so cute. I looked up at Hakuba as he smiled at me.

"What do you mean?"

"She's for you. I've got a cage and food for you as well. I didn't name her because I thought you would like to do it."

I stared at him with wide eyes and a partially opened mouth. I didn't know what to say. In the face of silence I went to looking at the rabbit in my lap. She was all white and small and she was breathing so fast. I knew that was normal. I stroke my hand through her fur and she poked her nose up at me before sniffing my shirt and lying still in my lap.

"You're a magician after all and I've never seen you with one. I thought –" Hakuba shrugged. "You seem to like her."

"Yeah."

I was becoming inarticulate at an alarming rate but I couldn't help it. I was an animal lover and any fuzzy little creature I could find immediately got my attention.

"So what are you going to name her?"

I looked at the detective and thought about it before grinning. "I love a good dose of irony, and since Watson would like nothing more than to eat her, I think I'll call her Mary."

Hakuba choked on a laugh. "You've read Sherlock Holmes?"

"The first few books and the short stories before his miraculous rebirth," I admitted. "After that it lost my interest."

"So you're going to name the rabbit after Watson's wife? You do know that she dies."

I raised my eyebrows and lifted the small rabbit up into the air where she continued to twitch her nose and look at everything in the room except me.

"No I didn't know that. I guess she must die later. I still think I'm going to call her that."

"Fine, Mary it is." Hakuba was looking at me but I didn't pay him any mind. _Mary._ It wasn't such a bad name and it felt like an underhanded shot at his hawk, though the bird wouldn't be insulted.

I laid out on the sofa and let the rabbit do whatever she wanted. Before moving in several directions and sniffing the air, she slid down my shirt to fall by my ear where she sniffed at my bangs. I closed my eyes as it tickled, but her fur was so soft that I didn't want to push her away.

When I opened my eyes again, she was at my feet about to fall off the couch, and the room was dark.

"Hakuba?"

"Hm?" I looked over and saw him start moving where he'd fallen asleep in the padded chair off to my side. He looked around, as confused as I was that his house was suddenly dim.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I went out like a light," I told him as I saved Mary from falling off the edge and put her in my arms so I could get up and search my pockets. I found my phone and flipped it open to see the only one I'd gotten a call from was Aoko.

"Oh yeah," I said as the memories came back. "Aoko thinks I'm sick doesn't she?"

Hakuba had his arm out to his side and was stretching. "Yes and we did leave her party rather abruptly. We should go over and apologize before things start to get chaotic."

"We've got to stop by my house first and then will head over there. Will you let me drive the car?"

The detective rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around before finding a table lamp and turning it on. "Yeah, I don't know where Baaya is. Why must we go to your house?"

I waved him off. "You want me to bring Mary with us?"

"Oh right," he frowned. "I'll get the cage and meet you at the door."

I put on my shoes and jacket, juggling Mary on my feet while I got the coat over my shoulders, taking her down before I fell over – or more likely she jumped off. She was such a cute rabbit, not too fat looking and not to feral, though her drawn back ears made her look scared.

"Here," Hakuba said as he forced a large black cage into the room. "I thought if I was going to get her that I might as well make sure you had the basics. The foods in the bag," Hakuba held up a plastic bag in his other hand. "There are some treats in here too."

"Thanks. I mean it." I snuggled my face between Mary's little rabbit ears.

"You're welcome. I have a present for Aoko-kun, which I wasn't able to give her at the party, so I'll bring that along as well if you'll take the cage."

I plopped Mary down in the hood of my sweater and took the cage as I forced the door open.

"Kuroba-kun, don't you think she's going to fall?"

"Nah!" I tried to look over my shoulder but my head wouldn't go that far. "She'll be fine. If she does fall, I catch her before she hits the ground."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

I grinned. "Good."

I loaded up the car with the cage, and put Mary into the safety of my lap as I got into the driver's seat and started the car. Hakuba didn't take long and put the food in the back before getting into the passenger seat with box that had air holes in it. I raised my eyebrows and he smiled at me.

"For safety reasons I had Mary spayed. She's only four mouths old so you better take care of her."

"I will." I was still confused as to what was in the box and Hakuba grinned.

"The rest is in the truck."

_The rest?_

"You didn't give me any ideas of what she would want so I was only certain that she liked you. As such I had to give her something that would give her a reason to see you."

I blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

He continued to smile as we drove to Aoko's house. It didn't bother me at first but why did the detective have to live so far away from us?

I went a grand total of thirty seconds before trying to peek in the box before getting shooed off, waiting another thirty seconds before trying again. The patterned followed as such for a few blocks before Hakuba folded his arms over the package and stared daggers at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road. You'll just have to wait."

"You know how bad I am at waiting," I grinned before stepping on the gas. "I'll just have get us there faster."

Hakuba held on tight as I stepped on it. I knew we were simply teasing each other but I kept the speed limit below fifty anyway. I did still have Mary in my lap after all.

It only took ten minutes to get to my house, with how I was driving, and the detective got unevenly out of the car.

"Why do you insist on driving like a loon?"

"Because it's fun!" I walked up and unlocked the door before letting the detective in with the cage. I went back and got the food, eyeing the box but not touching it. I like surprises, even if I really wanted to know what he'd gotten her. I didn't have money to spend and the necklace was such a little thing that I was almost jealous.

Hakuba stared at me as he placed the cage and a small box in my room. I looked in the bag as saw there was litter in it as well.

"Keep the rabbit in the cage at night and when you're gone or she could chew through your cable or eat something off the ground and get sick."

"Hakuba," I raised an eyebrow. "I have twenty doves. I know how to take care of animals."

The detective dropped the stuff in his hands and looked around. "Where _are_ your doves?"

"My mom's room," I explained as I put Mary in the cage and set her up with food and water. "I keep some of them in here and some at Jii-chan's so that I don't have to worry about all twenty. My mom has ten of them right now, and I usually have some in here as well, but I had to move them last week to clean. I guess I forget to bring them back in."

"I hope the doves won't hurt her. I didn't even think about that."

I shook my head. "No, they're all good. If anything they'll be scared of her."

I put my fingers between my lips and whistled twice before opening my door. Two of doves flew in, one settling on my shoulders and the other one seeing Hakuba and fluttering around the room before landing on my bed.

I put Mary down and watched as Ame, the dove on the bed, backed off and cooed at her in confusion. I titled my head to the side and Ame mimicked me before staying still as Mary sniffed around her.

Hane on my shoulder was a more confident dove and he seemed perfectly at ease without any reassurances.

"They should be fine. Doves aren't aggressive creatures." I nuzzled Hane before putting him on my finger and snapped twice. Both doves took off back to their cage in my mom's room.

"Kaito?"

"Hi mom!" I called out to her. "I'll be right back!"

"Where have you been?" I could hear her footsteps down the hall so I waited. "What was that stuff on the news about?"

"I've got it under control." I smiled. "It won't be like last time."

She didn't seem reassure and I saw her frown.

"Kaito, what's with the hair?"

I streaked my hand through my hair before remembering that I still had the red dye in it.

"Opps. I'll be right back Hakuba, I just need to use the sink for a second."

Mom was about to follow me and grill me when Mary caught her attention. She swopped down on her like Watson would before cuddling her in her arms.

"Oh Kaito! Where did you get it?"

I pointed to Hakuba who was clearly taken aback to our reactions. We were animal lovers. There was nothing we could do when a something that cute was put in front of us except hug it. I wondered if my dad was like that too.

"That was so nice! What's its name?" Mom took the rabbit away from her face to look at her better.

"Mary. Do you want to play with her while I'm gone?"

"Oh yes, if you don't mind. She's young and she won't bond with you if I touch her too much..."

"It's alright. I'll spend some more time with her later." I waved over my shoulder. "I'm going to Aoko's but I'll be back."

"Okay Kaito. Be careful."

_Be careful? Going to Aoko's?_

I took something from the side of my bed and slipped it into my coat. Hakuba didn't notice. Then I used the bathroom real quick to get my hair back to its normal color.

When we were in the car I handed the item from my room over to Hakuba.

"Merry Christmas to you too. You have no idea how hard it was to get this."

The detective examined the wrapping paper that I'd bound it loosely in.

"It's not stolen I hope."

I shook my head. "I know you'd kill me if I gave you something stolen. And, even if you think it's stolen," I put a finger up so that he'd stop playing with the paper and look at me. "It's not. A friend of mine came across it and the owner's dead, so there's no one to return it to."

Hakuba frowned. "What exactly is it?"

I smiled and poked him. "Open it."

* * *

...

...

oh, I'm so evil!

Anyway, if anyone was wondering where the names of the doves came from, Hane came from the word 'feather' and  
Ame came from the word 'rain'. Simple and cute. ^_^


	5. What We Give onto Others

Okay, so I meant something from an _olllddd_ Detective Conan episode.  
I had rewatched it, and the thought occured to me to use it... so I did.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: What We Give onto Others**_

Hakuba took the wrapping paper and slid his finger in between the crease so that the tape would come away without ripping it. I rolled my eyes.

"I honestly didn't expect you to get me anything."

"Why not? We're friends aren't we? I got something for Akako-san too, but that's only because I think she'll kill me if I didn't."

"Why would Koizumi-san want to kill you? It seems the opposite to me." It was clear Hakuba hadn't taken my comment seriously and I tried not to think back on her attempts.

"That girl's weird." I crossed my arms. "Open it already before I take it back."

"Very well." Hakuba opened the paper and looked at the thing in his lap. I couldn't suppress a grin. It was the expression I had been expecting and it made me happy that he'd lived up to my expectations.

"Kuroba-kun," the detective swallowed. "Where did you get this?"

"I told you, a friend gave it to me. If you want me to be specific, he is a friend of Jii-chan. He found it when the locker next to his at the bus station stuck and he kicked it. When he went to the workers there and asked whose it was, they said that they were cleaning out that locker because the owner had died up in the mountains, and he could keep whatever fell out. They didn't even ask him what it was."

"Why would someone have this in a locker?"

I shrugged. "There was a mountain pass nearby where the man lived and died, but I don't know more than that." I grinned. "Does it really matter?"

Hakuba clutched the book to his chest. "This is mine then? You're not tricking me or something?"

"Why would I do that? I'd have to be pretty heartless to fool you with something like this."

The detective flipped the book open and stared at it wide eyed before swallowing again. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Kuroba-kun," he looked up at me. "Do you know how much money you could have gotten for this?"

"I have a guess, but if I'd have sold it, I couldn't have given it to you, and who knows if the person who would have bought it would appreciate it like I know you will."

Hakuba placed his hands over the pages to remind himself that it was indeed real and not about to vanish. The manuscript for the first Sherlock Holmes book hadn't interested me anyways, so it wasn't like I was giving much up. I heard that the owner had died in a car accident but I didn't have enough time to look any further than that.

"I'm going to go to Aoko's now before it gets too late," I told him as I started he car. He nodded, fascinated with the book and unable to look up at me.

The box that was supposedly Aoko's Christmas present was in the back seat now, since the cage wasn't in the way. I looked at it but let things rest. I could wait.

I passed her house before parking down the street.

"You don't want her to know you're still driving around?"

"Not until I get my license."

Hakuba shrugged. "Are you ever going to?"

"Probably not," I admitted. I didn't have the money or the time to waste going through the process.

Hakuba looked into the back seat and at the book in his hand before carefully placing it in the glove compartment of the convertible. He looked back at it once he got the box out of the back seat, as if expecting it to have run away.

"Come on you detective freak. The book's not going anywhere."

"I know." He blinked at me. "It's hard to believe that you gave it to me."

"Don't start that again." I leaned back into the car and popped the truck. "Whatever it is that you have back there you can get out."

"Right."

I watched the detective take out what looked like a fold-up metal pen. It wasn't small by any means, but folded-up it was easy enough for him to carry both it and the box.

"Can you close the trunk?"

I was already on it. "What exactly did you get her? I know it's an animal."

"Yes it is an animal."

Hakuba walked off with a grin and I scowled at him. "Fine then."

Aoko answered the door at the detective's knock and looked surprised to see us together. We walked in and Aoko paid close attention to me, looking at my face and clothes. I was glad that mom had pointed out my strange hair color. It would have been hard to explain.

"So Kaito, it looks like you're feeling better."

"Yeah," I grinned. "Sorry about disappearing on you like that."

Aoko sighed before smiling back. "It's okay. You seem happier now. I hope you stay that way."

"For a few days."

She turned back to frown at me and I grinned madly. "You know how hard it is to keep yourself sane when you're constantly in a good mood? Wears out after a while."

"Kaito quit acting like an idiot."

"Hey, I fought you with logic! You can't call me an idiot for that!"

Hakuba got behind me and pushed me hard.

The step was right in front of me and I stubbed by toes before tripping and falling into Aoko. I knew I'd stepped on one of her feet as I danced around trying to get my balance back. My coordination threw us into a wall and I put my hand behind her head so she wouldn't hit it.

"Hakuba!" I turned back to him with all the anger I could muster. "What was that for?"

The detective walked up to us and tapped my shoulder. "There, that's a nice picture."

I looked down and saw that I held Aoko safely in one arm and had my other hand against the wall, hovering over her. I blushed and let her go.

"That was so not funny!"

"Oh, I think Aoko-kun liked it."

I looked down at Aoko again. Her face was red and I had to image mine was as well. When she saw me looking at her she pushed me off.

"Get away from me already!" Aoko put her hands in front of her chest and leaned against the wall, still bright red. I stuffed my own hands in my pockets and turned my head aside, ignoring the feeling that having her in my arms had given me.

"You two really are impossible." The detective took the box and handed it to her. The weight of it was less then she had expected and she looked up at the detective with a smile and raise eyebrow.

"Thank you, what is it?"

"Open it." Hakuba leaned over and whispered something in her ear. I couldn't tell what it was but it made Aoko look at me and smile more.

It did surprise me a little when there was a rabbit in the box.

Hakuba didn't seem they type of person to give the same gift twice. I couldn't see this rabbit well because the box was dark and, unlike Mary, this rabbit was dark as well.

"It's a boy by the way. Kuroba-kun's is a girl. I think will give you two plenty of time to spend with one another because rabbits are very socialized creatures, and it would be cruel to keep them apart for too long."

Aoko picked up the rabbit while I looked over at Hakuba. A part of me wanted to glare at him again but it wasn't like I _hated_ spending time with Aoko. I just had no reason to before.

I smiled. Now I did.

The boy rabbit looked very different then Mary. His ears were pointed upward, where black marred the tips but didn't continue halfway down his ears before his fur because a rich chocolate brown. The rest of him was brown as well except his front feet which also showed traces of black near the end.

Aoko laughed. "He looks like Kaito!"

"That was what I was going for. Kuroba-kun's is white for – other reasons. I do believe that most magicians have white rabbits for better effect."

"How can a rabbit look like me?" I defended but not too spitefully. The boy rabbit had caught my attention just as Mary had, and I walked over to Aoko to pet him. His face was sharper where Mary's was rounder and his pointed up ears were shorter.

Aoko held him up with the unfamiliarity of owning an animal. I knew that she'd wanted one since she was little, but her father had never really looked into it. Some of my doves were still attached to her because she would come over so often to see them.

"What do you want to call him? Kuroba-kun rather quickly named his."

Before I could defend my genius at naming Mary, Aoko stopped me. "Don't tell me! I don't want to be influence by what Kaito named his!"

Aoko looked hard at the rabbit before looking back up at me.

"He does have dark fur, and he does look like you Kaito… so I'm going to name him Kuro."

I looked at her, slightly shocked that she was naming him after me – or at least my family.

"You like that don't you Kuro-chan?" she asked the chocolate rabbit as she put him up in the air and smiled at him. The rabbit did nothing more than look down at her with big black eyes and twitch his nose.

It was cute.

I turned away before Aoko could see me looking at her. When I did I noticed how hungry I was, and walked into her kitchen without even asking. I knew where they kept their snacks and I hadn't eaten anything since the party.

"Kaito you can't just take all my potato chips again!" she yelled at me after poking her head in the doorway to see what I was up to.

"If you like, I'll go after your ice cream instead."

Aoko followed me into the kitchen with the rabbit and tried to grab her chips out of my hands, but I scooted away. A few more attempts had us running circles around her dining room table before Hakuba walked in and the grabbed the back of my shirt, forcing me to stop or choke myself.

"Give me those!" Aoko took the chips and put them back into the cabinet before going to her fridge and taking out a bowl of rice and peas, handing it to me. "It's for my dad but I'd rather you fill up on real food than take all my good stuff."

"Trying to get fat?"

I couldn't avoid her because Hakuba was still holding my shirt and she hit me over the head.

"Hey, it was a serious question!" I tried to free myself but I couldn't get out unless I stripped and I still had scars, though they were light, from the fire that I did not want Aoko seeing. "Let me go!"

"Not until you promise to behave. Seriously Kuroba-kun, sometimes you act like an unbroken house puppy."

"It's not like that's a bad thing. At least I don't act stuck up like you do. Come on, let go." I tried to put my hands behind my head and free his grip but I couldn't get any strength behind it. I gave up and sat on the ground. "I'll be good, so can you let go now?"

"Sure."

Once free I snatched up the rice and stuck it in the microwave, ignoring them both and glaring when they forced me to meet their eyes.

Aoko started laughing.

I wasn't the only one who was looking at her funny with how out of place the laughter was. Hakuba looked over at me and back to Aoko as if I should know what was going on.

That was where my confusion on girls shot through the roof. Not only did she start laughing after just hitting me but I was forced backwards into the counter when she ran too quickly and hugged me.

I had my arms out at my side with no idea if I was supposed to hug her back, and the annoying beep of the microwave told me the rice was done seconds later.

I looked down at Aoko, then at the microwave, and finally settled on looking at Hakuba for an answer. He raised his hands with a shrug, equally as unsure about what I should do.

But most of all I felt bad for the poor rabbit that was squished between the two of us.

Aoko pulled away, grinning, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do or stay, so I remained still to see if she would explain it herself.

"I'm happy you're acting like your old self again Kaito." She looked over at the detective before turning back to face me. "In fact, I think you're better than before. Scare me again and next time I'll sic Kuro-chan here on you."

"Like I'd be afraid of a rabbit." My eyes were lidded but I smiled. Aoko had still been worried about me. I was sure that disappearing without saying goodbye to her hadn't helped either.

I took the rice out, which was just a little too cold for me to enjoy, but I was too hungry to care. I followed Aoko and Hakuba up to her room where he set up the pen for her so that Kuro-chan - ah that was going to take some getting used to - would be able to move around without supervision.

"So you have to come over with your rabbit too. I really want to see her." Aoko looked at me with a small smile and bright eyes. "What's her name?"

"Ah," I looked at the corner of her room and tried not to feel embarrassed. "Mary-chan."

Aoko didn't look disheartened. "You gave her an American name?"

"His humor was regrettably aimed at a pet of mine," Hakuba explained for me.

"It could see how Kaito would do something like that."

They way they both seemed to have me figured out made me shiver.

I put the bowl back down in the kitchen as I made my way to the door, Hakuba following me simply out of habit.

"Aoko, I've got to get home. My mom's probably making dinner and I know that you don't want me stealing all your food."

"Okay but you have to be back. I want to see Mary-chan."

"I know. I'll see if I can't come back tomorrow but there's a friend of mine who's having some trouble, and I might not be home for a while.

Aoko raised her eyebrows. "You have a friend?"

I choked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Can't I know other people besides you?"

"That's not what I meant. I've just… never seen you really have a friend Kaito. Besides me, you always seem to be alone."

"I know," I whispered. "Things are changing."

"Good." The smile that she gave me made my heart want to melt. "Just make sure you're still there for me too."

_I'll always be there for you Aoko._

I nodded. "As long as you don't need me for anything girly."

I left before I accidently started an argument and led the way down the street to the car.

"I never noticed it before Aoko-kun said anything, but do you really not have any friends?"

"Since you must be Swiss cheese I guess not."

"That's not what I meant."

"Acquaintances. I've had a lot of acquaintances. Because of my rather unique sense of humor it usually doesn't go further than that."

"I can see why most people find it hard to get to know you."

"It's not my fault that they stopped trying."

The silence that ensued was uncomfortable and I wished that I could take back my wording. It made it sound as if I was blaming others for not being my friend. I never found it necessary to need anyone but Aoko, and she could understand me and how hard my father's death still affected me, better than anyone else.

"Kuroba-kun, you know how easy it would have been for me not to be here right now?"

"Because of what?" I asked, confused again. I ended up confused most of the time I spent with Hakuba, but I knew he had the same problems understanding my words. I never needed to explain to Aoko. Another good reason why friends were hard to come by.

"I could have easily left you out of the loop, taken care of the case with your help but never your partnership. I could have given up. It requires both parties to try to make a friendship."

"Friendship should be something you need to work at."

"But it is." Hakuba got in the car and looked up at me when I didn't go around to the other side. "You need to work at everything Kuroba-kun. Don't assume friendship comes without its trials. You can't say you have never gone out of your way to help Aoko, and I know she must have done the same for you."

"Because we're friends."

Hakuba put a hand up to his head and sighed. "Kuroba-kun, if that's the way you want to be, fine. We don't have to understand each other on every topic. If you wouldn't mind though, I'm just as hungry as you are and I didn't even filch any food."

"Sorry." I got in and started the car, driving at a slower pace then I usually took. "So we're going to my house?"

"For the time being, yes. I don't know how to go about helping Kudo-kun as of yet, so I'm hoping he'll call with new information for us to work with. If not… I'm also trying to work out contingency plans for you. I don't want you to die. I can't handle it. Not again."

"I won't die."

Glancing over at him, I was going to try to get Hakuba to believe me, but the look on his face silenced any protests. He would be able to tell I was lying.

"I won't die." I said more forcefully. He met my eyes and I could only see doubt. "Hakuba I know what I'm getting into this time. The ball is on my side of the court. Don't doubt me now."

"I can't worry about you?"

"Not when you don't need to!"

"Kuroba, stop the car."

I pulled over and stopped the car, looking at him with dead set eyes.

It wasn't hard to tell that the detective was angry. Unlike me, he never tried to hide it. He roughly grabbed my arm as a way of holding me down. I'd also noticed that he didn't like to be ignored and anchoring me to him was a good way to prevent that.

"Kuroba-kun, _we_" he stressed the word, "are going up against murders. Killers. People that, in your own words, would kill you for smiling at them. You cannot say that I don't have fair reason to worry. I've seen how you handle these types of situations and have yet to see you walk away unharmed."

"You haven't been around me long enough."

"Kuroba-kun, quit trying to throw me off. You can't say that you aren't worried as well."

"I'm worried about Ran-kun, not myself."

"Then pay more attention to your own wellbeing! Do you think Aoko-kun and I like to see you bleeding your life out all over the place?"

"It won't happen again."

"As if you can stop it!"

I brought myself back to the present as I felt my metal state start to shift towards neutral. "I can try to stop it."

"Kuroba-kun." Hakuba leaned back and pointedly avoided looking at me as I drove off again. "You should take better care of yourself. I've seen war veterans with fewer scars."

"But I'm alive."

"Barely."

I couldn't fight him because I knew I wouldn't win. My argument was weak and I didn't want to admit that the only reason I was going against him so firmly about it, was because I didn't want to admit that it was true.

"I'll try."

"There is no try with you Kuroba-kun." Hakuba smiled, trying to lighten our conversation. "You will. As for Christmas, it's been a day with more ups and downs than I would have ever thought possible before I met you."

"Is that a good thing?" I smiled back.

Hakuba actually thought about it. "Yeah, I guess it is. Better than the boring Christmas with my family that I had last year in London."

"You like spending the holiday fighting with me instead of with your family?"

"You make things interesting."

"Well I'm glad you're not bored."

We weren't fighting now. It was a simple game of word play where we could speak the truth lightly without hurting each other. My eyes widened as I realized Aoko was no longer the person who knew the most about me, outside of my mother. I somehow had trusted Hakuba enough to give him center stage.

"You're pretty interesting yourself. I never thought you'd use such an underhanded trick to get me and Aoko together."

"What can I say? You've rubbed off on me too much. I'd hardly believe I would have done half the stuff I do around you in one day before I met you."

"I guess I better watch out for you in the future."

He grinned and it actually scared me. "Just because we're friends now doesn't mean I want to drop everything I kept up as your rival. I'll make sure to get back at you as many times as you get at me."

"Friends," I sighed. "They'll be the death of me."

"I certainly hope not. Friends are there to make things easier, not harder. Try and treat us as such more often. And remember, we don't like seeing you hurt anymore than you like seeing others injured." He took my comment seriously but added an edge of humor to it so that it wasn't razor sharp.

I pulled up to my house and cut the engine. "I know that."

"Half the time it doesn't seem like you do. You take too many risks."

"It's part of the job. I can't help that. You can't expect a lion tamer to work without the lion."

"If we're using that analogy, then you equally can't expect a lion tamer to work with a dozen lions. You push yourself further than you need to."

"Hakuba, explain to me how, exactly, I'm doing that."

"The notice for the police is necessary, I understand that. I also understand why you don't always steal gems. But why can't you stop all that? Find what it is you're looking for and _then_ get their attention."

"That's not the way my dad did it."

"So you'd rather put yourself in danger and follow tradition? I thought Kid followed no rules."

"You're not going to get me to change my mind," I told him. I wanted Snake and all his men out in the open where they couldn't hurt people, with the police watching. Before now Snake must have been going behind my back to find gems sooner than I targeted them. I hadn't heard of anyone dying, so I thought I was helping.

What little good it did now that Snake was using it against me.

I frowned at the detective when he searched his surroundings before following me up the steps to my house.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

I tried to ask again but was waved off. The detective knocked on the door when he found it locked instead of waiting for me to get my key out.

"Hakuba if something-"

"It's fine." He put his hand up and gave me a hard look. "A lot has happened and I'm just a little nervous. Nothing is going on."

I relaxed. He'd admitted to a weakness too easily though, and I wasn't going to take my eyes off of him for the time being.

I found myself looking out into the night as well once mom opened the door. She smiled at both of us before vanishing into her room, where she must have been doing something. Maybe we both were just paranoid. It wasn't like we didn't have reason to be. I smiled. The next week was going to be difficult until I got Ran away from Snake. I knew I'd have to do more than just rescuing her, since he could take another hostage at any point. I was counting on Sato's help for that part.

"Kuroba-kun its freezing. Get in the house."

"I will." I waved him off. The warmth of home wafted over me while I stood outside in the dark, but I couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. I shook my head. Maybe Hakuba had just scared me.

My phone rang when I stepped in.

I glanced over the caller idea before recognizing Kudo's number and looking at Hakuba with a smile. "Maybe he's got something."

The detective nodded and listened in on my conversation the best that he could when I flipped opened the phone.

"Hello?"

"We've got problems."

"I'm already aware of that Kudo-kun. What are you calling about?"

"They knew we were keeping the task force away from this. It was stupid but we should have seen this coming. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

There was a pause.

"Don't you know?"

The question constricted my throat with its simple, naked implications. Something had happened and it had happened close to me.

"No. What happened?" My voice came out hushed and Hakuba drew in closer so that his ear was pressed up against the phone.

There was silence on the other end and I knew I'd gone stiff. "Kudo, what happened?"

"It all started less than twenty minutes ago. I would have thought that you knew. The police are already on their way but-"

"Kudo what happened!" Hakuba tensed up next to me at my shout but I didn't care.

"When was the last time you saw that friend of yours?"

"Who? Aoko?"

"Yeah."

I calculated in my head while my brain remained numb. "Maybe half an hour ago. We didn't go to my house right away after we left."

"You were at her house?"

There was worry there.

"Yes, why? Is that a bad thing?"

"Maybe."

"Kudo you're going to have to tell me whatever you're trying to hide, and poorly at that, sooner or later."

"Aoko-kun's gone."

"What?"

More silence.

"But," I stammered. "I just saw her. I was JUST there."

"I know. They must have waited for you to leave. I don't think this has anything to do with Kid but this man, Snake, left a calling card at her house. His hat from when he kidnapped Ran. Her father stopped by and found it after you must have left. They were just trying to get the task force involved and Nakamori-keibu's almost never alone – so they went after his daughter."

I could hear my breathing speed up and my fingers on the phone went white. Hakuba was looking at me.

"Kuroba-kun I can't hear. What happened?"

"I'll call you back," I got out before closing the phone and letting it hang loosely at my side.

I was so stupid! Why hadn't I stayed? The only reason that I'd wanted to go home was so that I could eat. Not that I couldn't do that at her house. I should have stayed. They wouldn't have taken her. Snake wouldn't have taken her. Aoko can't handle that kind of situation. She'll die.

"Kuroba-kun." Hakuba tapped my shoulder and I had the sudden urge to push him away from me. The venom in my eyes must have gotten the hidden violence across, even though I stopped myself from acting.

The detective put his hand down and settled on waiting for me to answer him.

My phone started ringing again but this one was different. I opened it and read the text message:

_If you were at her house make sure you weren't followed. I know you're worried about her but don't get the both of you killed._

I let out a small laugh that Kudo had taken the time to find the punctuation marks on the phone. I looked up at Hakuba.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything out there?" My voice was too dry. It came out scratchy as if I'd been yelling.

Hakuba shook his head. "There wasn't anything. I don't know why I looked."

"Maybe your sixth sense for danger is better than mine now. I didn't feel anything until I walked up to the door."

"Kuroba," he sighed. "We don't have a sixth sense. Our mind processes the information and, at variant times, relays back to-"

"Shut up!"

Hakuba tensed up again. "Sorry."

I shook my head and sat down on the small incline before the carpet took over for the tile. "Aoko's gone. That bastard took her after we left. Her dad knows. The task force knows. Everything's gone to hell."

I looked up at him to see how he reacted. Hakuba closed his eyes and swore quietly to himself. "We'll go find her after we eat something."

"You didn't want to go looking for Ran-kun right of the bat."

"Kuroba-kun you know full well that they only reason that Aoko-kun is gone is so the task force is included in the plans made to catch you. She doesn't have to be alive, they simply want Nakamori-keibu to get involved. Her death would be enough for that. I know you already are aware of this, but running after shadows when we're starving won't help. We'll eat, and then see if we can't find any leads."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine then. I'm going to eat and, when Aoko-kun's in danger, I'll have my mind to fall back on so that I can save her. You run around like a loon and see how far it gets you."

Hakuba glared at me before walking in to the kitchen. I followed numbly. If Hakuba thought it was better to eat, he was probably right. I'd force myself to if I had too. The only clear notions going through my mind besides the constant repeating of the words, _Aoko's in danger because of me,_ was the fact that I knew Hakuba was thinking, and I wasn't.

How could I think? My world had just been taken out from under me and I had _been_ there, and couldn't stick around to stop it.

* * *

...

...

Hehehehe... I'm so sadistic. Anyway, for those of you who have complety forgotten, and were wondering,  
the book came from episode 57.  
I had a fight with my brother over if the book was real (in the story. I know it's real in real life), and I settled it by saying that it was my story and I would do what I want :)


	6. Drawn Out

Yay! I'm updating all my stories for Hakuba's birthday! :)

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Drawn Out**_

I knew I was sitting on the couch and doing absolutely nothing productive but I couldn't help it. Hakuba was there. He and Kudo had called each other several times as the detective went in and out of the room, but I didn't catch any of the conversation. There was food sitting in front of me too. I don't remember how it got there but it was making me sick smelling it and not being able to eat.

"Kuroba"

The detective shook me and I almost fell over. It wasn't a nice shake and I had a feeling that he was _trying_ to make me move.

I blinked.

"Sitting around isn't going to help. How can you ignore this? Aoko-kun's in danger."

"Because she's most likely dead by now." My words were numb and saying them hurt. She'd served her purpose and Snake didn't like being tied down. They would kill her soon if they hadn't already.

"You can't be sure of that."

"Even if I wasn't, I have no idea what to do. They don't need two hostages to get me to follow their orders."

"Give up only when you've tried everything else."

"There's nothing to try! We have nothing to work with!" I didn't mean to yell at him but I couldn't help it. I quickly lost the energy and slumped back into the couch.

"Fine, give up. I'll see you later."

Hakuba walked out of the room and I heard him putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"Why's it matter? Just because you take failure lying down, doesn't mean I have to."

He closed the door harder than he should have. I wanted to be angry at him for insulting me like that but I couldn't. It was like something in me was broken.

I shook it off. If Kudo could walk around with his head high after they'd taken Ran for something that wasn't his responsibility, then so could I. I had to think though, and it didn't seem like that was going to be happening anytime soon without some help.

I got up and took a shower. I turned the water so it was cold enough for me just to be able to stand it without making it warmer. I made a deal with myself that I wouldn't get out until I had some sort of plan for the future.

Things didn't work out the way I would have liked them to.

I was shivering after only a few minutes and it made it harder to think instead of easier. I reached for the knob and chided myself before drawing my hand back. I wasn't weak.

_What did Snake want with Aoko?_ He wanted her father involved. He got it. _Was there anything else that she could be used for?_If he killed her I wouldn't follow his plan, I'd be more of a wild card than if he kept me docile. So he wouldn't shot her. Of course, that was if she hadn't pissed him off and getting kidnapped because of Kaitou Kid would make Aoko put up a fight.

So I needed to see Snake and figure out if she was still alive. The man could return her. Aoko had no further purpose so he shouldn't have any problems giving her up either. Her father would still be involved.

But how was I supposed to get a hold of Snake? I was already going after the one thing that he wanted and could draw him out.

Snake didn't seem the type to follow orders to the letter so maybe if-

I turned off the water and got out. I had a plan now, even as flimsy as tissue as it was. I made my way to Kid's room and put on the outfit under my clothes before hopping on the bus and heading for the zoo.

…

"Mommy look!"

Another little girl pointed up at me and I waved to her, grinning. Her mother smiled at me, thinking I was just there as an attraction. I let her think that.

To all eyes it looked like I was sitting on one of the hanging lights. I reality I had strung my own wire through the ceiling so that I wouldn't rip out the electrical work. I was in the center of the exhibit where everyone could see me in full Kid gear.

"Goodbye," I smiled to the girl when she and her mother went to leave. The glass cases around me threw shadows wickedly across my face so most everyone else had avoided me all together. The girl though was cute.

I'd already been sitting there for the better part of three hours. I had nothing better to do so I thought that I'd draw as much attention to myself as I could. I wanted to bring Snake out so I was in the reptile exhibit in the Ueno Zoo. We still held grudges against one another so, if he heard, I knew he'd figure out that it was me. He wouldn't pass up that kind of opportunity.

Of course that also meant that the man would have to get there before they closed. I had left around eleven, sleeping uncomfortably for a few hours and preparing myself. It was now after three and the zoo would close in less than two hours.

Hanging on the light itself was also boring. I hadn't thought to bring any food and I'd eaten so little last night I was starting to feel a little dizzy. In fact, I didn't remember eating _anything_ the other day. Or today.

"Stupid. Stupid." I told myself. What good would I be if I passed out before I rescued Aoko?

"Well, what do you know? A bird among the Snakes."

I tensed and took in a deep breath, looking down with a smile.

"Yes, what a foolish bird. That's why he had to make sure the Snake can't strike him. You haven't been playing by the rules so I'll start breaking them if you are."

"I don't have rules." Snake grinned back at me. I saw him reach into his jacket where he kept his gun.

"Kill me now and you're boss won't be too happy. I haven't gotten Pandora yet." I looked around, making sure that no one was paying us any mind. Snake was a big man and most of the people there had children so they were giving us our space.

Snakes smile widened. "I don't have rules. Why should I care?"

"You'd kill me instead of getting paid? Go ahead then." I held my arms out, knowing I was being stupid. You didn't tease this man.

"Tsh. You picked this place so that I couldn't kill you without getting myself caught. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were Snake," I amended, trying to sound less scathing. Aoko's life was on the line this time and I had to swallow my sarcasm. "You don't need two hostages. Give one of them back."

"I don't follow anyone's orders, especially not yours. Why should I?"

"If you keep taking hostages I can do nothing to stop you. Feeling overwhelmed, I'll be less likely to follow along. We're not such different people Snake, keep pushing me and I won't be any help to you. Make a guard dog too angry and he'll bite his own master." I was grinning but comparing myself to him felt like running sandpaper down my arm.

"Fine, I won't be the one to kill her then. I'll let one of them go but I'm not telling you where. You better get there before she dies."

Snake started to walk away and I tried desperately to unclip myself from the ceiling. The speed of the movements took away the precision I needed and I ended up looping the connecting end of the wire around itself instead of disengaging it. "What does that mean?"

I heard Snake's laugher but he disappeared out of the entrance before I could disentangle myself and drop to the floor. I rushed out, looking around frantically.

"Damn it!" I swore aloud, scaring some unfortunate people who had been too close to me.

"What do we do now?"

I swiveled, only to be met with Hakuba staring back at me with darkly clouded eyes.

"How-?"

"I heard you were here. I figured the rest out on my own and thought it would be best to assist you if you needed the help. Kudo-kun's with Hattori-kun right now at my house."

I shook my head. "What?"

"I had nothing to do except wait for you to act and it didn't seem like you were going to do anything so I went home. Some contacts of mine and Sato-keiji's have been in contact and one reported your location to us."

"Then why didn't you follow him while I was busy playing piñata?"

"Kuroba-kun." Hakuba's eyes darkened further to match his emotional state. "The man has a gun and I have no way of protecting myself. More likely than not, he also had a vehicle. I took the bus, same as you probably did. Following him would have done nothing except give away the fact that someone is working with you."

I growled but his reasoning made sense.

Hakuba turned away from me and got on his phone.

"Kudo-kun? The man was here. I got a picture of him like you said."

I turned and my eyes widened. I hit myself in the head for not thinking of something like that myself.

"Yes well, it made him seem like he was letting one of them go but not somewhere that was safe. I don't know what-" Hakuba went quiet as Kudo likely cut him off. "Yes, I think so too."

"So what are we going to do?" I grumbled.

Hakuba turned to me but didn't answer, staring at me while he continued to speak to Kudo. "Yes, I think it would be best to let the police handle this too. I doubt I'd be able to tie down Kuroba-kun so I don't think we'll be back for a while." I crossed my arms against his statement. "Yes, I'll call if we find anything."

Hakuba hung up of the phone and it looked like a tremor went through his body. "I know this isn't the best time to be teaching me but we'll cover more ground if we split up and," he closed his eyes as if he were being hurt to say the words, "A glider does make the best look out."

As out of it as I was I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're going to let me teach you?"

"It there was any other option I'd take it in a heartbeat. Knowing how to fly one of those also makes it easier to find you if I must. You're prone to dashing off without notice."

"Alright." I closed my eyes and thought. "We'll go back to my house. I don't have the other glider with me. I have to guess that Snake isn't going to move outside the larger Tokyo area. He still needs to pick up Aoko," I paused, "Or Ran-kun. We'll be acting around the same time as each other. You and me will go out into the city and spit up."

"Ah, Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba's uneven breathing caused me to open my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to split up right away? I'm not very comfortable with…"

"Flying? Heights?"

"Both I guess." He looked up at me with pleading eyes that had been so resolute seconds ago. "Just for a while?"

"Okay," I nodded. I didn't want the detective freaking out and killing himself before I found whoever Snake released anyway. It hurt even thinking about it but I was praying it was Aoko who'd been freed. If it wasn't, I was going to be next to useless in the planning stages of saving her after Ran was back. Her being out of my reach, being in their hands, it scared me. I couldn't think because I kept picturing everything that could happen to her while I was awake and dreading what my unconscious mind would supply while I was asleep.

"Kuroba-kun, before we go you should really change your clothes."

I shook my head. "Yeah, of course. Sorry." I looked around. "Anyone watching us?"

"Not anymore than a Panda that suddenly escaped its cage."

"Right, bright white costume of internationally wanted thief is a bad idea." I took the coat off and undid the tie, folding it up and putting it in my travel bag I had brought to change into the costume. I didn't feel like changing my clothes again and the blue shirt and white pants weren't that strange. "Okay?"

"It should be but aren't you cold?"

I really wasn't. It was still the middle of winter but we hadn't had snow yet and, quite honestly, I had more important things on my mind then the temperature. The damn shirt had to be silk though and it took in the cold wind drafts like a sponge does water.

"I'll be fine. We're going on the bus."

Hakuba shrugged and followed me.

I irritated him by tapping my foot while we waited. I couldn't help it. When the bus finally did come I kept it up and didn't notice until we were almost to my house and the detective pushed me. I glared at him and started back up until we were there.

"Sit still Kuroba-kun. You'll waste all your energy."

"I've got energy to spare so quiet whining." I pushed the door open and heard my mom come rushing down the stairs.

"Kaito I just heard. Don't do anything stupid." My mom ran her hands through my hair and down my shirt to make sure I was okay. Her warm fingers against my hands burned.

"I've got this idiot with me and he won't let me do anything stupid so don't worry. I'm going to get her back."

"I know." My mom messed my hair up again as I tried to leave the room. "Be careful though. I know we're close but Aoko's father doesn't know and I don't want you getting caught because of a misunderstanding either."

"Again," I jabbed a finger at Hakuba, words getting quieter as I made my way into Kid's room. "That's what he's for."

"I just love being treated with such importance," Hakuba shot at me sarcastically before sticking his head in just as I was trying to come back out. I pushed him out of my way but made sure I didn't hurt him. "Here."

"Thanks I guess." Hakuba held up the black cape that weighed a good ten pounds in his hands. The only visible thing showing in either cape was a thin clasp that snapped open when the glider was activated, air-resistant posts put in place just under the fabric to fasten the belt on simultaneously. Except for the fact that you could only fly it for a few hours because of its smaller size, it really was an amazing invention.

"Here, this is for you too. Hold onto it because it the gilder won't work properly if you have both. I've been trying to work it out but dad's got me hands down in the engineering department. I can work with wires and, well, everything else but dad's glider has no president and if it doesn't work the first time I'd die."

Hakuba studied the backpack in front of him. "So, what is it?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Duh, a parachute. I don't want you dying on me."

Hakuba visibly relaxed. "Thanks."

"I thought you'd be worrying about it and if you're stiff you can't fly a glider very well. Once we're in the air you'll catch on."

"Kaito, what exactly are you two doing?"

"I'm teaching him how to fly." I grinned at her, feeling tense still but knowing I was doing all that I could. My mom smiled back.

"Don't tease him now."

"I will!" I kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door. Hakuba followed.

"That was supposed to be 'I won't'."

"I can't pass up an opportunity like this to tease you a little but don't worry, there are more important things right now than wasting a chance to annoy you."

I looked around. There weren't a lot of places in Ekoda to take off from. There were some larger hotels but few reached more than nine floors high. If we kept walking it developed into a business area. I knew the buildings were tall enough but they weren't the same as Tokyo's giant skyscrapers. I took off anyway.

It was cold and I cursed myself for not changing my clothes. I really wasn't thinking. I could put the jacket on again when we were in the air.

It was ten minutes until the apartments soared above the multi-business complexes. This part of Ekoda with its iron clad buildings and gray atmosphere seemed a stark contrast to the wild fields of grass and small river that ran the other direction. I looked up and came to the conclusion that taking the elevator was easier.

"Kuroba-kun we can't just walk in-"

Hakuba shut up as he followed me in the doors. The smell of fresh paint and cleaned tile floors hit me and I found myself smiling. The scent of anything new, crisp, drew something deep inside of me out. The smell of new books and freshly cut wood had the same effect.

I walked purposely passed the business men around me to the elevator. The building I'd chosen wasn't an apartment so the workers there all gave us strange looks. I smiled and kept going.

Once we were in the elevator I started brooding again and Hakuba twitched every time the doors would open and close. We were joined with other business men and one woman but I paid them no mind. Hakuba was more distracting with his nervous attitude then they were.

"Calm down, what's the worst that could happen? They yell at us for coming in here and kick us out?" I asked when the lift was empty again.

Hakuba let out a breath. "You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be worried about something as simple as this." He held the cape closer to himself so that no one could tell what it was. I sighed and let him be nervous.

The elevator stopped at the top floor. I got out and looked around before making my way down an aisle with doors on either side. Large windows showed inside the rooms where desks were seated and people were too busy working to notice us. I finally found the stairs to the roof and ushered in the detective first.

The wind stole my breath away as he opened the top door after the short flight of steps and I shivered.

"Don't back out now."

"I'm not, it's really cold." The detective wrapped his arms around his dark brown lounge jacket and I noticed how thin it was. It wasn't one of his winter coats and I wondered why he had worn it. He caught on to my thoughts.

"I was in a rush when I found out that you were acting so rashly. I didn't have time to put on anything warmer."

"Come here. " I grabbed him from behind and easily stripped him of his jacket, taking my coat from under my arm and handing it to him. "Wear mine. You're a first timer and I don't want you losing control because you're shivering."

"Are you crazy? I don't want to be wearing Kid's jacket and what about you?" He kept his arms protectively over his chest and the white polo shirt he was wearing. I noticed it was short sleeved and forced my coat into his hands.

"I'm fine. Hurry before you freeze."

Hakuba took it with doubt but the weather didn't permit him any time to argue. The jacket fit him well. He was wearing brown pants as well but they were to a shade almost black so he didn't unfashionable.

"Wow, it's really warm."

"Yeah, dad was a genius. It's not hot in the summer either. I don't know what he put in to make it soft and yet weather resistant but I couldn't replicate it if I tried a hundred times, died of old age only to be reborn and try another hundred times."

Hakuba felt the material between his fingertips. "Give me time. I could figure it out."

"I'm sure you could. Right now though, we've got more important things." I got my arms into Hakuba's coat and looked down at my blue shirt. It almost hurt how much I was killing my sense of style but I couldn't be helped. I snapped the cape on and waited for Hakuba to do the same.

"Okay, it's cold but people will notice if we linger too long on the side of the building so we're going to run at it. Don't activate the glider until you've fallen for at least two seconds. The wind pressure won't be enough otherwise and you'll end up crashing back into the ground. I'll follow you until you're ready and then I'm going to go South-east until I hit the bay and Tokyo Tower. You go straight for Tokyo. We'll me up near the airport."

Hakuba nodded, finishing getting on the black cape. He found the mechanism kept in the small clasp and I watch it shake in his hand before he nodded.

"You don't have any gloves either do you?" I took out my white ones and put them on. I always kept them in my pants pockets. The detective shook his head. "You should have said something when we were at my house."

"I wasn't thinking about it and you weren't either so can we get on with it before I decide it's not worth it and run back down the stairs?"

"Right." I took my own triggering device in my hands and pointed us south. I had a problem with a heavy tailwind coming towards off so we would have to take off going the opposite direction. Hakuba saw me move and followed without question. I handed him a small device.

"This is a Variometer."

Hakuba took the gray device into his hand and I waited while he examined it.

"The numbers won't mean much to you but it will tell you when you're in danger or tell you if the air current is going to catch you. Listen to it and try not to worry, and this is so I can talk to you." I put an earpiece in his ear and one in my own before grinning.

Hakuba held the Variometer and parachute in one hand and the release for the glider in the other. "Okay."

I nodded. "Ready?"

I took off before he said anything. I could feel the cold breeze biting at my skin but I didn't care. Soon I was jumping off the building and I let myself fall for as long as I could before having my own white wings come out behind me.

I tipped it forward so the headwind would carry me back up into the higher altitudes. There was nothing I could do to help Hakuba take off and he had the parachute if he messed it up.

I looked over and found him a few yards ahead and to my left. Rising on the headwind had slowed me down too much.

Touching the earpiece I saw Hakuba look back at me. "Lean forward slightly so I can catch up." He tried and I shook my head when he attempted to lean back up when he saw how much he'd slowed down. I slowed down myself so that we were parallel with each other.

"So how are you doing?" I asked him through the ear piece. The rushing wind made it impossible to communicate any other way.

"How do you get higher?"

"You're overcompensating too much. If you're falling slightly just raise the glider enough for the draft to slowly take you back up."

Hakuba tried and a gust of changing wind pressure hit us. He'd already been trying to go up and he was wisped away from me.

"Ah! Lean forward, hurry! You're stalling!"

There was no answer and I tried to turn around and see if he was okay. It was impossible to see behind you on a hang glider and I tried again.

"Hakuba are you okay?"

"Fine," his voice came back shaky. "Your device warned me but I was distracted talking with you. I'm about twenty meters behind you."

I slowed down and pushed my own glider high.

"We need to turn around. Lean left and head towards Tokyo. Try and stay higher up or the downdrafts of the buildings won't be enough to balance out the ridge lift you get from them."

I was able to turn sharply enough that Hakuba and I were almost level again when he managed to turn around.

"Kuroba-kun I don't understand how you can do this every day."

"If gliding isn't fun for you, don't do it. I just wanted you to try." I was shivering up in the colder air but things would only get worse when I made it to the bay so I put the chill out of my mind.

"Do you know how to get to Tokyo?"

Hakuba looked at me as if it were the stupidest question in the world. "I do know my way around the area by now. I think I can find the city."

"Well sorry." I rolled my eyes but he couldn't see it. "The airport then. See you in an hour or so."

I dove off to my left, having started steering him in the right direction already. It would only take me a few minutes to reach the bay but I was more interested in the buildings below me. Snake was incompetent and he liked to show his power. However he was going to let one of them go, it would be attention grabbing and done fast enough that he didn't think I'd be able to stop him.

The smell the damp air got to me. I may not like the creatures that lived in it but water, especially fresh - not chlorinated or purified but natural water - held a very appealing smell. Most times I was only able to catch it before or after a light rain storm.

I could see strokes of white as a few sail boats ventured out into the cold, dark waters. Standing out starkly against the undercurrents and looking like stars in the night sky. I took in a few deep breaths, letting myself relax, before focusing back on the task at hand. I needed to find Snake.

Keeping an eye out and hovering lower towards the buildings than was really safe, I kept my eyes open for anything out of place. A few onlookers saw me but I was gone before they could say for sure. The news reports were going to have a field date if the managed to spot Hakuba too.

The first hour went by with nothing but some frost bite and irritation to show for it. I watched buildings start growing larger and had to climb into the higher currents so that they wouldn't mess up my flight. It left me even more cold and irritated to draw away from the crowds for a more selective view.

I had no better way of searching but Japan was a big place. Snake didn't even have to stay in Tokyo. As the minutes passed by my hopes started to drain with them.

"Hello, Kuroba-kun?"

"AH!" Hakuba's voice suddenly in my ear was something I wasn't used to and I twitched on instinct, making the glider fly rapidly to the side and flipping me before I got it back under control.

"Hello, Hakuba. I hope this is important," I spoke into the transmitter.

"Would I be contacting you if it wasn't?"

I noticed the sound of the wind was gone and I was hearing traffic noises.

"Did you fall?"

Hakuba took offense to my question. "No I did not fall. I landed thank you. I found something worth checking out and now I think…"

"You think what?" Hakuba not only stopped talking but he'd clicked the connection off so that I couldn't hear what was going on.

"I think I can't wait any longer. I spotted the smoke from the sky. There are several large businesses all within a few feet of each other. One of them is on fire on the tenth floor and it seems to be spreading now. I'm going to look but the timing seems suspicious. If one of the girls is in there-"

"Get them out. I'll be there as soon as I can. It should only take less than twenty minutes. Where are you?"

"I'm on the boarder of Komae City, on the other side of the river."

I closed my eyes and pictured the area. Komae city was right on the boarder of Tokyo but it held a lot residential neighborhoods. I faintly remembered larger buildings further towards the west.

"Are you near the damn?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you that thing was a nightmare flying over."

I grinned, straining my limits as I tried to take the glider faster than it could go. If I picked up too much speed it could be dangerous when the air currents changed. "At least you didn't fall in." I paused and took in a deep breath. "Be careful. If the fire's too strong don't go in."

I heard Hakuba start coughing when the noise filtered through the earpiece. "I'm already in."


	7. Someone in Need

Like in part one, Kaito is not conscious the whole time, so I'm telling the readers now that half this chapter is in Hakuba's point of view.

I'm not sure if people like that or not but I had to do it.

I would also appreciate reviews, for those who are reading. It's getting lonely without them...

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Someone in Need**_

I made it in the twenty minutes I thought it would take to get there and swore to myself when I spotted the building that Hakuba had been talking about. The air around it was billowing with smoke and I had to land sooner than I would have liked and run the rest of the way.

Even on the ground the air left that smell of ash and fire, mixing in with the stranger smells of ink and plastic that should not be burned. The gas that seeped through the streets was starting to make me sick before I reached the building.

The first thing that caught my eye when I made it to the scene was Hattori, who was standing in front of an adjacent store, downwind of the smoke, and appeared to be searching for me.

I panted slightly when I reached him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came ta talk ta Kudo when I heard Ran-chan was missin' and figured out the whole mess. I can't say I haven't seen Kudo throw up this much trouble before but ya certainly take the cake for doin' it in the shortest amount of time."

"It's not like I mean to." I turned and looked up at the smoke. There was so much of it coming from the lower floors that it would be suicide to try and go in there now. I saw Hattori smirk at me out of the corner of my eye.

"The buildin' across from it caught some of the fire too but the one right behind me's still good. We can get up ta the higher floors. Then I thought ya would've somethin' that would get us across."

"Us?"

Hattori's smirk grew. "Yah, _us_. I kept Kudo out 'cause he's too small but I've not no reason not ta go along. Maybe I shoulda just gone withoutcha."

"Fine. Have you heard anything from Hakuba?"

"Hakuba-kun? He's in there? Yikes."

I stopped when we were met with crowds of police officers blocking off the building. Or trying to at least. I scanned the area for the large holes in their lines and took Hattori with me. It was easy to squeeze past them, though one of them did try to stop us. He was easy to lose through the glass doors of the other building.

"Yeah, he's been in there for over twenty minutes and he hasn't said anything. You came here later then?"

Hattori nodded and I turned my small headset back on.

"Hakuba?"

I waited for a reply as we both made for the stairs. It was an office with bright blue walls and steaks of color that were now covered in a fine layer of soot that dulled them to nothing more than gray. Even gray though, they kept the levity that was put into them.

"Yes, what is it?" I heard the sound of wood cracking over the speaker.

"Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Twenty eighth floor. The rooms until the twenty first are still cleared but-" Hakuba broke off to start couching. "The smoke is thick. You've got to give me one of those oxygen masks of yours one day."

"I wasn't planning on fire," I swore internally. "I should have. Snake's sadistic."

"Doesn't matter. Besides a few business men on the first few floors, I haven't come across anyone. It's strange. The company that-" He started couching again and I had to wait for him to finish. "They don't seem like someone to be targeted. I haven't looked throughout the floors though, just a precursory glace, so there's a high chance I missed something."

"Than what was the point of going in if you weren't searching?"

"Kuroba-kun the place is on fire. Did you want me to investigate every floor? They're not small and there are rooms upon rooms stuffed together. I'm sorry I can't be more diligent."

"Sorry, sorry." I sighed. "We'll be there. I'm going to enter from the thirtieth floor then, so that we're not jumping into an oven."

"We?"

I laughed at the way the detective's tone held the same uncertainty and distain that mine did. It seemed neither of us liked people in danger, not that he didn't have guess at who was with me.

"Hattori-kun."

"Right," he sighed and started coughing for being such an idiot. "I'll meet you there."

The line was cut again but I left the ear piece in, in case he needed to contact me.

We made it to the right floor. The power had been shut off so we were forced to take the stairs. It didn't bother me and Hattori seemed to be fine as well. I went over to the office window, happy that it slid open at such a height. The windows across were covered with smoke and it was impossible to see more than a few fleeting images of the building's design while the wind blew.

I looked over at the desk. The room we had run into was an office for one the grunts. It was small, cluttered, and had just what I needed.

I unwound a thin fishing line from my pocket.

"What are ya doing?"

"My card gun is tough, but up this high the windows will be reinforced glass and I won't be able to break them with it." I bent down and took my own screwdriver out to remove some of the screws in the counter. "At least not with my ammo."

"Yer gun can shoot other things?"

I held it up so that Hattori could see the design. There were several cambers in it. The firing spring also worked faster and better than gunpowder, though it needed to be kept up more often and the kick was harder. I could shoot anything that fit in the chamber.

I took the skews, loaded them, and aimed at the window. I couldn't shatter with such small missiles, but I could weaken it enough so that when I shot off my hook, it would break.

Window filling with holes as the screws passed through and hook fired, finishing it off and locking onto the inside of the building, and I was set. The wire I used with a thicker, made up of several intertwining ones leading back to the window I was at. I took out and disengaged a hand held repeller I had made. The way Hattori looked at it made me think he'd seen it before now. I handed it to him and tied another line onto it so that it could be drawn back to the building we were in.

"You first."

"Will this little line hold me up? I don't feel like dyin' today."

"It will be fine. Anything over two hundred pounds I would worry."

Hattori nodded and I watch him lean out the window and over the side of the building until he had his hands firmly gasped onto it and let go, kicking off the side of the wall.

I couldn't see his face but I knew that for those, unlike me and with a fear of heights, it was terror.

Hattori reached the other end a tad too forcibly and I saw him scrap his arm before scrambling into the window. He looked back out at me.

I waved and started retracting it when some small movement from below caught my attention. The lower windows had several of them open and smoke poured out thickly. I thought that it may have just been the tendrils of ash that had caught my attention but, as I made it to the other side of the building, I couldn't ignore a very annoying and persistent feeling that I was missing something.

I looked up into the window and met Hattori's eyes before strapping a separate hook onto the ledge. "I'll be right back."

"Hey, wait!"

I was already down and there was nothing he could do to stop me. I withdrew the wire quickly and passed up several floors, the smoke flying into my face and forcing me to look away. I heard no noise except the angry engulfment of the fire devouring what was left for it to eat.

A gust forced me to look away again and I caught a glimpse of something small and pale before it was quickly hidden again. It was a hand.

My heart was racing and the window that it had come from was further off to my left. I tied the rope around my waist, giving myself a few meters of slack so that I'd be able to move freely. Holding onto the window frames with gloves was hard and Hakuba's coat now made perfect burning material, so I took it off, left with only my blue shirt and white pants.

Cursing myself again for being stupid I put on the hat and monocle. If Snake was watching I'd just given him a clear view of what I looked like.

"Hello?" I called into the open window where I'd seen the limb. No one answered so I crouched on the still, covering my face with the hat as much as I could so that my eyes wouldn't dry out.

I heard a scuffling sound near the floor and Aoko's head popped up out of the gas, eyes widening as she saw me. She was on the floor in an attempt to breath and I pushed my hand towards her. I couldn't help that the only thing running through my head was 'thank the gods she's safe', and simultaneously thinking, 'Oh gods, she's in danger.'

"Grab my hand!"

Aoko wasn't listening to me. She looked up through the choking smoke that was quickly darkening both of our clothes but kept herself low to the ground and out of my reach.

"Nakamori-san!" I pleaded with her. "Just let me get you out of here!"

Flashbacks of Hisa ran through my mind and I was tempted to win Aoko over with a rose as I had her, but that would be too close to myself and Aoko might noticed the similarities.

"Kid!"

I could hear Hakuba calling me from outside instead of in my ear. I must of have been somewhere near the twentieth floor but I hadn't really been counting while I went down. He only sounded one to two stories above me. I frowned but the gusts of escaping smoke sent me into a fit of coughs when I tried to reply.

I felt my hands shaking on the widow frame. I had noticed a new apprehension to fire since the one in the hotel that day, but Aoko was here, now, and I needed to get her out. The fear could have at me later when her life wasn't at stake.

"Please Nakamori-san!" I reached into the room again but the smoke blinded me and I had to close my eyes with the heat of it. Aoko would be able to see me but that wouldn't do any good if she wasn't willing to accept my help – or Kid's help at least.

"Aoko-kun?"

Hakuba was shouting down to me again but I couldn't tell if he was asking me if Aoko was there or if he was addressing her himself. Either way it didn't matter because neither of us could answer him.

"Aoko-kun, if you're down there the whole lower floors of the building are on fire and you have to get out now!"

I felt something brush against my hand but it moved away. It took a few seconds for me to feel her fingers in mine. She must have been just as blind as I was.

"Nakamori-san, I need you to hold on." My last words were whisper quiet and I wasn't sure if she heard me. I had the sudden and irrational urge to fall asleep. I tried to shake it off but it only made me sway more.

Aoko was at the window now and holding onto me tightly, arms wrapped around the back of my neck. Her upset face was all it took for me to get myself together and I started climbing up the rope.

Hattori was waiting for on a lower floor that had yet to catch on fire so that I didn't have to climb all the way back up. I reached the top and I looked around for Hakuba.

"He's up stairs," the Osakan informed me, helping Aoko in the window as she coughed, looking confused to see him with me.

"Get her out. I'll deal with the detective."

"Gotcha. I think Hakuba-kun went to check the rest of the buildin'. The fire will be here by then. How are ya gonna get out?"

"We'll fly." I checked myself out to see that my equipment was still working. It was. Even though I'd discarded the jacket, I had kept the cape. It was now strapped to my shoulders and billowing behind me, a bright flash of white against the blue. I hadn't even had time to remove the tie. I laughed to myself. Without the overwhelming white of my coat to give my appearance some harmonization, I really did look funny.

"Okay, but ya better be out in ten or I'm commin' back in to get the botha ya."

"I'll do it in five," I smirked. Hattori grinned back before leading Aoko out of the room.

Damn it, Snake really knew how to get me mad. I was up a flight of stairs that were apparently connected to a small restaurant that was absolutely filled with smoke, as the suffocating air made its way up the building. I looked further up the stairs and had to wonder where Hakuba had gone.

"Hey, Kuroba!"

I spun around to see Hattori come back too quickly.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I got her across, kinda, but we've got to-"

Whatever he was about to say next never reached my ears. In fact, it never made it passed his lips. There was sudden rush of noise and debris as something exploded, followed by an equally foreign rush of silence that left me on the ground and looking up through a haze of uneven images.

I blinked.

It seemed like only minutes later that I heard Hattori's voice loud in my ear, when before I was simply watching the wisps of smoke above me, catching sight of flames that were already spreading across the floor.

"Hey, come on!"

He sounded far away. Whatever the explosion had done to me, messing with my hearing was one of them.

I felt him throw my arm over his shoulder to lift me up. I grunted as pain ran through that side of my body but I couldn't get the words out to tell him to put me down. Everything hurt and the swimming images in front of my eyes were starting to make me sick. I couldn't seem to remember where I was or what I was doing.

"Kuroba-kun!"

Oh yeah, I'd been looking for Hakuba.

I couldn't hear anything anymore and the world was fading quickly around me again. Consciousness was no longer a matter of willpower. Everything went black.

* * *

_… SWITCHES TO HAKUBA'S FIRST PERSON POINT OF VEIW …_

_

* * *

_

"Damn it, why do you always have to do this?" I looked down at Kuroba with undisguised anger.

"Wake up!" Putting a hand on his shoulder, I felt the unnatural movements as it slipped in and out of place. The blood running down his left side told of a larger wound and I could see the back of Kid's shirt slowly staining red with his cape.

"He's hurt pretty bad," Hattori agreed when our eyes met. "We gotta get him outta here. Now."

"It's not only a matter of that. He needs medical care and we can't bring him to a hospital again, with what unexplained injuries must previously be in his records."

I examined Hattori as well. I'd only been on the floor above when, whatever on earth determined that now was the best time to make my life get more difficult, went off. There were bruises on Hattori's dark skin, across the side of his face. It looked like he had an injury near his abdomen too but I couldn't tell how grave it was because his shirt was dark.

"Kudo's usually got the answers when I'm lookin' for 'em, so I can call him when we get out. Survivin' comes first."

I nodded. I should have known better than to let Kuroba run around by himself. Following Hattori on my return trip to the thirtieth floor, I couldn't help but ask. "What happened?" I had met him only minutes earlier, when he'd passed off Aoko to me and told me how to get out of the building. I'd gotten her there, but I wasn't going to leave without them, and had gone searching for their location when everything went wrong.

"There were bombs. I didn't know 'till I started lookin' around on the way up. I found 'em on the twenty-fifth floor, that one we were on. I think there may be some on the other floors too. I didn't get much of a good look. I think that's how they started the fire."

I nodded. "That's understandable. Where were they?"

"I only found 'em cause I fell. Some of the floor boards were loose and I caught my pants on it. I thought it looked kinda funny and found them underneath."

"Are you okay?"

Hattori gazed at me with a fixed smile I'd come to attribute with the magician; a mixture of determination, humor, and pain. "I'm fine."

I nodded. I had to trust him for the present. There wasn't time. The building was already filling with more smoke than we could handle and - if there was anyone on the higher floors - there wasn't any time to save them.

The climb was difficult. Running through smoke, let alone the fact that Hattori had the burden of the magician's weight as well, made it slow.

I reached the window first and my mind continued unproductively trying to figure out a solution to a dilemma I had come to recognize while we were on our way up.

Hattori looked back at me.

"We can't get across with 'im."

"I know." I went back and hastily scanned over Kuroba's injuries. There was one on the back of his head which was steadily bleeding. It wasn't deep but it was most likely what made him pass out. On left side of his chest to somewhere near the middle of his waist, was a large gash that would have to be taken care of immediately if he hoped to survive. His other arm seemed fine.

I shook him.

"Please Kuroba-kun, wake up. Just for a minute or so. You need to wake up."

The magician raised his head slightly but his eyes were clouded. There wasn't any way he could get across like this.

"I'll try it." Hattori looked out the window. "If he can hang on it'd be easier."

The Osakan shook him, hurting Kuroba enough to snap him somewhere close to conscious.

"Can ya hang on to me?"

Though weaving and clearly not seeing all that was in front of him, Kuroba took his other hand and wrapped it around the back of the Osakan's neck to catch hold his own shirt in a makeshift hug, hanging onto Hattori like a necklace.

"Ya've got to keep yer grip. Don't let go no matter what."

Kuroba nodded.

"I'll go first and help you when we get across." I got off the side of the window took the stupid little thing in my grip before going across. I had to stop wearing dress shoes when I went anywhere with that idiot. They had almost no traction against the bricks. I had helped Aoko get across and found that, if you didn't grab onto the other building with the momentum you picked up, you would end up being drawn back and stuck in the middle.

I made my way over in a few seconds but it took Hattori a while to get out of the burning building. I could see Kuroba trying to be of as much use as he could, but it wasn't sufficient and it took Hattori more than five minutes, leaving him panting and clinging to the wall.

I'd already had the pulley near them by drawing the connecting string up and letting gravity do the work. Hattori grabbed onto it and he closed his eyes before pushing off the building, either waiting for Kuroba to fall now that he had to use both arms to hold on, or waiting for their weight to break the line.

Neither happened.

I bent over and grabbed onto Kuroba's shirt sleeve, keeping them pinned to building.

Hattori was panting hard and I couldn't get either of them in the window without their assistance, so we remained there for a moment, both of them panting and me taking in deeper breaths as I let myself acknowledge fact that most of the danger had passed.

"Okay. Take him first." Hattori put his arm under Kuroba's and tried to lift him up while I pulled. The minute I got him in the window I let him fall, seeing as the injury on his side was being aggravated while he was standing.

Hattori clawed in and collapsed on the floor with shaking arms. I smiled.

"Not as strong as you thought?"

"Hey," he frowned. "Ya don't have to do any of that in Kendo."

"Hakuba-kun?"

I turned and saw Aoko in the vicinity of the entrance to the small room we were residing in, breathing unevenly with her legs sprawled out beneath her. Contrary to what I'd come to expect from him, Hattori thought fast and took his hat off before putting it over Kuroba's obvious messy hairstyle. I noticed that he had a small cut under his right eye in the shape of a crescent moon where his monocle should have been. The head wound explained where the hat had gone.

Hattori was crouched near the magician's head and I was standing over both of them so Aoko established a good view of him with Hattori's cap, once the Osakan brought him to her attention.

Aoko presently looked at the three of us and didn't say anything.

"Aoko-kun what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave?"

"Yeah but you didn't come with me. You're okay, right?"

"I'm perfectly fine," I told her. Except for some smoke damage to my clothes I was. I didn't have it buttoned, but I realized I still wore Kuroba's white coat. It had kept out the heat and necessity won out over my own tastes.

Kuroba started coughing and the sound of it drew my attention completely away from Aoko. The wound in his side must have been deep because his coughs held traces of blood. I bent down and took off the coat to try and stifle the bleeding.

"We need ta get him help."

"You don't need to tell me that Hattori-kun, I'm well aware."

We had no place to go. The hospital could take him but his clothing was revealing and Aoko had already seen him today. At the very least I wouldn't be able to persuade her that she'd been seeing things. I'd be saving his life only to ruin it, and I was beginning to realize how much he required something stable and safe.

When I turned to advise Aoko to leave again, the venom in her glare at Kuroba made the breath catch in my throat. I hadn't seen someone looked so murderous.

Aoko saw my surprised appearance and turned her anger a few shades down before meeting my eyes. "I don't like him." She said flatly. "You should leave him or you'll get in trouble. Call my dad. He'll take care of everything."

Her words only made mine crawl deeper into my body where they constricted around my heart. I couldn't let her know. I had never seen it outside of the classroom but she really despised Kuroba's other half.

"I can't do that. Leave." I tried to breathe correctly so that my words weren't coming out so strained.

Aoko swept her eyes between Hattori and I as her gaze grew wide.

"Kaito's not here is he?"

I was tempted to drop all pretenses but the fear in her eyes and the choke in her voice gave me the incentive to lie.

"No. I know how much Kuroba-kun likes the Kid, so I made sure he was nowhere near here."

Aoko visibly relaxed, as if I'd taken the world off her shoulders. The anger that she suddenly refocused on Kid startled me and I found myself unconsciously clenching my fist. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't see. It was better that way.

"I'm not leaving Hakuba-kun. You're my friend and I need to make sure you're okay."

"Fine then, but don't hinder me. I'm not in the mood." I took my belt off and fastened the jacket to Kuroba's side. Hattori helped me get him onto my back so that his head wouldn't move and show Aoko his features. The cap stayed in place and I shifted him until I was able to walk comfortably.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"K- Kid's got a friend we can take him to. We'll get him the help he needs and then I'll find someone to get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine," Hattori said resolutely, but his body language told that his wound was bordering serious as well.

"Then we'll see if he can't look at you as well."

Hattori had nothing to say to that so he shrugged his shoulders, catching eyes with Aoko.

"What about her?"

"I don't have time to be dealing with her. Aoko-kun is stubborn and he needs medical attention."

I walked out of the room. I wasn't used to physical labor but Kuroba was lighter than I thought he would have been.

I was on my phone and calling a number before I could think of the repercussions.

"Sato-keiji? I know you're busy but I need a ride right now. I need you to keep it secret."

She caught on and agreed. With her driving I knew that it would only take her fifteen minutes or so to reach us. She was stationed in Tokyo after all and cop cars could move fast.

The building had its electricity cut so ne needed to walk down the stairs. This was done as swiftly as possible, and I couldn't help coughing out a few breathes when we reached the bottom, air tainted with the toxins from the building next door.

We waited on the walkway in silence and I could feel Aoko's eyes on me, burning with question, most of them having to do with why I was with the thief and not turning him over to the police. I tried to ignore her glares but they were damn distracting.

I was relieved when I saw Sato pull up and got out of the car. "What?"

"I need a ride. You shouldn't know where we're going and you were never there if anyone asks."

She saw Kuroba on my back and had to figure out what was going on. It was now that I was unsure that calling her was the right option. She didn't seem to like Kid too much and she was an officer. This would be the perfect opportunity to trade him for Ran's safety.

"Get in the back."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Hattori went in the back with me so that Aoko could have the front seat. Hattori and I situated Kuroba as best we could across our laps. Aoko looked amid all of us through the open window with her hands folded in front of her as she tried to rationalize what was going on. In the end Sato started the car and she had no choice but to jump in or be left behind.

"What happened?" The officer asked once she had the directions to where we were going.

"She was kidnapped," I said, inclining my head in the back mirror so that Sato could see I was talking about Aoko. "We found her. It was the same people."

I didn't add anything and Sato didn't ask me to, catching on fast that Aoko wasn't to be part of our illegal ventures.

As we drew closer to where I knew Kuroba's assistant lived, Aoko took to looking out the window.

"We're right near my house," she said in a whisper. I nodded but she didn't notice.

We came to the intersection I was waiting for and left Sato in the car. Kuroba was still unconscious and he was sweating, looking really pale.

"Thank you. I'll call you later."

She smiled at me and studied Kuroba almost longingly at with an expression I'd never seen from her before. "It's fine. I was never here, right?" Sato winked and took off at a speed unsafe on any road.

I'd wonder about that later.

The signs displaying the businesses were above us and you would have to go out onto the street to read the names if they weren't printed on the doors or windows. I knew what Jii's door looked like with its plain wood finish and lack of sign. There were windows higher up that were hidden by the same alcove that kept the larger signs hidden and I hoped that my knocking would be heard, since it looked like the place was closed and there was no doorbell.

The door was new. In fact, everything was new. The fire had destroyed almost the whole building. I'd been over a few times to check on the man. It was my fault that it had happened and I'd paid for the damages. The old man remade it so that the inside appeared the way it had before, and I'd seen it when they were finished. He had told me it was because he liked the comfort of it.

So I knocked and waited

It didn't take long for someone to come and peak out the door that was only opened wide enough to see out while keeping what must have been a chain lock in place.

"Hi, it's me. I need your help." I jostled Kuroba slightly so he could see him

Kuroba's assistant refused to let us in.

"What's the matter?"

I could hear the shift in his voice before he spoke.

"The girl knows me."

I looked over at Aoko and figured out what he meant. Kuroba had shown up with Aoko before - as himself.

"Then don't speak." I took the magician off my shoulders and onto my left, further from Aoko. I kept one arm around his side, unsteadily trying to keep him on his feet, while I reached into Kuroba's pockets and found a colored cloth. Every magician had them.

I turned to Aoko "I need to blindfold you or you have to leave."

"Hey I don't know who ya are either!" Hattori spoke to the door, confused. I occurred to that there was no way he knew who I was meeting.

"It's the injured man," I informed him as Aoko let me tie the cloth around her eyes, pouting, while Hattori took Kuroba's limp form from me so he wouldn't fall.

"You– you know– You've been working with him?" The way she implied Kuroba's persona made me want to shake her. Even an idiot could see Kuroba was trying to help people as the Kid. I knew her father had to see it.

"I've been working with him to save lives since a few months ago. It may be hard to believe but he saved my life then."

Aoko was silent.

"Didn't seem like he did much for Kaito."

"Kuroba's injuries were his own fault."

Aoko didn't seem to believe me and I couldn't say anything without revealing the thief's secrets.

Once Aoko was safely blinded I took her hand and led her in as Jii opened the door.

Hattori laid Kuroba gently onto the rug into the back room. The same cream colors decorated the walls and floor, and it smelled of new paint and coffee.

The older gentleman took away the coat but the evidence of the blood had already stained most of Kuroba's leg. The wound itself was a deep cut from something thin and sharp, larger than any laceration I had ever seen that didn't kill a person.

I was close enough that we were able whisper to each other but the silence around us was too distinct a contrast and our voices carried, though our words remained indistinguishable.

"He's got some internal injuries. I can fix those, but they're life threatening and will take some time. I'll clean the area and close the wound, but if there are any fragments inside of it…"

"It should be fine. The cut's clean." I looked over Kuroba's features once more. He wasn't sweating any longer but his face was pale and cold when I touched it. He was also breathing too quickly and shallowly, though even unconscious Kuroba seemed to be trying to hide it.

The man had a case of supplies out and seemed to be taking the magician's blood pressure before anything else. The way the old man shook his head was disconcerting.

"What?"

"His blood pressure is too low and his heart rate too high. If I don't lower it soon the young master could have a heart attack."

While I knew the basic medical procedures, I was very unfamiliar with ones that would require a trip to the hospital due to the fact that I always figured they couldn't be done without a doctor. The older man seemed to know what he was doing as he took out one of at least fifteen syringes that were kept in separate packages. I saw an 'A' but I couldn't catch the name of what he was administrating.

"It seems the young master went into shock as well."

I looked down at Kuroba who was still breathing quickly but he didn't show any outwards symptoms.

Jii caught my attention by shaking his head. "Not mental shock. This is really bad. He's suffering from gross blood loss."

"What can I do?" Any indifference and calm I'd taken into myself by getting there and knowing Kuroba was in good hands disappeared as I started to take in how seriously he was hurt. I'd seen him take bullets without flinching but I knew this was different, and it only took me seconds to realize that I'd once again bought into strength I knew he didn't possess.

The old man whispered to me. "The blood loss is too much. I have the equipment but I don't share his blood type."

"I don't have 'B' type either."

"I've got 'O' so don't worry," Hattori spoke up. I looked him over and knew that he'd already lost a good amount of blood himself. His stomach wound was still bleeding steadily and the amount of blood needed for a transfusion would be too much for him.

"Kaito has 'B' blood." Aoko's words were hushed and I knew that now would not be the best time for her to find out, since Kuroba couldn't do anything to explain himself. She's said it on instinct with curiosity mingled in along with the fact that her friend and the thief shared the same blood.

"Yes, but Kuroba-kun isn't here."

I saw something strange in Aoko's twitch when she turned away and couldn't help prying.

"You have 'B' blood as well, don't you?"

Though blindfolded, Aoko turned away from my voice. I had seated her on the ground near us, on my left side where the older man was across from me. I couldn't see her eyebrows so I had to guess she was frowning under the blindfold. This was going to be hard.

"Aoko-kun, will you help?"

"No." Definite and unwavering. Her words would mean Kuroba's death unless I could talk her into this and, seeing how much I witnessed towards her displeasure at Kid's very existence, it was going to be a hard argument. I'd have to make it quick as well.

Kuroba _did not_ have the time.


	8. Strings That We're Tied To

I do not warrant treating yourself! If you are hurt, please go to a hospital!  
That being said, I have only basic medical knowledge and what I could pick up from the Internet, so if anything is inaccurate, I'm sorry.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Strings That We're Tied To**_

"So you're not going to help him. You're going to sit here and watch him die? Very noble, Aoko-kun. I bet your father would be so proud of you." I couldn't help being angry at her, angry at myself, and angry at the damn idiot who had to get himself hurt so badly again that he was dying in front of me. For a second time.

"I don't have to watch, thanks to you" she said back, tones harsh but with slight uncertainty. "I don't care what my father thinks. If he dies, at least my days will finally be normal."

"This is a person's life here! Would you hesitate if it were me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then stop hesitating now! Life is important in any form. He-" I had to stop myself. "This man saved your life with no regard to his own safety just hours ago. Do you think he'd be here now if he hadn't taken the time to help you?"

"Don't blame me! I didn't ask him to help!"

"It's hard not to when you deny what's right in front of your face. He's not a bad person!"

"He is a bad person! He's the worst!"

"Aoko-kun how can you say that? Because of your father, you must know what goes on at his heists better than anyone else. You can't say he's bad. I mean, you can't say he's good either but not bad enough to warrant dying when he doesn't have to!"

"Do you know how hard it is?" Aoko suddenly started crying, the blindfold hiding her tears from me. A felt abashed at it, but it didn't stop my anger, simply redirected it to the world in general. "Do you know how much it hurts when you have something so important to you? I just can't image it being stolen. He could be worse, he could not give them back, but to even think you've lost something that you care so much about… He's a terrible person!"

"Aoko-kun-"

"Shut up!"

I didn't know what to say back to her. I couldn't deny the truth in her words, as much as I wanted to. I knew why Kuroba was doing what he was, knew it was saving lives, but I couldn't explain that to her without giving away more than would be safe.

"So you think he should die?" There were more questions I wanted to ask her but this one was the one that kept surfacing in my mind. I really wanted to know her now. I knew she disliked Kaitou Kid but I never fully realized why until at that moment.

"I think it would be better if he died," Aoko nodded.

"Then leave." I looked up at Hattori and nodded my head towards the old man. The Osakan nodded back and I knew that this might not work. He simply didn't have enough of his own blood to give without it killing him.

I turned back to Aoko, anger completely overwhelming me at this point so that I couldn't think straight. I knew how strangely she must have thought me, but I didn't want to deal with her right this second if she was just going to sit there.

"Go home. I'm fine and you've made it clear you aren't going to be of assistance. Hopefully Hattori-kun doesn't black out before we're done."

Aoko was silent, simply staring unseeing at the floor in front of her knees.

"Go."

"I can't."

"Why not?" I asked, shaking more out of fear and anxiety of having nothing to do than for any other reason.

"Kaito – Kaito will be mad at me."

"Aoko-kun please start making sense or I'll be forced to take you home myself, and I really don't want to do that." I wasn't doing any good here, but I wanted to stay if I could.

"If I don't help him Kaito will be mad, but I don't want to and-"

"Hakuba-san."

The old man interrupted her and I turned to look as he finished taking blood from Hattori. The Osakan was barely able to keep his eyes open, blinking them closer to closed each time. The old man pushed a bottle of water at him and Hattori couldn't seem to open it, giving up and resting the plastic on the floor while he held his head with his other hand.

"What?"

He shook his head. "It's not enough. This boy's in no condition to be helping. His wound is deep too and I'm going to need to work on him the second I'm done with the young master. I don't know any other way he's going to make it without Nakamori-kun's help."

I nodded and turned back to Aoko. She must have heard our conversation. "Hattori-kun gave some of his blood so you won't need to give much more. Please help and at least feel like you're saving someone's life. It's a nice thing to do, even if you think they're a bad person." I paused, hating myself. "That or you'll have his blood on your hands."

I was pushing her and I knew it. I was doing it purposely which hurt worst of all. Aoko was a sweet girl. She wouldn't let someone die, even if she detested them more than anyone else in the world. I just needed her to hurry up and see that.

She nodded stiffly and I sighed. Jii got up and made his way over to her, warning her before he pricked her with the needle. It only took a minute or two, with Aoko remaining as quiet and motionless as a doll.

"Thank you," the old man mumbled before moving back over to Kuroba, and having Hattori move away so that he could work.

After setting up the blood pack, he gave Kuroba another shot, this one making the magician flinch, the only sign that he was close to consciousness. Taking a third needle and opening the wound in Kuroba's side, I had to look away or be sick. I was a detective, not a doctor. Corpses were one thing, guts were another.

Kuroba made another pained noise and I had to put my hand over his mouth. Jii met my eyes with equally wide ones. I looked back down at Kuroba as he weakly struggled to move his head. It hurt but I didn't know what else to do.

"I'm really sorry."

I knew I had to gag him or Aoko would be able to recognize his voice while he didn't have the awareness to hide it. I almost thought his first noise had given him away, but Aoko didn't say anything.

I took my handkerchief out of my pocket and balled it up with one hand, sliding it into Kuroba's mouth and feeling his teeth scrap my fingers when he bit down.

"The young master will understand" Jii told me, going back to work. I nodded, still feeling guilty.

Kuroba started to open his eyes. I knew that being awake for whatever it was that Jii was doing to him wouldn't be good. I whispered to the man, trying not to interrupt him.

"He's waking up. What should I do?"

Jii shook his head. "Nothing. The young master is full of pain medicine right now. I think he may have a concussion as well. I'll need to look into it, but I'm not done yet. I need at least twenty minutes to drain the rest of his blood and patch up the area."

I nodded, looking to see that the magician's eyes were out of focus. I watched him move around every now and then, keeping my hand resting on his shoulder. I didn't know how Kuroba could or would respond with the treatment and, being who he was, I wasn't going to risk it if he reacted badly. The twenty minutes seemed to pass slowly and, when the old man turned to me to show he was done and started stitching up outer wound, seemed to pass by too quickly. I disliked having my sense of time messed with.

Jii came to kneel by Kuroba's head, careful not to move him too much. I scooted over to give him more room.

The blood near the magician's head had stained the carpet as well. The old man put his fingers around the wound as Kuroba made muffled yelps to show where it hurt more. In the end he just wrapped gauze around it and put Hattori's hat back on his head to further help keep it in place.

"He should be fine now. I don't want him moving for a few days. His internal injuries weren't that bad so he should recover quickly. The bleeding was the problem. I think he does have a concussion as well but it's not serious."

"What about his arm?"

The old man turned and felt the same strange motion of the bone as I did. "It's just knocked out of place."

Jii moved Kuroba's wrist into a sweeping motion towards his chest and then outwards. Halfway through the magician started showing signs of pain, so I held his other side down again, in case he moved. When his wrist was placed against the floor completely the magician tried to scream, taking shallow breaths around the cloth still in his mouth.

"There."

I let myself finally relax, on edge since I'd gone into the burning building. Thank the gods Kuroba was going to be okay.

"I'm worried about the other boy too."

I looked over at Hattori. He was leaning against the wall with his head down, knees folded sideways on top of one another so that I couldn't see his injury. His hat was on Kuroba now, so I could see how much lighter his face was than it should have been.

I walked over to him and shook his shoulder. "Hattori-kun, lay down. Let him help you now."

I was concerned when I received no response. "Hey, wake up. Don't pull the same thing on me that idiot does."

"Nah, I'm fine." He blinked a few times and looked up at me. I let out a breath, sounding more like a sigh then the fact that I was thankful to see he was conscious. Hattori yawned and kept his eyes close to the ground. "I'm just tired."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Jii said, taking a small light and blinding Hattori as he checked his eyes. The Osakan had nowhere to go, being pressed up against the wall, and was too weary to move in any case.

"Lay down. I need to look at that wound."

"It's nothing," Hattori said, still following instructions and laying down on the floor. "I've had worse."

Hattori pulled up his dark green shirt so that the old man could have a better look at his injury without ripping the material.

"I can see that you have." The old man traced his finger along a line I couldn't make out from over Hattori's abdomen. "You've been shot here in the past."

"Yeah. Damn thing had me in the hospital fer two weeks."

I frowned, apprehensive for some reason. "You've been shot?"

"What?" Hattori leaned his head back a looked at me, grinning. One of his fangs flashed in the light. "Ya've never been shot before?"

"Not anywhere important." Scrutinizing Hattori's wounds, I began to feel that maybe there wasn't something wrong with Kuroba; maybe there was something wrong with me.

"Yer damn lucky then. 'Course, I never got hurt bad 'till I got involved with Kudo, but I can't blame the guy."

"He does seem to drag along trouble."

"Eh. Not as much as you guys." Hattori winced, sucking in a breath when Jii's fingers hit the edges of a deep cut, the wound penetrating more than it was wide. "You've been bringin' more trouble 'round than he ever has."

"Because everything's almost over."

The old man stopped his examination and looked up at me. "What?"

I hesitated a moment. "He didn't tell you?"

"He's told me nothing. What's going on?"

I thought back, realizing that Kuroba would have had no time between giving me the notice to send out to the police, and the time when all the pandemonium started occurring, to speak to the old man.

"There's been a lot going on but he's found it. It's why the girl's missing and why Aoko-kun was taken."

The old man nodded, eyes clear and filling with worry. "I see. And you're okay with that?"

I frowned again, taken aback. What reason would I have for hindering Kuroba's exploits when I knew the price that would be paid if this criminal group was allowed to stay active. There was also the worst the possibility of them getting their hands on the item they'd been searching for, only to find some more dangerous methods to fill their needs. Interests falling away from gem hunting.

"It's destruction of property to say the least. There is also a lot of money involved that will be lost with the young master's actions. You are on the side of the law after all."

"The law is meant to protect the citizens and, if it's a choice between them and currency, then there really isn't a choice. Life is more important."

"Don't worry 'bout us." Hattori added to my sentiments. "I don't know what he's doing, but I agree with Hakuba-kun. Life's more important."

"Must be just me then. I never thought I'd hear someone like either of you say that. The master had it hard by himself. I always expected the young master to follow his father's path. There was some part of me expecting him to die the same way. It had me worried to no end, and I couldn't stop regretting my decision of telling him the truth. He never knew, you see. I could have kept things that way."

"Kid's saved a lot of lives since his return. I don't think he would have liked not knowing. I don't think that _I_ would like the state of things if Kid hadn't come back." My words would have shocked an earlier version of myself, one that didn't know the truth. Now though, they felt right.

Hattori remained quiet, eyes closed as the old man had to stitch up his wound. Jii didn't lose focus on either the conversation or his job, making me imagine that he must have spent years learning medical procedures.

"It's nice for the young master not to be alone anymore. I would have suggested it, would have even taken my place at his side, if I thought it could be done. With how careful he is, I always assumed that accompanying him would put him in further danger if he was forced to protect me."

My eyes started to close, memories surfacing when I didn't wish them to. "I can understand that. I'm sure that my presence is responsible for quite a few of his scars."

"I'm equally sure that your presence is responsible for his life as well."

The old man finished stitching the gash and met my eyes, softer than I thought possible for someone so set in his ways. We'd clashed the few times we'd spoken with one another, unable to agree on anything.

"You believe that?"

"If I didn't, I would have never let you in the door or allowed you to remain here while I took care of him. Though I found it hard to believe at first, the young master trusts you, and with good reason. I have no objections to make on your involvement, and I will not make up false ones just so that I can make myself feel better. As long as you're set – both of you–" He looked down at Hattori who was half out of it, but still there enough to smile when he was addressed. "On helping him, I have no reason to distrust you."

I looked back over at Kuroba, noticing Aoko's form out of the corner of my eye and forgetting about her being there. I examined her first, seeing that she had laid down on her side and fallen asleep. I had to guess that she'd been through a lot in Snake's care, before Kuroba had found a way to free her. The fire must have also brought down her stamina. She was strong, but not that strong.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure the young master will want to see she's well in any case when he wakes up. It was one of the reasons I didn't have her sent away."

"So Aoko-kun knows who you are?"

The old man nodded. "The young master has brought her here before. I couldn't let her in because of it. I may be hard but I want to see if we could get her out without letting her know where she is. We should keep everyone in this room as well, so that she doesn't recognize the place if she were to take her blindfold off upon waking. I've never let her into the back room before."

"It's not a bad idea, but will it be alright to leave Kuroba-kun in here with her?"

"We'll be here as well. I'm not sure about you, but either of them waking up will get me up."

I nodded. "There aren't any beds other than the one. Should we put him up there?" I looked over at the bed across the room from us. The chair that I had moved in the room weeks ago was gone, destroying in the fire and replaced back in its original position, and the only other accessory was a television, set on top of a wooden counter.

"No, it's best to leave everyone where they are."

"Then take the bed." I looked up at the older man, seeing how drained he was. Taking out my watch, I saw that it was past midnight. "I'll sleep on the floor. If I come around first, I'll get you up. Please do the same for me."

It looked like he was going to object, but the old man nodded. Getting up, he retrieved blankets for the group. Once everything and everyone was settled, I laid down near the doorway, wanting to be the first to wake if anyone attempted to leave. The day hadn't been easy on any of us. After the rush of the explosion, the fire, dealing with Aoko, and trying to handle all the different events of the day, I soon fell asleep.

* * *

...

...

_(RETURN: Kaito's POV)_

Everything was very fuzzy when I woke up, like somehow it was snowing inside my eyes, making everything blurry and oddly shaped.

I tried to get up as far as I could and look around. There was something in my mouth and I had to take it out, wiping drool off my chin. "What's going-"

My instincts screamed at me as someone put a hand over my mouth. My first reaction was to remove it any way I could, and get far away so that I could examine the situation from a safe distance. I couldn't do any of this as another hand was put on my shoulder, pain making itself known but not that strongly.

"It's me you idiot."

The voice was familiar and it made me settle down, trusting my instinct yet again while my brain tried to get itself in order. I saw someone in front of me move, looking up to meet my eyes as they moved their hands away from their face and sensed my movement.

The hand that was on my shoulder suddenly pulled something over my eyes so I couldn't see anymore than my shirt and part of the carpet around me.

"Oh yeah, it's you."

Another voice that was familiar, this one linked somewhere deeper in my heart that the first, making me recognize it immediately.

"Aoko?" I wanted to ask, but the hand stopped me from making any type of noise.

"Aoko-kun, I told you that you couldn't take the blind fold off."

"Sorry, I forgot." I heard no apology in her voice so her words were meaningless. It didn't matter anyway, because they made no sense to me. All that matter was her voice, its sound, the way she spoke, the sound of her movements as she sifted into a sitting position.

Her speech was soothing, but there was a new presence making itself known to me inside my own body.

I tapped the hand repeatedly to get it to release itself. Whoever was on the other end was a friend, but I needed to be free at the moment.

"What's wrong?"

Male, my head told me. It hurt even thinking it. I tried to focus back on Aoko and her soothing presence, but it didn't work. I tried to pull away from them when they didn't let me go.

"Be careful! You're still hurt!"

I got away, looking around to see where I was. I knew the way to the bathroom, though I didn't know how. I was aware that I had seen this place before but I didn't know why, or who it was it belonged to. Something about it didn't quite match the memories I couldn't reach, but it was close enough.

Once in the bathroom I threw up. It felt disgusting but it didn't last long. I hadn't apparently eaten anything and it soon turning into heaving, making the headache so bad that I thought I was going to pass out.

"Young master," someone said from behind me. I couldn't tell who they were addressing but my nerves calmed down when, once again, my instants told me they were friendly without telling me how I knew them. "Are you all right?"

"What's the matter?"

The other voice was back and, since I hadn't heard a third, they must have been addressing me.

I looked up but the snow was still there and I couldn't see them clearly. Squinting didn't help. It just made more shadows sweep across my vision.

One of the forms bent down next to me. My balance must have been messed up because I swayed even thought I knew I was kneeling, when they came close to me.

"Kuroba-kun, are you alright?" There was a hand on my forehead, pushing up what must have been the tip of a cap. The hand was cold but not uncomfortably so. The voice was soft and comforting, though it sounded more like they were trying not to be heard than calming me.

"Who?" I asked. That name sounded familiar. The voice talking to me sounded familiar. Everything around me sent messages to my brain that I knew it, but it was like having a puzzle with the center pieces all missing.

The person in front of me moved, becoming clearer as my eyes tried to adjust to being open. They shook their head.

"This isn't good," they spoke to themselves. Louder, and address towards me, they asked "What do you remember?"

"Aoko," I mumbled, feeling like speaking was something new to me. It couldn't have been. I remembered words so I must have spoke before now.

"Okay, what do you remember about Aoko-kun? Do you remember her father?"

Some of the pieces came back and I saw a man. The details were all there. All that I was missing was a name to go with them.

"Sort of," I told the person in front of me.

"Do you remember me?" The voice asked.

"I can't see you," I told him, it, whatever creature was currently torturing me by speaking to me when my head felt like it was going to explode.

"How can you not see me? I'm right in front of you." The person moved and the next thing I knew something bright was put in front of my eye and I tried to turn away, unable to when a hand came out of nowhere to hold my face still.

"I think his vision may be impaired. If his concussion is bad enough, he may need to go in for treatment."

"Do you think it is?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see how he is in a few hours. By then the symptoms should clear up."

The light was moved to my other eye and I let them have their way. It hurt my head more to fight back than it did to let things be. Once the light was gone it was even harder to see around me, spots marring the hazy blobs with what resembled cigarette burns.

"Can I leave now?"

Aoko voice was back. I smiled. I didn't know why I could remember her so easily compared to the other two but I didn't have much capacity to worry about that.

"Wait a moment Aoko-kun, I need to take you."

"Why? You're being a baby Hakuba-kun. I came here on my own and I should be able to leave on my own."

Hakuba-kun. The name was in the tip of my mind. Looking up, I tried to focus on the person who was standing above me and had answered Aoko back. I couldn't see much still, but my mind filled in the features that were indistinct through my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked. Something happened. I was missing large portions of my memory and I didn't like it one bit. Something in my mind, where I couldn't seem to reach, told me it was dangerous to be for things to be left that way.

"Nothing young master, you hurt yourself in the explosion the other day. You should have your memory and sight back in a few hours. I'll give you something for the pain."

"Thank you." I didn't know who they were but they were being nice enough. Something deeper, from my heart, had me looking back up at – whoever the blond one was – and asking him, "Can Aoko stay?"

She was something close. Something safe. I wanted her there.

"If I can get her to hold still. You just worry about healing and I'll take care of everything else."

I nodded. "Okay."

Now, as the blond one left the room, time to figure out how to do that.

I knew something near my stomach was hurting me. The pain was dull though, and, as I ran my hand over the area, noticing my shirt was unbuttoned, I felt the prickly fingers of stitches.

"I hurt myself?"

"Yes young master. You went in to save miss Aoko-san from a burning building I heard. There was an explosion and you and another boy were caught up in it."

"Is the other boy alright?"

I didn't know why it worried me so much but it did. I had no memories at all of an explosion.

"He'll be alright. He's resting at the moment, like you should be. Come into the other room with me and lie down on the bed. At this point in time, it would be best if you didn't speak with miss Aoko-san."

"Why not?"

The person in front of me stayed just out of focus, but their voice and their visible features told me they were older. "Do you remember the Kaitou Kid at all?"

"Dad!" I shook my head. I was unsure of where the thought had come from. The name was so vividly associated with my father, a man I hadn't been able to remember before that moment. I was missing something very important.

I looked back up and nodded. "He was dad." I frowned. "And me, right?"

"Yes, and you young master. Right now she believes that you and the Kid are different people. If you speak to her, you'll be giving yourself away."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It's a very bad thing. Trust me young master, now is not the time, especially when you don't know yourself. You must understand that."

I nodded. It made sense and the old man didn't seem like he was lying to me.

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but asking when he helped me to my feet.

"Konosuke Jii. I'm your assistant and friend. I was also working with your father."

The name sounded like something soft to me, associated almost with a family member in my mind.

Once standing, he buttoned up my shirt, blue and as natural on me as the hair on my head. I saw I was wearing shoes on inside the house and slipped them off on reflex. They were scuffed up and told more of being in a fire than the shirt did.

"Keep the hat low on you so that she can't see your face."

I pulled the rim of the cap back over my eyes so that they'd be hidden, and I could only partially see the world of distorted images around me. Taking one of my hands, as I noticed I was wearing gloves, the man lead me back into the room where I'd first woken.

I couldn't help smiling at Aoko, who was sitting near the door with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a sour look on her face. The smile stayed up, even as I stopped wishing to smile, when I noticed that the look was aimed at me. I took the older man's words to heart after that. It was indeed a very bad thing to let her know who I was. I didn't want her to be looking at me like that ever again.

Lying down on the bed, I noticed another person on the floor but couldn't see them before I was forced to face upwards. It didn't matter much anyway. I wouldn't be able to tell who they were.

"Now young master, just rest. When you feel like it, I'll bring you in some food."

I tried to get myself to relax but it felt like everyone's eyes were on me, and I knew one of them was watching me for none to pleasant reasons.

As uneasy as I felt, lying down and vulnerable, my eyes were started to close again, even if the headache hadn't gone away. I blinked them open a few times and was aware enough to swallow a pill when it was presented to me with a glass of water, but after that everything blinked out.

…

When I opened my eyes after what felt like only a minute, my mind was clearer. Basic knowledge of the people around me had returned, though I noticed some memories of the fire were still missing. That was understandable though. I had passed out back then, and some would be missing simply because I wasn't awake.

I took Hattori's cap – because I knew it was his now – and tipped it forward as I took in the room. Hakuba noticed me and stopped eating, meeting my eyes with open curiosity and worry. I smiled.

"I'm fine now. Sorry about that."

The detective relaxed, smiling in return. "That's good to hear. If you're hungry, there's food." He held out a bowl of rice and vegetables he was eating. "It's not much but you shouldn't eat a lot after you've been injured. I'm going to take Aoko-kun home once I finish."

Aoko.

My eyes darted to the other side of the detective where Aoko was staring at me. I barely took in her gaze as I swept my eyes over her body, making sure she was okay. The way she flinched back registered.

Good, she seemed fine. She even had a bowl of rice in her own hand, which was nearly empty.

"_Can_ we just take her back? She may still be in danger."

"_We_ are doing nothing. _I_ am taking her back. _You_ are staying here and waiting another twenty-four hours, so that I know you're okay. There's still a lot that needs to be done and Ran-san's still in danger."

"Ran-chan?" Aoko turned to Hakuba, snapping her eyes away from mine. "What happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped like you were. We're trying to get her back." The detective answered her.

"Kidnapped? Why? Why was _I_ kidnapped? That man - He took me from my own home! And wouldn't tell me anything other than he was using me to get back at him!" Aoko jabbed a finger in my direction. "What does Ran-chan have to do with any of this?"

"She was taken for the same reason. There's something the kidnapper wants and we have to give it to him or she'll be killed."

"If he wants _him_," she shouted towards me again, and I was the one fighting back the urge not to flinch, "then let the man have him!"

"It's not the simple and he doesn't want Kid, he wants to use him."

"Then let him use him!"

"That's what we're doing!" Hakuba shook his head. "You don't know how much I wish it wasn't. The only reason he took you was because we kept one of his men from staying close to the investigation."

"Like he cares about anything!" I close my eyes, realizing that she was talking about me and not Snake. Under my breath, in words almost too silent to hear, I spoke up against her, unable to help it.

"Just because you can't see the puppet master's threads, doesn't mean the dolls are dancing on their own."

"What?" Aoko settled her eyes back on me and I met them, smirking. It was hard to keep up the lie, hard to sit there and not tease her like I would if I'd been in different clothes.

"What's what?"

Aoko scowled and turned away. I continued to grin. "I'm going with you detective. I need to speak with her father about what we were discussing earlier. I think it's become too dangerous now to let things go on the way they have been."

"I think that's a good idea."

I still felt tried and my head still hurt terribly, but there were things that needed to be done. Nakamori needed to watch out for his own men, and I needed to know that Aoko would be safe.

The only question was how much of my story would the man believe?


	9. Masks and Mirrors

_**Chapter 9: Masks and Mirrors**_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I took my hand from the side of my head and smiled, knowing that if I'd have glared at Hakuba, Aoko would have noticed it. "I'm fine Tantei-san. No need to worry."

Hakuba continued to watch me and I made sure not to show how much the headache was still bothering me. The cut in my side didn't inconvenience me so much but I couldn't keep it out of my mind, partially because it had intersected where I'd already gotten stitches and the strange tugging was more prominent.

I kept Hattori's hat and what remained of my outfit. Nakamori would be able to recognize me as Kid and I could walk the streets at the same time. I also had my monocle in my pocket where I'd be able to easily retrieve it and slip it on. I could feel a cut under my eye, which would hurt when I covered it, but the blood was dry so it wouldn't be much of a bother.

Having eaten just a few bites of the rice, my stomach was upset again.

"I thought you weren't going to tell him. What changed your mind?"

I looked over at Hakuba and indicated Aoko with my eyes, so that she wouldn't hear me speak of her. The fact that was a meter behind us showed how much she didn't like the idea of me even being near her. I wasn't going to bring her up in conversation. "I've got to make sure that he knows to look out for her. Now that he's not going to be dropping the case, I need to make sure that he stays safe as well."

"How much, exactly, are you going to be telling him?"

"As little as possible."

I went back to looking forward. I didn't want Nakamori wrapped up in this. We were dealing with a killer. Sato could handle the police. She was in the first division and prepared to go up against Snake and his men. Nakamori was not.

"You know, this would really make me feel better if your steps weren't so loud."

I looked down at me feet and frowned. "What's wrong with the way I'm walking?"

"You're usually so quiet. Even with dress shoes, I can hardly hear you sometimes. Your steps are loud right now, even louder than mine, which tells me you're not as healthy as you say you are."

"Did you expect me to be better after one night's sleep? I'm not a god."

"That's not was I was implying. You're going to have to steal that diamond in less than three days and I want you to rest while you have the-"

"Three days?" I didn't have time to hide my reaction. "What happened to 'over a week'?"

Hakuba looked at me with concern. "We spent three of those days on ourselves. Then there was the fire. The other day-and-a-half you were unconscious. Add that up and we've lost five days."

I shook my head. So soon. We hadn't even tried looking for Snake. I could have planned something with Sato. She could have followed him after I led him into the open to release Aoko. I hadn't been thinking and I may have damned Ran for that reason alone. My own stupidity was not supposed to get the best of me.

"We'll get him Kuroba-kun," Hakuba whispered fiercely to me. "He's hurt too many people."

"And the gem?"

Hakuba looked confused, turning to see my face better. "Who cares about the stupid gem?"

"I care about the stupid gem. If we don't destroy it, more people like Snake will show up looking for it. My dad died looking for that 'stupid' gem." I growled out.

"I'm sorry." The detective put a hand up to his forehead, only touching it with the tips of his fingers. "You're right. I haven't been thinking straight in some time. I didn't mean to insinuate that the diamond doesn't hold an importance of its own."

I wanted to be angry with him, but there were dark marks under his eyes and it didn't look like the detective had slept well. His eyelids remained half closed more than they were open, and some of his deeper breathes sounded like masked yawns.

"Did you get any sleep?"

Hakuba closed his eyes, keeping them that way long enough for him to feel unsure of his footing before opening them again. "I slept."

He didn't say much after that and I had to poke him. "How long did you sleep?"

"An hour or so," the detective admitted, blinking. "I was worried about everything that happened, and if Snake and his men were associated with the Organization, they may have known where we were."

I hadn't even thought of that, even after Kudo brought up the possibility that they may have been one in the same group.

"You said I was out for over a day. It's getting late now. That means you've been awake all that time on only an hour of sleep?"

"Aoko-kun woke up a few hours after I did, so it wasn't like I was bored for company. I'll get some sleep tonight and everything should be fine. I couldn't risk falling asleep while she was up and you were in the room."

"Thank you."

"It was nothing. I owe you more than I can ever repay, so at least it was something."

"Hakuba we're not-"

"You're kind of short, aren't you?"

I froze, hearing Aoko's voice from somewhere close behind me. A lot closer then she had been before. I only hoped that she hadn't heard what we were talking about. Hakuba was too tired to be paying attention to more than the direction he was going, and, though I wouldn't let him know, I had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

"Why Nakamori-san, that's a very rude thing to say." I swallowed, noticing I had to change my tones back to Kid's. I'd been speaking to Hakuba in my own voice. Grinning and pulling on the cap, I turned to her.

Aoko looked away, eyes turning back to look me over. "It's not like I care! I just thought that you would be taller. You look like you're my age."

"But that's just a trick Nakamori-san," I lied, trying to disguise my suddenly quick breaths. "I would look rather out of place with the two of you if I didn't appear to be around your age."

Aoko seemed to buy it but she never took her eyes off me. I didn't like it. Aoko was someone close to me and if I let anything slip, she'd see it.

Hakuba took her new closeness as a cue to shut up. We had nothing else to talk about in any case. The day when we both needed our strength was coming up and, grinning for some reason, I thought of how unprepared we seemed to be.

I purposely started to fall behind him, at least attempting to show that I wasn't as sure of where Nakamori lived as I was. There were shortcuts I would take as myself, which I had to avoid now in favor of the busier streets. If Hakuba was leading and he took one of them, I could easily hide behind the excuse of him having taken us there.

That brought me closer to Aoko though, and she kept trying to look at my face. The sun was going down so the hat wasn't as effective as it was in the sunlight. There was no moon raise either, to even out the glow. Just full on sun hitting me at almost a forty-five degree angle. Dusk was a dangerous time for me.

"What's going on? Why are the two of you together?"

Aoko seemed to be asking me, though she was more likely to get a straight answer if she'd asked the detective. When I looked back, her eyes were still focused on mine, clearly more interested in whatever I told her.

"Nakamori-san, I hardly think that the matter should concern you. I'm simply using the detective to my advantage and he's going along with me so that friend of yours isn't killed. Would _you_ have been working with me for any other reason?"

"I won't be working with you at all!"

I shrugged. "He doesn't have to. Nakamori-san I'm not controlling him. If the detective wants, he could go his separate way. As for me, I'll do whatever I please."

I could see how angry Aoko was. It was a good thing. If she wasn't angry at me as Kid, she could easily become suspicious of me as Kaito.

"So why are you working with this – this – jerk?" Aoko couldn't find the right words to call me, fitting me with one that was better suited for the classroom.

Hakuba turned his head, eyes blinking a few times to show how utterly exhausted he was. "Because I need his help, Aoko-kun. Do you remember Ran-san? You met her a few weeks ago."

Aoko nodded, most likely having heard of the kidnapping from the news or her father.

"The people who took her have never been caught by the police. Who better to work with than someone on the same level as them? If Ran-san's safe, the method shouldn't matter. And, if we're being honest, he's the one who needs my help."

"Tantei-san." I was already worn out enough. I wasn't going to deal with mind games. "I doubt that you're help would be very effective for my purposes." Underneath I stressed, _if you don't lie to her I'm going to leave._

Hakuba blinked back, seeing that he'd said the wrong thing but not having the correct words to respond with.

Aoko laughed a little, making me jump.

"You fight with him just like you fight with Kaito."

I froze, trying to keep moving my body so that I wouldn't show my reaction. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, facing forward. She looked back, looking confused when she must have seen my expression.

"That's because they're both idiots. I don't think there's a magician out there –thief or not – that's not full of themselves."

Aoko kept looking at me but she turned her head to the side for a moment to nod at Hakuba. "Yeah, I've meet a few others. I know what you mean."

"We magician are so underappreciated." I laughed. "Of course, we thieves are unappreciated as well."

"Who would appreciate a thief?"

I smiled, keeping it toned down. I grinned too much around her. "The greatness that makes a thief can only be cherished by someone in the same venue. I don't anticipate you will ever understand. Likewise, I myself am only appreciated by those in a similar occupation, and I don't expect you to like me."

"Good, because I don't."

"You wound me," I joked, trying to relax. It wasn't good to stay tense. I couldn't prepare for everything that way and I ended up jumping at nothing.

"I'll wound you alright."

I dodged completely on reflex. Aoko had moved to grab me and I spun around, skipping a few steps ahead. I shouldn't have been able to move that fast unless I knew her.

But Kaitou Kid could do the impossible, so I hoped she didn't look any further than that. I smiled and started walking again. "I'm afraid I don't like it when I'm touched. I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself while I'm around." This time when I felt her watching me, her eyes were serious where they'd been angry before. She knew, or suspected something that wasn't totally impersonal. I tried not to think about it and kept going.

We reached her house shortly after that and I calmly rang the bell, putting the monocle in place. Hakuba looked uncertainly at the entryway, debating whether my course of action was for the best, or if he should move in to stop me. I sent him a hard look. _Don't act against me_.

He nodded.

I was truly surprised that the Inspector was home. I had fully anticipated another precarious walk over to the police station when he slammed open the door.

"What do you want?… now…" He trailed off, clearly expecting someone else to have barged in on him at whatever time of day it was. I hadn't looked at a clock in some time.

Spotting Aoko, he didn't give the two of us a second thought before he ran out the door, encompassing her in his arms and burying his face in her hair. I smiled, losing my objectivity for a time.

"Aoko, thank the gods your alright" I heard him whisper. Aoko hugged her father back, unable to hide a few tears from me. I looked away so I could give them some level of privacy. Aoko had been missing for over a day until I got her back, and I was sure she'd spent a day at Jii-chan's too, while I was out, so for two days her father was left alone, worrying. I should have called him.

Nakamori took a few minutes to make sure that his daughter was alright. I respected the man for that and didn't care much when I was being overlooked. I let him have his time, fretting over the smell of smoke that still clung to her and her clothes. I looked down at myself, seeing that I would be needing new clothing as well. The white was burned beyond repair but, for some reason, the shirt looked fine.

After tears and smiles and reassurances, the man turned to face us. Since I still wasn't looking at him, he hadn't caught on to who I was until I turned back.

Expression sifting from relaxed to shocked to angry all in the space of a second left me defenseless when he suddenly reached out with an iron grip and held onto my arm.

"Why do you detectives all do that?" I sighed.

"Because you're too damn slippery! What the hell are you doing here Kid? What's going on? Why did they take my daughter?"

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed, looking around. It just occurred to me that Snake or his insider could be watching the Inspector's house. I was getting brainless at an alarming rate.

The Inspector watched me instead of looking around, but by the way his hand twitched I could tell that he wanted to. If I missed something though, it was likely he would miss it as well. We both knew I had the better eyesight.

"Let go Inspector." I jerked my arm slightly, his fingers clutching tight enough to bruise. "I'll answer your questions in a moment. I need to have a look around first."

"Like hell!" he whispered fiercely, at least keeping himself quiet. "You'll shoot out of here and I'll never see you again!"

"No!" I kept my eyes hard and sincere. "We need to talk. I promise I'll return."

"Nakamori-keibu, please listen to him."

"Hakuba-kun?" Nakamori turned to look at the detective, noticing him for the first time. "What are you doing here?"

"Later, please. I need to look around." I pulled my arm back gently, feeling his grip constrict when he was afraid to lose me. "I gave you my word."

"What good is the word of a thief?" He let me go anyway, wiping away some dirt that must have gotten onto his hand. "You'd better be back."

Hakuba grabbed me before I took more than a step.

"What is it now?" I turned back, hating the feel of other people touching me.

"No acrobatics. You're hurt."

I smiled, taking a finger and crossing my heart with it. "No need to worry Tantei-san, I'll make sure to keep myself safe so that you can keep chasing me." _Not catching me._

It was actually hard to hold up our old routine. If the Inspector saw how at ease we were around each other now, it could lead him down a path I'd rather not have him go. So I tried to sound carefree, knowing Hakuba would yell at me later for it.

I didn't have to wait for him to let me go. The detective wasn't very strong and he wasn't holding onto me with as much force, so I simply slipped away, vanishing into the shadows on the other side of the house.

Once alone I set to work, scanning the nearby area for anything that could be suspicious. I checked the bushes and neighboring yards, the windowsills and back door. I didn't find anything.

It was too easy.

Coming back, I walked up to them with a smile and held a finger up to my mouth.

"I'm going to go into your house Inspector. You may follow me if you wish. I won't steal anything," I added when I saw that he was about to argue. "This is for the safety of you and your daughter. I don't like to see people get hurt. Don't mention my name and do not talk to me when we're inside. I'll let you know when you can."

"What's in my house?"

I had my hand resting above the door handle, glove covered in soot. I close my eyes.

"There could be many things in your house. I'm hoping I don't find video cameras." I slipped the monocle back into my pocket and kept the hat low, obscuring my face. I still looked too damn young. "If there are, I'll locate them. Right now though, I'd be grateful if the utmost caution was used for a short time." I turned the doorknob and walked in with confidence. Nakamori was hesitant but followed me in.

My shoes were undeniably dirty, so I had no choice but to slip them off or ruin his floors. I knelt down, as if to move them in the cubby hole, letting my hand feel around the boxes. I froze.

"What?" Nakamori asked from behind me. I quickly turned around and shot him a cold look. He stopped moving as well. I quickly covered my eyes up incase he'd seen similarities. I _really_ needed the monocle on but I didn't want to endanger them.

I physically got up onto the wooden container and felt around until I came across the wires. The hole was big enough that the receiver fell into my palm. I held it up to show Nakamori and placed it on the top as I slid off. The Inspector was shocked, staring at me as if his eyes could demand answers. I should have talked to him outside but I didn't want to risk being overheard. His house would take ages to look through though.

Slipping my shoes back on and tilted my head towards the door, I indicated for him to follow me. Once we were outside again Aoko and Hakuba were looking between the both of us with steady eyes.

"So what-"

"Shhh."

Hakuba shut up.

"We're going to your house Tantei-san."

Hakuba figured out the situation on his own and nodded, looking slightly unsure.

"Is my house safe?"

I open my mouth to answer and stopped, thinking about it. I didn't know if Snake was part of the Organization or not. To make matters worse, they could still be watching the detective's movements. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure. We shouldn't risk it. My apologies for the bad suggestion."

"I want answers and I want them as soon as I can! I'm not going to be playing this game with you any longer than I have to Kid!" The Inspector did keep his voice down, though I wasn't sure if the device couldn't pick it up. I knew I looked worried but I couldn't help it. If they found out I was with the Inspector…

"Sorry," Nakamori said gruffly to me. I looked back at him with wider eyes, surprised he'd apologized.

"No, it's quite alright. I would be angry to. I know someone who's away at the moment and we can barrow their house." I grinned at him. "We'll be breaking and entering, but I can think of nowhere else that we can discuss things."

Kudo's house was empty after all. I knew Ran had gone in enough times that he didn't feel that she was in danger, and it was the only place I could think of. And besides that, no one would suspect the long-lost detective of working with me.

"Fine, whatever." Nakamori looked at me angrily. "I need to know what's going on and I'm not letting you out of my sight like I did last time. Frankly-" He turned away, having the words and deciding to turn back and say them to my face. "I owe you my life from last time. I don't like you, but you've brought my daughter back to me as well. I can at least let you go this one time."

"You owe me nothing." My words sounded too bland, too dark. I didn't break eye contact. "If I wasn't around, there wouldn't be people out there trying to copy me. You would never have been in that situation. As for your daughter, Nakamori-san was also in danger because of my own troubles." I grinned, feeling myself associate more with the Kid than I had in a long time now. Because of Hakuba, I ended up feeling like myself more often than not. "Besides, I would hardly need you to _let_ me get away."

"Then try it." The man's hands were suddenly on my upper arms. I moved to avoid contact, but the house was behind me and I end up being pushed into it and held in place.

"Now that wasn't very nice Nakamori-keibu. I'm here to help you this time."

"Then don't underestimate me. Just try and get away. You won't be able to."

True, skin contact was hard to break. I also had no leverage and the man was easily three times my weight. If he weren't holding me so tightly…

But who was I to walk away from a challenge? I grinned at him, making sure he could only see the shadow of my eyes.

"Don't, he's hurt." Hakuba spoke up but we both ignored him. Nakamori's eyes did clear slightly.

"You're hurt?"

I laughed quietly. "So what if I am? It's nothing." I moved around experimentally before getting into the position I needed.

Because he was focused on solely holding me to the wall instead of holding me down, I quickly kicked both of my feet against the house, pushing him backwards. Once I wasn't against the wall anymore, I bend down, running passed him from down low on his side, forcing him to let me go with one hand. A few more twists and I got out of the other.

My arms were sore from him still, and I rubbed them. "Now Inspector, I think we should get going."

"Fine." He looked back over at Aoko and put an arm protectively around her. "I'd rather have my daughter stay here, but it doesn't seem safe now. I hope you're going to tell me why those bugs are in my house."

I nodded.

"I don't want her coming with. I don't trust you." His stare met mine to show this. "I'll leave her with someone I know for a while then."

"You can't leave her with one of your officers." I said it offhandedly and with a smile, but Nakamori took it the way I had intended. There was a danger there.

"Why not?"

"I'll explain it later. For now, I need you to trust my word, if not me."

He nodded, looking old for once. Turning to Aoko he said, "Go to one of your friend's houses. Kaito-kun is the closest, but if you want to stay at one of your girl friends that would be fine." I hid the twitch when I heard my name. Obviously I wouldn't be there to comfort her.

Aoko nodded. "But dad, I need to get my bunny."

"I've got it." I didn't even hesitate. The Inspector's house was full of bugs. I could tell. But I didn't want her going in looking worried if there was video feed. Stopping myself before I moved – because Kid shouldn't know the layout of their house – I turned to Aoko. "Where is it?"

"My room but you aren't welcome."

"It's the third window on the right." The Inspector overrode her. "Be in and out."

I grinned, tipping the cap. "Of course Nakamori-keibu. I wouldn't dream of doing anything less than polite. I am a gentlemen thief after all."

"Some gentlemen," he said sarcastically. "You're just a con artist playing a crowd of fools into believing you're something else."

It actually hurt hearing him say that. I kept smiling though and shrugged, if not too tense in my movements. "Whatever you say Inspector."

Aoko's room was never hard to reach. I opened the window below hers, one that lead to the kitchen, and stood on the frame before jumping up to reach her ledge. I had to stop for a moment, holding on with one hand and the other one falling to my side. The stitches hadn't been hurting me, they shouldn't have hurt, but I knew I'd pulled off other internal injuries.

"Stupid Snake," I muttered to myself. "He'll pay."

I laughed, thinking about the long list of people who were in that category.

Breathing calmly again, I felt her window frame. She always kept in unlocked because, really, who would be sneaking into her window? On the second floor no less?

Pushing it up as much as I could with my fingers, I got my hand inside. The rest was simply getting my body up to the window to force it open the rest of the way before getting in. I scowled at the dirt I left on the carpet.

Kuro-chan wasn't hard to find. The pen that Hakuba gave her took up a good section of her bedroom. I opened it, taking out the russet little creature and snuggling him for a moment. I had some time alone now and I needed to loosen up.

"Hey Kuro-chan," I whispered into his fur, careful to keep my voice low. "You're going to be going to my house for a while."

The rabbit looked up at me, trying to get at my throat and climb into the collar of my shirt. I had to repeatedly pull him away, thinking all the while that Nakamori would kill me if I spent any longer in Aoko's room. Taking a breath and standing, so the rabbit had to stop trying to seduce me or fall, I climbed back out the window, noticing stupidly that it would be impossible to climb down with one hand tied up.

I got far enough to hang out before I jumped, holding the rabbit close so I wouldn't hurt him. I landed fairly decently, if not putting too much pressure on knees, causing the impact to hurt.

Standing straight, Aoko ran towards me, stopping before she made any contact and holding out her hands.

"Give him to me!"

"Please keep your voice down Nakamori-san," I whispered, closing the window for the kitchen and handing over the rabbit with the other hand. She swiped him away fast enough to make the poor creature sick. Then she ran over back to her father.

"I'm going to take my daughter over there, and then I'll follow you where ever you think is safe to talk." Nakamori went and put a hand back on Aoko's shoulder, trying to keep in contact with her when he could.

I looked over at where he was parked. It would be so much easier to take the Inspector's car than it would be the bus. Kudo's house wasn't far but it wasn't next door either, and I'd be in a confined space with him in either case.

"I'm vehicularly challenged at the moment and, unless you follow my glider, it may take longer for you to find the place. Would you mind if we took yours?"

Nakamori stiffened up. "I don't want you in my car."

I thought on it. "Fair enough, then-"

"I don't _want_ you in my car, but it seems the easiest way and I'm not in the mood for delays right now. You're sitting upfront where I can keep an eye on you."

"Inspector, I really could care less at this point in time what you have under your backseats."

"You're also directing me, and Aoko will be getting out."

"Very well then Inspector, it is your car."

"Damn right it is!"

"Kid-san, not that it's any of my business, but you didn't eat much today. Shouldn't you?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Do you know how much blood you lost? This isn't something to be fooling around with. For someone so clever, you can sure act stupid. You should thank Aoko-kun and Hattori-kun when you get the chance as well."

"Why would I need to do that?" I noticed that I hadn't even cared to ask what had happened after I'd passed out. The only thing I had wanted was to get Aoko somewhere she could feel safe.

"They both gave you their blood, though Aoko-kun was pretty unwilling. I think Hattori-kun might still be asleep."

I shivered outwardly. Aoko could not have liked doing that. Hattori I hadn't paid much attention to after I woke up. I hadn't – I really hadn't been thinking in some time.

"I appreciate your help then, Nakamori-san." I bowed to her slightly. Coming up grinning, I added "I know it was hardly your aspiration to do so, and as such I know you don't appreciate my thanks, I _am_ thankful for your kindness."

Aoko turned away from me, clearly mad. "You're right. I don't want your thanks. Hakuba-kun was the one who wanted me to do it."

"Can I thank you then?" Hakuba asked.

Aoko smiled. I hadn't seen her smile since she was kidnapped. I was glad the detective could make her happy. "Sure Hakuba-kun."

"Then thank you."

Aoko turned back to her father, shaking slightly. She was so scared still, and I hadn't noticed.

"I'll eat later." I told Hakuba. I was still running on adrenaline. I didn't have to eat. I knew Kudo had some snacks at his house and I'd have at them when I got there.

Hakuba shrugged, taking Aoko's hand and leading her over to the car. Nakamori grudgingly let go of her. They both got in the back seats, leaving me and the Inspector alone with one another.

"Even though I don't trust you, you're a good person. No matter what you tell me, I still feel I owe you, for both myself and my daughter. But I'm a policeman. I have no way of repaying you."

"I told you its quite unnecessary. If it makes you feel better, I did it for personal reasons. You could have been anyone and I would have done the same." _But I wouldn't have felt as strongly about it. I wouldn't have tried as hard as I did. _It wasn't something intentional, but when the person you know is in danger, it's, well – personal.

He nodded. "You know you don't look much older than Hakuba-kun."

I breathed out a laugh. "Smoke and mirrors Inspector. Who would suspect a kid of being Kid? Certainly not anyone that I know." I brushed passed him, making my way nervously to the car. I couldn't tell if he believed my lie or not.

Nakamori went to my house first, going with Aoko to the front door where I heard him converse with my mom. I leaned back, breathing out a sigh.

"The days been long huh? And you only just woke up a few hours ago." Hakuba's voice whispered from behind me.

The sun was setting, making the detective's hair look like coffee.

"It's only going to get longer. I probably won't sleep until tomorrow morning, but maybe it's better. I'm going to need all my awareness a few nights from now. Better to be nocturnal."

Hakuba laughed. "Kuroba-kun, you're not a bat. Don't plan your schedule around that. Unlike you, I'm going to need to get some sleep, and soon."

I looked back at Hakuba. He really was tried. He hadn't slept in so long that I was impressed he hadn't passed out on me.

"Get some rest then. I'm going to talk to him, explain what I want. You'll only get in the way anyway."

"No, I'm going to stay awake for that." He blinked his eyes, trying to get them to stay opened. "I don't know why, but I don't feel it's safe to leave the two of you alone together."

"Whatever you want Hakuba-kun. You just look tired."

"I am tired." I could see him grin at me from the review mirror. "When has that ever stopped me?"


	10. Confessions of the Desperate

_**Chapter 10: Confessions of the Desperate**_

The Inspector returned to the car and our conversation stopped. He looked wearily at me before closing the door and rotating so that we were facing one another.

"Can't we talk here? This is private enough and I want answers."

I clenched my teeth together, letting out a low hiss. "I didn't check the car." I wanted to swear so badly, but it wasn't something Kid would do.

Meticulously I checked the glove compartment, under the seats, the lining of the seats – all of them, forcing the Inspector and Hakuba out of the vehicle at one point – the lining of the material on the floor and on the ceiling, until I was satisfied.

"No, we can't speak here. I just wanted to make sure that your car was clean. As Tantei-san pointed out, I'm relatively hungry."

"So we're going there because you're hungry?"

I looked up at hearing the catch in his words. He was honestly surprised.

"I am human you know," I laughed lightly. "I need to eat too."

He ignored me the rest of the way, focusing on the road and only paying heed to my directions. Hakuba was silent as well and I glanced back a few times to find him slumped over in the seat, trying to stay awake.

When we reached Kudo's, I wasn't in any better shape than he was. The fatigue that I started feeling had been delayed, but it was hitting me now. I should have eaten something earlier. The world went hazy every now and then and I found myself struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Are you two alright?"

Nakamori's voice had me looking up at him, gaze clear of any lingering fatigue. He was looking down at me and into the back seat.

"Just fine. Nakamori-kun was in a bit of trouble when I reached her. Tantei-san was there as well and it seems to have tired us both out. It's nothing serious."

"Except that you were wounded too." I never wanted to hit Hakuba more than at that moment.

"Please detective, keep your comments to yourself. I may have been wounded but it wasn't – it is not bothering me now, and it will not hamper me in the future. Inspector, I believe we need to discuss something." I opened the door and picked the lock to Kudo's gate before they reached me.

Pushing it open, the squeal of old iron echoed forlornly through the neighborhood. I picked the lock on the door just as easily and stepped inside, taking off my shoes. The other two followed in my wake, not knowing where to go.

Unlike Hakuba, I knew that the Inspector was taking in the luxury of the house. I had as well. I hadn't had any free time to go exploring yet, but I knew the layout. Both Aoko and I had decent houses but they were nothing compared to Kudo's and Hakuba's. Of the two, I favored the detective's. I didn't get the same unused feeling that I did at Kudo's. It could be because no one lived there at the moment, but the colors were to stark, the rooms too dead. Hakuba's was softer with furniture that favored comfort over appeal.

I lead them to the living room, flourishing a hand to tell them to walk past me before going to the kitchen and getting something to eat. Nakamori stiffly walked around me, sitting down on a deep red chair that was made of some foreign material. Hakuba took the couch, nearly falling asleep and fidgeting as the cushions were more rigid than his own. Leaving them alone together was fine, but turning my back on the Inspector had me glancing over my shoulder more than once.

I searched the cabinets, finding a lot of nothing as Kudo must have thrown out anything that wouldn't keep. There was rice and noodles but they took too long to cook and I wasn't in the mood for waiting. I found some peanut butter in one of the lower cabinets and went about eating it out of the container, seeing how old the bread was and putting it back. Finding nothing else that wouldn't kill me, I sat at one of the chairs and ate it. Peanut butter wasn't something you can eat and talk with at the same time, so I stayed in the kitchen alone. The setting sun left me mostly in the dark, orange streaks painted across Kudo's wooden fixtures.

I just needed enough to eat so that my stomach didn't feel like it was digesting itself. I put the peanut butter away after eating almost half of it, being a nice guy and washing the spoon before replacing it as well.

I'd only been gone five minutes but Nakamori looked tense and it didn't appear as if he had talked to the detective at all.

"Sorry about that." I sat down in one of the chairs in the living room, the one Nakamori hadn't taken, and settled myself in, looking confident if not slightly more serious then I usually looked around the Inspector. Hakuba looked between the two of us before deciding that I was the one that needed to be watched. He was obviously uncomfortable.

"Let's start at the beginning then. What the hell was all that stuff on Christmas about?" Nakamori leaned forward in an effort to get as close to me as possible. He was a police officer and knew that distance made it easier to be lied to. His hands rested loosely on his legs but I knew he was apprehensive.

I smiled, "Getting right to the point Inspector? As you may have already realized, someone was kidnapped. They are currently still being held hostage for a time. When then deadline is up, I need to give the kidnapper something he's looking for." I held up my hands when the Inspector attempted to talk over me. "I know that the demand was for me, but it's not what they really want. I can't tell you more than that. I'm working on the girl's safe return. I won't let anyone be hurt in my name."

"I know that." Nakamori grumbled, looking at me with eyes that were best aimed towards my father. They showed respect that was years deep and I couldn't share that bond. "What about Aoko? Why the hell did they take my daughter?"

"Because this kidnapper has a large assortment of friends. One of their friends happens to be in your department-"

"That's impossible!" Nakamori broke in this time. "None of my men would do something like that!"

"I know it's hard for you to accept-"

"Hard? It's not true! I know my men! I've known them for years! They are not those kinds of people! I would never let someone like that work with me! Hell, they wouldn't even be on the force!" Nakamori lost all control on trying to reign in his emotions and keep our conversation impersonal. I'd insulted his men's integrity, and by any length, his own. That wasn't what I was trying to do.

"I need you to listen to me if I'm going to get through this. I'll let you make your own judgment calls from now on, and tell you when something is simply my personal opinion. I'm sure I'm right-"

"I'm sure you're not!"

"Anyway," I continued, easily talking over the man's anger. "I went looking into her kidnapping. I found that there was an insider" I turned my head, trying to reword my sentence, "somewhere along your district, not necessarily in your department. Because of that, I didn't show myself. I thought it would keep the danger to a minimum. I was wrong."

"I still don't understand why they had to take Aoko! What's she got to do with you?"

"Absolutely nothing. Inspector, they took her to get you involved and to get their insider close, so that they know what I'm doing. I think that's why they bugged your house. They knew I'd be pressured for help." I met his eyes, seeing how fiercely he wanted to fight me back. I was making sense though, and it certainly explained the course that events had taken up until now. "But don't worry. I don't want your assistance. I only came here to explain a few things. Get yourself and your daughter somewhere safe so they can't use you." They didn't know it, but if anything happened to Aoko or her father they would tie my hands behind my back and I wouldn't be able to fight them. I needed them safe so that I could do my work.

"Like hell I'm dropping this!" The Inspector slammed his hands down on the chair as he got up, making me jump. Hakuba's eyes shot open as well. "I know you're not tricking me! You wouldn't be better off if someone took over for me if it took leave, it would only put you in more danger. It's not something I could _ever_ walk away from, so why tell me this? I'm not a coward! I'm not going to let this go if one of my men is responsible for this!"

"I'm telling you so that you have the chance to get out of harm's way. These men, these kidnappers, mean business and they won't stop at the cost of a few lives." I knew at this point how little Snake considered human life valuable. He'd gone as far as to try and shoot Jody when she was a woman, smaller than he was, and clearly scared enough to hand over the jewel. Snake wasn't a patient man. He was deadly.

"Then why are you taking him on? -Or whatever it is that you're doing." Nakamori brushed a hand over his head, trying to get his information straight. "Won't he just kill the girl when he gets what he wants?"

"No, I've got – I have help in that department. I won't give him that chance." _Not ever._

"Damn you sound like a fool! Do you really think that you can save her? It's unrealistic!"

"I've saved both you and your daughter Nakamori-keibu. Do not underestimate me."

"I'm not underestimating you! Out of everyone on this whole damn planet, I think I know you the best! You can't do this! You'd need a few dozen of the best police officers in the world to do it, if it was even possible! It won't work! Magic can't save someone's life! You can't!"

"Nakamori-keibu," I stood up so that we were at the same level, feeling more anger that he was taller than me along with the fires that had started to stir when starting speaking so poorly of me. I'd gotten away from worse than this. I wasn't an idiot. "I've told you what I needed to tell you. Your decisions from here on out will be your own. I won't be held responsible if you do something rash. Leave the bugs in your house. Don't let them know you've caught on. Work with the police on the case, because that's what they expect you to do then. Either way, you have to keep yourself protected, if not for you, than for your daughter."

"You _do not_ get to lecture me!"

"Well someone clearly has to."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Down boy," Hakuba pushed me back into the chair and I used the moment to swing off the side, coming to stand behind it. Hakuba looked at me, shaking his head. "We aren't here to argue."

"Forgive me for not being the one who started it," I growled, keeping Kid's tones so it came out sounding like the words went through a grinder.

"Enough of this foolishness. Nakamori-keibu, sit back down."

The Inspector seemed just as defiant against Hakuba's prodding as I was. It made me smile. He looked away from the detective and caught my expression. I was surprised when he smiled as well. It vanished once he started speaking.

"Right, right. This is not time for fighting. So you're saying one of my men is working with this kidnapper?" It wasn't hard to see how much the Inspector didn't want to believe it. He seemed to though. It made me feel glad and simultaneously disappointed that he trusted me so easily. It was because of my father. Nakamori and I had almost no history together, at least not as Kid.

"I believe they are," I said confidently, though inside my words were hesitant. "I don't want you to go looking into them though. It could be dangerous for all of us. They could suspect you of working with me at the least, and suspect you of _being_ me at the worst. Leave well enough alone."

"So you want me to play lapdog for them. Bark when they tell me to?" Nakamori laughed. "I can't do that."

"Then leave. Get your family somewhere safe."

"Leaving will only put us in more danger if what you're saying is true. They'll know I'm onto them and kidnapped Aoko again when we return. It would be pointless."

They wouldn't be able to if I found out who the insider when I met with Snake. It was part of my plan to make sure Nakamori and Aoko were both safe in the future. "Then what do you feel comfortable doing?"

Nakamori thought on it for a while. We waited in silence while he sat down after a few minutes, still contemplating his decision.

"I want to find out who it is." The Inspector looked up to meet my eyes, only seeing shadows. "I won't be able to stand it if what you say is true." He took in a deep steadying breath. "You've never lied to me before. I don't see why you'd start now."

"Wait three day," I held up my fingers. "I can't have you hindering my plans. It may cost a girl her life. Please keep your resentment hidden until then."

"What's in… you're still going to steal that diamond? I completely forgot about that." Nakamori shook his head, surprised that something that should have been on his mind wasn't. Losing the only family member you have left would do that. I knew that Nakamori's wife's family had completely rejected them and that the man himself had lost his parents a few years back, leaving him and Aoko with only each other. It was why we were all so close.

"I expect to see you there Inspector." I winked.

"And that won't mess up your plan?" He said the question in a carless manner, but it wasn't hard for me to catch the curious undertones. He really was trying to make it so I had the advantage in this game between me and the Snake.

"No, you're _part_ of my plan. I need you there so that the kidnappers don't make any unpredictable moves. Play your part as you always have and I'll play mine."

"And if I catch you?"

I grinned. "You won't.

"You're as confidant as ever."

"You say that like it's a bad thing Inspector. Confidence never hurt. I'm careful."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're the most reckless person I've ever met! You hang from ceilings while full of sleeping gas! You go up against armed men with only playing cards! You-"

"Alright Inspector!" I put my heads up in submission. "I'm reckless, yes, but I get the results I want. You can't argue with that."

Nakamori nodded. "So my daughter should be safe if I play along? You were the one who saved her, I'm sure that whoever is watching you knows that. Will she be okay for the next few days?" The worry of a father. I missed having that.

"She should be. Make sure you get your investigation team involved in the kidnapping of the other girl. That's what they want. I'm not stupid enough to leave evidence, so there shouldn't be anything for them to find. What you should do is watch out for are your men. The night I steal the gem, keep your eyes on them, _and fall for my tricks if you can_" I added with a laugh, trying to sound more like Kid. It was harder than it should have been.

Nakamori nodded. "I've spent more than enough time consorting with a criminal. I'm going home." The silent voice added on to the end of his sentence, _I need to be with my daughter._

"I'm not here to stop you from doing anything Inspector. I simply wanted to tell you the facts of the matter."

The man shrugged, "Being told anything from you sounds like an order." Nakamori left Kudo's house, letting me relax in the detective's presence, sitting on the floor where I stood once I heard the door close.

"Kuroba-kun, get off the floor."

"Make me," I barked at him from the other side of the chair. Hakuba laid back into the couch.

"I don't have the energy for it. Why is it that you act like an imbecile at every opportunity? If the Inspector was still here, you wouldn't be sitting on the floor like a child."

"Because I have to hide from Nakamori-ojisan. I don't have to hide from you."

I rested my forehead against the chair, feeling safe in the shadows of the room. It wasn't fun to be in the spot light all the time. It ended up making you tired. The shadows were cool and wrapped around me like protective hands.

"That's a good thing, right? It's hard to tell with you." Hakuba's voice was getting quieter as he spoke.

"Sleep you idiot. I thought you were tired."

It took a few seconds for the detective to say anything back. "I am tired, but I can't sleep while you're on the ground. If I did, you wouldn't have anywhere to lie down."

"I'm going to sleep on the floor." I slid my forehead down until it hit the carpet, moving my body to curl up like a cat. I missed having my cape. I wondered where it went to. "The floor's soft."

I didn't get any argument back. The house was silent and I knew Hakuba had fallen asleep. It made me worry about him. When the detective was on Nakamori's side I at least knew that he was protected. Now that he was associating with me, it seemed he was just falling further and further past the point he could handle.

Sobering as it was, the detective was a part of my life now and I wouldn't kick him out of it unless he wanted to leave. Not that he would. Hakuba, over the past few months, was showing me just how stubborn and stupid he could be.

I couldn't say that I didn't respect that.

…

Waking up wasn't pleasant. Sleeping on my side, not to mention the carpet, left me sore and in pain. My side was killing me because I hadn't listened to rational thought and sought out Kudo's bed when I knew that I was hurt.

I took Hattori's hat off, forgetting I'd been wearing it. Scratching my hair, the bandages got in the way and I removed them, feeling the back of my head where something had cut my skin open. The wound wasn't large so I left it uncovered. The blood was dry so the bandages were only there to keep out infection and I didn't need them.

"Kuroba-kun?" I heard Hakuba whispered voice, sounded irritated and horse. "I think I've got a cold."

"What?" I tried to look up, stretching my side. The detective started coughing. "When did you find time to get sick?" I tried to peek at him from around the chair but it was impossible. I'd have to get up first.

"Ah," Hakuba grunted. "I haven't found time for anything. I thought my throat was sore because of the fire, but I've been coughing all night and I feel terrible."

"How long have you been awake?" I got up, feeling my muscles move from their stiff positions and using the chair for support. My shoulder hurt really badly when I moved it, but it was a sore type of hurt, not a fracture type.

"For a few hours." Hakuba's voice sounded awful, and when I got a good look at him from my new perspective, his face was white and he was sweating through his white shirt and what looked like a barrowed dark brown jacket from Jii. I hadn't even been thinking about what he was wearing when we left the pool hall. _What had I done with the detective's coat again?_

"You don't look so good," I told him, coming over to feel his forehead. He didn't have a fever.

"Well thanks for that doctor." Speaking had made Hakuba start coughing again. They sounded rough and painful.

"So how long did you sleep? I wasn't really looking for how long you've been awake. I wouldn't even know the time right now."

Hakuba sniffled, wiping his nose on the jacket. "I don't know. Maybe an hour or more."

"You've gone two day without _any_ sleep? It's no wonder your feeling sick. Stay there." I moved to where I knew Kudo's bathroom was.

"No, I was planning on singing songs and running a marathon," Hakuba said sarcastically on my way out.

"Shut up you idiot."

I made my way down the hallway. It was dark. I really had to wonder what time it was. Nakamori had left just as the sun left the sky. I could tell from the splash of color when he opened the door.

Taking a detour to the kitchen and stealing the peanut butter again, I took off my glove and used my fingers to dig it out. If Kudo ate if afterwards, it wouldn't kill him. I took a look at the kitchen clock, hanging between dark oak wooden cabinets, directly above a sink made of dark metal instead of porcelain. It told me it was nearing six in the morning.

So how much sleep had _I_ gotten?

The bathroom was upstairs and my legs felt stiff as I climbed them, feeling the pain in my side appear and fade rapidly when I moved the wrong way.

The cabinet on the right of the sink held the medicine I was looking for. The bathroom, unlike the kitchen, was bright. Egg white walls surrounded me, a white sink with see-through faucet handles was in front of me, and even the mirror was rimmed in silver instead of gold. The bathroom curtain was a billowy cloud blue color, set up American style. It was large and too big for me to feel comfortable in.

I had my pick of medicine, settling on something that had the most aspirin in it so that Hakuba wouldn't be feeling so bad. Unlike food, medicines had a long expiration date so I didn't have to worry about them being safe. I went to the kitchen after, passing the living room to hear Hakuba still coughing. I got some water and brought it and the pills to him.

"Take this."

Hakuba lifted his head with bleary eyes, reaching out of the water. I pulled it back.

"Sit up first. How are you supposed to take pills lying down?"

"I don't know" Hakuba mumbled, shaking as he used his arms as leverage to sit up. "I don't really care at the moment."

"Here" I let Hakuba take the water this time but his hand was shaking.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look really sick."

"I don't know. Everything very blurry." Hakuba held out his other hand for the pills and I gave them to him. "I want to sleep so badly but my chest hurts when I cough and I feel like someone hit me with a car."

"You don't look much better. Stay here and get some rest and I'm going to talk to Sato-keiji about a plan for…" I rolled my eyes. "Two day from now. I'll be back later."

"I want to go with." Hakuba tried to get up but I forced him back where he was sitting, making some of the water spatter across his pant leg before he set it down.

"No, you're staying here. I'll be right back. If you want to help, you'll need to start feeling better."

"Kuroba-kun, you just lost an immense amount of blood and shouldn't be walking around either. You couldn't have eaten much in the kitchen so you're health can't be much better than mine is."

"I'm not shaking like a leaf. Hakuba we need a plan and you won't be any good if you're still sick then. Rest and get better."

Hakuba coughed, trying to fight back and reached for the water that he'd placed on a marble table that was lined up parallel with the sofa. By the way he winced when he drank the liquid, it seemed like he had a bad sore throat. "Fine, but can you get me some tissue on the way out?" he sniffed.

I found the tissue around the corner in a hall closet along with a thick comforter that was a dark emerald green. Both of which I gave to him.

"Don't go out like that." Hakuba mumbled. "You can pull it off on the streets, but the police will recognize you. How the hell did you keep that monocle on?" He coughed, massaging his throat.

I laughed, taking the little thing off my eye and feeling the soreness of the mark underneath the frame. I ran my hand across the cut, knowing that I'd have to use makeup to hide it. "I have no idea. I forgot I had it on. I'll take some of Kudo's clothes before I go then."

Hakuba nodded, looking miserable.

Kudo's room was just as ordinary as it ever was. His bed was shoved in the corner, light colored sheets of green coexisting mannerly with cool gray walls and white blinds. The closet was the only uncluttered part of his room, books stacked neatly near the foot of his bed and strange gadgets and knickknacks filing up the rest. Kudo lived the lifestyle of 'organized mess' if I ever saw it.

His clothes were boring, but that was good. I didn't want to stand out again. The red hair was enough and the police would be looking too closely this time.

The dye took me a few seconds to put in, staining my blue shirt. It didn't really matter because I had two more identical ones. Dad was a realist. He knew that things would get messy.

One of Kudo's classic white shirts that looked a lot like Hakuba's was fine, and I took the only other remaining black jacket he had. I'd forgotten to return the first one and this second one was longer than I liked, reaching to just above my knees.

"Tsh. Detectives. What's with the long coats?"

A stabbing pain in my head made me lose my balance and I was just able to catch hold of the closet door. It really hurt. I put my hand up to my head to try and ward off the sharp stinging. I stayed like that for a minute, letting my breath out in a rush as I regained the ability to think again.

"I really need to get some rest," I told myself. Hakuba wasn't lying when he said we were in roughly the same condition.

I sighed. I had no idea where my glider was… where did I put it? I had it when I went into the fire. Jii must have taken it off when he was treating me.

I hadn't seen Hakuba with his at all. That meant I needed to make a trip back to my house before I saw Sato. I liked to be prepared. It was the only thing that kept me alive for so long and I wouldn't start acting stupid now.

I'd already done enough of that.

…

My journey home was largely uneventful. I tripped over an uneven cement block in the sidewalk and fell into a man, making him drop all his papers and getting screamed at as I helped him pick them up. Then when I got on the bus there weren't any seats and someone's bag kept jabbing me where the stitches were, making me hiss every time the bus went over a bump.

When my stop finally came, I missed one of the steps getting down and scraped my back across the metal bus, twisting my ankle underneath me. Then to put the icing on the cake I'd forgotten Aoko was at my house and knocked before I could do anything about it.

All in all, uneventful.


	11. Houseguests

This chapter is so much fun!  
Hope you like reading it as much as I liked writting it!

And please review...

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 11: Houseguests_**

Nakamori answered the door and I froze. It was done completely on reflex. Not only had I forgotten Aoko was at my house, but I had assumed that Nakamori would be at his. The man's residence was bugged however, and I couldn't see him wanting to stay there. The logical choice would have been to remain at my house with Aoko where there was no reason to be spied on.

"Kaito-kun? What's with the hair?"

I frantically put my hand up to my head, feeling the dye having dried itself. I didn't have Hattori's hat any longer, and even if I did, Nakamori would have recognized it. I had to think fast.

"I've been working out a new trick. I thought the red would be fun. What are you doing at my house Ojisan?"

"We're visiting for a while. I'm having my house sprayed for bugs and we can't be there when it's being done."

What a decent lie. I knew the man well and he'd most likely really called in people to spray his house.

"You know you cut yourself, right?" Nakamori reach out a hand towards my face and I backed up, raising my hands and grinning.

"It's nothing! I was trying to get my doves to stay under my hat and one of them panicked and scratched me."

"Really? Looks like a mark from glasses."

Yikes.

"Ojisan, I don't wear glasses. It was just a one of my birds. Their nails are sharper than you think." I mentally thanked the peanut butter for making me take off my gloves. The only thing of Kid's I was wearing were the shoes. If I was careful, he would never see them.

"Kaito?" My mom looked around Nakamori, slightly startled only to have a smile spread across her face. "Why did you dye your hair red again? I told you that the blue looked better."

I thanked my mom also for catching on so fast. "No, I like the red. What do you think of the outfit?" I spun around, showing off Kudo's clothes so that I had an excuse for dressing so differently than I normally would.

"I think it's too much again. You want to look professional, not like someone from an old movie."

"Why is he dressed up?" Nakamori aimed the question backwards at my mother, focusing on her before placing his eyes on me, examining the mark on my cheek again.

"A friend of mine is having a birthday party and they want Kaito to perform. He's never done any genuine performances so I'm trying to make sure he doesn't embarrass himself. Unfortunately he really wants to stand out, so it's hard to rein him in."

"I can imagine. So you're using your birds then? Be careful. A little higher and you could have gotten your eye."

"I know." I felt my pockets. I had put my card gun in the back of my pants and there was knock out gas between my fingers. Everything else was either in my coat or back at Jii's. I didn't even have any cards to play with unless I wanted to unload the gun, and that would take time.

I sighed. "Can I get into my own house or are you going to keep me out in the cold?"

"Sorry Kaito-kun." Nakamori moved away, waiting for my mother to back up first so he wouldn't walk into her. "I've been a little distracted."

"That's okay, it's just cold out here." I shivered genuinely. I didn't have enough energy to keep myself warm, even with the jacket. The house felt wonderful. Simply walking in the door had my hands warming up, prickling as the cold sensation disappeared.

"Kaito-kun."

The way Nakamori said my name made me look up as I tried to slip off my shoes without notice. His expression gave away that he was on the trail of something he didn't find pleasant.

"What is it?" I got the shoes off as I met his eyes. He'd have to break eye contact if he wanted to see them, and whatever had caught his attention seemed to be wrapped around his mind at the moment, keeping him blind to my actions.

"You smell like smoke."

Eep.

"Really?" I looked worried. I tried not to but it was hard. I'd only been expecting my mother or I would have showered.

"Kaito!"

My mom's yell made me wince and I automatically covered my face with my hands like a child.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing with those fireworks? I thought I got them all but obviously not! I expect the rest to be handed over before the end of the day from wherever you're hiding them this time!"

I could have kissed her.

"I only lit a few. I didn't know how big that last one was going to be. It's not like I hurt anyone!"

"Ah, Kaito." My mother sighed and looked at the Inspector. "You're lucky that you have a girl. Boys are a hassle. I bet you were a trouble maker when you were young as well Ginzo-kun."

Nakamori lost all traces of the intense expression that he'd been hounding me with. His shoulders slumped forward and he smiled, buying my mother's lie with ease. "I wasn't as bad as Toichi-kun was. That guy really knew how to make things… interesting." Nakamori turned the smile he wore towards me. "I guess you're following in your father's footsteps."

"Yes I am," I said proudly. I was following dad in more ways than one. "I bet I won't ever get in trouble for my pranks though. I'm just that good."

My mom came over and hit me lightly on head with a rolled up piece of newspaper. "You most certainly will not be doing anything of the sort! That friend of yours is nice enough to try and get to you look and act respectable, you could at least attempt to make their gesture worthwhile. Aren't you sleeping over there tonight?"

I laughed internally. Mom had even thought of an excuse for me not being home. "Yeah, I'm gonna stay over there for a few days."

"Kaito?" Aoko poked her head out for around the corner. Her immediate reaction was to look at the mark under my eye. I'd been wearing the monocle, but it hadn't even crossed my mind that she could have seen it while I was sleeping.

"What happened to your face?"

That undertone was there. She, like her father, had guessed what the mark meant.

"Nothing, it was just an accident."

"He was apparently playing with fireworks too. He smells just like you."

Nakamori chose his words deliberately. He was trying to break my lie. He seemed to believe it before, but the way Aoko turned to look between the two of us left me unsure how much in the dark he truly was.

"Speaking of fireworks, go get them." Mom put her hand out and tried to look cross. I could see that she was just as worried as I was, lingering her gaze on my face as well. It was just a little scratch. I was afraid of what her reaction would be to my more serious wounds.

Bowing my head and looking disgruntled was easy. I trudged up the stairs and took out some spare fireworks I had in the closet. All my big stuff was in Kid's room, but these would be enough to prove that I had my fair share of explosives to smell the way I did.

I walked back down and handed the armful to my mother.

"Kaito, are these the rest of them?"

"Yes Okasan," I spoke dryly.

"If you come home smelling like a bonfire again, I'm not going to let you off so easy." Her threat was real. She'd most likely heard some of what happened to me from Aoko. I smiled.

"I got it."

"Kaito, when were you lighting fireworks?"

I turned to face Aoko, seeing that she was worried. I looked confused, trying not to understand why she was upset. "This morning. I took the bus out into the middle of nowhere but I got tied up at my friends. I guess I forgot to shower, _and I almost got away with it too."_ I spoke the words under my voice, sounding angry.

"Who is this person? You said that they needed your help?"

I frowned, trying to think back on what I had told her. The memories were slow to come. I was still tired and I needed to eat some real food. I couldn't do it here. Aoko and her father would be asking too many questions I didn't feel like answering.

Damn.

"He did need my help. We traded. I helped him watch his little cousin and he's helping me prepare for my first live performance." I held my hands out, trying to look eager. I instantly slumped forward and frowned. "The guy's really annoying though."

"What's his name?"

I had my pick of either choosing Hattori or Kudo. Since Aoko had already met Hattori, it wouldn't be that far of a stretch. The only problem was that he lived in Osaka and we were both currently in Tokyo, giving me no reason to stay over at his house if he wasn't there. Worst of all, Nakamori might actually call Hattori's father.

"Kudo-kun. I met him a few months ago this spring. He's not a bad guy but he's way too serious about detective work. He's like Hakuba, but worse."

She laughed at that, making me smile. "Why didn't you ask Hakuba-kun for help? I'm sure he would have liked too."

"Tsh. I couldn't get a hold of him. The guy's been hard to find these days."

Aoko smiled in return, falling for my deception. It was easy to create the fabrications. Because of the way Hakuba previously nagged me about being Kid, I found an excuse for practically everything in my life as it happened. Old habits die hard, but that was what makes me good at my job; either of them. Deception is the key. That didn't mean I didn't _like_ lying to her at the moment.

"I think Hakuba-kun's busy anyway." Her eyes darkened and I found myself looking away. She was staring at the floor now, so she wouldn't notice. If she had to hate me, I was all right with it. She didn't hate me as Kaito, and for now, that was fine.

"Kaito, you look hungry. Did you eat anything yet?"

_Ah mom, don't tempt me._

"No, I'm going to eat over at Kudo-kun's. In fact, I'm already late. I came to get some of my clothes. He hid the ones I came in and won't give them back." A half shrug, narrowed eyes, and a tired look were all I needed to have my body go along with my words. I didn't think about it as I acted out the lie, it came naturally. "He says that I look like a delinquent."

"You do," Aoko laughed lightly. "You're clothes aren't very in style anymore."

"Anymore? I don't think that they ever were." My mom put hers hands on my back, tracing them down the coat as if admiring Kudo's clothing. I winced when she touched near my side. It was small and the others didn't notice, but mom wanted to know if I was hurt and I wouldn't hid it from her.

"Kaito let me go with you so we can agree on something your friend won't burn on sight. It's clear that Kudo-kun has much better tastes than you do."

"Don't insult my clothes." I clung to the ones I was wearing as if to defend myself. "Just because people don't understand my style, doesn't mean that I don't like it!"

"Come on!" She took the collar of the coat and dragged me to my room. I turned back, saluting Aoko with two fingers.

"I'll be right back!"

Once we were alone together and the door was closed, my mom lost her smile and turned to me with uncompromising eyes that could have burned a hole through my wall. They only managed to burn away my lighter thoughts.

"Kaito, what happened? Where are you hurt? Aoko-chan won't tell me anything. I know there was a fire involved and the news reported it as an accident, but I heard nothing from you. Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry." Mom already had the coat off and was unbuttoning the white shirt. It did nothing but reveal bandages underneath. I could feel the stitch, or more accurately not feel them, so I knew they were there.

"How bad is it?"

I looked down and to the side, finding the stray book that had falling off of my desk interesting. My brain informed me of the color, texture, how many pages were bent in its sudden clash with gravity, the name, the author, and didn't get any further when my mom spoke again.

"That bad?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I lost a lot of blood. I'm fine now."

"Kaito, this is not _fine_. This isn't even close to _bad_. Stop getting yourself hurt."

I couldn't hear it in her words but when I looked up I saw tears in her eyes, one large enough to fall down the side of her face, making it easier for the other tears in that eye to follow.

"I'm sorry mom. I had to-"

"You don't have to. Kaito, stop this. Stay home. Let Kid die with your father."

I drew back, away from her reach. Breathing seemed too easy. If I tried to, I knew I'd be able to speak clearly. I was getting defensive and I wasn't letting her words get to me. They did anyway, but it was like water seeping in from a crack in a pipe, slow and not effecting much more than the area around it.

"I can't do that. If I stop now, someone's going to die, and it won't be me." I looked up at her. She didn't know about Snake, only Hakuba did, but she knew that I was up against dangerous people. It wasn't hard to guess what would happen to Ran.

"It's not fair Kaito."

"I know." My words were mostly a sigh. "If it makes you feel better, Kid's not going to be around after this. Two days, and I promise you won't have to worry ever again."

"You might not be alive then for me to worry about you."

I let the silence stretch out. I wasn't going to lie to her. Going up against Snake had a good chance of killing me. I was going to do all that I could to make sure that it didn't, because my death would mean Ran's death, but that didn't mean that it couldn't happen.

Something pawing at my sock distracted me from my mom. My expression told her as much as it would. Looking down, a small white poof of fur startled me, making me draw my leg away.

Mary looked back with despondent red eyes, crawling over to the new position of my foot before proceeding to paw at it again.

"Oh, I forgot all about you." Mom bent down and picked her up. "I wonder where Kuro-chan went off to."

"Give me." I held out my hands. I hadn't gotten much time to spend with the little rabbit and, at that moment, I wanted her badly. _Damn cute animals having sway over me. _

"Promise to come back to her then or I'll keep Mary-chan all to myself." Mom put her up to her face and snuggled with her, stoking the soft fur on her back. I felt my hands twitch.

"Fine, I promise I'll come back. Now give her to me. She's my rabbit."

"You'll do what?" Mom was clearly toying with me and I growled under my breath. Mary's head moved to the side before setting on me with her red eyes. That made me stop, her drawn-back ears twitching to show she was scared.

"I promise I'll come back mom."

"Fine." Mom handed me the bunny and I eagerly took Mary against my chest, playing with the fur behind her ears. If felt like I was holding a mix of velvet and cloud, if clouds had a physical texture. "I can't believe I just bought your life with a rabbit."

I sat on the bed, knowing I was grinning but not being able to stop. "It's not like I would have purposely gotten myself killed if you didn't give her to me." Mary didn't want to be held but I wasn't about to let her go. After petting her for a while she only became antsier. I picked her up, trying to make her look at me. She did, keeping her eyes locked on mine to so long that my arms got tired from holding her up.

"Kaito?"

I quickly closed the front of my shirt when Aoko barged into my room, Mary falling into my lap.

"Hey, knock first!"

"Kaito you still haven't changed?" Aoko started at Mary on my knees. "Quit getting distracted! I thought you had to leave and I wanted to talk to you for a while. And Kaito? I didn't think about it before, but why did you stay out until seven in the morning?"

"Why were you _up_ at seven?" I said snidely in return.

Aoko looked uncomfortable. "I couldn't sleep last night."

I hid my reaction to her behind an annoyed look, if not letting some sympathy slip. "I'll be out in a minute. Wait for me downstairs."

"Fine but give me Mary-chan." Aoko held out her hands like I had. "If you keep her with you, you'll keep getting distracted."

I released her reluctantly with one hand, using the other to make sure my shirt stayed closed. Aoko lingered by the door, looking back at me. I glanced at my shirt before looking back up to make sure that she hadn't seen the bandages. Her eyes moved to the one side of my face, looking at the scratch again. I rolled my eyes.

"Aoko get out of here! And you call me the pervert! How am I supposed to change with you watching me?"

"Who says I want to watch you!" Aoko stood stubbornly where she was. "I was just worried."

"Nakamori-ojisan!" I yelled. "Aoko's trying to watch me change!"

Aoko blushed before turning and closing the door harder than she should have. My mom raised her eyebrows at me.

"That's cheating, isn't it?"

"I'm a thief. Who am I to play fair? Besides, if Aoko looked at me any longer I may have had to resort to more drastic measure to get her to leave. I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to know what color her underwear is today."

"Kaito!" My mom hit me with her hand across my shoulder. "You don't do that to a girl!"

"What girl?"

My mom hit me again and I laughed. She knew I was kidding. Aoko may have been blind to my jibs but my mom could see right through me.

"I'm going to get dressed now before Aoko comes back in and see's me in my boxers." I went to my closet and took out a nice shirt, deep red with no design. It was better than Kudo's button down ones, but the color was almost too strong to be much of a disguise. I shrugged. I was going to see Sato and it wasn't like I hadn't made an extravagant appearance last time. The black pants were fine but I took my own coat, a shadowy green with black patches across the sleeves.

My mom followed me out of the room, keeping close. The minute I took a step out, something dashed in front of me, making me trip, too far away from the wall to catch it and too close not to run head first into it as I fell. I covered my head with my hands and landed in a heap, unhurt.

"What the heck was that?"

"Kaito?" Aoko came up the stairs holding Mary. She giggled at me. "Did you fall down?"

"It's not my fault!" I defended, getting to my feet slower than I should have. My body wasn't used to moving yet and I was still really hungry. If I moved any faster I would get dizzy and Aoko wouldn't miss me sway.

"Kuro-chan?" My mom looked behind me where, it wasn't hard to guess, Kuro had run after tripping me. She laughed, meeting my eyes. "It looks like the rabbit really is one of the family. If he's faster than you are, I guess that makes him your better."

"Shut up!" I flushed at the inference.

Aoko laughed more, my mom trying to stifle it but failing. I bristled. _It wasn't my fault I was hurt at the moment. The rabbit would have never made me fall if I was at the top of my game. _

"Here Kaito." Aoko handed me Mary before I was ready for her. My hands were already grabbing her out of the air, unsupported on one side and having flipped over before I had her safe in my gasp.

"Be careful Aoko!"

Aoko went down the hall, turning back with an injured look. I lost my anger. "I didn't mean to."

"I know." I sat down on the floor, holding Mary close and regretting having yelled at Aoko. I still didn't know what Snake had done to her and she was just rescued by someone she hated. It didn't take a genius to know that she must be upset.

Aoko came back, dark fur and two pointed ears blocking her face at my angle. She sat on the carpet with me, touching our knees together as my mom looked on, smiling and waving goodbye as she made her way down the stairs.

"Kaito, I have something to tell you."

"What?" I tipped my head, smiling slightly, trying to give her some comfort.

"I was kidnapped the day before yesterday." She held Kuro up to her face, arms wrapped protectively around him. I wished the rabbit wasn't there for the first time. My fears started to take over as I saw tears coming to her eyes.

"What happened?" I said it in a more demanding tone than I had meant. Surprised eyes, wet with tears, met what must have been a frightening expression on my face. _If Snake had touched her-_

Aoko smiled, looking hurt and happy simultaneously. "Nothing much. He took me away after you left. I kept praying that you would come back but… I knew you were too far away at that point. It was stupid."

"It's not stupid." I removed Mary from my lap. She remained where I had placed her next to me. Taking my arms and wrapping them around Aoko to try and protector her from the memories, I couldn't find enough hate in me to aim at myself that wasn't already directed at Snake. Her head fell onto my chest as I knelt in front of her. "What happened? Were you scared?"

Aoko started crying but I couldn't hear her. My shirt got wet as she let herself silently find comfort in my presence. I let things be. It was better for her to get her emotions out then for me to demand answers from her in the state that she was in.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. If I had known-" I didn't finish my sentence. I would have done anything to keep Aoko safe and away from that man, even if it had killed me.

"No." One of her hands came up and pressed against my chest. "That was the one thing I was happy about. There were five men who took me. They would have hurt you. It did scare me. I-" she hiccupped in a breath, the only outward sign of her pain. "I was never so scared in my life. I was locked up in a dark room all alone. After I got tired of yelling, someone came in and must have done something to me because I don't remember much after that."

I held her tighter, feeling her shake and wishing I could stop it. Brushing my fingers through her hair, I murmured reassurances to her. "You're safe now. Whoever hurt you won't ever get the chance to do it again. I promise it to you Aoko. Never. I'll protect you so you don't need to feel scared anymore."

"No Kaito." The hand on my chest clenched into a fist, pulling my shirt. "Don't. I don't want to see you get hurt."

If I ever had any doubts about surviving my encounter with him in a few days, they disappeared after I heard the terror in her voice.

"I won't. You have to tell me if someone hurts you though." _Even if it's me._

Aoko nodded. I kissed her on the top of the head and she drew back, looking at me with wide eyes. I grinned. "As long as you're safe, no one can hurt me."

She laughed, coughing on it and leaning out of my embrace. "Kaito, that sounds so corny!"

"Yeah well," I shrugged. "What else was I supposed to say to you?" I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Aoko's eyes shot up to mine, looking surprised and worried. I smiled. "What?"

She brushed her hand lightly across the area where I had kissed her without touching the spot. "Kaito, what did you do that for?"

"Kaito-kun!"

I jumped back as someone slammed the ground off to my side, making me fall back on my butt further down the dark hallway. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ojisan?" I looked between Aoko and her father, scrambling to my feet. "Nothing! I wasn't doing anything!" Holding up my hands was a weak defense against a police officer. "I swear!"

"You better not have." Determined and curt, his voice held more dislike towards me than it normally should have, even if I _had_ kissed Aoko. I'd only kissed her forehead. His eyes were dark so that I couldn't catch it, but the way he was looking at me told of why. He still had suspicions of me. I'd already fooled him once but similarities kept coming up.

"Dad!" Aoko pushed him away from her with weak arms that had no hope of accomplishing the task. "We were just talking!"

"That didn't look like talking to me."

She blushed, turning away from her father and looking at me restlessly. "That was nothing, right Kaito?"

Being in the darker part of the hallway, lit only by the downstairs light so the angle shot the beam upward, I let my smile fade to something more downcast then I would ever let either of them see. "Right. It was nothing. I was just playing around."

"Ginzo-kun let the children be!" I heard my mom's voice holler up the stairs. Nakamori gave me one last look, glancing down at Aoko. He left somberly, showing that no funny business was to be done in his absence.

Once I could safely hear him talking with my mother in another room, I bent down next to Aoko, keeping one foot up so that it was easier to stand afterwards. "I've got to go now. My friend's been waiting for me long enough. I'll see you when I get back."

She held onto my sleeve, stopping me halfway between kneeling and standing, one arm out to keep me from falling back on the floor.

"Kaito, I'm scared."

"Why?" I tried to get back to the position I'd been in, finding I had to fall on my knee, making a soft thud when I landed. I wasn't going to force her to let me go.

"You're scaring me again Kaito, like before." Her eyes looked downward, scrunched up to keep herself from crying. "You smell like fire and you hurt your eye."

"Why should that scare you?" I looked confused, "I must have smelled life fire before now. I've been playing with fireworks for a while. The cut's nothing. It was just one of my doves. You've seen how they can act when they get scared."

Her finger was suddenly on my face, brushing under my eye and making me hiss out a noise. It wasn't like the wound was that old and it still stung. "Then why does it look like you were burned?"

I took her hand in mine, frowning and looking like I was trying to concentrate. Lying to her now wouldn't hurt as much as it had before. "Please don't tell mom!" I whispered with resolve. "If she knows I hurt myself on one of the fireworks, she'll kill me."

"Oh, this is from a firework?"

"Yeah." I let go of her hand, looking off to the side slightly as I watched my made up story play out in my mind. "The damn thing wouldn't light. Turned out it was burning internally without catching the gunpowder. I picked it up to look at it and tripped. I thought my mom wouldn't be as worried if I said it was a dove." I laughed lightly. "I could have taken my eye out."

She looked so relieved that I didn't mind being dishonest at that moment. Any of the lingering doubts that she'd kept with her since my arrival were completely gone. Even in the dark, I could see her eyes clear, deep blue irises looking longingly into mine.

"What's that matter with you Aoko? And you said that I was the one acting strange."

"Sorry Kaito, but don't I have reason to?" She loosened up, keeping our eyes locked. "I mean, I _was_ just kidnapped. You shouldn't be treating me so mean."

"Mean? What did I do that was mean?"

"Besides get my dad angry at me for what could be the next fifty years of my life? Well," she looked down. "Like I said, you scared me. That was mean of you. You should have just told me truth."

"I promise, on my word as a magician" I placed a hand on my heart "I will be more truthful to you in the future."

"_More_ truthful?" her face asked the rest, showing that she was still only playing.

"Yes. I am a magician after all. I can't give away all my secrets." I winked at her, receiving a few quiet laughed.

"Okay Kaito, not everything, but tell me the important stuff."

"I will."

"Kaito! Are you planning to stay for breakfast?"

My mom's voice broke into our conversation. I put a hand up to my head, thinking about it. I was really hungry and I really needed to eat, but I had to see Sato as well. Ran didn't have much time.

"No, I'm going to catch something to eat with Kudo-kun!" I yelled back.

"I hope you don't mean that literally!"

I laughed for real this time, the first one since I'd come back home. "No, I plan on leaving nature just the way it is." I turned to Aoko with a smile and whispered, "For the time being anyway."

"Don't do anything stupid." I felt her hand on my back and watched her eyes trail over my arm. "No more fireworks."

"I can't promise that." Casting my eyes downward and shrugging my body, I got her to look back up at me. "I like my fireworks Aoko."

"Fine," she said after a moment, my puppy dog eyes getting to her. "But you have to promise to be careful with them this time."

"Promise." I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead again, grinning as I jumped down the stairs, skipping every other step. When I got to the bottom I turned and stuck my tongue out at her. "You didn't make me promise not to do that!"

"Kaito!" She looked around the hall, only finding Mary and poor Kuro who had somehow managed to stay in her lap. Coming to the conclusion that throwing them at me was a bad idea and would only hurt the rabbits, Aoko turned away with a blush. "You got lucky."

"I'm gonna get lucky now?"

If she could have blushed more she would have. I laughed, leaving her speechless behind me.

"Mom, I'm going to be at Kudo-kun's for the next few days." I let my eyes show that I was being truthful with her. As long as Aoko and her father were at my house, I didn't want to risk anything. I'd break in later and get the stuff I needed from the back room. I had another outfit in my own room, hidden under the floor boards in the closet, that I had taken out with some of my more potent smoke and sleeping bombs, but there were a lot of other things I wanted on me when I had to face Snake.

"Okay Kaito but get something to eat. You look as white as a ghost."

Haha. "I will," a_t some point._

"I'll see you in a few days. Make sure Aoko keeps her big nose out of my room." I turned my head so that my voice carried back to the hall. My smile told my mom that hiding anything wasn't necessary. Aoko wouldn't be able to find any of my stuff. Her father, maybe something, but nothing that wouldn't be expected from me.

I took out another pair of shoes I had in the closet, hiding the white ones in the bag. These new ones were black with gray sections stretched out along the sides filled with holes that weren't actually holes, the front toes covered with black rubber for me to climb easier.

"Be safe."

I took out the white phone, closing the door and walking down the street. I had my glider now so I didn't have to rely on mom's car or money, which I was running short on at the moment. Hakuba was going to kill me when he realized I'd taken his cell but I didn't want anyone tracing Sato's number back to me. It wasn't as strange to have the detective calling her.

"Hello?" I asked in an exaggeratedly high voice, annoyed when Sato seemed to be refusing to pick up. The phone kept on ringing, ignoring my question. I hung up and tired again, successful to an extent on the fourth attempt.

"Sato-san is busy at the moment. She says she'll call you back." There was yelling in the background as the man talking to me was being screamed at. He spoke louder in return, not removing the phone and making my ear hurt when I had to draw it away. "But Sato-san!" To stop the argument, the man complied with whatever it was she wanted him to do. "Sorry about that. Sato-san wants to know what you-" there was a screech of tires and the phone on the other line was knocked against something.

"Tell her it's Natsuki-san from last week. I need to speak with her about somethin'."

The man relayed the information to her, getting back to me and making me feel like a child playing translator. "Sato-san said she'll call you back in five minutes-"

The phone was taken away and I heard Sato get on it. "Natsuki-kun? I'm near Tokai University in Shibuya. Find the closest restaurant and meet me there."

Click.

That was one the strangest phone calls of my life and it was obvious that Sato's diving skills were in play when she took the phone from the man. I laughed to myself. I'd taken my fair share of phone calls from my mother or Aoko while I was in air ducts and hanging off of buildings. I wasn't allowed to judge her.

I stretched, getting out all the sore spots that had stayed with me. My vision wasn't as good as it could be, but we were meting somewhere where I could get something to eat. It was only twenty minutes away and, with how often I used it, the glider wasn't that hard to fly. I knew it was dangerous to take flying it as easily as I did, but, again, old habits die hard. And what was I if not confidant in myself?


	12. It's a Date

Please review. That's all I ask. This chapter was really fun and I hope you enjoy it enough to say something :)

* * *

_**Chapter 12: It's a Date**_

The wind was cold but I had one of my own jackets now and I was always prepared to use the glider when I needed it. I didn't have to wear Kid's outfit to strap it onto my shoulders, and the automated belt would wrap around in anything I wore as long as I didn't spontaneously gain a hundred pounds. _If I did, I would be afraid of flying at all. Gravity's not nice to you when you're heavy. _

Shibuya was crowded in the mornings. I watched everyone run around, trying hard not to shove each other to get down the street. In the air I didn't have any traffic and didn't have to deal with early morning congestion.

I felt like a bird, closing the glider and coming to land a foot away from the edge of the tallest building I could find. It was some type of condominium with a roof access hatch, so that the general public wasn't allow up here.

It was fun sitting there, letting the wind play around with my clothes at such a high altitude. It was low enough that I could make out the businesses along the streets, and yet look like a white blur as my cape flowed around me, to anyone who happened to look up.

Laughing, feeling giddy as the nervousness of what I was about to do started to take over, I stayed there, enjoying the feel for a while of not being tied down to anything. Being up high held a freedom that the earth stole away. It was a world that was mine and mine alone. I wanted to stay in it.

But Ran didn't have the luxury of letting me take my time. I scooted to the edge, letting my feet dangle over the side of the building. I was getting tired again anyway and needed to eat.

I jumped, kicking off the building in my free fall, letting the glider spring open before I was close enough to the ground, so that no one would get a good look at me.

It wasn't a breakfast shop per say, but they were selling doughnuts and I could see Sato's red sports car near the entrance. I knew it was hers because I'd identified all the vehicles of the officers that were at the crime scene that night so that I'd be able to recognize them in the future. It wasn't hard to fly past, land in an alley that separated an apartment building from and office supply store, and touch down. The concrete weighed me down, making me miss the feel of gravity's absence.

I walked around to the front, glass doors parting before me as I slicked the sides of my hair back and finished putting on makeup around my eyebrows and the corner of my eyes so that I would look older, if not somewhere in my twenties. The scratch was easy to hide. Pulling off something as simple as adding a few years took only seconds and almost no thought.

I spotted Sato in the back with a laptop in front of her. She looked severely annoyed, and I had a good guess it was because of the man sitting next to her. Takagi-keiji was getting easier and easier to spot as I came to see so much more of him than I used to.

"Sato-san." I nodded to her, voice deep and echoing but holding a condescending undertone. I grinned at the man. "You brought your boyfriend on our date?"

Sato didn't react, still looking annoyed, but Takagi choked at my wording, staring at Sato with wide eyes and quickly spreading blush.

"I wouldn't call this a date." Her hand rested on her chin, turning her head to face me. "You're the gentlemen. Go get me something to eat." She pulled out her wallet. "And get yourself something to. My treat."

"That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me then." I caught the wallet easily, feeling the brown imitation leather and identifying it with only my fingertips. I had taken the gloves off so I wouldn't look suspicious.

"Do you have a wallet on you?"

Of course I didn't. I smiled more, shrugging in defeat. "Very well, I'll accept your offer. What would you like?"

"Just get me two of whatever looks good and a large coffee."

"Sa-Sato-san? Is he-? Are you really-?"

"Be quite Takagi-kun."

"Right. Sorry." Takagi shut up and I grinned down at him. Instead of intimidating the officer like I had intended, he stared back up at me fiercely, the only thing keeping his expression from getting to me was his still red cheeks.

I walked away puzzled, feeling like I'd just lost.

The counter was crowded with early morning customers trying to get their meal as quickly as they could so that they could get to where they wanted to go. The fast paced action didn't suit me when I was tired, but I had no problem slipping in and placing my order through the mob of bodies.

I got myself a flower ring one with glaze, and another one with filled custard and sugar. For Sato I got one filled with red bean paste and a half dipped chocolate. Most of them were very sweet but she was the one who told me to pick them out for her so, if she didn't like it, I was free to eat it. No ulterior motives here.

The doughnuts were put in the bag and I carried them back with the coffee. I must not have appeared as innocent as I had intended because Sato glared at me.

"What?"

I shrugged, opening the bag and getting my own doughnuts out, quickly eating the one with the sprinkled on sugar and cream first. I tasted great, especially because all I had for the last two days was half a bowl of rice and peanut butter.

"You shouldn't go so long without eating. You didn't look so good yesterday."

"Yesterday?" I wiped away some stay beads of sugar on the corner of my mouth with a napkin, trying hard not to attack the food. "I didn't see you yesterday."

"No, I saw you. Hakuba-kun called and needed a ride. I saw you in passing."

Oh.

"My apologies. A lot happened yesterday."

"I don't need you forgiveness. That other girl, she was the one who was reported kidnapped the day before, right?" The way she said 'the other girl' showed that she knew very well who Aoko was and she didn't want to let on to anyone who might be listening onto what we were saying.

"Yes. She's safe with her father now. There's no need to worry."

"Why? I don't understand how she was involved in all this. If I didn't know that you were-" Sato looked at Takagi, the man at a complete loss as to what we were talking about. "If the situation were different, I can't say you'd be sitting safely across from me right now."

"I can't say you'd be sitting safely across from _me_ either." I met her eyes. "There needs to be an internal investigation into the people in section two. The Inspector will go along with it, I can't say why. At the movement though, whoever it is will be likely to act in the next few days. Keep your eyes open."

"Watching our backs at the same time we're watching the Kid will be hard."

"I know." I rested one of my arms on the table and looked at my hands as I thought. "I don't know how else to work this out. You make the plan, and I'll make altercations."

"Wait – what's going on? Kid? You're part of the team that's going to catch him?"

"Me?" I raised my eyebrows. "No, I'm not."

"Takagi-kun, are you reassured that I'm not meting someone dangerous now? Please leave."

"But Sato-san, I don't think-"

"Takagi-kun, this is important. I need you to listen to me."

Takagi looked indecisive for a moment before firmly crossing his arms in front of his chest and staring at her. "Then let me help. I don't know what you're doing but it sounds dangerous. I'm not leaving."

Sato sighed, glancing at me with tired eyes. If she was on a case before I called, she couldn't have gotten much sleep. Adrenalin worked for the first hour but it had a nasty way of wearing off. I shrugged.

"I think the more cops that are willing to work on this the better, but don't let it get further than is safe. You can't always tell where someone's loyalties lie."

"And _you're_ telling me this? Do you know how much I want to stop this whole charade and see if they'll take- See if they'll keep up their word? The man makes a public demand and you say he's after something else. It's not that hard to see that you could be lying to me for your own benefit."

"That's not who I am."

"That's not who you _were_. When someone's own life is on the line, it's funny how quickly their priorities change."

"Mine haven't and they never will. Do you think this is the first time something like this has happened?" _It wasn't._ Snake had never gone as far as to kidnap someone before, but he'd made me choose between protecting someone and protecting myself. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't let someone get hurt while I could stop it.

"I've never heard of anything like this happening before."

"You could fill books with knowledge that never reaches the ears of the police." I looked down and noticed that I'd eaten both of my doughnuts. My fingers reached towards her second one, the chocolate, and Sato waved her hand at me to show that I could take it. If I wasn't so hungry I wouldn't have.

"You're serious about helping Ran-chan then?"

I nodded, feeling the melted frosting get my fingers sticky. I had made sure not to touch anything. We had an agreement for the time being but anything was fair game once Ran was safe. Sato could take my fingerprints now to use them later. I licked my thumb.

"I don't know why I'm trusting you," she sighed.

"Because there's no one else you can trust and expect to get the girl back safe and sound."

"I don't need an explanation for what happened the other day. I'll have someone look into section two if things don't clear up in a few days. Right now though, we need to make a plan. There are only two more night before I have to play assistant and I'm am not going into it only for the both of us to get caught and Ran-chan killed."

"Can _I_ have an explanation?" Takagi held a finger up to his face.

"Do you trust him?" I turned to Sato, making sure she knew what she was getting into. She let the man follow her here, knowing that she was meeting with me. That meant that she trusted him to an extent.

Sato looked at him, Takagi turning to face her, blushing under her gaze. Her eyes moved up to meet his and she stared at him, gauging him like she had me when she had found me out. "I trust him."

I took a napkin and cleaned off my fingers, offering my hand to him. "Nice to meet you Takagi Wataru. I'm Kaitou Kid."

Reactions like his were what made it so fun to tease people. I didn't have the pleasure of doing it with Sato, and I had the feeling that she would have punched me if I tried, but Takagi was safe. The man gapped at me, choking on the "K" of my name like everyone else tended to do before shouting it out. I put a finger up to my lips before he got to that stage. "Please don't advertize."

"S-Sato-san! Kai-Kai-!"

"I know Takagi-kun. Close your mouth, you look like an idiot."

"Call me Natsuki-san for the time being. Use my name in public and I promise you you'll live to regret it." I grinned at him, losing the sophisticated nature I was trying to keep up as an officer so I looked more crazed. Not crazy, just more like someone who didn't seem to care. It wasn't really a threat, it would just bother me if, every time I tried to talk to him, he told the whole world who I was in surprise.

"What-? Why-?"

"We need to get Ran-chan back. These kidnappers said that they wanted Kaitou Kid, but Natsuki-kun says that they want a diamond he's after. It's not a perfect reason, but the timing of his notice fits in and the kidnapers have made no recent demands. If they wanted the Kid and we didn't hand him over yet, they should be threatening to hurt Ran-chan. Because they aren't, they may be waiting to see if Kid delivers the gem." I raised my eyebrow as she kept using 'kun' at the end of my name. I wondered if she did it with my other alias as well.

"But why work with him?"

"Because these kidnappers have already killed too many innocent people. To keep Ran-chan alive, they've effectively tied our hands behind our backs. Natsuki-kun isn't as bound. If we work with him, set up a plan without division two-"

"Why not division two?"

"Weren't you listening Takagi-kun? There may be an insider in their division whose purpose is to relay Kid's movement over to the kidnappers. We don't know who it is, so we may as well wave a big neon sign over our heads if we include even a single division two officer."

"Oh, I see. Sorry Sato-san." Takagi put his hand on the back of his head and smiled at her. It wasn't hard for me to tell that he had other thoughts on his mind about his co-worker.

"The first part of the plan is the most basic," I cut in, breaking Takagi's unconscious attempts to win Sato over. "I steal the gem. I'm not actually going to put myself in the line of fire because it's too risky. Every officer besides you two will be out to catch me and I can't risk someone getting lucky."

"I'll take the gem beforehand. Can you make a fake I can put in place of the real one?"

I thought back to Aoko and Nakamori being at my house. I had a decent set up for making fake jewels in Kid's lair but I couldn't risk it. Jii would have to make it and it would take a few days. I nodded anyway. "If I can't, I'll inform you."

"What's Hakuba-kun going to be doing?"

I put a hand to my head, keeping both of them in my vision. "I'm not sure. I'd prefer it if he didn't have the opportunity to step in. He's not a bad detective but he's not ready go up against killers," e_ven though he already has._

"Hakuba-kun?" Takagi took a while but he let out a breath, eyes widening. "That boy with the blond hair?"

"This is getting redundant." I met Sato's eyes, ignoring Takagi's question. "What are we going to do after that? I don't know how the kidnappers will get my attention. I'm not even sure if they'll be there that night, what with all the police that will be around."

"If they want to catch you alone, they'll find some way to make you notice them. The police don't know that they're after the gem, so only you will be looking for them."

"Makes sense. I can contact you when I get this signal or find their location. They'll have a perimeter set up. They're not stupid."

"So we can't get close and you make a perfect target."

"Yes, that's where I ran into some problems in my own planning." It wasn't hard to see that Snake and his men weren't going to let me get away this time. Not with what was on the line.

"It's obviously a trap. They can't really believe that you would walk into something like that?" I heard the question, the curiously, the indignation, in her voice.

"If their man has been in division two for a while, they may fully expect me to walk into the trap. I told you this isn't the first time something like this has happened. They know how I work."

"Better than the police do apparently."

I smiled. "I would have to agree with that. These men know my every move, which is why your help is so vital. They'll expect anything that I could think up."

"Well we're going to have to get you something bulletproof to start out with. That way if they do try and shoot you in the sky, you won't die."

"I don't think I have anything like that, but I can get something."

"You walk around people with guns with no protection?" I was given the _idiot_ look again. Too many people were doing that to me recently. I shrugged and she continued. "Don't worry about it. If you can make the gem I'll give you the something then. We're going to have to meet again tomorrow night to do that."

"Give me your address."

Sato smiled a nice laughing smile. "The great thief doesn't know where I live?"

"I don't make it a priority to look to dig any further than I have to into the police. I'm not after you. I'm after people like these kidnappers." _Not just 'like'. I'm after these exact people._

"A criminal who goes after criminals in his spare time and steals millions of yen's worth of jewelry and other items with the rest of it. You really are a strange character." Sato's eyes weren't unfriendly. "Have you ever actually cost anyone money?"

"The city. I've broken my fare share of windows." I leaned back, going over my thoughts. "I try not to when I can prevent it."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a wolf in sheep's clothing."

I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You claimed to be such a nice guy, and from what I've heard you really do act like a gentleman when you can, but you steal. It makes me think that it's almost too good to be true. But, like I said, that would only be if I didn't know you." Sato watched my eyes. "You're expression when you found those bodies told me how much you hated it. I almost want to say that you're naive."

"I don't think it's a bad thing to hate death." Damn, I was talking listlessly again. I didn't mean to. It was only after Hakuba pointed it out to me when I actively started to try and fight against it.

"No, but the way you talk about it makes you sound like a spoiled kid who didn't get their way. Death and acceptance of it are different. I don't think you'll put up with either."

I had nothing to say back to her so we just looked at one another. As the minutes wore on, her smile grew.

"How old are you?"

"For someone with such sharp a sharp mind, I shouldn't need to answer that."

"Fine then." Sato drew her hands back from the table to sit up straight and look at me. When I say look, it was something more than that. Her violet eyes weren't physically taking in my appearance. She was looking more at the way I sat, the way I had been eating. Her eyes glazed over as she scrutinized all my past actions.

"I'd say you're around nineteen, but even that seems too old. You're young." She almost sounded surprised when she said it. "How come I didn't notice that?"

"I'm not that young." I wasn't lying. My sentence could be taken to ways. One, the way I had intended, was to disprove that was nineteen because _'I wasn't that young,'_ and then there was the truth. I wasn't that young. Being a thief at seventeen wasn't that young if Hakuba was doing the same thing as a detective.

"Seventeen."

I tried not to make any movement as Takagi spoke up. "I think you're seventeen."

I hadn't even noticed that he'd been watching me as well. His commonplace appearance and downplayed intelligence meant that I had overlooked him in favor of focusing on Sato, who seemed the greater threat. I wondered how often the man used his looks in that way.

"Does my age really matter? I am who I am and my talents are my own."

"So that means you're seventeen." Sato grinned at me.

"I'd be having the same argument with you if you'd said was I was thirty-one." My grin matched hers, showing that I was telling the truth. What did Kid's age matter?

"I take it you picked thirty-one out of thin air, but it didn't sound like you did. Though something tells you weren't lying, I _know_ that you're not older than me."

I laughed. "You're younger than thirty-one?" Of course I meant it as a joke, because I needed to get the conversation on a different track than finding out anything more about me. I didn't get thirty-one out of thin air. It was the age my dad was when he was Kid, before he was killed.

"Why, how old do I looked to you?" I could see she was angry. Good.

"I don't know. I guess around thirty-four." An all out lie, I could tell she was young. "Then again, those wrinkles on your forehead you get when you stare at me for too long make you look even older than that."

Sato put a hand up to her face, knowing I was lying to her but feeling self-conscious anyway. Females were like that.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice. Sato-san does _not_ look that old!"

"Takagi-kun sit down. He was- It doesn't matter. It wasn't meant as an insult."

"That's what it sounded like." Takagi sat back down. I smiled coyly at Sato. She wasn't going to push the age thing but I hadn't dissuaded her from my youth. I took her wallet and wiped my fingerprints off of it before returning it to her in a cloth.

"Sorry about that. I guess you saw I was lying. You're really are pretty cute when you're angry." I winked at her, getting Takagi even more furious. With the look of indignation and embarrassment he threw my way, I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is no time for this."

I stopped, keeping my smile and looking at her easily. "No, I guess it isn't. I still have no solution, so if you do, please feel free to share it."

"The safest thing would be to get you out of the sky. It would be too easy for them to kill you. Tempt me anymore to let that happen and I'll laugh at your funeral." Hard eyes and impartial judgment took over her. "I don't like being played around with. I know very well that you must be young. You're not the same man I met when I was a teenager."

"What are you talking about?" Smile, play nice, get answers.

"I met the Kid before. I was an immature little high school girl at the time and he was in his late twenties. That would mean that, if you're the same Kid as back then, you're pushing somewhere in the higher thirties if not your early forties. I know you're not that old."

"No I'm not. I took a hiatus from my work and returned younger." The joke didn't amuse her. "It seems as if that's a disappointment to you."

"It was nothing special."

"But you were hoping I was him."

"I was young. I'd seen the Kid, who is defiantly not you, on my way home one day. He was running from the police and stopped to help when I – um fell."

"Fell?"

Sato colored a little. "Well. I was with one of my friends at the time and when he suddenly ran in front of us, she kind of – pushed me into him. I fell and he took the time to help me up while my friend ran off. When I asked him why, he said it was because he was a gentleman and gentlemen should always help a lady. You said nothing when I made the comment to you earlier. You would have if you were him."

"I would have done the same thing if we met under those circumstances. He taught me well." I didn't really have to hide my father's death from anyone. Kid had been missing for eight years. There were a bunch of different stories that people had come up with, most of which involved him not returning. It wasn't like I couldn't be lying to her.

"That's what I thought. So the other Kid, he quit or something? I never got to thank him. It wasn't much, but I don't like it when I leave something unfinished."

"He was forced into early retirement."

Takagi was the one who bristled at my words. He wasn't that bad of a cop. I hadn't been close to him, only taking in his personality traits and voice. The man wasn't given the credit he deserved.

"You mean he was killed?"

I smiled. "Why on earth would Kaitou Kid suddenly disappear only to reappear eight years later? Besides Nakamori-keibu and his men, I doubt that there are many people out there who believe I'm the same one as the one as back then."

"No, like I said, I didn't think you were."

"I thought you were!"

We both leveled a look at Takagi, my opinion of his slipping by the second. It was clear now that his intelligence, while higher in some aspects, lacked order. He didn't seem to think things all the way through, but he was observant and had knowledge that was useful every now and then.

"Anyway, I don't like working with a kid. I didn't notice how young you were until I thought about it. This is too dangerous-"

"Very well then," I cut in on my own. "If I'm too young to work with you, I'll do fine on my own. I have so far."

"You're a kid! Back off and let the police handle it!" She whispered through her teeth.

"Okay." I put hand hands out to her, fingers closed and palms up. "Arrest me than. That's what the police plan on doing and, without your help, I have a fifty percent chance of getting caught. See what good I do presented to them in handcuffs."

"I'm not going to hand a kid over to a bunch of murderers."

"Then work with me. I'm not a child. I know perfectly well what I'm doing. I've been at this for a year now. You can't say that I'm not up to the task. I would like it if you'd stop calling me a kid. You don't even know how old I am."

"You're seventeen. You reacted to Takagi-kun, if only for an instant. You tried to change the subject after that."

"Technically Kid's only twelve."

"Technically you're sounding younger and younger as we keep talking. Do you want me to think of you as twelve then?"

I let the calmness wash over me now. Hakuba wasn't around and I was the Kid for the time being. I couldn't keep acting friendly with everyone. "You can think whatever you wish. I was under the assumption that we were going to be working together. If that's not the case then I'll leave. I've got my own preparations to make."

"I wasn't ready for how young you were going to be." Sato leaned forward again, eyes holding held back emotion out of habit as mine were. Of the two though, her expression couldn't compare to mine. When I wanted to fool someone, I did.

I focused on her. I needed the help of the police even if I didn't want it. "I work with a wide verity of ages. You can't put a price on the assistance of an eight year old that happens to draw the guards' attention to one part of the field while you work on the other." Grinning, I spoke the truth. My little look alike at the baseball field made sure Nakamori wasn't focusing on the back end of the stadium.

"Fine. We need to think of a way for you to safely get Ran-chan without killing the both of you. We can be there, but these men will be expecting us."

"Why would they?"

We both looked at Takagi again. At first I was annoyed but as I thought it through some more, it made perfect sense. Snake had no reason to think that I was working with the police. What officer would possibly trust a thief after all, but one who already did? Their layout would be focused on defense to keep me from getting away, not from entering.

"Maybe we can work with that."

"No." Sato spoke up. "If there's someone in division two who's in with these kidnappers, there's a high chance they snuck someone into division one as well. They'll see us coming."

"They wouldn't have kidnapped Nakamori-kun then."

"Unless they were trying to throw us off."

"That would mean they've already caught onto our plans, which I doubt."

"They could have. They know that you're smart. It wouldn't' take a genius to see that this was a trap from the beginning. They'd think you'd bring in some type of help."

"But who? I don't have a network of thieves ready to die for me."

"It wouldn't have to be someone in your own line of work."

"So they'd assume I'd come to you? That would be stretching things."

"But you _did_ come to us."

"No, you offered when you found me."

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"What are you two talking about?" Takagi looked at a loss. "Can't we just disguise some of our officers along with the kidnappers? They're not going to show their faces so they'll be wearing something. It should be easy to blend in and sneak up on them."

"Could it be that easy?" I looked over at Sato, our two sided conversation suddenly being cut off by one of Takagi's random blurts of ingenuity.

"We wouldn't be able to work that fast. The only way we're going to know their location is through you, and that would come too late."

"Not if I _did_ take the glider. They know me. If you dress in black and stick close, you should be able to blend in when I show up. White is very eye-catching and, as of yet, I've found few people who can turn away once I show up. You move your officers in when I get their attention."

"And if they killed you on sight?"

"I've got something they want. They wouldn't risk breaking it if they shot me in the air. Give me one of your guns. I'll break the jewel myself with a bullet if they try anything. They won't. You have no idea how badly these people want it."

"All for a stupid diamond. So many people have already died." Sato shook her head sadly. "There was no need for it."

"From their point of view there was. They'd go far to get their hands on it."

"Why?" Takagi interrupted a third time, this occasion letting me get angry with him because it wasn't an intelligent insight, just a simple question. Sato matched my look before turning curiously to me.

"You know what? I want an answer for that as well. You were trying to get it too, weren't you? What's so important about this diamond? I thought you always returned what you stole?"

"As of right now, I don't plan on returning it, even if I could. There are more people out there who will kill for it. I'm going to break it once Ran-san is safe. If the Kidnappers get their hands on it, I'll simply steal it back when all this is over."

"Should you really be telling me this?" Sato grinned, drumming her pointer finger on the table. "I could stop you."

"No. For this part of my plan I have more than enough people who agree with me. You wouldn't be able to stop me. Putting that aside, I don't know how many officers you'll be able to get. Only find ones that you can trust and won't attack me the minute I'm in their sights."

"That would be ten. I don't think that's enough officers to ambush them, even if all ten agree to help."

"I've got some ties in a police district elsewhere. I'm sure that there will be some there that can help as well. Though I don't like it, I'll trust any outside officer you know in addition to that. I'm not sure how many will help." I had to hope that Hattori had more people on his side of town that would be willing to work with me. It was to save Ran's life after all, so there couldn't be that many gung-ho enough to have her killed to catch me. There were some out there, and I wouldn't put it passed them, but Hattori and Sato seemed levelheaded in the social front. They wouldn't have disloyal friends.

"Get your numbers and give me a call. I'll have everyone I know ready tomorrow night. Where are we going to meet?"

"I'll stop by the police station."

They both looked at me with that idiot look again. Takagi doing it was what ticked me off.

"The whole police force will be after you and you're planning on simply walking in and out of the main office?"

"Only you and your friends will know it's me. I don't see any danger there."

"You really do care if Ran-chan makes it out of this, don't you? Do you know what easy it would be to catch you in there? If these kidnappers said they wanted you, there's a chance that we'd get her back if we turned you over to them."

"You're not that type of person."

"I told you, when someone's life is on the line, people's priorities change. They change just as much when it's someone they care about."

"I know that. I've had the experience. That doesn't mean I think yours will. Mine shifted, but they didn't fall away from my beliefs. You're stronger than that."

"And what if I'm not?"

Her tone of voice made me stop fidgeting with a napkin that I'd been trying to fold into a dove as its frailty made it repeatedly fall apart. Her eyes were dark and dry, but held a sadness that was unfathomable. "I've lost too many people to criminals. Losing you won't hurt."

"So are you going to arrest me?" I was all Kid. I had been for a while now. I hadn't let a single emotion slip since earlier.

"I want to. I want Ran-chan back. We can follow you and catch you along with those men. Ran-chan won't get hurt and we'll deal with the return fire. You may die, but it would be worth it."

"I know that it shouldn't be any of your business, but after I steal this gem, the only other thing I'll be stealing is Ran-san. I'm not your normal criminal. If I don't have to, I'm dropping this lifestyle. I can understand how you feel, and I don't feel the same. There's little that would stop me from trying to save _anyone_, even if they were a doing something against the law. But I can't reflect my feeling onto you. I need you to make a decision now whether no not you're going to help me with this. Any last minute betrayal could cost lives that I'm not willing to lose, including my own."

"I never said I wasn't going to help. I gave you my word and I keep it. That doesn't mean I don't want to do things the easy way." She sighed, looking tired but content. "You had me worried. I have to give it to you, you're not someone to be argued with. If you're as good a rescuer as you are a diplomat, I see no trouble in getting everyone out alive in the next few nights."

"No, not a diplomat. I'm a performer. So I have your word?"

"Yeah. Now that we've got a plan I feel better about this. Get everything done and call me before tomorrow night." Sato scratched down her phone number in quick, even writing.

"I will." I got up, taking it from her and bending over to kiss her on the check. Takagi lost all the breath in his lungs at once with a blush that would have put tomatoes to shame. Sato had the same red but was more startled than not. I rubbed my fingers together, procuring a rose out of thin air. "It's a date then."

I walked out, their expressions the pickup I needed to get through all the work I still had to do.


	13. Answer Me

Darn, I think I'm sick again. It sucks.

So now that I finally have a few days off work, I can't write because I don't feel good!  
AH!

I won't fall behind though ^_^

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Answer Me_**

Hakuba was asleep when I got back. I looked him over, seeing that he was still sweating. His breath was coming out raggedly and he coughed ever few minutes, making me jump. He wasn't awake through any of it.

"Idiot," I told him. I stretched, taking out my phone and replacing the detective's before he would miss it. I called Jii and asked if he could get the replica ready in time. It took a while to set and he didn't even have a mold so I knew it would be close. He told me he'd try.

"Young master. The other boy is awake now and he's-"

Jii didn't finish his sentence. I couldn't tell what he was getting at so I had to ask. "What's Hattori-kun doing?"

"Besides finding every little thing of yours I have at my shop? He's rather loud out in the pool hall and when I finally get him to calm down he likes to pick a fight with some of my less than reputable customers. Tolerating then on a daily basis is difficult enough without the meddling."

"Tell him I'm at Kudo-kun's house and that I want him. That should free up your day."

"Thank you young master. Have you gotten any sleep and a good meal?"

"I've done both." _To a certain degree_.

"That's good. Not to be rude, but I'm going to send the boy over as soon as I can. I don't think I'll be able to take much more of this."

"You should have called. Hattori-kun could have come over any time and I wouldn't have had to leave Hakuba alone. Do you have any good medicine at your place for a cough? Or maybe it's a cold." I looked down at the detective, feeling that he still had no fever. "Yeah, I think it's a cold. It's pretty bad though."

"Who? You sound just fine. Make sure you take some antibiotics for the next couple of days to fight off any lingering infection."

"Send Hattori-kun with both those then. Hakuba's sick and I don't think he'll be getting better anytime soon."

"So the future of this girl lies with three teenagers, two of which have serious injuries and shouldn't be moving around, and the other is in bed sick? Young master, you really know how to fight the odds."

I laughed. "I take that as a compliment. I have the police on my side now. If you can, I need to give them the gem by tomorrow night."

"I'm going to try young master." Jii sounded tired. I had been hurt pretty bad. I could feel it inside, even if I wasn't conscious enough to see it. He couldn't have gotten much sleep with helping me.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. We all will. I'm setting up as much precautions as I can this time."

"Young master, most of your precautions end up being more dangerous than your initial idea. You're leaning on the police now like a cane. Don't. They could turn on you and you'd have no way of escaping."

"I'm sure I will. If anything Hattori-kun and Hakuba will be there. I'm sure they won't let the police touch me. I'm not going to rely on that though. I know perfectly well that I'm playing with fire."

"You're not playing with fire. You're playing with an inferno. Even if you get out, I doubt you won't get burned. I'm sorry for being so metaphorical but you've never acted this recklessly before. Young master, I just want you to be safe."

"Jii-chan, that's not possible." I lowered my voice. "I need to get Snake. Because of that, it's put me closer to the police, made me the bad guy. I can't help any of that and none of it is _safe_. My whole life is about climbing down a chasm. I'm going to be stuck at the bottom when I reach it but I try and take the best path. Either way, I'm not going to be the _safe_ one and, in the end, I'm not going to be the winner. This was always my game to lose."

"Don't say that."

I grinned, knowing Jii would detect I was, even if he couldn't see me. "Fine then, I'll say what you want to hear. Don't worry about the police, they won't turn on me. Snake won't get the chance to hurt Ran-kun or me and, and when this is all over they'll calmly let me walk away after saving the girl and prosecute all of Snakes men who get caught in the trap."

"And why _can't_ it happen that way? I've seen you pull off worse."

"I guess you're right," I laughed. "I am pretty good at doing the impossible. Anyway, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Don't forget to give Hattori-kun those medicines."

"I won't. Stay away from the detective then. If he's sick he could easily get you sick as well because your immune system is down."

"All right, I will. Bye Jii-chan." I hung up, letting the phone fall to my side. There was so much that needed to be done and I had never relied on outside help so much. I didn't like it. If I could have gone it alone, I would have. How I even believed I could take Snake down before without the cops was a mystery. Breaking Pandora would be great but meaningless if Snake didn't end up behind bars. There were always more things out in the world to kill for.

I missed having Kid's room to go in and search for stuff I could use. I'd have to grab what I could when I snuck in tonight, before I met up with Sato tomorrow. I still had a few hours of the day left with nothing to fill them with. Hakuba was sick and needed the time to rest up. I felt tired as well and knew I needed sleep too, but I didn't want to be out if the detective's cold got worse.

So I had to wait for Hattori. Kudo's house was big and I found some of his books interesting. I was a big fan of fictional writing, though I was forced into the non-fiction stuff more often than not over the past year. They were all dramas but that sat well with me too. Just because I was a thief now didn't mean I didn't like mysteries. Night Baron, after all, had become my partner. Comparing the character to Kid was interesting and I had to wonder if dad and Kudo's father had ever met one another.

…

"Hey!"

The knock at the door woke me up, a book laying half off my lap. I looked down at the page as the memories of it flowed back, the sister just having left to visit her brother in the hospital, their father having been murdered, leaving the boy the only witness.

"Ya can let me in any day now!" Hattori voice rang muffled through the house, the large wooded front door keeping it from traveling far.

"Sorry Hattori-kun," I apologized when I opened it to the peeved off Osakan.

"I've been waitin' out here fer fifteen minutes!"

"I fell asleep."

"I had ta figure. Why the hell did ya lock the door though? Ya knew I was comin' over."

"I had an earlier guest." I had made sure that, after I woke up the first time, to lock the door. Both the detective and I had fallen asleep after our meeting and Nakamori could have walked back in at any point before I became aware of him. Thus, I locked the door.

"Tell that imbecile to shut up." Hakuba gasped his words out from the other room. The front den and living room weren't separated by anything, a large cut out opening used as passage. I'd been in the library beyond it with the door closed and still heard Hattori. Hakuba must have been woken up too.

"Who are ya callin' a-"

"Stop." I put my hand up, too close to him as he tried to push passed me into the house so it came to rest on his chest. "Hakuba hasn't gotten much sleep and he's sick. Leave him alone for now."

"Yer tellin' me ta stop?" Hattori raise his eyebrows. "Kid doesn't want ta knock that stuck up jerk one now that ya can? What happened to you?" The Osakan put his hand up to my forehead as a joke. His smile disappeared afterwards, making me frown. I guess I must have had a fever.

"Go get some sleep. Sorry fer wakin' ya."

"No, it's fine." I held out my hand for the medicine. "I'm feeling better."

Hattori let out a disbelieving snort but handed me a small plastic bag with wrinkled red letters printed across the front. "If ya say so. So what's goin' on? Ya haven't called at all and Kudo's been runnin' around half the city with the cops. I don't know what they found, if anythin', but neither of ya have been talkin' ta me. I don't like bein' left outta the loop."

"Ah, it's a long story." I opened the antibiotics and placed the pills in my mouth as I walked to the kitchen. Kudo at least had a few water bottles in there. After I swallow the pills, I had to turn back to Hattori. He hadn't stopped staring at me.

"At least give me the gist."

"Okay." I knew I'd be feeling the same. I was tired though and the headache was still there, an aftereffect of the concussion. He'd have to deal with the short version. I still needed to get some rest, eat something again because I was getting hungry, and pick some stuff up from my house. Because of my harebrained mistake earlier, the only thing I succeeded at the first time I went over was to make everyone more suspicious of me. "The police are working with me. Or I'm working with them. Whatever. I'm meeting with them tomorrow night. No you can't come." I held up a hand as he started to speak. "Hakuba's already associated with me. I don't want you doing it to. The cops know it's me."

"What's it matter? Yer associatin' with the cops, right? I mean, it's not like I can get yelled at fer followin' them. Who says I need to know who you are? Maybe I just happened ta stop by 'cause I'm a friend of Ran-chan."

"You're pushing it."

"I know. We used ta be so much alike."

I made an irritated noise at him. Rubbing my eye, I felt dizziness at the edges of my consciousness. I still wasn't feeling very well and my body was tired. If I could, I wanted to spend the rest of the day sleeping so that I'd be better prepared.

"Hey, Hakuba?" I came into the room with his pills already in my hand and the water bottle I had used. I wasn't sick or anything and it wouldn't hurt him. "You still up?"

"Unfortunately." The detective raised the blanket over his head. "Go away."

"Now that wasn't very nice." I put the water bottle down and flung the cover off of him.

"Kuroba!"

Hakuba folded in on himself in an attempt to warm himself up. The house was a decent temperature and he was still sweating. From what I could see of his face, he was very pale with darker red marks underneath his cheekbones.

"Take the medicine and you'll feel better." I placed the pills on the table. "Hattori-kun will be around. I'm going to sleep."

"Lovely."

I laughed at him, seeing Hattori scowling. Hakuba's hands were so unsteady that I ended up taking the water from him to open it myself. I had experience with sickness. He wouldn't be over it by the deadline. It was better for me because I wanted him out of the picture. I'd have to be creative with Nakamori.

"So what am I supposed ta do?"

I gave Hakuba the blanket back and he coughed in it before turning his head to burry himself in the cushions. I turned to the Osakan.

"Do whatever you want but don't get far. I don't know if anyone was watching the building and, if they were, they would have recognized you. How badly are you hurt?"

"Nothin' serious. Seems you and I have the same problems. Both of were suffering from blood loss, but I'm sure I've eaten more than you 'ave. Topin' things off, you got a head injury an' I'm perfectly fine."

"So you're okay. That's all I was asking." The detective's earlier words came to me. "Thank you by the way."

Hattori turned his head. "Fer what?"

"For helping me. I can't remember much but if I was hurt," I let my hand wander to the new wound, "Then I'm sure you were too. Hakuba told me that you helped me, so thank you."

"Yer welcome, but I didn't really need yer thanks."

"Of course, saving a criminal's life in front of witnesses is every detective's dream."

"Ya know I really hate yer sarcasm sometimes. Ya make light of things that ya shouldn't an' I don't feel like startin' an argument with ya every time ya do."

"That's the point of sarcasm." I grinned at him.

"Yer sarcasm's gonna get ya in trouble with someone one of these days." Hattori reached into a smaller blue plastic bag that I noticed he'd been carrying. Unlike the medicine, this one was weighted down by something heavy. The Osakan took a beverage out and looked at Hakuba. "This is fer you. It will help ya an' being dehydrated will only slow the healin' down."

"Later," Hakuba muttered under the cover.

"I'm surrounded by ingrates." Hattori scratched the back of his head and headed for the door. "I can have more fun with Kudo's but I know ya need me here to babysit the two of ya, so I'll be back soon. I wanna see if I can weasel some information outta the shrimp."

Once Hattori had his back turned I quickly looked him over, searching for signs of pain. I had been unconscious, so I didn't know how badly he was hurt. If he kept insisted that we were similar, he wouldn't tell me the truth.

When he leaned over to slip his tennis shoes on all the way, he winced. It wasn't much and it didn't seem like he was in pain for more than a few seconds, so I had to believe that he was alright.

"I need a favor from you." I walked up behind him quietly so that Hakuba wouldn't hear. "I don't know how much influence you have in Osaka, but I need as many officers as you can get on my side. Do you know anyone?"

Hattori slanted his eyes at me. "My father would kill me if he found out, but I know a couple who'll follow me. Not much though. Maybe like six not includin' myself."

"I told you that you weren't coming."

"Then I've got no one. If I ain't there, they ain't gonna stay. Ya've got me or ya've got nothin'."

"Fine, but try not to be in the front lines. I really, really don't want anyone getting hurt. Don't try and play the hero if you can help it."

"So ya prefer if only yer in the front lines?"

He was angry and I knew it, but I was planning this and, if I had any other choice, I _wouldn't_ be playing bait. I usually didn't have a problem with it but I knew that I wasn't at my best. If there was someone more capable, I'd bow out. As things were, I had no choice.

"I'm not that nice." I sighed. "Please try and stay safe. I'm already going to have trouble with Kudo-kun. He's not going to like this. I don't want to worry about both of you."

"And Hakuba-kun?"

"I don't know yet." I leaned against the wall. I was getting really tired again and everything around me seemed to be swimming in and out of focus. "I'm hoping he'll sleep through it, but I doubt it. I'd knock him out if he wouldn't kill me after he woke up."

"Yer gonna have to deal with us. We ain't gonna let this go."

"But don't you understand!" I was angry again. I seemed to default to that a lot when I was exhausted. "It's like having a high-schooler take a college student's final examine. You may know a lot but you don't have all the knowledge or experience that someone older does. Can't you just let the police handle this?"

"Don't worry. I get it. This is dangerous an' I don't wanna mess ya up. That doesn't mean I havfta like it." Hattori glanced behind us. "I'll make sure Hakuba-kun stays with me. Hopefully I can listen ta ya. If not, too bad. I tried. 'Kay?"

"Okay."

"When I go meet Kudo, I'll make a few calls then. I only really know two guys who'll listen ta me right now. One's only a junior officer. But they got friends too. I think I can get ya half a dozen guys, but no more."

"Whoever you can get is fine. Sato-keiji said she'd get around ten. Fifteen or sixteen was my estimate for the number of people holding Ran-kun, so at least it will be even."

"Even isn't good enough in these situations." Hattori faced forward and walked past me. "Hopefully there's less. I'll see who Kudo can get too. They won't be cops though."

"I enjoyed not having a running with his FBI friends last time." I sighed. "But I'll put up with them. I think I'll be able to escape from them, as long as I don't get hurt."

"Don't think. Know." Hattori grinned. "It'll be fine an' it's better ta have them than not."

"I know." I waved to him. "Come back as soon as you can. I know I'm going to sleep through the night so you've got to watch him. I've never seen a cold come on so fast. I think it's the stress too." I closed my eyes, sliding down the wall. "I'm used to it but I don't think he is."

"That's not a good thing."

"I didn't say it was." Leaning against the wall, I was content to sleep right where I was. I'd already fallen asleep on the floor. The wall wouldn't be any worse.

"Ah!" Hattori flicked me on the head with a finger. I peeked my eyes open and glared.

"Get inta bed or I'll make ya."

"No." I stuck my tongue at him and nestled more snugly against the wall.

"All right then. Have it yer way."

Hattori put his arms around my waist and actually pulled me off the ground, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down!" I struggled but it tugged at the stitches and I really didn't want to pull any. Pain was something that could be distracting at a crucial moment.

"If ya would have just gotten up I wouldn't of had ta do it." Hattori let out a deep breath but didn't seem to be winded at all. He even started walking up the stairs carrying me like that.

"This is not funny! Put me down now! You don't want to get me angry!"

"Actually that might be fun. Keep struglin' when I'm climbin' the stairs an' we're both gonna fall down."

I stopped, seeing one of his feet really fell backwards. Kudo didn't believe in short stairways. Falling head first down them with the Osakan following wasn't appealing.

"I win." Hattori let me fall at the top of the stairs. I winced a little as he released me and he grabbed his side. "Watch where ya put yer knee next time. That kinda hurt."

"It's your own fault!" I used the wall and got unsteadily to my feet.

"Make any more noise and you'll wake the dead." I heard Hakuba's voice follow us up the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh at that and Hattori joined in.

"At least we managed ta get 'im before I had ta leave." Hattori stretched, keeping one hand at his side. "My work is done."

"No, you have to get your friends together and get back to me. Meanwhile I have a few hours to sleep away until tonight and I need to meet with Sato-keiji again."

"_Again_? You guys have been leavin' me out of everything."

"Hakuba didn't come with me so don't feel bad about it. As for Kudo-kun, tell me what he's up to as well. I haven't spoken to him since he told me Aoko was kidnapped. Thank him for me, will you?"

"Sure, I'll paint the sky orange while I'm at it. Anythin' else ya want me to do in just a few hours?"

"Yeah." I wrote it down in case he wasn't familiar with Jii's address. "Stop here when you're done with everything and see if Jii-chan was able to make a replica of the diamond. The odds are he wasn't, so ask him if he could finish a few hours after that. I'll see if Sato-keiji can still do it then."

"Do what?"

"Right." I sighed and leaned against the wall. I scooted over a bit so that I wasn't on the edge of the stairs. I didn't want suddenly develop vertigo and fall down them while I was dizzy. "How much _do_ you know?"

"I know that Ran and Aoko-kun were kidnapped. That's it." Hattori crossed his arms in front of him but I only smiled at the way he was glaring at me. "Nobody tells me anythin' anymore. It's drivin' me nuts."

"We have time for it now and I'd hate for you to go out to the lions thinking they were kittens." There really wasn't anything for me to do with the hours until tonight and Hattori deserved some sort of explanation. He was only going to get as much as Kudo though. It was safer that way.

So I explained it to him, keeping Snake as an unknown figure in the background. It didn't take me long. There wasn't much to tell. There were the killers, their threatening message, and my need to get the jewel, along with the police involvement in which Hattori had to be included in or he'd find some other way of getting involved.

"Seems like ya got everythin' under control without me." Hattori exhaled quietly. "Lotta help I was. I didn't hear the news 'till the next day and it took me a while ta get over here."

"You were a lot of help in the fire." I kept looking at him until he looked back at me. "I'm sure you helped more than I am aware of. You're also getting officers to come help us now. Isn't that enough?"

"Not nearly. I'm not one ta take a back seat an' that seems like it's all I've been doin'. Not anymore. Yer meeting with the cops tonight an' I'll be there with some 'a my friends. We're gonna make this work an' were gonna do it 'cause we're workin' together this time. Ya made me feel left out enough as it was the first time. Kudo didn't even tell me what was goin' on and it took ages to get even a little out of Hakuba-kun when he ran off. _I_ – _Am_ – _Sick of it."_

I couldn't believe I missed how angry Hattori was. I could even see his fist shaking now that he let his anger get the better of him.

"It's like this every time." He slammed a hand against the wall and I jumped. "With Kudo, with you, with everyone! I'm not some little kid that can't be told the bigger picture! I don't wantta be used an' givin' only half what I need ta know 'cause ya like it! Ya know how aggravatin' that was when I learned Kudo used me ta play the 'safe' decoy while he went out an' almost got himself killed?"

The house was silent for a while. I didn't really know what to say back to him at that. It seemed most of his rage was aimed at Kudo but there was enough aimed in my direction that I couldn't ignore it.

"What aren'tcha tellin' me?"

More silence. Not again. I wasn't going to tell someone again. Hakuba was one thing, because he'd already guessed at most of what happened to me. He was like a dog picking up scraps over the mouths he suspected me. Hattori knew nothing. He was still a new toy in my life that I hadn't figured out how to work yet. I didn't feel the same need to tell him that I had the other detective.

"A lot," I whispered with a smile. "But don't feel left out. Kudo-kun doesn't know either. You don't need to."

"'Cause only half the story will do. 'Cause it has nothin' ta do with me. 'Cause I'll be safer not knowin'." Hattori wouldn't break eye contact. "Damn! What do ya think I am, a subordinate? I'm not! I'm yer damned friend whether ya like or not an' I _need_ ta know what's goin' on!"

"Friend or not, only Hakuba knows right now. Do you have any idea how many of my _friends_ don't? Don't take it personally Hattori-kun."

"That's gonna be kinda hard, considerin' that it's personal." Hattori turned away. "Fine. Keep yer secrets. I don't care anymore. Everyone does what they like anyway."

"Hattori-kun, it's not like that. It's something I don't feel comfortable in telling." That felt like the reason but even saying the words sounded like I was lying to him. I tried to follow the thread to where it came from but it symbolically disappeared before I could. Was it because it hurt too much to relive? It hadn't been that bad with Hakuba. The detective had even yelled at me afterwards. What was it?

"It's got somethin' ta do with what's goin' on now and it's seems pretty important. I'd like ta know what it is."

"So would a lot of people."

"Well I'm here, right now, an' I'm askin' ya straight out. What's goin' on?"

_My fault._

The words kept appearing in my head and I couldn't figure out why. This time it wasn't hard to follow the notion. Hattori was angry and it was because of me. Kudo was suffering because of my involvement with Snake. Ran was going through who knows what for the same reasons. They'd even taken Aoko because of me.

But really, in a way Kid was to blame.

It was Dad's fault for starting up this stupid game with the police and getting the gunman's attention to begin with. It was Dad's fault that we weren't a family. I'd kept secrets from my mom for too long to say that we were close. And from Aoko. At least her mother left for reasons that couldn't be prevented. Dad had practically welcomed the chance to get himself killed. He should have stopped. Kid should have disappeared. I shouldn't have found out.

And my thoughts quickly changed from _my fault_ to _his fault._

I brushed them aside as quickly as they had come. There was a lot of good that had come out of Kid's return and I couldn't deny it. I was doing the same thing Dad was. So, I guess while we were helping, we were hurting. Was it worth it? Did every little bit of good I'd done equal the same amount of evil somewhere out in the world?

"Hey, are ya okay?"

I swiped Hattori's hand away from my arm on reflex, backing up. I'd forgotten where I was for a moment and felt when the defensive stance that I'd fallen back on was broken by the lack of floor under one of my feet.

Hattori was quick and caught the front of my shirt before I could fall down the stairs. My sock slid on the corner of the first one and rested solidly on the second step down.

"Jeez, be careful will ya! Did ya think I was gonna bite you?"

"Sorry." I got back up the stairs and straightened out my shirt. "I didn't mean to react like that."

"Don't worry about it. I saw ya zone out there for a minute. I shoulda figured ya'd do somethin' like that."

I was about to speak but stopped myself. I had someone in front of me who could answer the question I was afraid to. An answer from someone like Hattori would be honest, but I was scared of what it would be. If he told me I was in the wrong, I wasn't sure how it would affect me. What if I was causing more evil than I was preventing?

"What?" Hattori asked when I must have been staring at him funny.

"So you're my friend," I started in an even tone, unable to stop myself from falling back on it if I wanted to get my words out. "Answer me something and then I'll answer your questions."

"Nope, other way around." Hattori folded his arms. "First off, I know _you_, but I don't know aboutcha. So I'm sure yer little explanation is gonna help me in the long run. Plus, I asked first."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "You win then."

He grinned at me and dragged me into Kudo's room before I had time to move with him, making me trip over my feet. "Good. Ya can pass out after."

Hattori sat on the bed first and I followed him, taking in the room. I had never been into Kudo's room before. He certainly had a lot of books and useless things lying around. It was more cluttered than I imaged. The rest of his house was so orderly.

"Okay, I'm ready." Hattori laid down on the bed next to where I was sitting. "Tell me whatcha've been keepin' secret from me."

So I did. Again. To yet another detective. There was anger and indecision in my words this time when I included Snake. Most of his extreme measure seemed to be caused by me bringing in the police, but I ignored that for now. I explained the connections, the lies, and the timing. Anything and everything that I had told Hakuba those few months ago. I was already feeling tired but it didn't make me more so this time. It was funny but talking to Hattori was almost easier than Hakuba.

"So this guy's the one who's got Ran-chan right now?" Hattori looked up at the ceiling as he thought. "Kudo told me they'd killed people, so I was picturin' someone like the Organization. This guy sounds too stupid ta have pulled it off. I'm sure ya've already been lookin' into that too though. Any leads?"

"There might be someone in division two helping him. No, sorry, there is. I don't know who and I don't know if they're the leader or not. I doubt it or they wouldn't' have put themselves in the front lines where they had the chance of getting caught."

"Okay, that all makes sense. Now why didn'tcha wanna tell me any of it?" He really looked confused and it made me confused too.

"Because, it's personal. I'm sure you wouldn't like telling me about your father's death if he was killed."

"Probably not, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't. I mean, that's kinda somethin' ya havfta tell yer friends."

"Having friends is kind of a new thing for me." I leaned back, avoiding Hattori who was taking up most of the bed. "I've only had Aoko for so long that it's not that easy to let new people in. If you literally hadn't forced yourself into contact with me, I never would have even thought you and I _could_ be friends."

"I've got plenty outside 'a the detective business, but I've seen Kudo before. He's not that different then you are. I guess some people just don't like havin' a lot of friends. That's okay though, so don't think yer weird or anythin'."

"Me think I'm weird? Never," I laughed. "I thought it was perfectly natural to start stealing at such a young age for the good everyone."

Hattori frowned. "Ya make that sound like a joke."

"Because it was. I'm very _unnatural_. I'm sure that most of the world would agree with me too. I'm mean, I was born into the life of a magician and a thief and I took both roles up for my own satisfaction. Most people wouldn't go that far."

"I would." Hattori sat up. "Heck, if the same thing happened ta me I would do exactly what yer doin' now! What's wrong with that?"

"It hurts people. I never realized before how truly selfish it is."

Hattori grabbed my sleeve. I _hated_ when everyone kept doing that. Why was it they all assumed that they had to latch onto me?

"Ya've told me what happened ta yer father an' ta you. Well, it's not like I can't understand it. It's _not_ selfish. Yer doin' it with selfish intentions but ain't why ya started, was it? Ya told me you only found out later? Why did ya start then? An' why continue? Ya know that a bigger part of you is doin' it ta help people. Ya can't help the consequences that come with that."

"I'm sure that less people would have gotten hurt if I didn't force Snake's hand all the time. Ran-kun wouldn't have gotten kidnapped for one."

"Listen ta me. This guy is out ta getcha 'cause he wants revenge on ya for makin' him look like an idiot. The revenge that comes with stuff that you an' me do is greater than the average individual. That's not our fault. We do what little good we can do with our time, an' that's all anyone can ask, an' all I can personally ask of myself."

"Hattori-kun, I'm a bad guy." I placed a hand on my chest. "I know that. I've accepted it. I hurt people all the time by taking some of their most precious possessions. In the end, a life is more important and I've been able to justify it, but that doesn't mean that I'm not hurting others. Snake adds danger that I can't always defend against to that. What if I'm doing more harm than good?"

"An' what if yer not? What if this guy woulda just killed everyone who he thought had this gem ya guys are goin' after 'cause there would be no witnesses _without_ the police? Ya can't answer those kinda questions. I can't either. The only thing I know is ya can either keep doin' it, or ya can sit back and do nothin' while the world passes ya by."

"I can't do nothing." The emotions sorted themselves out again. It was much better to get through it by talking to someone. Hakuba had helped me in a similar way multiple times. Unlike the detective, Hattori was firm on his beliefs. I let out a small laugh, thinking about how different it would have been if I'd taken him with me instead of Hakuba to steal that black diamond. "Thanks."

"No problem. I've gotta talk ta Kudo now and see how far he's gotten. Get some sleep an' I'll come back later and tell ya if everythin's ready. I'm sure I'll have to wake ya up to meet with the police officers too. Ya don't wanna do that tired."

"No, trust me. I've already given away too much to too many people." Sato and Takagi would be ones to look out for. They both solidly knew how old I was and I wasn't sure if they'd kept the information to themselves or not. They couldn't prove it, but Sato at least could make my life hell if she wanted to.

"It serves ya right." Hattori got up and left the room. "Secrets aren't somethin' good unless they're put in place to protect someone. You've gotta learn where to draw that line."

He closed the door and I took his spot on the bed, not feeling tired anymore. Between all the secrets and the revelations recently, I had let too much slip when I could have prevented it. I was going to spend the next few hours in a police station surrounded by cops who knew who I was. I'd have to prepare myself.


	14. Meetings and Greetings

Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Work has really tired me out and it takes longer to type  
out the less exsiting senes.

Hopefully I'll get used to it soon. ~_~ I'm so tired right now. If there are any BIG mistakes, I'll fix them later. I think I got most of them  
*passing out now*

~Ok. I think I got all the spelling mistakes

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 14: Meetings and Greetings_**

Hattori woke me up at seven. It was dark out and I noticed that Sato never gave me a time to meet her, at after I was conscious enough to think about it.

I sat up at the bed and looked at him with tired eyes. "What happened?"

"Kudo didn't tell me nothin'. I ended up goin' to Osaka an' back to get some of my friends. I can't really talk ta them over the phone 'bout stuff like this. I've got five. I couldn't do more. They're all stayin' out here 'till tomorrow so they can talk with the Tokyo guys."

"Thanks." I got off of Kudo's bed feeling sick. Sleeping seemed to make everything worse. Hattori nodded before continuing.

"I went ta that old guy's place on the way back. He said he could have it ready tomorrow 'round five. I don't know if that's gonna hurt anythin'."

"It's fine." I stretched. "I expected as much. I'm okay getting the jewel myself if I have to. It was just something to make things easier."

"Hakuba-kun's still out. What are we gonna do?" His eyes never left mine and I could tell he wanted me to wake up the detective before we left. As much as they disliked each other, Hattori had some sort of honor code that I couldn't feel my way around yet.

"I've got to stop by my house. Alone. Meet me with him at the police station. I'll be there as quickly as I can. It would look bad if we showed up together anyway."

"How're ya gonna get ta yer house? I don't think ya should be flyin' when yer sick if ya don't hafta."

"I'm not. I'm going to take the bus."

Hattori's eyes widened at me as if that was something unbelievable.

"I am human. I do take the bus."

"No. Ya just agreed with me so fast. I thoughtcha were gonna put up a fight."

"I'm not an idiot either. I know how to recognize common sense when it stares me in the face."

"Common sense never seemed ta apply ta ya before." He shrugged. "Whatever. Yer not gonna take the bus back to the police station anyway, so at least I know yer not gonna kill yerself gettin' ta yer house."

"And why wouldn't I take the bus to the police station?"

Hattori grinned, tilting his head. "Yer gonna be surrounded by cops that have no choice but ta let ya walk around free. I can't see ya passin' up the chance ta make some kinda grand entrance an' the bus ain't the best way ta do that."

I couldn't hide my growing smiling. "I _was_ planning something but I'm not sure it's the best way to make friends. I don't want to get someone killed because I couldn't play nice for a few hours. That doesn't mean I'm going to roll over and do tricks for them. The cops can't stop me if I decide to go against them."

"No, they can only handcuff ya so that it makes it easier for these guys ta kill ya."

"I've been able to slip cuffs since I was seven. I'm not afraid."

"Good." Hattori clapped me hard on the shoulder. "That's the best way ta go inta battle. We're gonna win an' no one's gonna get hurt this time either. I don't really feel like limpin' around for another two months."

_Or dying._

"I'll meet you there then."

Hattori followed me to the door and I waved to him, taking a peek at Hakuba along the way. He still looked too sick to even stand, but his breathing was deeper than it had been earlier.

The bus ride was _so_ boring. I was used to being stressed out at this point. Nakamori and Aoko helped in big part to that. My responsibilities as Kid kept it at peek. The bus ride though was so inane that I kept expecting something to happen. Anything. I wouldn't have been surprised at that point if a heard of rhinos came rushing at it.

It only took around ten minutes to get to the stop a few streets before my house. I was already making my way through back yards and alleys that I had memorized since I was a kid. Getting in was a little harder because we only had two rooms on the first floor, the kitchen and the main room, but luckily no one was near the large window for the main room and I was able to slip in and right up to Kid's room with no difficulty. I glanced around every now and then, feeling like things were going too easy. I shrugged off the paranoia before grabbing whatever I thought could be useful and stuffing it into my pockets and coat after putting on my disguise for the evening. I could easily switch it to Kid's pockets when I needed to. The problem was I couldn't pretend to be Hakuba's cousin anymore, because that would lead the officers who'd been there last week to wonder about the detective's part in all this. Sato and Takagi didn't seem like one's to spread the information. I vouched for the guise of a man in his early twenties, leaving my hair its original color but gelling it back on the left side to hide my hair style and flattening out the other side. I added sunglasses instead of contacts to hide my eyes. I wasn't going to risk anything in front of the police.

I slipped out as easily as I entered, this time hearing Aoko's voice travel down the stairs as she complained about something. I couldn't hear her words but the tone was unmistakable.

True to myself, I did take the gilder to the police station. The simple facts were that it was both easier and faster than taking the bus and I wasn't going to bother with dad's car if the police happened to see me a little too early.

The air was cold and ill-suited for gliding. I could feel the currents shifting under me as I changed altitude every few minutes. It wasn't a good night to fly. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. I wanted every advantage over Snake that I could get.

The Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department wasn't far. I landed early so no one would see me coming. I was in a dark outfit tonight incase Snake's men were watching the place. As much as I liked the attention, announcing myself to over 40,000 officers and the bad guys was a very bad idea at the moment. So I walked in, wondering where in the world I was going to find everyone. I hadn't specified a _place_ either. I really was slipping.

Sato wasn't.

She was standing against a beverage machine with a smile on her face while she talked to another officer who was dressed in a different divisions' uniform and had long hair. Sato was alone besides the other girl and looked like she didn't have a care in the world. She held a coffee in one hand and the tenseness of her fingers was the only thing that gave the impression that she was worried.

I smiled and moved passed her to get a bottle water out of the machine. Her eyes never left me and I moved around to her side to whisper into her ear.

"Our date went so well yesterday that I thought we should continue it. Where would you like to go with me today?"

The girl with the longer hair widened her eyes and stared at Sato, confused and worried but with a blush on her cheeks. Sato narrowed her eyes at me and threw away what was left of her coffee.

"Sorry Natsuki-kun, you're too young for me."

"You're right." I leaned against the wall. "Why would I want to date someone as _old_ as you?"

Sato clenched her fists but she didn't get as angry as most women did. I put that down as one of her oddities. Honestly, Sato was one of the only people I could see working with me because she could keep her temper. Or at least, she could do it while Ran was in danger and I was one of the only people that could saver her. Any disobedience from me and Ran would die. I'd have to see how Sato was when her hands weren't tied. I wanted to make her not worry about it, but my reassurances would mean little to a police officer who'd probably seen enough criminals break their words.

"Natsuki-kun, I think we should get going."

"But Miwako-"

"Later, Yumi-chan." Sato waved the other girl off. "I don't think I'll be back tonight but I'll see you tomorrow."

Sato grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me outside with her. I turned and gave Yumi a devilish smile that would have her guessing what we were up to all night. I couldn't help it.

Once we were outside, Sato led me to her car that was parked out front. I looked at it a moment before getting in and trying not to feel uncomfortable. I was in the front seat this time and I knew that Sato didn't plan on handing me over to anyone just yet. And, as for her car, the flaring red sports car looked fast as well as stylish. It was my kind of ride.

"So, were you able to make the fake?"

"No." I sighed and lowered the seat back a little as she started the car. "I can have it by tomorrow but that doesn't leave you much time to switch them."

"It's fine. Find me as soon as it's done so that I can work around the obstacles." Sato sighed as well. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Honestly," I looked at her. "I can't believe you're doing this either."

"If it was any one else that was taken and if the situation were the slightest bit different, I wouldn't have even thought twice about turning you in. Know that." Sato looked at me hard, taking her eyes off the road for a few seconds to drive her point across. "I don't consort with criminals. If Ran-chan's life weren't at stake, you'd be sitting behind bars right now along with these kidnappers."

"I'm aware of how you feel." I closed my eyes and kept quiet so that she could watch the road. A few too many sharp turns and her tailgating every person we wound up behind made me realize why Hakuba was afraid of her driving. It didn't scare me, but I wasn't going to take any chances if I happened to distract her.

We pulled up to a dock near the riverbank ten minutes later. Sato cut the engine and I got out of the car. I hadn't asked where she was going. I wasn't sure how they had all planned it, considering that they came from different places, but I knew we wouldn't be able to meet in public. They took care of that on there own it seemed, so that none of them would be caught associating with me.

Sato opened the door and I followed her in, pushing the sunglasses down slightly so that I could see the room in the dim light.

The first thing I saw was Hakuba and Hattori. Hakuba was sitting in a chair near the door and gave me a smile when I came in. His eyes were dark but he wasn't coughing. Hattori nodded to me and inclined his head to the side where I saw what must have been the five officers he'd brought with him. One was familiar to me. He was larger set with small eyes and had been the one driving the squad car that Hattori had gotten me into. The rest I didn't know.

"Kid-san."

I looked down as Kudo pulled on my coat. "I have two people with me. I don't know if they'll be of any help to you, but you can trust them with anything." He did as Hattori had and inclined his head towards two people who looked more at ease than anyone else in the room. I recognized the one who had interviewed me at the hospital. Jodie. The second person was larger and heavyset, with a Frankenstein look about him. I'd seen a few F.B.I. agents, but he hadn't been one of them.

"Thanks Conan-kun." I smiled. "I don't know how many this is going to take, but the more skilled they are the better."

Kudo nodded, eyes darkening now that he'd played his role of the child in front of Sato who'd been waiting while he spoke with me. He dropped the act a little too quickly and I was sure that Sato knew that something must have been up with him, but she said nothing.

"There're nine of us from the Tokyo police station including myself and Takagi-kun. That makes twenty including Conan-kun and the other two detectives. You make twenty one."

"A lucky number." I scanned the room to take in the other officers. They were visually nervous and a few were giving me looks that said they knew who I was, but wasn't sure what to do with the information. I recognized Chiba and Shiratori. The first I wasn't shocked about but I'd taken on the other's role before and knew how closely he stuck to the law. His dark eyes trained on me and shifting stance showed as much.

"I need to know I can trust them."

Sato leaned closer to me and followed my gaze. She nodded. "You can. We may not like it but we know what has to be done." Sato clapped her hands loudly together so that everyone was looking at her and the quiet chatter stopped.

"All right everyone. Nothing is happening tonight. We're going to lay out some basic plans for the return of the hostage and the take down of the kidnappers tomorrow. You all should know by now how dangerous taking on these people is. They're armed and know their way around a gun as well as we do. I don't want anyone getting hurt tomorrow." She turned to me. "And yes, against better judgment we are going to be working with Kaitou Kid to free the hostage. If anyone is against this, please leave now and keep your mouth shut."

Everyone was looking at me by this point and I tried not to seem as tired as I was. No one left.

"Okay then. The first thing we're going to do is switch the stone with a fake so that Kid can take the real one without any of our fellow officers catching him. It's the bait we're going to need to lure out the kidnappers. If anyone gets close to catching the Kid, please try to hinder them. Don't do anything obvious, but helping him is for the greater good right now and I refuse to lose a life in the next day. Any life." Sato paused again. She was a good speaker and no one said anything against her words. She nodded. "The Kid will get their attention. I'm going to plant a wire on him for the first part of this." She looked at me. "You're going to have to lose it before you meet with them so that they don't notice."

I nodded.

"Kid will tell us where they are. There's a chance that there will be some gun-"

"Excuse me."

Sato stopped and we both turned to look at Hakuba. The blond smiled with half-closed eyes. I hadn't noticed when he crept up behind me. Hattori was next to him in a defensive position and was looking at me as if preparing to fight me on something. I'd been smiling since I'd walked in the door but I lost in when I saw the expression on his face.

"Kid doesn't have to be the one to do it."

I looked at Hakuba and raised an eyebrow. The detective continued while meeting Sato's eyes. "I can fly the glider too. Kid can still pretend to steal the gem and I can wait on top of the nearest building to draw the police and enemy attention away from him. You can give me the real gem before hand."

"No way." I forced him to look back at me. "You're sick."

Hakuba timidly raised his hands. "And you're injured. Hear me out. While I have their attention, you can sneak in with the police and free Ran-kun. This way you don't have to worry about getting both of you out of there safely and if anyone can mix in with them to get her back, you're the best candidate."

"And you'll be a sitting target."

"I'm prepared for that just as much as you were." Hakuba nodded to Sato. "Don't you agree that this is the best way?"

Sato put a hand up to her face and thought about it. The other officers were nodding to one another and I was standing there, fuming internally.

"You won't be able to get away from them."

"I'll wear a bullet-proof vest like you were going to. I don't see any flaws in my idea."

"I see a million. You aren't as fast as me. I have a better chance of getting away. You don't."

"Ya but with this, _everyone _else has a better chance'a walkin' away." Hattori stood up to me and folded his arms. "Find one problem with that an' I'll take it back. Right now, you getting' Ran-chan is the best option."

"Please." Kudo watched me from his smaller stature. "We've been talking about this. Don't fight us on it."

The detectives had been making plans behind my back? That didn't sit well with me. I was being conspired against.

"We didn't do it ta get ya mad. We did it 'cause we know best. If it weren't for Hakuba-kun knowin' how to use yer glider, I would be takin' his spot. No matter what, you hidin' in the shadows an' gettin' her out while the police take down the criminals is the best option."

"It will make some of the officers uneasy, but I agree." Sato clapped her hands again and turned back to the bulk of the group to repeat what had been thrown at me. Hakuba was going to take my place and I'd be among the police. She didn't explain the details, and I was sure she was wondering how Hakuba knew how to use one of my gliders, but she knew we were connected already so she didn't stress it.

"I suppose I have no say in this then." I sighed and folded my arms. I hated the idea. I hated the very notion of someone taking my spot and getting killed in place of me. I had to admit though, this plan made it easier for me to get Ran. As long as they didn't try and shoot Hakuba in the head right away, he should be fine as well. Snake favored the chest, so it was unlikely they would. Once I got Ran out, I'd make sure to get Hakuba out as well if he couldn't get away on his own.

"Nope." Hattori let his own hands fall, knowing that he had won. I smirked with a hint of malevolence that said I'd get back at him later for this.

"How do we know that you're Kid and not trying to deceive us?"

I turned as the woman from the F.B.I spoke from behind me. Unlike Hakuba and Hattori, I had noticed her moving to get closer to me.

"I suppose my word would be no good to you."

The F.B.I. woman shrugged with a smile. I couldn't tell if she was trying to hide it or not, but it was easy for me to see her suspicion. "You could be one of the bad guys, trying to lure us into a trap."

"One." I held up a finger and looked her in the eye. "That would be a tireless charade and I doubt they would kidnap Ran-san to weed out the people in the police force willing to work with a criminal. They're not good samaritans. Two, I doubt they'd be foolish enough to send in one person alone, especially one who the entire police force was looking for. If I was one of them, it would be pretty stupid for me to be here right now."

"Do you just call yourself stupid?" Hakuba tapped me lightly on the shoulder and I turned around, grinning.

"No, I said it would stupid if I were one of them. Being the real Kid and coming down here is downright insane."

Jodie turned away from me, keeping the smile but her eyes and the Frankenstein man's who was guarding her showed how much they distrusted me. I returned the hostility. Policemen I could handle. I grew up with them. FBI agents were something different. I may not have been internationally wanted, but dad had been. I could see them looking at me like a hungry dog does a piece of meat.

"I'll follow you all tomorrow then. I can't dissuade Hakuba-san from taking my place, so I'll make sure that I do my job perfectly." I turned to Sato. "I'll send you the gem some time in the afternoon. I hope that fits your time schedule."

"It's fine. There are a few people here who will make my job easier."

"Um, Natsuki-kun?"

"Yes?"

Takagi lifted his eyes to make them level with mine, if not slightly higher up. Even with some padding in my shoes, he was taller than me. "How are we going to know it's you? It would be easy for one of the kidnappers to slip in with the police and we mistake them for you."

"I'll look like this tomorrow too, so don't worry about it." I already had the dark clothes on and my gilder was safely tucked away in my bag where it couldn't be seen. My hair was naturally dark and so were my eyes, even if they were blue. It would be easy enough to walk around in the same outfit the next day.

Takagi nodded and looked at Hakuba before looking back at me. "So you're the one who's going to pretend to steal the diamond?"

"Unless Tantei-san thinks he can do that as well, I believe that part is best suited for me. Sato-keiji will have handed Hakuba-san the real gem so there is no need for the detective and I to cross paths after this starts. I'll pretend to disappear and he'll draw their attention upward as Kaitou Kid seemingly escapes to the skies."

Takagi nodded again in understanding as he made sure that he'd gotten the plan down. The rest would rely on what Snake and his men did after they spotted Hakuba.

Apart from the F.B.I members and the police force in Japan that were already acquainted with me, everyone kept their distance. The people from Osaka hadn't even spoken up. Shiratori and Chiba were close, but that seemed to be only because Takagi and Sato were. They weren't even talking to each other, though the Osakan's were. The one who I'd driven with appeared the most nervous and kept glancing at Hattori who seemed to be purposely ignoring him. I was tempted to jump and scare them, but enough guns were in the room that, as funny as it would have been, I wasn't going to get shot again.

"I'll be leaving then. There's not much we can plan for when we don't know our enemy's actions."

Hattori and Sato both nodded at me, the Osakan walking towards the door. The other officers from Osaka started to get really restless being left in the room with me without Hattori so I followed him out. Sato was going to get the equipment everyone needed. I'd let her be the one in charge of the police for now. It wasn't my place to order them around.

"Hakuba-kun ain't coming?" Hattori looked back after we made it outside. Because we were so close to the ocean, the air was even colder and held a salty sent that didn't help the stinging in my nose. I shook my head.

"No. I didn't think he would. He needs to talk to Sato-keiji and make sure that everything is set up, along with getting that receiver from her. I'd let her borrow mine but a police one would work better. I'd have to guess that Kudo-kun's staying too because he wants to make sure everything is going to go according to plan. He knows what one wrong move could mean. Honestly." I put my hands above my head and breathed deeply to stretch. The cold air entering my lungs burned but it was better than being in the stuffy building. "They both worry too much. Kudo-kun I can't fault, but Hakuba needs to learn to lighten up."

"Ya know that I came here with Otaki. We're gonna have to take the bus back."

"I know. It's too cold to fly anyway."

"Um." Hattori looked around before moving his hands around in his pockets. "Where are ya goin' right now?"

"Kudo-kun's. I can't go to my house. I've got some uninvited guests with keen eyes."

I didn't know why but Hattori seemed relieved after that. "I guess I'll go with ya. Who knows how long Kudo and Hakuba'll be. Might take all night with those two."

"Avoiding someone?" I grinned and raised my eyebrows. Hattori coughed and stared at the street pole as we left behind the docks and came upon the denser suburban population.

"Not really. Kudo's is close an' I'm sure the guy wouldn't mind if we stayed there. Better'n gettin' a hotel anyway."

"So where is she?"

Hattori choked on his breath. Glancing around, he settled on looking ahead. "Donno. Knowin' her she could be anywhere. After goin' back, it was impossible to shake her. My dad's pretty suspicious too. I don't know how I'm gonna explain this. I mean, Kazuha knows Ran's been kidnapped. Has fer days. I can't really tell her I went behind her back ta help."

"I'm having a similar problem, but at least I know where my stalkers are. Aoko nearly gave me a heart attack 'cause I forgot she was at my house."

"Yeah, but she ain't gonna knock ya out if she gets mad at ya." Hattori sneered at the sidewalk. "Kazuha's gotta learn ta act more like a girl."

"You've only seen Aoko's good side." I smiled and looked up at the sky. She was more docile then Ran and Kazuha, but she had her moments. "Give her anything that she can swing or throw and you better watch out. I think I got so fast dodging her as opposed to trying to make myself fast as Kid. I don't know how she'd fare against normal people." I elbowed him softly. "Flip her skirt next time and we'll see."

Hattori turned bright red.

"Why would I wanna do that?"

I closed my eyes and laughed at him. "Oh naive little detective. Have you never seen girl's underwear? I mean, I've snuck into the locker room often enough to see the whole package. You're really missing out."

Hattori turned away with a sigh, still brightly colored on his dark face. "Why am I surrounded by perverts? Kudo's been naked with Ran-chan an' yer a peeper. Why am I the only normal one?"

"Kudo-kun's been naked with Ran-kun?" My brain filled in the reasons why that could have been and quickly found an answer. "Wow. That's cheep. At least people know it's me when I get caught." I laughed. "That is, if I chose to get caught. Its fun having a group of girls chase you around. And by the way, we're not weird. We're the normal one. You should have at least _tried_ to look by now."

I still couldn't see Hattori's face.

"It didn't really work out."

I started laughing again. Just hearing the embarrassment in his voice got me going. I knew he wouldn't tell me what happened, but my mind had fun with it anyway.

"So Heiji, what happened?"

I couldn't completely bit down on the instincts that were ingrained in me. My hand automatically went in my coat to get my card gun and I was half turned around before I relaxed. Hattori had reacted similarly, but had no weapon to draw and had recognized Kazuha's voice before I could because of his familiarity with it. Kazuha's eyes went to me and I let go of the gun and grabbed my jacket as if I'd move to protect myself instead of fight. I don't think I fooled her though, because she looked nervously between us where she'd been angry seconds ago.

"Kazuha, I told ya ta go home."

She shook it off but always kept an eye on me. "How could I? You were walking around me like ya were on thin ice. If ya'd just tell me what's goin' on I wouldn't hafta follow ya all over the place."

"As ya can clearly see I ain't doin' anythin' so go back home."

"No." She inclined her head to me in a questioning matter, trying to ask who I was without words. I always kept a few wipes on me so I used one and took off what little makeup I'd put on to define my features more, scratched my head with my fingers after so the gel would let up and grinning at her.

"It's just me." It was dark, so she couldn't see exactly what I was doing. She relaxed a significant amount after that.

"So the two of ya are out havin' a good time while one'a yer friends is in danger. I certainly love bein' in that category then. I suppose that if somethin' were ta happen ta me, you'd be out enjoyin' yerselves like ya are now."

"Kazuha, there's nothin' ta do. How are we supposed to help?"

Kazuha frowned. "That's never stopped ya before. This guy right here even snuck passed my dad ta get me." She jabbed a finger in my direction. "I don't believe ya."

"Kazuha-kun." I let myself relax, the tension I'd picked up when she first startled me disappearing. My smile of a mask was back up and I lounged against the wall. I grabbed Hattori's hat off his head on the way. I was happy he was wearing it because I didn't think to bring one of my own. I was shadowed against the wall. "How exactly did you know where we were?"

I spotted the man out of the corner of my eye and shook my head slowly before she could answer. It looked like she was uncomfortable anyway. He probably told her not to say anything. "Both of you do whatever you want. I told you where I'd be Hattori-kun." I made sure that I was close to Kazuha so Hattori wouldn't hear me. "And if you're keeping your informant secret from me, please keep me secret from him. You know Hattori and I aren't just sitting around." I winked at her and she nodded slowly. She may not have understood what was going on, but it looked like she was going to listen to me. A million things could go wrong if she didn't.

"Hey, wait-"

I slipped away from Hattori and into the shadows near the closest house. He could follow me if he wanted, but he sighed and turned back to Kazuha with a curious look.

"What did he tell ya?"

I finished making my way around the house. I didn't really care if she told Hattori, I just didn't want it getting further than that. Especially not to the person who told her where to find us.

The figure in the dark clothing was trying to get away from me, but I followed. Hattori hadn't seen him. It didn't matter and I thought it better that the detective didn't notice. I smiled and kept pace, getting ahead of them for a while before falling back. The figure sighed after ten minutes of this and stopped in their tracks with their hands in their pockets.

"Kid, stop doing that."

"It's your own fault." I jumped the fence next to him where he hadn't seen me hiding. I landed softly in front of him. "I told you to stay out of this."

"As if I could." Nakamori let out a rough snort and turned away from where I was still crouching. I didn't move to stand because, being this close, he would notice that I was shorter than him, and I didn't want to bother with worrying about my age anymore. The chaos of a heist always had his attention, and his men's, elsewhere. We were alone right now and it would be noticeable. "I happened to see a few policemen looking serious and heading this way earlier. I wasn't sure if you'd be here."

"But you thought it." I tipped the hat. "I know you want to be a part of this too, but it's too dangerous for me and for the girl they have in their possession. If anyone had followed you, it could have ruined it for all those officers that came, who are putting their jobs on the line to save her."

"I know the risks." Nakamori moved to stand closer to me, inadvertently shielding me more when he blocked the light across from us from reaching me. "I still can't sit back and do nothing. Not this time. I won't do it again."

Ah, I understood now. I wondered what was bothering him so much that he must have left Aoko alone again. There were precious few things that could do that right now.

"Fine, lets see if there's something you can do for me."


	15. Under A False Light

Wow. I am so sorry this took so long. It shouldn't be this long again. Two weeks. Jeez ^_^  
The stories almost over so I'd like to know people are still interested. I'm not sure what I'm going to do when this is done...  
Please continue to review :) Thanks

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 15: Under A False Light**_

Nakamori glared at me angrily before letting out a harsh breath. "I wouldn't be doing it for you." He closed his eyes for a moment before staring solemnly at the building across the street. "These people took my daughter. I know what it feels like to have someone close to you taken. I'm not a big fan of Mouri. In fact, I think I hate the man, but that doesn't mean I want to sit back if I could help bring _his_ daughter back to him. I wouldn't wish the feeling of losing a family member on my worst enemy."

"Neither would I." I stood up but rested against the building so that my height could be attributed to slouching. "I have very few people I can trust right now and I don't want to get myself killed for this."

Nakamori frowned. "You're in danger too?"

The grin on my face was the only thing he would be able to make out. "No, but that doesn't mean there's not danger involved in rescuing her. You know they demanded me as compensation for her safe release."

"Yeah." I saw him reach for something in his coat, most likely a cigarette, but he pulled it back out empty handed. "That didn't feel right to me. What are they really after?"

"The same thing they've been after from the beginning." _Me being apart of what they were after, even if only a secondary part. _In reality, they could have demanded the diamond for her from the start. They had all their aces crossed. I could fail to get the diamond, the police would arrest me and turn me over to them, and they could kill me. Then they'd easily get the diamond afterward, and if they had to, take another hostage. That, or I could get the diamond and hand it over to them, leaving Snake open to kill me after the transaction. It wasn't hard to figure out Snake wanted to get both me and the jewel.

I scanned Nakamori with my eyes. It was hardly necessary with how familiar I was with the man, but I did it more to see what his emotional state was. A squinted eye showed me how he disliked being examined. It took me back that he was able to see my eyes in the darkness. My surprised was mirrored by his own before I was able to hide the expression.

"Where'd you get that mark under your eye?"

I shadowed my face more, noticing too late that because I'd taken the makeup off for Kazuha, I now looked too much like myself not to have the monocle on.

My fingers brushed against the burn under my eye. I honestly wasn't sure how I'd gotten it in the explosion. A lie was already forming in my head and my mouth started moving before I had time to think about it.

"I'm well acquainted with the people around you, Nakamori-keibu. When Nakamori-san was in danger, I changed my appearance to someone younger so that she wouldn't feel as ill-at-ease around me. After I parted with you, I'm afraid to say I haven't had much time to alter my appearance further, and you're left with the end result of it."

"What a liar. Your clothes are different."

"About the only thing I had time for." I repositioned Hattori's hat. "I'll be more prepared tomorrow. I wasn't planning on running into you again, and the police needed someone they could recognize."

The Inspector nodded. "I know it's dangerous, but whatever you're planning is happening soon. I'm going to stay with the police officers that you have."

"No." I looked around, making sure that the street we were on was still empty. It was only around nine the last time I checked and there was a high chance of running into other people. "That would be too dangerous. The insider will noticed you're not there to stop me stealing the diamond. Even after they may suspect you. If you want to be of help to the girl..." I thought about it, smiling. "Make it look like you _are_ in contact with me. It will split the group up. I know there are some police officers who aren't willing to work with me from division one that could set up an ambush for whoever follows you. It will lessen the amount of men the rest of us will be us against. Are you willing to do that?"

It was clear that Nakamori wanted a more direct role in rescuing Ran, but I couldn't have him leaving his position. The insider would follow him in any case, and it was better to set an ambush for them when they did. I had my phone in my hand, ready to call Sato and set it up.

"Fine Kid, but you owe me some explanation after this. I want to know what would make one of my own men turn against me."

I nodded. "I have no problem with that. Know that, even though you aren't going to be directly rescuing the girl, it will be dangerous. Please prepare yourself accordingly." The serious tone of my voice got through to him and he nodded. I was already taking my phone out and dialing the number. A playing card in the same hand hid the cell from view so Nakamori wouldn't recognize it. I was sure he didn't know what type of phone I had, but he'd be looking at Kid's. If he asked me later for mine, he'd see they were the same.

Sato would be able to follow by electronic signature if she wanted to as well, now that I was giving her a traceable number back to me. I'd already taken Hakuba's phone to call her, and I could make the same excuse for using my own if I had to. Kid was a thief, which meant that he could have gotten Kuroba Kaito's phone at any point and with ease.

"Hello?" Sato answered in a voice that said either I had the wrong number and she was going to kill me, or she was busy right now and not ready to deal with nonsense from anyone who _was_ trying to call her and still planned to kill me.

"Change of plans. I need you to find some officers who are willing to work with another officer, not me. Nakamori-keibu is going to draw the insider out the same time we act. Can you have anyone assist him?"

"That's a lot easier than everything else you've asked."

I laughed lightly. The wind picked up and stole the sound away. I turned my body away from the draft to try and keep myself warm. "I would hope so. Six would be a good number, anymore and they'll draw attention to themselves." I gave her Nakamori's number to give to the officers she chose. If the man was surprised that I knew his personal line, he didn't show it.

"You sure like to stretch things thin. I'll have the men ready. This should make things easier on us. Make sure you bring the fake to me by five tomorrow. I have other things I need to prepare for and I don't like wasting my time."

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow then." I hung up the phone. I'd have to go back to the police station tomorrow undetected, _with_ the fake jewel. Not to say I couldn't pull it off but the checkpoints were going to annoy me.

"So that's it?" Nakamori seemed disappointed. I laughed again and this time it was louder.

"That's it. Tomorrow is when the magic show starts and I'm sorry to say you won't be in attendance." I bowed, wishing I had my cape to flourish so I didn't look so normal to him. "Goodnight Inspector. If all goes well, I'll see you under much happier circumstances for us both."

Nakamori _humphted_ and walked away. I didn't move so much as I seemed to disappear. I kept a few openings ready so that I could _try_ to wow him. If he were to turn around, I would simply be gone. And Nakamori never turned his back on someone.

I was on the staircase one building over and watched him from my perch like a predator. Nakamori couldn't know if he'd been followed and I wanted to make sure he was safe. If he _had_ been followed, that wasn't a bad thing. It would help to prove that we were in contact with one another. The only one who could be potentially in danger because of it was Kazuha, but she wasn't a part of this game.

I scrounged up enjoyment in following him for a while. The night air was too cold to be comfortable but the chill awakened most of my senses that had been shut down after the explosion. My hearing seemed intact and my muscles coiled and sprung under me in the natural rhythm a consistent jogger felt went starting out their daily activity. Soon I was far ahead of him, scouting out the area without attempting to hide what I was doing. No one seemed to be nearby and, from the glances that were shot in the direction of where I had been seconds ago, Nakamori knew I was following - or leading at this point.

"Knock it off! You're acting like a kid on sugar rush."

I smiled down at him from where I was hanging off the railing of an apartment building like some kind of deformed decoration. The Christmas lights strewn about still lingered after the holiday was over. I liked that. The world could always use some more color. As for Nakamori's words, I didn't really care what I looked like. Kid had no reason to hide from the man. As far as Kid was concerned, he didn't have a relationship with him outside of the heist. So, in order to hide, I had to act more openly.

"Well now, Nakamori-keibu. It's better than acting like an old man who didn't take their vitamins."

Nakamori growled at me. It wasn't as intimidating as it should have been. The gleam in his eye showed his hate at being insulted but also a spark of understanding. I was _trying _to draw attention to myself. I couldn't do it out in the crowd, but if the people watching him were nearby, it was better that they saw me. I could only hope they wouldn't target the man before we were ready.

"It's been nice working with you for a change." I jumped off the ledge with a backwards flip and landed evenly on the cement wall below that protected the buildings from close-quarter traffic. I switched from the cat pounce to a fluid stance, mirroring Nakamori's steps a good ten feet below me.

"Not for me. Keep to yourself when this is over. Working with a criminal leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

I winked at him. "I was about to say the same about working with an Inspector."

_I'm working with you. I'm working with you._ We were both stating the fact repeatedly so that it could be picked up on. Unless someone really examined our sentences and was looking us - or at least Nakamori - in the eye, they shouldn't have the feeling of being led on.

"I've got to go. There are other engagements I need to attend to but I will see you tomorrow, as we planned."

"I'd better see you."

He stopped to make sure I was listening to him.

"I said you would. Tomorrow Nakamori-keibu. Everything will be decided tomorrow." A leap back up onto the window ledge of a building next to me, followed by a few weaves along said ledge to an emergency exit and I was scaling the building. Nakamori was left in the half-light of one of the street-lamps, face drawn, expectant to not see me after this was over. He was wrong on that count. I did plan to see him. If all went well, I'd have Pandora by the next dawn. My thieving days were quickly drawing to a close. Maybe that was a good thing. I couldn't think of the last time I hadn't been bothered by lying to Aoko, or her father, when I had to use them as a means for Kid to get the upper hand.

I landed smoothly on the ground a few streets over, having had to climb down since I didn't feel like getting my cape out.

"Oi, Kuroba"

I jumped, cursing at my reflexes. Nakamori was still close so I was keeping an eye out for him so I was on edge. It didn't seem like Hattori cared that he had nearly given me a heart attack.

"Hat." He held out his hand. Kazuha was behind him and stared at us curiously.

I sighed and shook my head, taking off the hat and handing it to him as roughly as I could. "How'd you know where'd I'd be?"

"Detective." Hattori pointed to himself and kept glaring. "Meanwhile, I figured ya'd need some time." He shrugged. "Didn't feel like lettin' ya get back ta Kudo's on yer own condiderin' it's too cold fer- _flying._" He whispered the last word at me so that Kazuha wouldn't hear before straightening out and putting his hands on his sides. "An' the buses ain't runnin' this late here so we're gonna need a cab an' I'm sure ya ain't got any money on ya."

"That would require thinking ahead and Kami knows I can't do that," I frowned back, taking out my wallet. "I didn't really think I was going to be frisked so I brought it."

"Oh." Hattori's eyes widened. I let it go, allowing myself to smile again.

"I'm not an idiot. I know I'm still not feeling well."

"Sorry 'bout that." Hattori yawned, turning his head away from me. "Maybe it's me that ain't thinkin' straight. I never got ta sleep yesterday."

It was my turn to look surprised. It was freeing not to feel the need to hide it. "We were both hurt and you didn't get any sleep?"

"You're hurt?" Kazuha snapped, making Hattori glare at me with one of those _you're gonna pay for that _looks that I was coming to attribute with him. My apologetic glance wasn't as successful as I had hoped, the initial worry still leaking through.

"I'm fine Kazuha," The Osakan reassured her. "I'm just tired. Go back home so that I can get some rest 'er I'll be worrin' 'boutcha."

"You don't need to worry Heiji. I'm gonna stay with Mouri-san 'till we know if Ran-chan's okay. That is, if ya want me outta the way. I got money from my dad. We can stay atta hotel."

"Sorry Kazuha. I've got things I needa do. An' don't worry 'bout Ran-chan. She'll be fine. Ya can count on it." Hattori messed up Kazuha's hair with a smile that I often used on Aoko when I was trying to lighten the mood. His hand moved from her head to my hand, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the other side of the street. I waved goodbye to Kazuha who looked more than a little disappointed.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

Hattori raised his eyebrows at my question. "'Cause I don't want to get Kazuha involved in this. Look what happened ta yer friend 'cause her dad happened ta be the Task Force Inspector. I don't want ta put her in danger if I can stop it."

"Nothing is going to happen tonight." I bent in front of him so that I could see his face. "I'd spend time with her now while it's safe. Detectives tend to bring the worse luck around with them. You might not get the chance again."

"Yer luck is worse than mine." Hattori said with half-lidded eyes. "'Sides. I don't see ya hangin' out with Aoko-kun."

"Her dad's there. I have a reason." I folded my arms behind my head. "I kissed her goodbye already so if I don't come back, I won't have any regrets."

Hattori's sudden attack made my heart race as he grabbed the front of my coat and slammed me into the wall. I had brief flashbacks of Hakuba doing the same at the train station before Hattori did what the blond didn't and let me go before walking off.

"What was that for?" I shouted after him. "You know there's a good chance of it. You're going to be in danger too if you get yourself involved. Know the consequences of your actions!"

"An' you know yers! How do ya think Aoko-kun took that? Do ya think that ya were reassurin' her along with yerself? Well ya weren't! Girls ain't like that! I can only imagine what Aoko-kun's thinkin' right now after that. What if ya don't come back? Do ya think that 'cause you were happy for a second it ain't gonna bother her?"

"Will you shut up?" I took me a second to remember that Nakamori was still nearby. Kazuha I didn't really care about at the moment. She was across the street and far enough away not to hear the words we were saying but to close enough to recognize an argument.

"I swear! Why do ya always have to fight with me! Yer smart so use that brain of yers before you do stupid things like that!"

"And you think your reassurances to Kazuha-kun were any better?" I folded my arms across my chest, feeling a heat that I hadn't felt since I learned about Snake.

"No, I don't think they were any good but they were better'n lettin' her miss me more 'cause I gave her false hope at that there was somethin' more between us. If I went with her now, that's what I would be doin'. I ain't gonna do that to her an' I'm pretty ticked off that you did." Hattori's voice quieted as he drew closer to me again and I tried to back away. Hattori firmly took a hold of my upper arm before I could.

"Let go!"

"No." Hattori tightened it, successfully stopping my circulation. He sighed. "Sorry."

... "Eh?"

Hattori let go, frown dissipating into something more neutral. "Sorry for goin' off like that on ya. I'm a little high strung right now. Guess I'm not as good at handlin' stressful situations as I thought."

"A _little_ high strung?" I massaged my arm where his fingers had dug in. "You think I'll forgive you for accusing me of hurting Aoko because you said you were sorry?"

"It's just the way I woulda done it. I understand though. I said I was sorry."

"Yeah well," I looked away. "Its better I made you snap than anything tomorrow."

"A little bird told me that Kid ain't gonna be around after this. Of course, I already heard this from you, but he told me ta keep an eye on ya 'cause you might not think that _you_ would need ta be 'round either."

"Maybe I thought it before," I admitted. Dying to help someone if I had to, with my responsibilities fallen to the side, didn't seem like a bad way to go. "But not anymore. I've got someone waiting for me and I wouldn't put it past her to follow me to the grave and drag me back out after slapping some sense into me."

"I'd be right behind her." Hattori winked, letting himself become serious again afterwards. "There's no point in you dyin' ta save someone's life. Then yer the one who's dead an' the people close to you are gonna be hurt instead. Either way there's hurt."

"I know. Trust me." My fist clenched unconsciously. "My father's a good example of it. He may have been helping others but he should have been looking out for himself as well." I closed my eyes, letting them lose focus for a few moments. "I can't let my mother go through that again."

"She ain't gonna hafta. That's why Hakuba-kun stole yer job. We were talkin' about it fer a while before we left ta meetcha. The police will help Hakuba-kun out where they couldn't help you. Yer talents will get Ran-chan out and everythin'll be good."

"Plans have a way of going wrong."

"Not this time." Hattori was firm in his resolution. "This time we've got the police, the FBI, you, and two ace detectives."

"Two?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess I have to include Hakuba-kun now too, don't I? Or maybe not. He hasn't beaten me yet, an' Kudo 'n I are a close call. Maybe when the self-righteous prick steps it up I'll include 'im."

"You're pretty self-righteous yourself."

"Nah, I'm just confidant. There's a difference."

I let the argument go. Hattori didn't seem to be caring much what he was saying and so was spewing out whatever crossed his mind. Lack of sleep had a large part to play in that. I was going to go meet Jii in the morning to get what I needed and help with the finishing touches on the gem so I needed the sleep too.

"Hakuba's still sick. He shouldn't be out either." I stared back at the direction we had come, debating whether or not to return and wait for him.

"Kudo knows. He'll make sure that Hakuba-kun gets some rest." Hattori took out his cell. "I'll call us a cab. Agasa's still not comfortable 'round ya and I don't think he's in the mood anyway. The professor watched Ran-chan grow up, so he ain't in the best of moods. Kudo's good at what he does, but even Agasa's got his doubts."

"Not 'Kid's good'?"

"'Fraid not. All Agasa's seen of ya is you bleedin' all over the place."

"Right. I guess I'll have to pull something before I retire so I don't leave him with that lasting image."

Hattori covered the mouth piece on his phone so that he could whisper to me. "No more paintin' the tower. Ya nearly gave us all heart attacks."

I let a few chuckles escape while he told the taxi company where we were. I nearly gave myself a heart attack with that one. Maybe a little less alcohol next time and I'd like what I'd find when I woke up. I was planning on more of a musical with Agasa's though, using some of his beakers, a few flashes here and there and there to spice things up.

We waited for the taxi in silence and I could feel now how restless I was. I hadn't had a normal heist in so long, Hakuba being more of a necessity since Snake had been attending them. This was my last one and I wasn't even the person the police would be chasing.

But the time for fun was over. If I really wanted to, I could pull one more, on my own. It wouldn't help anyone though, so I wasn't sure I'd be able to go through with it.

Sighing, I looked away. When did my life become so complicated?

"Hey." Hattori's voice broke me out of my reprieve. He looked at me with concern. "I just gotta ask. Don't take it personally but yer not gonna do anythin' to this guy right? The police are gonna arrest him an' then ya can stop stealing. Be as close as someone like you can pull off to normal. No revenge plans, right?"

I let my body relax slowly as I thought about it. I didn't want to kill Snake or anything, but getting him back for my father, now that I knew I had him, was very appealing.

"No." Hattori shook me. "Nothing. Get Ran-chan and get out. Jail will take care of man."

"Could you do it? Just let him go like that?"

Hattori and I stood in silence as the night died out around us. It had to be after ten now and most people were retiring to their homes, or already there. I felt a touch of ominous dread when one of the street lights near us fizzled out and died, throwing shadows across the already dark Osakan's face so that I couldn't make out his expression.

"Ta tell ya the truth Kuroba, I don't know. I'd like ta think I'd take my own advice an' let him rot in prison, but I'm not as good as Kudo. I don't even think I'm as good as you are. Just remember," Hattori suddenly raised his eyes to lock onto mine, dark green irises swimming in the shadows, creating a demonic glow on his sharp features. "A snake led ta the fall of Paradise. Don't make the same mistake. There are more important things than what satisfies us alone."

"Hattori Heiji spouting biblical verses to a thief." I laughed, shrugging him off. "Don't worry. I'll do what I can to keep myself in check."

"'Kay. 'Kay. I know that sounds weird, 'specially comin' from me." Hattori raised his hands in surrender with his head bowed. "But ya havfta admit, it sounded good."

"I guess so... If I was religious, maybe."

Hattori swatted a hand at me and I ducked, dancing out of his reach.

"Someone's gotta a lot of energy, but did ya really think you can get away from me?"

I hadn't expected Hattori to give chase and he got a hold of my coat before I flipped around, making him release his grip. I used the nearby garbage bins as leverage and climbed up the wall. The Osakan was quick on the uptake and, again, trailed me less then five feet behind. It was fun. I thought I'd gotten over childish games when every other teenager had. It wasn't exciting to play in the sand when you could be doing flips off the monkey bars or, if you were a girl, gossiping with the other females about how annoying the boys were.

Hattori though, had started up an enjoyable game of tag. He may not have had the flexibility to keep up with me, but he had willpower and strength that surpassed my own. We stayed close, waiting for the taxi to come, and he caught me a few more times, far fewer and in a much wider span of time than it took me to get him back.

We were both out of breath and laughing when the man drove up. looking like he'd rather not be picking up two teens that seemed as if they'd either committed some crime and were running on the adrenalin rush of it, or were drunk.

Hattori regained himself first and I let myself feel happy and free for a few more moments. I couldn't imagine doing something like that with anyone else. We may rub each other the wrong way sometimes but the Osakan and I were too much alike to stay mad at one another for long. Hattori didn't give himself the credit he deserved. I was sure that Kudo must have felt his lightheartedness and welcomed it as well. Hattori was like a candle when you're own burned out and it was too dark to find another one.

"Kuroba how the hell'd ya get so good?" Hattori moved over so that I could get in the same door he had. He turned to tell the driver Kudo's address before staring at me again and waiting for me to answer. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Natural talent I guess. I've always been faster than everyone else. As for the physical talents, I have my dad to thank for that. He was always telling me that a magician had to flexible to be able to pull of the more difficult tricks so I made sure to take care of myself as an incentive for him to hurry up and teach me."

"I guess yer plan didn't work, huh?"

"No." It didn't hurt to talk about any more. None of it did. I could let Snake go. He didn't have to ruin my life any longer. "He taught me a few. You don't think I learned how to disappear so well on my own, did you? As for some of the harder tricks, all you really need is the right equipment. I was a very curious kid. I got into everything and my dad ended up explaining most of it, even if he wouldn't let me practice."

"So, are ya gonna be a magician after this?"

My smile fell for a second before I had it back up. Hattori never noticed. "I guess so. I love magic and I can't picture doing anything else with my life. That means I'm going to have to apprentice under someone." My expression soured. "I don't think I could do that. I want to do dad's tricks. I know most of them so it's not like I need the help. The main reason I would need someone is that it's very hard to be known on your own. You often get contacts through your teacher."

"You can pull it off." Hattori put an end to his questions and leaned against the door. Quietly, so that only I could hear, he added "You're Kid. No one's gonna have better tricks than you. I'm sure that's enough notoriety. Give yerself some time."

"I know." I leaned back as well, not feeling tired. I had rested well the last few days. "Performing for small crowds is fun. I'm sure that if I wanted, my dad probably still has some active contacts."

"If all else fails, ya could always become a detective."

I laughed so loud that I scared the driver.

"Shut the hell up or I'm dumping you out right here!"

"I'm sorry," I apologized. He nodded, turning back to the road and showing me how angry he was. When I faced Hattori again he had a small smile.

"I wasn't kiddin'. Its better ta have a bad guy catch a bad guy. Isn't that what we're doin' now?"

"I couldn't do that." I continued to laugh quietly. "It's not me. Something like that could never be me. I'm not... how to put this... good at following orders."

Hattori laughed at that too, the mood lighter than I had ever felt it. "I can understand that. I'd feel sorry if an officer ended up gettin' stuck with ya. What I'm sayin' is you could really do anythin'. Don't let Snake _or Kid _run yer life."

"Criminology aside, I think I'd make a good circus performer as well. Trust me, I'll make sure my talents are put to good use. Playing prankster in the night like my dad must have been doing before he found Pandora doesn't sound like fun. It sounds painful. He wasn't hurting anyone by doing it. I'd be hurting Aoko and her dad."

"Um."

I let out one last good humored sigh, seeing how wiped out Hattori was. He was nearly falling asleep where he was sitting. The way our taxi driver kept hitting every bump in the road out of spite made it seem painful to be doing that but, since Hattori pulled it off, he wasn't conscious to care.

I could feel the soreness in my body from the exercise I had gotten minutes ago. Hattori had allowed me to stretch in a controlled way along with clearing my mind of any doubts that were still lingering. I stared at him, asleep. I couldn't even say that he had done it on purpose, what with how tired he was.

It was hard to tell which of us was the more manipulative at the moment.

When the taxi driver came to a halt outside of Kudo's house I warily had to wake the Osakan to get him out of the car. I paid for the ride and Hattori marginally woke up when I pulled him out, cold air hitting him in the face and making him shiver.

"Damn it's cold." Hattori ripped his hand out of my grasp and stood outside the taxi with his back bent and arms crossed in front of him.

"I know. Since no one's been there, I'm betting Kudo's house doesn't have the heat on either. Let's hurry up."

Hattori closed the door and winced. "Right, just what I want, more cold. Ya should'a let me stay in the cab."

I scuffled around in my coat for my lock picks and had door un-latched in seconds. Hakuba had apparently locked up, either having the key or assuming that I would have arrived before him. I pushed the heavy door in and was greeted by an equally cold house, if not wind proof.

"And here I thought that you were kiddin'. I didn't turn the heat off." Hattori pushed the jacket higher up to cover his ears and started up the stairs. "I get Kudo's room this time. You take his parents. I'm sure he ain't gonna mind. Hakuba-kun can have the couch."

"How thoughtful," I whispered spitefully.

"Too tried an' cold to care. I don't know where the heat is in here, do you?"

"Of course."

"Then can ya turn it on? I'll see ya in the mornin'. I've gotta meet up with the police officers that came with me so that they're sure, for the eight time, that I'm really me an' not you tryin' ta take advantage of 'em." Hattori sighed. "You have no idea how annoyin' that is. They've pinched my face so much I'm shocked I can feel my cheeks."

"I'm going to Jii's. I'll meet up with you at the police station later."

"Right." Hattori yawned, ending the conversation. "Night."

"Night." I traveled down the hall to reach the thermostat as Hattori traversed the stairs on tired legs, taking him twice as long as it normally would. When I came to the electronic device it informed me that it was 11.68 degrees Celsius

"I hope it warms up quickly." I set the heat twenty degrees higher and went up the stairs myself. Kudos' room was on the right, window flanking Agasa's house across the street. The left was his parent's room. I'd already taken his father's clothes so it didn't feel like much more of an invasion to be sleeping in his bed.

Their room was comforting, floor a deep shade of blue in the moonlight that was streaming in from a large westerly facing window, with thick matching curtains. The bedding was a lighter color. Though it appeared gray in the dark I had to assume it was soft aqua. The frame was dark red wood and the table holding a small, old fashion lamp was the same. I don't know was I was comforted but the colors seemed to bring out calmer emotions. I pulled the sheets back, not taking off my clothes or jacket with how cold the house still was. I sniffled, wishing I had gotten a tissue first. The comforter was thick and quickly started to warm my body so I didn't feel like getting up. It gave me a few minutes to think before I let myself fall asleep.

Aoko. I was going to do something special with her to make up for all the lies. I knew nothing would be able to erase the scars I'd made in our relationship, but she didn't need to know that they were there. I would try and that would have to be enough for now. Kid wasn't something I could keep secret from her forever and I could only hope that she would forgive me.

I laughed again. Aoko forgive Kid. Never.

* * *

...

For those wondering, 11.68 degrees Celsius is roughly 53 degrees Fahrenheit


	16. Internal Affair

I am so sorry this took so long. The next chapter will be up shortly.

Thanks Mysteryfan17 for looking it over and the reason being the reason that it's posted.

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Internal Affair**_

I paced around the back room of the pool hall, feeling restless. The bright white of the flame blinded me as Jii made his third attempt to smooth out the air bubbles that had formed on the soft glass.

"Young master" he sighed, leaning the torch up so that the hot metal end wouldn't burn anything. "You had better calm yourself. Wearing yourself out now will help no one. The glass has to have time to cool and we both know that."

I let out a breath of annoyance, continuing my pacing. I couldn't help it if I was restless.

"I'm not as young as I used to be." Jii stepped away from the table and put a hand to his chest. I stopped fidgeting, feeling regret creep over me.

"I'm sorry Jii-chan. I didn't know you were in danger or I wouldn't have given you the idea to leave the house."

"It's not your fault, it's my own. The bullet showed me how much I've been pushing myself. Young master, I don't want you to push _yourself_ too far either. You're still young, not like me, and **I** would like you to know how much I wish I could be there with you tonight."

I turned away from him, unable to look him in the eye. I let the feeling of unease and remorse fester so that I would never again forget them. Jii had been used against me once, showing me how vulnerable he was. I should have made him stop then. Against my better judgment, Jii was now going to be there with me for the end of Kid, a near fatal bullet wound to go with him that he should have never had to carry.

"It's long since you should have retired from this life anyway. You were my father's assistant. You never should have been mine."

"Now, now young master. None of this is your fault. You and your father are very alike in more ways than you could ever realize. You were so young at the time he was killed that you'll never be able to compare the two of you. The world wasn't meant to have been put on the shoulders of one man. You can blame yourself for everything that has happened or you can let it go and learn to live with the consequences. You two-" Jii sighed. "Both children in my eyes, taking on responsibilities that you shouldn't."

"Very little of the blame lies with me. _Usually._" I added. "I don't have to stay around to face the consequences, nor does anyone else who isn't in the wrong. The police have to file extra paperwork, I have to finish-up my homework later than I should, and the bad guys get sent to jail. There weren't any repercussions back then except for some lost hours of sleep. Now it's different. This isn't the same game me or my father have been playing." I let my eyes close. "No matter what happens tomorrow, Kid won't be the reason that someone's life is in danger ever again."

"Yes," Jii's voice was calmer than I had expected. "Hakuba-kun told me. I was surprised that you hadn't."

I didn't say anything in return but leaned against wall and faced away from him. The fact was I hadn't spoken to Jii in over a month. He had known nothing of my heists in that time or the possibility of me finding Pandora. It seemed like the detective and he had spoken at some point, but I still accomplished my goal of having him remain in the dark on my plans until they were finished.

"It feels like I'm killing dad all over again- letting Kid go. I didn't want you to know until you had to. You were the one who brought him back from the grave."

"Only to catch your father's murderer's young master. If you recall, I didn't even want you to know about it. Your father had made me swear not to tell and I broke that promise. Once Kid's purpose is finished, it's not as if your father's memories will be gone."

"No, he won't be gone, but I'll be breaking something he must have spent a lot of time creating. Kid will be gone. The games will be gone. The world will see, or not see depending on how the police play this out, the Kid's final act as one of moral aftereffects. The smiling mask can't be held up in times like this and it's going to draw the police apart, whether or not they advertise working with me. If they're going to try and convict Snake's people, you'll have to believe that _he_ will do everything possible to bring as many people down with him as he can."

I saw Jii take the mold out of its place and separate the soft glass onto rubber so that it would be able to cool faster. "That's why Hakuba-kun is taking your place, isn't it? The police can say they set the whole thing up themselves and the real Kid never showed."

"Suspicion isn't something that follows logic, even if it can be explained. Not that it matters much. Hakuba-kun and the police will be the ones wrapped up in that controversy. It still seems wrong for Kid to disappear under these circumstances. A heist after this though-" It had been something I had been thinking on. "Wouldn't feel right."

"Hm." Jii was smiling. "I think I can be of help in that department, that is, if you will accept this old man's assistance."

I laughed, wondering what it was he was up to. "You're not that old Jii-chan. I have grandparents older than you."

"I'm not as young and vicarious as you either. Here," Jii placed the still warm glass into a small box before handing it to me. "It should cool by the time it's needed and I don't need you wearing out my new carpet for the next hour or so."

"Thanks Jii-chan." I fixed my hair back into the style that it had been in the other night. Hakuba hadn't returned, judging from the condition that Kudo's house was in when I woke, and Hattori was gone before I got up. It had me feeling nervous, but that was most likely because I still wasn't, and probably would never be, comfortable with having a detective in charge.

The sunglasses I had on today were a different style, but they went well with my black clothes and would help me blend in when I ambushed Snake.

"Be careful young master, and look out for each other."

Jii had turned around to put the glass making tools away and missed my wide-eyed glance. That was the first time that I'd heard the old man, adamant as he was about it the first time, include Hakuba - or even Kudo and Hattori - as a part of _us_. It had always been me and Jii verses the world. Things had changed and he hadn't seemed to accept that before now. I smiled as I walked out. It wasn't as if things were going to stay that way for long. It had only been for a few months, but Kid wasn't supposed to have accomplices, especially not detectives. This was one of the reasons that the thief needed to disappear.

I put a cap on to look like less of a stalker as I made my way down the street. I had my bag packed long ago, flipped over my shoulder holding a spare of my Kid outfits for Hakuba. I wasn't going to give him the original. It held sentimental value as it's something that solely belongs to me now. Something that had been my father's.

The bus ride was loud and annoying, being only three in the afternoon. It was still better then sitting still and I was almost prepared to wait out the rest of the time at the police station under false pretenses so that I wouldn't be back at the pool hall or Kudo's with nothing to take my mind off of tonight.

Headquarters was bustling when I arrived**;** several cops from nearby stations were even there along with news crews from the most well known stations in Tokyo. I took one look at the crowd before going around the back and finding one of the side windows. I knocked on it with confidence and waited while one of the officers peeked out of the blinds. His skeptical expression told me he wasn't about to let me in.

"The front is kind of crowded. I'm here to see Sato-keiji."

The man's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but it didn't seem to be aimed at me in the way I had expected. It was more like the expression of a nervous father seeing a disreputable boy on their front steps.

"Are you going to let me in, or do I break open the window?" The grin I flashed him didn't help my bad boy impression but it showed him that I was serious in my threat. Of course, me breaking the window simply meant I'd get out my glass cutter and undo the lock. I didn't feel like doing that at police headquarters if I could help it.

The window was unbolted and shoved open so that I could get inside. I mounted the window frame and jumped lightly onto the carpet. I was sure the grace in which I accomplished this didn't go unnoticed by the occupant in the room. The officer who let me in was dressed more casually then most, heavier set with narrow eyes a pouting expression.

"What do you want with Sato-san?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. She's a nice woman and all but a little old for me, don't you think? She told me to come and so I came." I held in some cheekier remarks so that the officer didn't feel the need to do anything unnecessary. "My name is Natsuki. I'm sure if you gave her a call that she'd prove to you that I'm telling the truth."

The officer nodded. "That's what I planned on doing. Sit down."

I sat while he got behind a desk. It became clear that I was in another department, though I hardly had time to figure out where division one was stationed in the large building. It seemed the officer knew Sato's name though. That was strange, but I decided to wonder about that later, when there was more time.

Their conversation was short. After he told her my name there were few words spoken between them before he hung up.

"I guess you were telling the truth. She told me that you should meet her in the office. It's crowded up there right now." The man smiled, "but that's not my problem, it's yours."

I smiled in return. "I guess it is. So where is the office?"

"The Criminal Investigation Bureau is on the sixth floor. It's hard to miss with all the new detectives we've gotten in here in the last few hours. Miwako-san's most likely in the middle of the hoard." The officer leaned back in his chair. "Have fun getting there."

How I loved being underestimated sometimes. Not only was the officer letting me roam the police station without checking me for weapons, he had given me permission to roam it _freely_, without his supervision. I had either gotten lucky or the police force was declining.

I walked casually over to the elevators, taking in the images around me. I was in the administrative section of the building and the officers seemed busy enough to not be overly bothered by my presence as I made my way through their desks. Some of them spared me a glance but seemed uninterested in an unknown teenager walking in unannounced. Someone was going to wonder about my appearance at some point but I didn't bother to stick around.

It became clear why everyone had such a lazy attitude towards me when I arrived at, or at least came within twenty feet, of the elevators. I recognized several prominent police officers from Gunma, Chiba, a few other districts that I'd seen around. I noticed some Ibaraki officers that I'd seen from a distance while I was in the hospital after the FBI had pushed them away from the case. There were also officers from as far away as Osaka, Kyoto and the Nagano region. A guy had to be crazy if he was planning something in front of this many detectives. It made me grin.

Getting to the elevator was difficult only because of how I looked. My hair was dark and slicked back, I wore a dark cap and dark clothes, and I looked young enough to be a potential hazard.

"What are you doing here kid?" one of the more observant officers asked me. I quickly hid my insecurity when he turned and I saw he was missing an eye and seemed to have been injured, carrying himself on a brace.

"I'm meeting a friend of my mothers. She's been helping her with a case and told me to come down to the station. I just need to get to the elevator and I'll be out of your way." I tried to get around the horde of officers. It would have been impossible for the average person but I knew how to take advantage of openings, spotting the path of least resistance. The officer never took his eyes off me but he didn't fight my claim. When I finally made it to my destination**,** I'd only gotten an elbow to my chest from a man who didn't know I was behind him. And it only took me two minutes.

The man with the missing eye and I looked at one another before the doors closed, his glare had me shivering but I didn't show it. There was something about him, as handicapped as he was, that sent warnings for me not to get too close.

The tension stayed with me to the sixth floor where there was another mob of police officers, these specifically from Tokyo's division. All were talking loudly, forming crazy shaped clumps that unconsciously made it hard for anyone exiting the elevator to get anywhere. I sighed and shoved the first officer out of my way, noticing his lower rank. Starting a fight with him almost seemed better than trying to weed out the police detective.

"Watch it kid." He pushed me back. The temptation grew. The officer's pompous grin didn't help any and I hadn't even noticed that I'd moved in on him before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No fighting."

I turned to the speaker, the voice hitting several recognition bells in my head as adrenaline had me preparing for a fight.

"Takagi-keiji," I said quietly in an exhaled breath. My voice came out deeper than was suited for my appearance, but again, I didn't want them thinking I was younger. It was fine, for the time being, that Takagi and Sato had their suspicions, but no one else.

The officer put a hand on the back of his head and seemed uneasy. "I didn't think you'd actually come here and when Kitomatsu-san called and said you were downstairs, I was surprised. I thought it would be better to meet up with you."

"The place sure is swarming. Why?" I closed my left eye when dust or something got in it, blinking it out. The sunglasses hid this from Takagi but he was still staring at me funny.

"Well, most of the people who came know Ran-san or Mouri-san and are offering to help. Sato-san and I have told them repeatedly that it's not necessary but..."

"It's hard for you to fight them all off. I didn't know she was so popular." I laughed, putting a hand to rest on my waist while I surveyed the upstairs room and the officers of Tokyo force who, while more familiar to me, were still a group of strangers.

"I think it's more because of Conan-kun than Ran-san, but yeah, she's made an impression on a lot of people."

"Don't worry about it. The plan will still work. Where's Sato-san?" The hand on my hip traveled to my pocket where the glass gem was residing.

"The office but... it's kinda full at the moment. We can't really walk out of here right now either, so..."

"So what?" I asked. "You want us to talk in the bathroom or something?"

"Ah, no." Takagi seemed to be blushing. "Sato-san's trying to get a private room right now. She told me to wait with you until she was able to get Megure-keibu to give one up. We're not having a meeting on tonight until later, so she should be able to get one."

My nerves acted up again but I didn't let my expression show it. These people could turn on me. I'd literally put myself into the lion's den without so much as a chair between us.

"Conan-kun and Hakuba-kun are here still, but I don't know where they went. Hattori-kun stopped by earlier too, but I afraid I lost him as well." Takagi smiled as if that were a good thing. I shrugged. Personally**,** I only wanted to make sure Conan and Hakuba were all right. Hakuba was still sick and Conan- he had to be feeling desperate.

"It's fine." I'd hidden all my Kid stuff that I'd brought for Hakuba in a nearby building. I wasn't going to risk either the detective or I being caught with it. I could give the location to Sato when she took the fake jewel. "So I get to wait out here with you. How fun."

Takagi bristled but didn't say anything back. I hadn't meant to insult him but I was to the point where waiting for anything was becoming difficult.

The elevator behind me opened and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. A metallic noise as something rattled upon contact with the floor had me peering out of the corner of my eye.

"Who's the kid?" I heard a newly recognizable voice. I could feel the man glaring at me.

"Oh, he's with me. Sorry about that." Takagi put a hand on my shoulder and we both were suddenly uncomfortable. It didn't go past the man's notice.

"Said he was here to talk to someone, but I distinctly remember him saying 'she'. I was making sure he found his way okay." His expression clearly showed he was lying. "You didn't turn into a girl while I wasn't looking, did you?"

"Ah ha ha, no. It's Sato-san he's supposed to talk to." Takagi forced himself to relax. I couldn't pull it off. There were too many things that had me on edge. Maybe if there was a window nearby I could have pulled it off.

"For you two to be working on another case right now, you must have a lot of free time. That or you don't care what happens to the girl."

"I'd like ta know what's going on as well." I hadn't even heard the second man approach. One look told me that I'd never come across him before. His hair was dark and parted off to the right to show off his narrow eyes. I had to guess he was around the same age Nakamori was and around the same build. He couldn't have seen me look him over because of the glasses but his already narrow eyes seemed to shirk.

"Ah," Takagi moved back, letting go of me. It was a good move on his part because I was ready to bolt if I had to and I would have taken him down to do it. I smiled at the two, feigning confusion. To help, I removed the sunglasses.

"Hey, if you two know what's going on, please tell me too. My mom sends me here, saying that she needs the report on our case a month ago and this Sato lady never called. Next thing I know the police are all around me treating me like I'm some kind of criminal."

"Who are you?"

I was expecting the question to be aimed at me but the man with the missing eye had already asked my name and, when he turned his head, I was sure that he was asking the silent man who had snuck up on us.

"I'm just here in passin'. I was looking for Hattori-kun and a few of my colleagues. They were here workin' on this case and I wanted ta make sure they were doin' their jobs. It doesn't seem like they need to be here though, with how many others seem interested. I'm sure we're all going to be trippin' over one another instead of getting anythin' done."

"You didn't answer my question."

The older man smiled at the younger one, or at least, if they were the same age the new man seemed more dominant. Hattori picked that time to appear somewhere behind Takagi, trying to push his way between two larger men. He was out of breath and seemed confused.

"Toyama-ojisan, what are ya doin' here?"

"Lookin' for you Hattori-kun. Heizo's been complainin' that ya've been gone for weeks at a time lately. He sent me here ta make sure that ya don't get yourself in trouble again like ya did the last time. I'm also here 'cause Kazuha seems to have disappeared some time yesterday ta come look for ya, and I figured ya'd be the best place to find her."

"She ain't with me. Last I heard she promised ta go back home. I can give ya the number fer the hotel she was stayin' at though." As Hattori dug into his pocket for the paper I felt the tension between me and the man, who seemed to be Kazuha's father, drain away.

The man with the missing eye didn't let up though and another man, who again I didn't recognize, moved behind him as if to tag team me now that Takagi had backed away. The new man was almost the opposite of the man in front of him. Where one was tan**,** the other was pale. The man with the missing eye looked like he hadn't had time to shave and his hair was curly and tied back. The new man was well-groomed with straight black hair.

"Well I'm fine. Otaki-han's 'round here somewhere but we ain't really doin' nothin' until later, so there's not much ta look around for. Call Kazuha ta make sure she's okay though, 'cause I thought she'd gone home."

"I was plannin' on it." Kazuha's father walked away. There was something about him that, while he looked quiet and easy to please, was dangerous. I was happy to see him go.

"Meanwhile, yer late." Hattori grabbed my arm with none of the reservations that Takagi had and pulled me away from the group. "How long does it take ya to get in an' out of an elevator?"

"I was stopped if you hadn't noticed." I glanced back as Takagi followed in Hattori's wake, the Osakan able to part people like Moses did the Red Sea. It was rather intriguing as to how he pulled it off. I knew Hattori could be intimidating if he wanted to, but not to police officers. He found a clear patch where we were able to stop, un-pressed by the hoard of bodies.

"Be more careful." Hattori looked back into the crowd. "Yamamoto-keibu can see more than ya think, even with only one eye."

"Again," I straightened up and brushed off my clothes to smooth out the wrinkles. "It wasn't like I was trying to get caught up with them."

With Takagi there I wasn't able to speak freely with Hattori so I kept myself quiet. The Osakan seemed to be annoyed by that fact and crossed his arms as we stood silently next to each other.

"So what are we supposed ta do? Just sit here?"

"Until Sato-san gets a room ready or so I heard." We were tucked away safely in the corner of the large reception area, putting me more an less at ease at the same time. I placed my hands behind my head before sliding to the ground to wait out our time together.

"You know, you could at least try to look older."

I started up at Takagi. "And you could at least try to look smarter."

The policeman let out a breath and Hattori stepped slightly closer to us. "Hey, this ain't time fer fighting. We're gonna be doin' enough of that tonight and we gotta make friends until then."

"I was just trying to help." Takagi turned away, his dignity wounded.

"So was I," I replied in a brazen tone.

"Ya guys are actin' like a buncha kids."

"Why thank you." I winked at Hattori.

As much as I disliked it though, Takagi had been right. I'd slipped out of Kid and become a teenager again without noticing. I stood up and held out my hand as a way of apology.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to be rude. It's been a stressful week as I'm sure you'll agree. I'll act more appropriately from here on out."

Takagi was surprised at my sudden change in demeanor, but Hattori didn't seem to be. Unlike the Osakan, I doubted that others were as familiar with my personae as he was. I was supposed to be Kid, so I was going to act and speak like Kid, my age known or not.

"Sure." Takagi shook my hand in return. "It's not strange that I'm working with someone younger than me, I'm used to that, but I'm not used to working with a criminal. I've had my doubts about you."

I liked his sincerity. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "There's nothing I can do to prove myself to you other than what I have already been doing."

"No." Takagi kept his eyes clear of the usual happiness that seemed to float around him. "It's not... I kind of got mad at you the first time we met. And you made a bad impression on me. And I was confused. But I don't think that I mistrust you, I just don't think I like you."

I laughed. "Well, I like you. You don't meet many honest people in this world, especially in my line of work. You'll have to take the word of a known liar that I'm really not all that bad." I leaned back, this time remaining off the floor. I winked before continuing, "that's not to say I'm all that good either."

"Good or not, ya better keep yer voice down. Ya do know that were still surrounded by people who could arrest ya." I noticed a while ago that Hattori was looking everywhere but at us. It seemed he was playing guard dog and, as much as I trusted the Osakan's instinct, it was best to keep the conversation off of me.

"Why do so many people know Sato-san?" It was something I'd wondered for a while and a safe topic to stay on. Takagi blushed again. It seemed he did that a lot when I mentioned Sato's name. The female officer _had _made a point to state that we were not on a date the last time I had met with the two of them so maybe they were going out.

"She's very popular around the office. I don't know why."

"And how long have you two been going out?"

Takagi found a way to choke on air. I laughed but it wasn't something teasing. I'd made Takagi mad enough as it was and wasn't about to make an enemy of a partner because I couldn't hold in my sarcasm for one more day. Tomorrow was free reign.

"We're not... really going out. But we are..." Takagi blushed, unable to describe their relationship. "It doesn't really matter. Sato-san isn't the kind of woman who likes that kind of thing so... It's not really... ah."

"I gotcha. Don't hurt yourself." My words may have been mocking but the eye contact broke that. He smiled and looked away. I had to give him credit; I'd never met another police officer like him. Not that that was a bad thing at all.

"Say, Heiji." One of the Osakan detectives I'd met on several occasions pushed his wayf over to Hattori, his weight knocking over a stick of an officer who, when he saw the big man who had done it, faced forward and pretended nothing happened. Otaki stared at the ruffled man with a confused expression before calling Hattori's name when as he got closer. "I just saw Toyama-san and I was wondering if your dad-"

The man cut off when he saw me staring at him. I grinned. It didn't help.

"But hey, if you're busy, Hei-chan, I won't bother ya."

"Otaki." Hattori grabbed the back of the man's coat before he had a chance to walk away. "He ain't gonna bite ya. At least, I don't think his gonna bite ya and if he does, then ya probably deserved it. I don't think my old man's gonna stop by, if that's whatcha were askin'. Better ta be on the safe side though. Wanna go play look out until later?"

"Sure thing Hei-chan, but what if I do see the Chief?" The man clearly didn't want to be near me and I developed even more respect for Takagi. At least he wasn't acting like I was going to eat him at the wrong move. I glanced around the room again at the dozens of officers. What did he think I'd be able to pull off in a crowded room of officers who were out to get me. Then again, wasn't that what I always did at a heist? Some stray thoughts lingered while I contemplated trying something out _after _this was all over. Most of the officers would still be here and it would make for some really good fun.

"If he shows up, then ya call me. Simple." Hattori let him go and Otaki went back the way him came, knocking over the same man and getting the same treatment, if not a curse for his clumsiness.

"Better watch out Hattori-kun," I flashed a smile that showed off my fangs. "I might take a bite out of you if you move a finger."

"Ignore 'im. Ya gotta understand, this is new for a lotta the people workin' on this case. Barely any of 'em know ya**,** which actually does make it harder. I'm sure that Inspector that's always chasin' ya is havin' an easier time of it."

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Where is he by the way? And where'ref Hakuba-san and Conan-kun?"

"I haven't seen the brat, not since last night. Hakuba-kun was with me earlier but he went out with some girl from the traffic division. He said he'd be back in a few hours, but that was a few hours ago. As for the Inspector, I saw him with a couple'a other guys, but not here. They were outside the museum an' I doubt that we're gonna run into each other. Why?"

I frowned. Then I remembered that only Sato - and whatever officers she had gotten together - knew of the diversion. Nakamori was going to draw out Snake's men who were specifically tailing him, now that they thought we were working together, into the arms of the other officers instead of finding Kid while I vanished. I didn't want to be overheard explaining it.

"Later." I winked. "It's nothing big. Sato-san will probably bring it up anyway."

"Right." Hattori sneezed, covering his nose and turning away from me. "Sorry."

"Do you have a cold too?" One sick detective was hazardous enough to this mission, but two was downright dangerous.

"If I do it's 'cause Kudo doesn't know how ta keep his house warm when he knows that we're stayin' there. Ah, but I can't blame him. Guy's got enough on his mind right now. Anyway, it's not that bad. Hakuba-kun was gettin' better last I seen of him too, though he was still coughin'. Maybe he gave it ta me."

"Well don't give it to me." I backed away from Hattori and closer to Takagi. He backed up into someone else as if afraid to touch me.

"Not you too." I sighed. "Everyone's going to be running away from me instead of working _with_ me. Oh joy."

"It's not that. You just kinda startled me." Takagi moved closer to me to prove that he wasn't afraid. "Cop instincts. I couldn't help it."

I smiled, vowing not to doubt him. Takagi was too honest and I was being paranoid. Both Takagi and Sato were good people and I would have to trust their judgment from nowuntil daybreak.

"Hey, what is this**…** a love fest?" Sato came up behind Takagi and made the man jump, backing up as he had done with me.

"Sa-Sato-san? When did you-?"

"She's been there since Hattori-kun sneezed." I grinned at her, waving sheepishly. "I wondered when you were going to speak up."

"You boys seemed to be having such a good time in each other's company that I didn't want to ruin the moment," Sato said sarcastically.

"What a shame you missed the beginning of our conversation. We had really started to bondspeaking about you and your mysterious power over the people here." Sato I had to be careful with. I leaned close to her face, my eyes glazed over and a smile that had melted the hearts of dozens of women on my face. Sato was thrown off at first, but she seemed to succumb to my charm quickly enough. I handed her a new flower, this one lilac to match her eyes.

"A second flower for our second encounter with your boyffriend present." My tone of voice was deep with saturated emotion that I didn't really feel. Our noses touched briefly before I placed a kiss on her cheek for a second time. "To win fair maiden's heart, a stolen kiss."

"Hey!" Takagi grabbed the back of my coat and pulled me away from Sato. I laughed, breaking the spell, before twisting free and hiding behind Hattori so that neither of them could retaliate.

"Ah, you're such a weird kid" Sato mumbled, brushing off her cheek, face bright red. "Stop kissing me."

"Thank you for the complement. If you weren't wearing gloves I would have put it on your hand. It's not fun to kiss cloth."

"It's no fun to get kissed by a brat either."

"You have to admit though, you weren't as worried as you were a minute ago."

Takagi was confused, unsure if he should do something to protect Sato's honor or to let her take care of things. Sato stopped rubbing her face and turned to look at me properly. Her embarrassed expression turned serious, but it didn't completely wash away. I grinned at her and she shook her head.

"Believe it or not, that actually worked. Kiss me again and you're going to get hit so hard you can't find the floor." Sato straightened up, tipping her head backwards. "I've had the room ready for some time. The other officers are going to come, but I need to get the word around. Don't enter until a few more have or you might spook them out of the room."

"I know. I'll stay here." I sat on the floor, even if it did make me seem childish. I wasn't going to stand while everyone took their time getting though the crowd of unhelpful police statutes.

"Takagi-kun, you stay with him. Hattori-kun, go get the officers you came with." Sato walked away and Takagi stretched out a hand after her as if asking her to take him with her. Hattori and I shared a smile before he dove into the mob of bodies. Takagi started back at me with exasperation.

"You're thinking something along the lines of 'what did I do to deserve this', aren't you?" I asked.

"No, was thinking 'what did _we_ do to deserve this'" Takagi pointed behind me.

The officer with the missing eye and his polar opposite walked up to us with smiles. I shrank back on the inside. What perfect timing for my excuse for being here to walk away.


	17. Scrutiny

Okay, they'll be in the police station one more chapter after this, but then things _will _start happening. I promise.

During this chapter, it goes TEMPORALLY to Hakuba's point of view. Kinda obvious of you look down, but I was going to say it was temportary anyways  
Enjoy

Wah! _ Forgot to pu this in. All thanks for the corrections now goes to Daisuke Kazamatsuri *bows*

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Scrutiny**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**(After: HAKUBA'S POV)**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

"Hakuba-kun will ya stop actin' like ya got a squirrel down yer pants?"

I lapsed from thought as a brief flash of irritation crossed my features.

"Hattori-kun I would hardly consider your opinion on my actions relevant."

"Hakuba-kun, he has a point," Sato interjected, watching the door for any signs of the only two missing participants. She had made it loud and clear that Takagi was going to be getting an earful when he returned. Her violet gaze shifted back to me. "Stop trying to wear a hole in the floor and sit down. It's going to be a while and I don't want someone running in here if I get called out to think we're having a party. This is _supposed_ to be a consultation meeting." She winked. "Besides, all the movement out of the corner of my eye is starting to make me sick."

I listened to her with only half of my normal attentiveness. Her words vanished quickly out of my mind as I registered them as unimportant, but my manners kicked in, heeding me to listen to the woman in my presence. With a sharp glance at Hattori to show him I wasn't fond of his tattling, I sat on the Osakan's right, at a table that that could accommodate fifteen comfortably. Less than that number were currently sitting there but it didn't make the room feel any less clustered, as a few were as apprehensive as I was and took to standing alongside the walls.

The Osakan detectives lay off to the side and seemed intent on making themselves as little a part of this most illegal conference as they could. I doubted Hattori's choice in guests before one turned to me, large face holding a confused but pleasant expression.

I leaned back in the office chair and folded my hands in my lap, wishing that I wasn't sitting here, waiting for the stupid magician to get his act together to meet with us. He hadn't been picking up my calls all morning.

The other thing I had a problem with were the two people standing across and slightly to the left of me. The woman had been smiling the entire time but she seemed as if she were forced to be there. The man next to her held no expression and, to me, was the physical adaptation of the words 'big and stupid'. Not the ideal assistance I'd been expecting when I'd heard the FBI were lending their help as well. The big man I didn't recognize but the woman had made more than one attempt to see Kuroba when we'd been in the hospital, in order to get answers out of him before he was well. It left a bad taste in my mouth.

I coughed, but the cold was mostly gone, thanks to whatever medicine it was that Hattori had brought over the day before. I was certain he or Kuroba had said it had come from the professor. I was planning on looking him up for any similar remedies. The pill had worked better than I would have believed possible.

Following Sato's instructions to stay seated were eating away at me and I wasn't aware that I'd started shifting my foot in impatience until Hattori reached over and forcibly stopped me. I shoved his head away and proceeded to go about the previously unconscious action simply because I knew it was bothering him.

"What's yer problem?" Hattori growled under his breath, fed up with me. I didn't have any tolerance for him either, so I didn't bother with a response. Ten minutes later, after I found myself scrolling though my phone's applications out of sheer boredom, the Osakan tried again.

"It's not like he ain't gonna come. Somethin' probably just got him distracted. We are in a police station. I wouldn't say it was impossible for 'im to have run into some trouble, but he'll be here."

"I'm aware of that. Kuroba-kun has a nasty way of returning, whether he's wanted at the time of his arrival or not." I kept my words low. There were conversations all around us, allowing us to speak privately as long as we kept your voices to a minimum. "So what's your point?"

"I'm sayin' ya don't gotta be so worried. An' don't tell me ya ain't. I've seen ya a few times away from the guy an' there's no way yer gonna tell me that yer not worried."

"Hattori-kun." My fingers tightened on the phone at his naivety. I had come to believe long ago that it was the thing I despised about him. He and Kuroba both shared the trait, though it took form in different ways. While I could tolerate, to an extent, Kuroba's nonexistent self preservation, both of them seemed to believe that they were able to trust others to be off on their own when they clearly were in over their heads. Kuroba's trust in this seemed to decline sharply with his new associations with me, but it was still there nonetheless. "There is so much that I'm worried about at this moment that I could fill volumes. This isn't a time to be laid back about our actions. Ran-san, not to mention me as well, along with all the officers here, have their lives resting on the outcome of this and Kuroba-kun is somehow finding time meaningless and something that he can take at his own leisure? I think not. I don't like it."

"Yer just too high-strung right now. Ya gotta learn ta be patient. I thought ya'd 'ave no problem with that. Stop worrin' 'bout stuff ya can't control."

"You don't understand." I shut the phone, placing it loosely in my coat pocket where it pulled down the material. "It's not simply worry about the situation that has me on edge. I-" I stopped, realizing that I'd almost allowed myself to stutter. I wasn't about to do that in front of Hattori. "I don't know if I'm prepared for what might happen."

"What do ya mean?" Hattori placed an elbow on the table and turned his chair to better face me. I had explained myself to the Osakan once, when he'd followed me from the bus stop, I hadn't planned on doing it again. A small fragment of me reached out towards him against my wishes, seeking solace somewhere, and currently the only person who I'd feel comfortable sharing it with was in England, most-likely at her favorite tea shop eating lunch. I couldn't call my mother. My father I hadn't spoken to since the incident and I knew I'd have to do it eventually, but I'd put it off until then. Kuroba I _couldn't_ talk to about it.

My eyes met Hattori's and I prepared myself. I'd have to word this correctly if I wanted to get through to him. The only problem I saw with that was that my emotions were still running high and I had yet to unclench my fist after I'd retracted the phone from it.

"Why do you think I was so much higher than the two of you when the fire spread in our search for Aoko-kun? Why do you think I didn't offer my own assistance when you told me Kuroba-kun had entered one of the lower floors?" The pain saturated my voice but the meekness in which I spoke the words successfully covered up the terror hidden behind them. My fist tightened on the armrest instead of the empty air so that I had something physical to fight against. I closed my eyes as I leaned back, keeping my voice below everyone's hearing except the Osakan's. "I'm still afraid of fire. I've been trying to get over it, but it's impossible. Even camp-fires have me nervous. I'm tired of being afraid and, most of all, I'm tired of being around Kuroba-kun when I'm afraid."

"Don't think it's all you." Hattori leaned in close to me and I felt a shiver of apprehension at the new proximity. "If yer scared, then odds are he's scared along with ya, if not fer a different reason. Nobody is unafraid of everythin', especially when there are lives on the line."

Kuroba being afraid. I couldn't see it. Hurt, yes. He was human enough to be hurt and I'd seen first hand of what came with those thoughts. Afraid I doubted. This was the same person who had taken my place and been tortured, with no thoughts of being rescued, by a group which he knew took pleasure in making sure no one was alive to speak of them.

Hattori latched onto my thoughts, though I'd been trying explicitly to keep my face neutral.

"Trust me, that guys afraid more than either of us will know. I can't say _what_he's afraid of, I know the lives'a others is on the list, but don't let him fool ya. Yer smarter than that. Ya've known _him_ longer than that."

My backed-up thoughts caught to the stream of old knowledge resurfacing. The determination and worry he held solidly in place while he'd been helping me came in images. I had to keep reminding myself that I was working with someone who prided themselves in fooling others. If I let myself forget for a moment that most of his expression were restricted by his own psyche, I'd fall for his deception like all of the others who'd crossed swords against Kid had.

"I know." I release the armrest when I realized I'd steadily tightened grip. "I only wish I were as good as hiding it as he is."

"Me too."

I smiled, letting out a breath. There were so many things that I still couldn't come to terms with and things that I couldn't understand. Most were aimed at the magician, as his very being seemed to contradict every rational explanation I could come up with. People shouldn't be so trusting and so willing to give up everything they had. Kuroba was. Even with what I knew of his father's death and the magician's want to equalize the scales with the man, it still left many contradictions. I wouldn't give my life to run around hoping to stumble across a gem that may only exist in a story book. I was going to have it tonight, to see for myself if the cost of all of this was worth it.

"It doesn't matter much Hattori-kun but," I folded my hands in my lap to keep myself from inadvertently drumming my fingers on the table, contemplating something that had been on my mind for some time. "Are you aware that, of the many types of cacti in the desert, there are ones that prick you and ones that, while they do the same, don't hurt at all? Those ones that don't hurt only pull this off by having finely tips needles that, instead of injuring you, bury into your skin where they can't be taken out, making your skin rash and irritate you. It's strange, isn't it? That this type of cacti does that? It's not as if they give off pain receptors to tell the creature touching it that it will have pain inflicted upon. So what's the purpose of having ones that, while they don't hurt you, they are almost worse than pain later on? I've begun to think that Kuroba-kun works a lot like the more deceptive of the two cacti."

"Maybe." Hattori let out a short laugh. "Ya really like ta compare things to objects that already exist in life. I bet that makes it easier fer ya to understand 'em. Ya know that, it's not as if a cactus can make itself not make the spines. It's somethin' natural. Like you," The Osakan fixated his gaze upon me with a mixture of disdain and humor. "Yer like a cactus that needles ya right when ya touch it."

"Thank you for your attempt to throw my comparison back at me but you fit the part more snugly then I do. I'm sure I'm not the only one you pick a fight with upon first seeing."

"I only fight ya 'cause yer more trouble 'en yer worth. I don't have as many fights with Kudo as I do you two. You and- ah, Kid, both think ya know whats best for everyone and that really ticks me off."

"Don't compare me to him." The room was going quiet now. I had to be careful that I wasn't overheard. "I _do_ know what's better. His 'better' is to shove you in a corner where you can't mess up his plans."

"An' ya would. Can't blame the guy for not wantin' ta risk it. An' besides." Hattori's glare turned less imposing. "He's lettin' ya take the most risky part away from him. I think that means he trusts ya."

"No. It means he's going to find a way to make himself a decoy while I have their attention. I'm no fool. Ku- He has something planned but I do as well. He won't be taking on any more of a burden than he has to tonight and I will see to it."

"Ya know." Hattori leaned back. "I can't say yer wrong. He asked me ta look out fer you an' keep ya away from the danger before the plans changed."

"And you were going to listen to him?"

"Yeah, I was. I didn't wanna leave Kudo by himself, 'cause I know I never coulda stopped him, but I was gonna do it. It's 'cause I haven't worked with ya much. I know where Kudo stands but I got little to no idea where yer boundaries are. Don't do anythin' too stupid."

I scoffed at him. "What makes you believe that I would do anything stupid?"

"'Cause when peoples' lives are in danger, they do stupid things. What we're doin' right now, this is stupid. How were approchin' this kidnappin'- stupid. I'm just sayin' don't do anythin' _too_ stupid."

"The physical epitome of everything stupid is telling me this, why?"

"Hey," Hattori stopped lounging back and moved in on me. "I ain't ever done anythin' stupid. Yer the one who practically got yerself killed 'cause ya wanted ta look good."

I closed my eyes and sighed, most of the room now facing us. "Hattori-kun, please just be quiet. I don't want to argue about this any longer."

"'Course ya don't, 'cause ya don't wanna say that I'm right." Hattori turned away, not really caring about the eyes on us. My unease didn't settle, but it was less pronounced than it was before I'd started speaking with the Osakan so I concluded it as an accomplishment. Hattori angered me as much, if not more than, the magician on most given days. After fighting with him though, I often found myself feeling better. I could have said it was because he was right and helped me solve my moral dilemmas, but that would be giving Hattori credit and I had yet to believe that would have a positive outcome.

The other bother that was currently not helping settle down my restlessness was Kudo, or Conan, as I was coming to reacquaint myself with the false name. Seeing Hattori repeatedly massacre the other teen's secret, I'd settled on proclaiming him Conan both inside and out of thought.

Kuroba had me worried in a 'magnet to bodily harm' fashion. My worry for Conan was purely over his mental state. Both he and I had stayed with each other at a nearby hotel last night and he yet to speak one word to me. His gaze was distant and, even now, as he was sitting on Hattori's other side, he didn't seem interested in the goings-on around him as I would have been in his place. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay still, as proof, our positions weren't switch and I still couldn't keep calm. The other pulled it off flawlessly.

Tired of sitting and unwilling to restart any type of conversation with the Kansai boy, I left my seat, said teenager and the female police officer shooting me annoyed glances. They thought I was going to start pacing again. I let the affront on my character go as I pushed the Osakan's chair harder than needed to get past him and move to the open seat next to Conan. Hattori pushed himself away from the table before stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaving the room. Several people watched as he went, most notably the officers from Osaka who had come with him, but every one stayed in their places.

As Hattori left it open, I took his seat and subtly spoke to Conan without directly glancing at him.

"I have to assume that you aren't at your best right now, but it would sooth me to hear you speak of your worries than have me guess at them."

Conan smiled at me, letting the dark mood hanging over him dissipate, but never completely leave his eyes. "I'm fine for now. I've done all I can to make sure I get her back and I'll continue to do it." He saluted me, eyes half close. "I'll see you on the front lines tonight."

"It seems we're all going to be there." I allowed myself to smile along side him. Conan was different than Hattori, even Kuroba, when it came to conversation. He was more like me than the other two, yet different enough that we didn't overly bother one another. "Hattori-kun's made it clear he wants a front row seat as well and I'd bet everything I own Kuroba will find a way to do so as well."

"It's not a bad thing. This isn't like the last time. We have the police now, guns and all if we have to." It was first I'd heard of any of my companions, old or new, speaking of violence and in such an easy manner. I didn't doubt that it would be necessary though, it simply wasn't expecting any of them to mention it, as they all seemed blind to danger. "I'm worrying too much and I know it. I mean," Conan changed his expression slightly, lowering his voice. "I have the police force, the FBI, and the Kaitou Kid along with you and Hattori. The riot squad would be nice, but I don't think I could have asked for anything better."

"I wish that I could have a helmet like everyone else." I stopped myself from gripping anything as my main concern about myself swept over me again. "I don't know how he pulls it off, but I'm going to be in front of all those people and if they shoot me in the head, I _am_ going to die."

"They won't. They're not who I'm worried about. Are you-?"

"Yes, I know." I glanced around to make sure we weren't overheard. "I'm prepared for that, so don't worry about it. I have to make it through tonight first for that to be an issue."

"You will." Conan watched the table in front of him."You'll only be vulnerable for a few minutes. Ran could be killed at any second. If these people know Kid, at least as well as I do, they may shoot her on sight once they see you, just to provoke him."

"They may, but it will make it more difficult for them in the long run if they did. If they can't keep their word, why would Kid- me- anyone, hand over the gem without some reward? They shouldn't."

"I know. It's one of the many possibilities running around in my head though." He was smiling but his true emotions were perceivable. I allowed him some time to himself. There were so many things that could go wrong tonight, yet so many that could go right. We had a decent plan and our execution of it had to be perfect for the best results. I may have volunteered, but I didn't know if I was ready for something like this. Ironically though, the part that most scared me in my oncoming escapades was the prospect of having to use that damned glider.

The door was opened and slammed closed. It broke everyone out of their contemplations and conversations to focus wholly on Kuroba, who had entered as if the wolves were at his heels. The magician broke any thoughts on such matters by grinning like an idiot.

"A dynamic entry, as usual, but did you lose your finesse on the way here?"

"No, I lost my ability to deal with too sharp eyes for a long period of time."

I shivered, unable to suppress the eeriness that washed over me when Kuroba spoke. He had his hair back and styled differently, not to mention he was hiding behind a pair of sunglasses whose appearance spoke of time at a discount store, but I couldn't mistake him for who he was. The voice that he used was deep and sounded wrong on someone so young.

There was a snick as the door was locked, followed almost immediately by someone trying to turn the handle. Kuroba stared it a moment before shrugging and walking into the room as if he weren't over half an hour late. "I'm terribly sorry about that. I ran into some trouble with one of your officers."

"Where'd Takagi-kun go?"

Kuroba inclined his head backwards. "He's out there, trying to fabricate some excuse for this meeting. I suggest we hurry it along."

Kuroba's eyes swept over us, lingering longer on Conan, myself, and the FBI agents.

Whoever was at the door seemed to be growing more determined to open it, knocking on it hard and drawing out tension from the occupants in the room.

I focused my attention on the protagonist of the noise and Kuroba winked at me. I could only guess what he'd been up to, unsupervised, in a police station. None of them were good.

**...**

**...**

**(Before: KAITO'S POV)**

**...**

**...**

Takagi lost some ground between us when the man walked up, the injured man's partner mimicking his movements, though he was forced to remain slightly behind the other officer because of the tight space.

"So did you get what you came here for?" The man with the crutch asked me. I was sure that Hattori had spoken his name to me so I searched my short term memory for it. Yamato.

"Nah." This time I purposely let my arms lay loosely at my side. For him, I needed to act the careless teenager. It was as easy as turning a page. "She said she was busy and told me to wait with this guy here." I jabbed a finger in Takagi's direction, letting my shoulders slump. "Kinda boring. You sure have a lotta cops here too. I feel like I'm drowning in you guys."

The man actually put his face in mine, only inches away. I stopped myself from taking a step backwards and realized that I shouldn't have. Most people would have shied away from the cops. I blamed it on holding back several other instincts and not being able to processes which ones I should follow quickly enough.

"I don't think you're lying to me, but you don't feel right either."

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically. "I'm lying to you but I'm not at the same time. Great deduction. If I'm that good, I'm sure I could fool a lie detector test as well." Mocking words aside, I had spoken the truth. I could fool a lie detector test. I had wanted to try, just to see if I could do it. If I switched into another mind set so completely, it was possible. Jumbling my mind with worthless information also seemed to help. "So what do you want with me? I'm not bothering you."

The man huffed out a breath and backed up, sharing a glance with his partner. The other man nodded, seeming interested in something.

He shifted his weight on the crutch to get comfortable. "So, Sato-san is still taking the time to help you. Today. When it's clear by all of here that there's more going on than your isolated case? Something's up and I want to know what it is."

"Ah, no. It's really nothing." Takagi moved in again, drawing our attention to him. He was good at blending into the background when he wasn't speaking. "It's not like we can do anything to help Ran-san right now, so Sato-san said it was better to keep ourselves working than worrying."

The man moved quickly. He was close enough that all he needed to do was reach out to grab my hat. I moved on instinct alone, taking the last few steps that were keeping me away from being pressed against the wall. Yamato smiled.

"I'm not trying to hurt you but wearing that hats makes you look pretty suspicious kid."

Takagi was the one who reacted, more to the use of the word 'kid' than the man's actions. I took off the hat in a swift motion to keep Takagi from giving me away.

"You happy now?" The gel was still in my hair but there was nothing hiding me now, as I'd taken off the sunglasses when I first ran into them.

"Ku-Kudo-kun?"

Then again, even drawing their attention away from Takagi couldn't keep the guy from trying his best to make my life hard.

"What?" I kept the voice I'd been using before. It wasn't mine and it wasn't Kudo's but it was still a teenagers voice. "I told you I don't look good with the hat on."

"Kudo?" Yamato frowned. "The detective who went missing?"

"Missing? Hardly." I crossed my arms in front of me. "I've been taking care a few cases and it would be bad if the suspects I've been tailing know who I am, the reason for the hat." I put the cap back on, hoping that none of the Tokyo officers heard Kudo's name. It would cause too much attention.

"And you came back to help the girl. I'd heard you two were close." Yamato seemed satisfied with the lie, though there was a spark in his eye that I couldn't identify. "So, what is it that the great detective is up to? What are you and Sato-san planning behind our back?" He lowered his eyebrows. "I want in."

"No," Takagi and I spoke at the same time. When I looked over at him, he averted his eyes, only to glance up at my face a few times. I remembered leaving a very distinctive image that I thought he would have gotten over. It had been fun making him think that I was the other boy, but I didn't want to get Kudo in trouble, or his name out to the public.

I bent closer to him. "We've meet like this before, but I can assure you I am not the detective you think I am. I wouldn't want to spoil his reputation, so don't go calling me whatever it is that first comes to your mind. Look at me." Takagi did. I knew the main difference between me and Kudo were our hair and our personalities. I let my mischievousness show through where Kudo would have been stoic. "Did you honestly believe that someone like me could work with the police force out side of this?"

"Oh. I guess not." Takagi kept looking though. "You just look so much like him."

"I don't enjoy cutting or growing my hair, brown is the most common color and easiest to blend in with, on top of which, looking like the detective gets me in places I normally wouldn't have access too. Do you see how much easier it is this way?"

"I guess so." Takagi looked me over one last time before nodded. "It was hard to believe. I guess I shouldn't have."

"No worries. I've even fooled Ran-san on several occasions, though I think she's always been able to see through me."

"If you two are done discussing things, I would like you to tell me what's going on." Yamato cut in sharply. His teammate finally had room enough to stand by his side when one of the other officers moved. He addressed me.

"Forgive Kansuke, he's become suspicious of everyone recently. We've had several cases near us where the culprits were our city officials, so it's not surprising that he's not up to trusting anyone." The pale man held out his hand to me. "I'm Morofushi Taka'aki, though people call me Koumei. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

I kept my words to myself and shook his hand. "Kudo Shinichi." It seemed I was going be stuck with the detective's identity for a while, but it helped me relax. Now if anything went wrong, at least these two would identify me as Kudo and give me time to escape while everyone was confused.

"I don't think you're him." Yamato cut in again. "If you were, you're a poor detective."

Koumei shook his head. "Kansuke you don't-"

"You mean the woman?" I asked in a light tone. "The one that's behind me, next to the man in the black coat and maroon tie? I knew she's been watching us from the start. You sent her in before you two came to try and ambush us to see what we were up to."

I smiled at the confused look no Yamato's face. The woman I was speaking of walked away from the man she was standing near and came over to us, knowing that I'd already identified her. She was close enough to hear us as long as she didn't start speaking with those around her. Yamato wasn't the only was who was surprised, so was Takagi. The Tokyo detective quickly hid it while Yamato's face turned interested.

"How did you now I was watching you?" The woman asked me. I smiled, holding back on my more Kid like behavior. It was almost too natural for me to want to pick up her hand and kiss it in greeting.

"You fidgeted." My own life was bred on watching people's subtle actions. "When they first walked up was the only time you held still. That meant you were either with them or you knew them and didn't want them to notice you. If it was the second, you would have walked away in the crowd where they couldn't see you."

"I see." She laughed lightly. It was cute. "Well, I'm Uehara Yui. It's nice to meet you Kudo-kun."

"The same goes for me." I let go of her hand while my eyes remained on her, still smiling. "You didn't think you'd be able to get the better of me, did you? Or did you think I was a liar like your friend here?"

"I followed orders." She shrugged. Yui held a quiet laugher around her even when her smile was gone. "And no, if you were a suspicious person, I didn't think you would walk in here _looking_ suspicious like you do. Black clothes put people off you know."

"I think black looks slimming on me." I smoothed out my shirt, thick cotton keeping me warm so that I didn't need a jacket. Coats had zippers had things that could jingle at the most inconvenient times, so I wore something that wouldn't.

"I don't see what any of this has to do with anything." Yamato's hurt pride was showing, though I could see him trying to keep it hidden under his diplomatic police nature. "I want to know what's going on with this case. I know that the last time something big came up in Tokyo I was no help while you," he shot a glare at Takagi. "Were running around with that female partner of yours, taking care of all the important stuff."

"It was hardly our intention. If you remember, Kudo-kun was the one who saved the day."

Eh? I had no idea what they were talking about and it seemed Takagi caught on right after the words left his mouth. The man with the scars turned to me.

"That's right. I heard that you were the one who helped Ran-san and Conan-kun when they were trapped in the tower. How'd you pull that off? I'd never seen so many unresolved questions in a police report before and it looked like you didn't stay behind to explain anything. The only witnesses there were unconscious or injured..."

Hattori picked a wonderful time to show up. He didn't look to too pleased but I was up for any type of distraction. I didn't know what incident they were talking about and the slightest mistake would have them turn on me.

"Hattori-kun?" I asked, catching the Osakan's attention as he seemed too lost in thought to notice me. I took the hat off again for a moment to pretend to fix my hair so that Hattori would be able to put the pieces of my situation together, along with the fact that I was pretending to be Kudo again.

"Oh, hey." He looked around at the others, seeing the three Nagano police detectives surrounding me and Takagi. "What are ya doin' here? Ya know Sato-keiji's been waitin' for ya. She needs yer help with somethin'."

Hattori said this in a firm but uninterested voice, angry with something that must have happened before.

I nodded to Takagi anyway, taking up the excuse. "Okay, we'll be right there."

I started off in the direction Hattori had come from, considering I still had no idea where it was that I was going. Takagi followed along quickly as I put the sunglasses back on so that no one else could accuse me of being Kudo. The woman detective and the scarred one shared a look before she followed after us. Koumei was more discreet in his tracking, but I noticed him trailing us as well.

"How is this going to work? They can't come with us," I asked Takagi as he made his way next to me.

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to those people before. I've only seen them once or twice." Takagi seemed unsure of himself before nodding and heading off down a corridor to the left. "I'll talk to them. You do whatever it is that you need to do."

I nodded, passing doors down the large wing, some of which were either open or had a small, pale blue sign on the door with an "In Session" typed on it. Takagi stopped when we came to one that had the door closed but no sign. The rooms looked much like interrogation rooms, the windows fogged so thickly that you couldn't even see shapes through them.

Takagi opened the door an inch and I saw the other detectives closing in on us.

"Hurry up."

"It's this one." Takagi grabbed my sleeve, something that must have shocked both of us, before pushing me into the room and slamming the door behind me. My hand rested on the handle so that I was able to catch my balance after it closed.

Twenty or so pairs of eyes were suddenly on me and the transaction from teenager to Kid was shaky, all I could think to do under those scrutinizing eyes was smile.


	18. Compromise

Sorry this took so long. The next chapter wil be up shortly to make up for it ^^

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Compromise**_

Now that I wasn't pressed for time, I had to think. There were two detectives outside the door, not including Takagi, who wouldn't be hindered by petty rules and police tape. They'd discover a way to be bothersome if I couldn't find some way around it.

Then again, maybe I was a little pressed, considering everyone was still staring at me, Hakuba in particular, whoffse eyes spoke of the questions that were on everyone's mind.

So, I had to find some way to get rid of the detectives or, seeing as how uneasy the situation already was, adding them to the team didn't seem such a terrible idea. The police would feel safer around me with higher numbers, even if it made me nervous. The only flaw I noticed was that they were sharp. The FBI was keeping their distance from me, so I didn't have to worry about them, but these new detectives, literally, would get in my face.

"Sato-san," I ignored everyone and went over to her. If the detective knew her, then she must have known him as well. "There are two people out there, police officers obviously, who seem to want in on this little venture. I'm not against strengthening our group but I need to know if I can trust them. I don't even know if one's an officer, now that I think if it. They went by Uehara, Yamato, and... I can't recall the other man's name but he called himself Koumei. "

"I've met them but I haven't spent much time with any of them." Sato shrugged. "I'm just as lost as you are."

"They're fine." Kudo's voice was the one that caught my attention. I stared over at him three seats down, two open chairs between the two of them so that my voice carried. "He's serious, and has his own way of doing things, but he's a decent man. He'll listen."

Kudo's word was more reassuring than Sato's would have been to me anyway. I walked back over to the door and knocked on it, so that those on the other side would hear me and not try to rush the door or anything drastic when it opened. I turned back to the room with a smile and bow. "I won't be long this time. Forgive me for my tardiness."

Unlatching the lock, pulling the handle, and slipping through the small gap I allowed to get me out, I was back in front of the new faces with my feet firmly placed in front of the door. Takagi's stare was the only one that was understanding, as it couldn't be that hard for him to figure out why I had come back out. The man who I'd come to think of as the one in charge of the group, Yamato, looked angry enough for me to worry about talking to him in public. There weren't any officers around us, other than a few who didn't linger, but this wasn't a conversation with acceptable shouting. I wasn't left with much choice, since it looked like they wanted answers and they weren't going to wait for them.

"Hello, again." I grinned, feeling on edge around the three of them. Only Sato had ever had that effect on me. "If you want to have in on our meeting, there's some things you need to know first. I have one rule for- wait, two rules for you to follow in order for this to happen. First, you can't yell. Anything. This conversation is going to bring up a lot of questions and I need you to keep your voice down."

"Why should we listen to some know-it-all greenhorn off the street? You're not the one in charge."

"Actually, I am. Sato-keiji and I have equal standing in this partnership. Anyone who wants to join has to go through both of us. She as good as gave the 'okay' for you, but I need your word. The other officers in this room are under the same obligations you are, so don't think I'm singling you out."

"You have my word that I will not speak above this level of conversation." The man in the back answered first, watching me with dark, knowing eyes. I had to wonder if he was the more intelligent, if not softer spoken of the two. The girl nodded her agreement. The other man took a minute before a gruff noise and a small tilt of his head.

"Fine boy, have it your way. I didn't plan on making this secret meeting public anyway. That wouldn't help anything."

"Next, you can't tell anyone who I am for the time being. I don't mind if you converse it among yourselves after this is over, but for now you must keep quiet. Telling any other officers, or even civilians, outside of the group that we now have will only place people in danger."

"As if anyone would care if some boy's running a covert assignment. Do you think I would want the public or my coworkers to know that I'm following some brat?"

"Agree to it." I waited, leaning against the door. Kid's presence shown working with the police – not solely Inspector Nakamori – would force the people we were trying to lure out into hiding. Not only that, but they'd suspect something was up later on, which would make fooling them even more difficult.

Again, the two in the back nodded in agreement before Yamato. He reminded me of a less loquacious Nakamori. His fierce expression made up of his lack of colorful vocabulary.

"Okay, to clear the air first then," I waited for them to settle down and see I was serious. "I've been lying to you."

"As if we didn't all guess that."

"No," I steeled my eye and changed it so my body language spoke of power. "I haven't been lying to you about what I've been up to, that's all true, I've been lying to you about who I am. You've agreed not to tell for the time being, so do keep that in mind."

I wasn't trying to draw out suspense from the situation- well, maybe I was. I had to make sure that they were prepared, and silence left their minds free to come up with the strangest conclusions as to my identity, hopefully softening of my words. I let my grin turn to Kid's, hand resting on my side in a careless act of taunting. "I'm Kid."

It seemed the man in the back had guessed it, but my clear declaration had his eyes widening. Their female companion had a similar expression while Yamato showed his disbelief. When he looked over at his colleagues and saw that they believed my words, he frowned, turning to face me again.

"What kind of game is this?"

"No game. I only play games when there's pleasure to be found in them. Kidnapping and murder are not to my tastes, nor will they ever be. Someone else using the police to do their dirty work because they're incapable of taking me on without leverage also needs to be remedied." I held out my hand. "The others have agreed on a truce for the time being, as I know who these killers are and how to lure them out. I have never met you, but I've been told you're trustworthy. It's your decision whether or not to walk in those doors with me. If you choose to walk away from this, I hope that you will keep your word and remain silent until whatever comes about tonight is over."

"You're serious, aren't you." The man with twin criss-crossing scars across his missing eye, who had shown nothing but anger until now, smiled. "Fine, we do things your way. If ,for even a second, I think you're wrong, or that you're playing us for fools, I won't hesitate in betraying you."

I held out my hand, grinned at him. "As you wish."

He shook it. I found myself liking the man. He really was like a tamer Nakamori. I didn't see us crossing paths in the future, but if we did, I would welcome it.

I entered the room for a second time, eyes on me just as they had been the first. The others followed me in, sparing glances as they passed me. I made no move to sit down, since the only seats open were near Kudo and Hakuba.

"Am I late?" Hattori leaned in the door a few seconds before I could close it.

"Not at all, and it's entirely my fault." I let him in, closing and locking the door. Several policemen became suddenly antsy when I did this. I could have sighed. If they were uneasy, how in the world did they think _I _felt? Not only did they have me outnumbered, which I had gotten through in the past, I was in the heart of hundreds of other officers. Thinking about it made me fidget, but I quickly shoved my hands in my pockets and leaned against the wall next to the door, cap hiding the occupants from my view.

"Kid."

I glance up at Sato. She was staring at me hard. "You know, you're really pressing me for time. Do you have it?"

I had been running my fingers over the small box, waiting for her to ask. I took a cloth and secured it around the glass diamond before throwing it clear across the room. Sato caught it with ease. "Okay, that will make things easier. Hakuba-kun, I'll have them give you the real one."

The blond nodded, keeping his eyes off of me. I don't know how, but it looked like I had made him mad.

Yamato was glaring at her. Sato saw it was best to lay out our plan of action once again. I would mess with the crowd, hiding among the officers, while Hakuba played the part of Kid and met with the kidnappers to honor their demands. In the mean time, several police officers from division one would work with division two and draw out the rat. We would get in touch with Hakuba when the kidnappers got in touch with him, and hopefully be able to ambush the group while they were distracted.

"It seems too easy." Yamato laid his elbow on the table, propping his head up. "If I were them, I'd see this coming a mile away."

"Yes, but right now we're trying to have them think Kid is working with division two, not with us." Sato didn't look very happy. "It's not unheard of to have corrupt police officials, but I don't think they'd know the scale of people we have. Honestly," Sato shoved a hard look in my direction. Smiling was becoming annoying so I dropped it. It would only make them more nervous around me anyway. "Like any normal officer, I think most would have turned Kid in when he came to them."

"I came to no one. You found me. We all have the same objective here. It would be foolish to fight one another to get to it."

"Who has the-"

One of the police officers from Osaka started to shout, fist in the air, before a friend of his quickly took a hold of him. The other man tried to quite him down, but the Kansai man, young and already scarred by something down the side of his jawline, keep his eyes viciously locked on me.

I retained his gaze, getting off the wall and walking towards him. I held my hand up as several people looked like they were ready to say something. Stopping in front of the man, I rested my hand lightly on his friend's. The other, equally at young as the instigator, jerked away from my touch. I smiled at him gently before turning towards the one who had shouted, my entire being dropping anything of my real self. Kid was no teenager, he wasn't afraid, above all, he was always in control of a situation.

"What is it you wanted to say about me?"

"You aren't after the same things we are! All you care about is the stupid diamond! Everyone here is an idiot if they plan on handing it over to you!"

"First off, I _won't _have the gem, Hakuba-san will. He will be in possession of it through the procession of the night while I will be in your pleasant company. Theoretically, I don't need to be there at all tonight. I've assisted in setting up the best laid plans I can that can proceed without me. I am going tonight, my friend, because I can not walk away from a threat aimed at an innocent because of me." I paused. This was a life at stake, and I couldn't take chances. "If the majority of the group wishes it, I will not accompany you tonight."

"So you'll leave?" The man's dark eyes left no room for compromise, mine the same. If my presence was only going to put Ran in danger because they couldn't trust me, than my selfishness wasn't worth it. I nodded.

"So who's with me?"

I watched no one, letting them come to their own decisions. I know how much of an impact my presence has on people who aren't used to being around me. To the world I'm an insurmountable figurehead of unknown power and magic. I didn't want to impress that onto anyone in the room and force their choice.

It may have surprised us both when no one else spoke up, though I didn't show it.

"Hanamura?" He turned to his friend, desperate for someone to back him up. The other man scratched the back of his neck, wincing.

"I'm sorry, but maybe- It was Kid who-"

"Damn it." He bared his teeth at me. "Everyone here is an idiot. We can do it without this petty criminal. He said so himself."

"Can, but that doesn't mean we want to. His help is invaluable." Sato stood. "Maybe you're the one who doesn't belong here."

"No." I locked eyes with her, turning back to the man whose name I had never caught. "There's a young girl's life on the line, if you're determined that it's not lost, then stay. We need all the numbers that we can get. If it's me that bothers you, I won't speak with you again, nor give you any orders. Distance is an easy price to pay for your assistance."

"Quit acting like you're such a nice guy!"

"Fine. I hate people like you who can't put aside their differences for something in the world that truly matters. You won't have to worry about me because I'll do everything in my power to stay as far away from you as I can. I don't want your greed to rub off on me."

"Why you!"

He grabbed me and I latched onto his wrists, not giving him a chance to do anything violent. I braced my feet, keeping us in place as I heard several people get out of their chairs.

"Don't do this. Calm down. As I said before, I may not like you anymore than you like me, but this is someone's life. Don't damn her to prove yourself."

He pushed me away from him and I let go. I shook my head at the others in the room. "If anyone has qualms with me, please feel free to take them up _after_ we've resolved the situation. I don't want any of you to purposely put yourselves, or someone else in danger because of petty grievances. Does anyone have any problems with that?"

This time I let my eyes travel, making sure there was no one else in the room ready to go off like the man had. They seemed relatively level headed, some more determined than others. "Okay then, we have only a few hours. Everyone should relax until then. This is where we will meet, but you have no reason to stay here now. Do what you will." I left the room. I couldn't stand the tension anymore and, considering I was far more apprehensive than I was able to let on, my nerves were shot. I leaned against the wall on the other side of the door, calming myself down. There was no one outside to watch my actions, and those who were further down didn't know me, so I could care less what they saw.

The door opened a few seconds later.

"Hey, yer sure a lot better at talkin' ta people than I am. I woulda punched that guy out if he said anythin' like that ta me."

"Yeah, but then everyone would have started fighting with one another, and considering I'm the odd one out, I would have been ganged up on." I fisted my hand and smiled at Hattori. "Trust me, punching him would have felt good."

"Of course only an idiot would want to strike someone while they, themselves, were injured." Hakuba opened and shut the door, leaving time for Kudo to walk out. "I'm glad that your foolish nature is toned down when you're serious. It makes me like Kid more than I like you."

"Shut up. It's not like we're different people."

"Ya kinda act like it." Hattori shot Hakuba an annoyed look before coming closer to me. "But that don't matter. What're we gonna do?"

I searched around the vicinity, finding a nice space at the end of the hallway. "I plan on sitting in that corner and relaxing, maybe get some sleep. I already have all my stuff taken care of and ready, so there's really nothing for me to do."

"You took enough time finding the meeting place. I'm sure those officers didn't give you so much trouble that you stopped being able to keep track of time."

"Hakuba, I told you to shut up. I was talking to them and I _did_ lose track of the time. It wasn't anything bad. Hattori-kun didn't even show up until I did."

"That's because you're both idiots who can keep neither time nor temper in check." Hakuba walked down the opposite side of the hall. I frowned at him. It wasn't my fault they had started talking with me.

"Getting angry at one another won't solve anything." Kudo shook his head.

"I'm not mad at him." Hattori and I both said, pointing at one another. I couldn't help falling into a fit of laughter in which he soon joined me. Kudo smiled up at us sadly, walking away.

"I'm sorry Kudo-kun." I took a few quick steps to catch up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I told you, I'm here to help you. Ran-san comes first. Always. Any fights, well, they're little things. Don't you for an instant think that anything will stop me."

"I know, don't worry. I don't need any assurances from you." His eyes stared back at me from the oversized glasses, dark but not in a way that spoke of defeat. "I just don't find anything funny right now."

"I'm sorry." I let him go. "I know how you must be feeling. I shouldn't have been acting that way."

"No, its who you are. I'm not angry." Kudo left down the stairs, not bothering to push past all the people who were near the elevator. It seemed best to leave him be for a while. There was nothing he could do to help tonight, except maybe give one of us his watch and hide nearby to take out whoever he could with his soccer ball. The officers were fidgety enough with me, let alone someone they thought was a child.

I took the cap off and scratched my head, retreating to the less crowded area of the station.

"Kaito!"

Everything in me froze up. My instincts to run without looking back had me take a step forward. My breathing sped up and only an inner voice telling me that running in a police station would having everyone trying to stop me, prevented me from doing more.

I turned around, frowning at someone who was definitely Aoko. I had put the cap back on the minute my name had been called, so some of my confusion was mirrored by her. I couldn't understand what she was doing here. My thoughts traveled around, trying to think of a reason, but none came to me.

"Kaito, what-"

"Shhh!" I put a hand to her mouth and tried to spot anyone within hearing range as she began to yell at me. "I don't want to get in trouble!" I let her go, watching her glare at me. "It's not like I'm allowed to be here. You don't want to get Hattori-kun in trouble, do you? Why are _you_ here?"

"For your information, and not that it's any of your business, I came her with my dad. He's down the street. I've had a bad feeling for awhile and, I couldn't just sit still. My dad told me that I had to leave. Where else was I supposed to go?"

"How about home? There's always that option."

"I can't go home." Aoko fidgeted around. "Not without dad. I didn't want to stay at your house either. What if- I don't know who they were, or what they wanted, but what if they tried-"

_They'd have hell to pay then._ I clenched my fist in my pocket, still frowning at her as if nothing was wrong. "I guess hiding in a crowd of policeman isn't bad if you're that scared."

"Hey, I'm gonna go. I gotta talk ta a friend of mine. fThey were bein' a jerk an' I gotta make sure everythin's cool. I'll see ya later." Hattori made a hasty retreat from somewhere behind me.

Nice escape, I thought cynically. Aoko grabbed onto the front of my sweeter to get my attention.

"What are you doing here, Kaito? I thought you were... there are a lot of police officers here, and you'll only get in their way. I don't- I don't really know what's happening, but I don't think you should be here."

"I told you." I put my hand on hers to try and get her to let go but her grip only tightened. She'd been acting really strange ever since Christmas. "I was with Kudo-kun. He and Hattori-kun had plans. I couldn't really stay at his house while he left, and this sounded like-"

"Don't say it's fun!"

Aoko grabbed onto me with her other hand, burying her face in that gap of her fists. "I know you and Ran-chan are friends. You were the one who introduced me to her. Kaito, I'm not an idiot. I know how you are and how you can go overboard sometimes when you get swept up in the excitement. I don't want you here. I feel..."

"Aoko, nothing is going to happen. What do you think I'm going to do? It's not as if I could help anyone right now. Listen, everything will be fine."

"No, it won't." Aoko didn't say anything more and I tried to further blend into the wall. Several people had stared at us, but no one stopped for more than a moment or two, to make sure nothing unsavory was happening between us. "Kaito, I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Nothing will happen." I took my fingers and brushed them through her hair, trying to get her to calm down. "You'll be okay." I vowed it to myself as well, the moment she was kidnapped. "No one's going to touch you, I promise."

"You can't promise me something like that." I hadn't heard her crying, but I felt her tears running through my shirt. "I don't need you to be my guardian angel Kaito!" I could see the tears when she looked up at me, her sudden outburst violently forcing them down her cheeks. I couldn't understand what was bothering her so I stood there, mouth slightly open and not hiding my confused expression.

"What do you mean? It's not like I'd need to protect an un-pretty girl like you." I turned slightly to the side, letting her have a peek under my mask so that I would receive a truthful answer in return. Aoko was the only one that I needed to do that for. If I lowered my walls for anyone else... it wouldn't be good. "Would it be so bad if I _did_ want to protect you?"

"Yes." A few tears fell from her face but she made no sound. "You need to die to become a guardian angel Kaito. I already have my mom, and your dad. I don't need another one. I'd rather have you as my friend than have you as my protector. It isn't something you should- it isn't something I _want_ you to be doing. I told you before, Kaito. I was so happy that you had left before they took me away." He finger brushed across my face so lightly I could scarcely feel her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I didn't move. Didn't touch her any further. Of all the things I'd promised to Aoko, that was the one I couldn't make. I'd already gotten hurt, sometimes multiple times in one day with how my luck had plummeted after my alliance with Haku- all of the detectives. It seemed the law and bad karma liked to have at one another. Of all things, my safety was the least of my worries at the moment.

"I'll try not to." It was the best I could do. Aoko may have been able to read more on my face than I wanted her to, but she didn't let on. Her eyes were sad, but the tears had stopped.

"Kaito, I'm afraid. I don't want to go outside alone. Come with me?"

"For a while." I smiled, feeling the tension of it. "I want to come back here though. Being out on the streets tonight might be dangerous."

"Fine, we'll stay together."

I didn't answer her right away, turning my head to the side. "I don't think I can stay with you _all_ night."

"Why not?"

"Aoko," I took her hand, making for the stairs like Kudo had. "I can be with you now, isn't that enough? I mean, it's not like I want to spend my whole day with a tomboy like you. I _do _have a life of my own."

She said nothing. I never let go of her hand, taking the stairs at the pace she set, but forever remaining ahead of her. I couldn't look at her right now. If I did, I'd feel guilty and wind up saying things that were better left unsaid.

I dispelled the hat with a flick of my wrist. The red in my hair would require a trip to the bathroom, though I managed to get my normal hairstyle back in place. I made for the restroom on the first floor, when we reached it, instead of going to the front door and taking on the mob of policemen for the first time. It was Aoko, so I didn't think she would mind going out the window like I had entered, but I'd figure that out after I rinsed out the cherry-colored dye.

"I'll be right back, and no, Aoko, you can't come into the _men's_ washroom with me."

"Not that I would want to." Aoko didn't try to hold onto me after I let her go. I had thought she would attempt it, with how she was acting, and almost wanted to say I was disappointed that she hadn't. I grinned like an idiot at her, closing the door without turning away until she was out of sight.

Without doing what I came in the bathroom to do, I leaned against the door and slid down until I was sitting with my knees in front of my face, letting my hands shake now that I had a moment to rest. Aoko had scared me far worse than any of the officers there could. I hadn't expected her, where as I was prepared for defense against the police on any front. Having someone who knew who I was, spouting my name in front of the very people I had to keep my identity from, shook me. Worse still, Aoko would be hard to get rid of now that she had seen me. The red hair had been explained earlier, along with a decent reason for me being at the station. My disappearance would be- troublesome. A trip to the bathroom was not going to do it this time, like it had for a few other of my heists when I had to make a quick getaway.

I massaged my closed eyes with my plans, getting up. Sitting on the floor wouldn't do any good and, out of everything that was going to happen tonight, I felt ashamed of myself for worrying about what excuse I was going to feed Aoko.

I rinsed my hair as quickly as I could, making sure to get all the stray bits of coloring to go down the drain so people wouldn't wonder about the red smears in the bathroom. I lifted my head up, looking at myself in the mirror, where the coloring dripped down my face like blood. I wiped it away, across the inch long scar I'd gotten a few months ago from being hit, and the bullet wound where the sniper had almost gotten me.

_When had my life become so dangerous_? I was ready to take on Snake and his goons, but then there were the others who I'd gotten in the way of- The snipers, the jewel thieves and other criminals, those in black who wanted to kill people just for looking at them- I clenched my fists, feeling my breathing speed up. My reflection stared back at me with angry, scared eyes. I relaxed, shaking my head and going to the paper towels to dry my hair. There was enough time to worry about how in over my head I was later. Right now, there were people that need Kid, and no matter how little the image meant to me, it meant something to them. I looked at the door. Worst off, there was a girl out there who needed me to be her friend right now because she was worried and scared, not only about herself.

There was no telling what was going to happen tonight, and as true as it was, I didn't want her with the lasting impression of what I jerk I am. The stained paper towels were probably what had helped my darker thoughts along.

"Kaito," Aoko asked me in a worried tone. I stopped and smiled, making sure that I wasn't showing any of the emotion that I'd allowed free in the bathroom. "Your eyes look a little red."

"Yeah, I got some dye in them." I rubbed my hand back into my eye, feeling how irritated it was from the short nights and strain. "It should go away in a few hours. It would really suck if I had to go to school like this."

"Do you know how much homework you missed?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, changing the subject.

"It can't have been that much. I've only been gone a week."

"Kaito." Aoko shook her head. "We have seven classes and get homework in most of them almost every day. I'd like to see you finish it all and catch up. It serves you right for missing school whenever you want to. You promised me you wouldn't act like that again."

"Hey, I had a reason."

"And what was it?"

"I have more important things to worry about than homework. Magic doesn't need a school certificate to make your career. I'm trying to do something with my life, so it's not a waste of time. Hopefully I can be as famous as my dad, given some time." I winked at her. Some part of me, for a moment, wished I wasn't so good at lying to her. "I'm going back to school next week, so don't worry about it. I don't want people to think I'm an idiot because I couldn't finish high school.

"Well, you _are_ an idiot, and at this rate you _won't_ finish high school." There was something about Aoko's words that drew me to her.

I smiled crookedly, showing off my more playful side. "Don't say that. You know you want to be in class with me next year."

"Who cares about seeing you in school next year? Kaito, I can't even see you today! What's been going on with you!"

I hadn't expected her to blow up in my face. I couldn't help how defensive I became. I knew how easily I could lose my temper when something really got to me. "What are you talking about? You're seeing me _right now_! I can't spend every day of my life coming to visit you because you want me to! I had something to do! I was busy! How about I yell at you every time I can't get you to answer the phone on the first ring?"

"Kaito, you're such a jerk!" Aoko ran off, pushing passed the few officers who parted in front of her, staying away from the angry girl who had drawn their attention to our quarrel. I swore, chasing after her.

"Aoko, wait!"


	19. Weakest Link

_**Chapter 19: Weakest Link **_

I don't know if it was because I was tired -which would make tonight all the worse- or if Aoko had gotten faster than me in the months I hadn't thought about checking into such normal, meaningless, things like that, but I couldn't catch up. I was panting, watching her sneakers eat up the street faster than mine could. While I wasn't catching up, I wasn't falling behind either. I kept her in sight, pushing roughly passed anyone who got in my way.f

I really should have watched where I was going.

There were a large group of guys, a few years older than me. Aoko had run passed them before they were joined by a fifth member, blocking my path.

I couldn't find time to come to a complete stop, shouting for one of them to get out of my way. The man on the end, bleached hair and fake tan standing out most to me, grinned and stepping directly into my path so that I ran into him.

He was large enough that neither of us was knocked off our feet. Before I could get around him, he grabbed the front of my sweater and lifted me up to face him. "Hey, kid, watch where you're going. That hurt."

"I did ask you to move," I panted out, growing angry.

"Now that wasn't very nice. You're supposed to say 'I'm sorry' when you run into someone. But you know what, I'll forgive you. I just need a little money for the bus."

"I don't have any." I tried to get him off. I wasn't wearing anything under the black outfit, or I would have let him take it and gotten away.

"Come on, kid. I'm not an idiot." The larger guy took my hat off, placing it on his head and grinning at me. "Nobody walks around without any cash."

"I do. Check if you want. I don't have anything."

The guy looked at his friend. The other boy was closer to my own size and age, black hair hiding dark eyes. He smiled and shrugged his shoulder, checking my pockets while the other guy held me. For all his searching he came away with a pen, two smoke bombs disguised as marbles, and a coin left from my bus ride to the station.

"He ain't lying. This kid's got nothing." I winced as he threw the contents to the floor, watching as no smoke came from the action. By the sound echoing off the sidewalk and the glimpse I caught of the boy pocketing something, I had to guess that he kept the bombs.

"Now that isn't any fun. I come down south to visit you guys and I don't get any reward for being such a nice friend? Maybe I don't need your money." The older boy pushed me back, and I fought him as best as I could. I was confused for a moment as to what was going on. Any thoughts on catching up to Aoko were lost when the other boys started laughing as the oldest of them pushed me back again. I glanced behind me.

Not in the alley. I didn't know what they wanted with me, but I didn't want to find out. My shoes slide across the concrete as I tried to fight back, overpowered and outnumbered.

"Come on, kid. We have to teach you some manners."

"Stop." My voice was deep and threatening. It did nothing to stop their laughs, though I did see one of their expressions change to uncertainty. Kid could force the perception of power he didn't possess onto others, but I couldn't seem to do it looking like myself. "I said stop."

"I heard you." He pushed me hard into the wall by the alley entrance as he fought me towards it, still keeping hold of me. My head slammed into the bricks, an immediate headache coming on worse than I'd experienced in a while. My head was still sore from the explosion, and lights danced across my vision when I opened my eyes.

"Come on kid, stand up. I didn't hurt you that bad."

I gripped his wrists as tight as I could, finding my legs unsteady.

"What a pushover."

"Get away from him!"

No. No. No. No. NO. I didn't hear that. There was no way I heard that. My grip on the guy's arm tightened, the distraction helping me twist his wrist and force his hand to release me. I pushed him as hard as I could away from me, only to have him grab that back of my shirt when I tried to get passed him.

"Oh, seems the kid has a little girlfriend."

I was too busy choking to do more than open one eye and silently plead for Aoko to leave. She was standing in front of them, hands stiff and fisted at her side, eye speaking of deep rooted anger that I'd only seen reach that level a few times.

"You think it's fun to push people around? It's not! Let him go!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

I felt something hard hit me in the shin, the hand on my back forcing me to the ground and another wrapping around my forearm so I wasn't able to break my fall well. My chin hit it with enough force that I knew I was bleeding, my other arm being forced painfully around my back and fingers entangling into my hair. "He ran into me. He has to make up for it."

I tried to turn, to kick out, to do something, but the man knew how to fight, how to make sure I couldn't move. That, and he had easily twice the muscle that I did. I had to go to the police station. The one place that I couldn't risk bringing anything more than the smoke bombs that the thugs had already taken.

"Don't you think that's enough? I'm sure that he didn't hurt you on purpose, or do you like picking on people who can't stand up to you. You're a lowdown bully!"

"Hey girly, I think you talk to much."

"Don't touch her!" Again, in vain, I tried to move, only hurting myself more. If I weren't already injured, I was sure I could get away. I was Kaito, whether it be Kid or myself, and I was not someone to be thrown around.

"Aw, isn't that cute? He's worried that we might do something bad to you." The guy laughed. "Maybe we should. Maybe that should be your punishment for not learning how to say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The words meant nothing to me. I wasn't desperate yet, but I was quickly getting there. At the angle he held me, and with his friends ready to back him up if I did escape, any plans I created in those seconds quickly were quickly discarded. "Don't hurt her, please. I'm sorry."

"Too late for that now, lover-boy."

I couldn't let someone with that kind of grin anywhere near Aoko. His friends seemed just as eager and no one on the street looked like they cared what was happening. It made me more furious than I think I've ever been, not counting Snake. These people were why the world was such a bad place. We were supposed to help one another, like Aoko. I had respect for her, but I knew how foolish it was that she wasn't, at that very moment, running for her life. If I couldn't protect myself, at least I had to protect her. It was always what I told myself that and now, that the situation had arose, I couldn't even do that small thing.

"Please. Let her go." My words were numb. I knew this had as little of a chance at working as my earlier pleas, but I had to try. "Anything. I'll do anything. Please don't touch her."

"I'm good with that."

I knew I let myself show relief when I shouldn't have. Emotions around people like this could be used against you so easily. Aoko was obviously scared and upset, but she'd be safe.

"No! I told you-!"

"Shut up, girl." One of the other guys grabbed her from behind, holding her so should couldn't move.

"Don't worry, we'll let her go. I just have to make sure you keep your word first. It should only take a minute."

His hands let me go, but I didn't move, fearing that they would do something to Aoko. I heard as he removed something, but I couldn't see what it was. Some type of thick cloth was tied around my wrist that had been held behind my back. I let the guy take my other wrist and tie them together. I couldn't help the fact that I was scared. I didn't show it, because Aoko and them were watching me and showing weakness in front of danger was asking for things to get worse. I didn't know what type of knot he tied them in, and dislocating my shoulder to get it undone would be useless if I didn't have somewhere to escape to- not to mention I wasn't up for any more pain at the moment.

"Get up." He pulled me by the back of the shirt and I got to my feet, feeling a tickle of blood run down my neck.

"Don't! Someone-!" Aoko looked around. I shook my head. There wasn't anyone to help, and the few that looked like they were willing, couldn't take on the gang. Even if they got the police, it would be too late before they disappeared.

"Aoko, go find your father. Stay with him." I made her meet my eyes for the first time. I had been avoiding the contact, hoping that it would keep her more compliant. She looked like she'd been crying for a while, though I hadn't heard it at all. I knew my appearance wasn't- the best it could have been. I'd washed the makeup off and the scar under my eye was visible, along with the new blood. I didn't smile. I wouldn't. I tried to convey to her something much different.

Aoko nodded, mouth slightly open as she understood. I watched her run down the street, feeling hope come back. I never made bad plans. As long as I timed everything right, neither of us would be in any danger. If things when astray, than at least she would be safe. I didn't let the guys around me see my grin.

"Come on, kid. We've got a lot of lessons we need to teach you on how to apologize to someone."

I made myself follow, keeping my steps uneven. A few minutes. I'd need a few minutes before it was ready and I wasn't in any shape to be running farther than I needed to. I moved my shoulder, ready. I may not want to, but I could get out.

"Do this often?" I glared at the guy who had a tight hold on my sleeve. He shrugged as if it didn't matter if he harassed people on a daily basis.

"I only do it when I find someone fun to play with. You fought back. That makes you fun."

I should have read the situation better, been more submissive. I was so worried about Aoko that I'd stopped thinking about what I was doing.

A few quick turns during which I was pushed to the front of the group, and I had my way back planned, moving my shoulder to where I needed it. I frowned, wishing this wasn't about to hurt so much.

I twisted the way I had taught myself. I'd only dislocated my shoulder once, years after my dad had died. He'd never wanted to teach me that, telling me it was something to be used only when you were desperate. I was pretty desperate. The first time I'd done it, I'd only done so because I wanted to be sure that I could when I needed to.

The snap was audible, a similar grinding noise accompanying it. I couldn't help yelping some strangled-out noise. A few of the bullet wounds I'd gotten hurt less then the dislocation. In moments my other hand was working on the ties before I separated my arms, taking off as quickly as I could. It was all to easy to slow me down or make me lose my balance if I didn't do take the time to free myself. The pain- well, I wasn't really thinking about much else besides how much it freaking hurt, so it was a perspective thing.

They may or may not have followed me. Running made the pain so much worse than I thought it would be, so there was no room in my brain to find out. I wasn't aware of my feet hitting the pavement, but the buildings going by left lovely after-images to watch. A turn here. Another one here. Everything was done without thinking. I wasn't even sure if I was still going the right way.

Something shot out from the color and grabbed me. My vision instantly went into flashes of white as the searing pain ran though my body. Trying to move my arm away only made the pain worse.

"Calm down."

The voice didn't entice panic, but it didn't stop the pain either.

"Let go" I gasped out. I was let go, waiting for the few seconds it took to get everything back in order. Nakamori shook his head at me.

"Why do you keep getting into trouble?" There was a hand on my good shoulder when he saw why I didn't want him to touch me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I wiped the blood off my chin, turning back to see that three of the guys were in the custody of division two officers. "Lucky you were so close to the Tokyo precinct. I came here with a friend and ran into Aoko."

"I didn't ask you to explain yourself. I asked if you were alright. You certainly don't look it."

I smiled. "I dislocated my shoulder on purpose, I just need a little time and assistance to relocate it."

"Want me to help?"

"If you won't mind." I turned so that I was at a slight angle to him, taking a few deep breaths to get myself to relax. It was harder than it had been the first time, mostly because I was running, worsening the injury. I was able to block the pain into a small corner of my mind, where it wouldn't bother me for a few moments, arm relaxed. "Do you know how to do this?"

Nakamori shook his head. "No, but I'm not that surprised that you do."

I laughed, straining my body. I couldn't help it. "You've got to learn how to escape from anything when you're a magician." I sighed, waiting for my body to relax again. "Okay, now take my arm and raise it towards me." Nakamori followed my instructions, and I clenched my teeth, feeling the bone tear against itself. I knew it would only get worse, so I ignored it. "Bring to towards my ribs and slowly move it outward."

I clenched my other fist and closed my eyes as the pain got worse as my arm was brought out. I felt my body shake, wishing there was a way to make it hurt less. He got it as far as it would go back, but nothing happened.

"Do it again." I took in a quick breath as my arm was moved back and Nakamori arched it outwards again. The second time I felt it slide into place.

"Thank you so much," I breathed out, putting my good arm up to rub the soreness away. I'd have it for a good couple of weeks, but the biting pain was gone. "Where's Aoko?"

"Kaito!" I didn't have to wait long for that answer. Arms wrapped themselves tightly around me from behind. Nakamori nodded to us, walking away. "I want some explanation, but it can wait until later. I'm- a little busy right now."

I nodded, though he didn't see it. The arms around me grew tighter, almost to the point of painful.

"Kaito, I was so sacred. Don't you ever, EVER do that again. I told you, I want my friend. Why... why do you protect me, but you won't let me protect you? What if they killed you?"

"I don't think they were planning to go that far." I stopped. Looking over at the man as he was shoved into an unmarked police cruiser, spitting foul words at the officer leading him. I couldn't be sure how far he would have taken it. "I could have gotten away, like I did. I could _not_ have gotten us both to safety."

There was a long pause before she finally asked, "What if my dad wasn't here?"

"Then I would have done exactly as I just did. I can't help who I am, Aoko. I wasn't the one who started that fight, and I didn't escalate it. If you had come back, just as you had, and they'd agree to let you go if I listened to them, I'd take their offer every time."

"And I'd hate you for it. Kaito, I'd hate you forever if you did that. I'd never, ever forgive you. Do you hear me?"

I did, though her words were slightly muffled from being said into the back of my shirt.

"I don't care. It wouldn't stop me."

"Kaito, you know... if that happened again, and my father wasn't around, I wouldn't have left."

"Why?" I tried to turn to face her, but I couldn't. Her arms tightened when she lost her grip, so I stood still. "That would be really stupid. It would be bad enough if they had one of us, there'd be no point in handing yourself over to them if it wouldn't help."

"I know, but I don't care either. I couldn't run away. If they... if they killed you, I'd... I'd never forgive myself either. If I was there, it would make it harder on them."

"Not really, you idiot. If someone's ready to kill one person, killing another wouldn't be difficult."

"But I'd never know unless I tried."

"And you wouldn't be able to try again because you'd be dead!"

"You'd do it."

There was another long silence as I felt her words cut cold into me. I'd do it without a seconds hesitation. But that was different. That was who I am. I was someone destined to live for the good of others, like my dad. Aoko- she was normal. She had no obligations to fulfill, no reason to die for another, no debt owned to me like the immeasurable one I owed her all the times I lied, I hurt, and I left her.

"Aoko, you don't understand-"

"No, you're the one who doesn't understand. I really like you Kaito. You're... you're someone so important to me that seeing you hurt makes me hurt, only worse, because there's nothing I can do to stop it."

No, I couldn't understand it. For her, someone so strong, a constant rational thinker, to be on the same wavelength as me- was wrong. It was not her part to play. I bent my arm, resting my hand lightly on top of hers where they wrapped around me, above my elbows.

"You're someone important to me too, Aoko." I was at a loss for what else to say. I needed to word my next sentence so that I could distance myself from her. Being close, as I was finding out, was a bad thing. I didn't want to push her away, but she knew something was up, and she knew what was happening tonight. I couldn't risk it. "But you're just a friend. I mean, that sounds nice and all, but this isn't some romance novel. If you want to stay, fine. I mean. It would be stupid. I'd do it but, but then again, I'm an idiot. Being a guy, I guess it's just in our blood or something- to want to protect a girl."

"Okay, Kaito." I felt her let me go slowly, giving me the chance to turn around and face her. It was so much easier to know what I had to say to someone when I could gage their expression against my words.

"It's not like something like this _should_ ever happen again, so why are we talking about it? And, while we're at it, why'd you yell at me before all this? I didn't do anything wrong."

"I forgot why I yelled." Aoko's voice worried me. It was quieter, and held dull tones whereas her eyes were bright. "I'm sure it was something important, but I can't remember."

"Me neither. Want to go and get something to eat? All that running made me hungry." That, and I had neither breakfast, or any way of cheering her up.

"No, never mind. I'm going to go with my dad." She walked away from me, keeping her head down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want to... I feel safe with him. There's been a lot of bad things happening around me. Ran-chan got kidnapped, I was in that fire, there's... something wrong at home, and now you were hurt. Maybe I'm just bad luck. I'd want to get away from me too."

"Aoko, that's not-" I stopped myself. "You're not the one who's bad luck. It's you who should stay away from me."

I took the last of the smoke bombs I was carrying, this one I kept on the inside of my shoe so that anyone, like those guys who searched me, wouldn't find it. I slipped it out, stepping on it hard until the thick, choking gas surrounded a good five feet around me. This would be the last time Aoko would care to say anything remotely positive to me, and it slowed my escape down thinking about it. I'd make her hate me. It was- what had to happen.

First thing, I had to go into the building across the street where I'd hidden the Kid outfit. There was a fitness gym down below, and I'd simply rented one of the lockers. I took the key out, grabbing different clothes, some hair product, and make up. There was no one in the locker room, so I placed them along the sink, smearing a white across my face that made me look foreign. A bit of liquid band-aid stopped the cut on my chin, which wasn't all that bad, from bleeding. I took the black hair dye, parting my hair at an angle over my left eye and forcing it to fall into my other in a lanky fashion. I switched my black sweater for a black hooded one, not putting anything on my head. The cap was an acceptable loss. The person who looked back at me in the mirror was scary. Their eyes were dark blue, stark against the pale skin and charcoal hair. At least this way, I wouldn't be underestimated.

I had to go back to police headquarters, though I was sure it was the first place Aoko would try to look for me, so my goal was to hide out in the conference room that we had to ourselves. She wouldn't have been able to tell it was me, but I didn't want to see her much, so... I went back to the private room. Everyone was gone except for Takagi, the two FBI members, and Hakuba. The blond was currently eating a sandwich and looking more tired than he had seemed earlier.

"Excuse me, but-"

"It's me," I cut off Takagi, using Kid's voice. "It seemed I was being mistaken for someone in the area and I hate it when people are given the wrong impression of me." Grinning helped convince him. I sat down at the end of the table, feeling uncomfortable even there, and let myself zone out the world around me. I'd made sure I wasn't in a position that any of them would be tempted to come at me and, if they tried, Hakuba was in the room and I was sure he'd either snap me out of it or stop them.

Aoko was bothering me, more so than I would have thought. It wasn't so much as what she had said to me, as to how it defined my own actions. Those thugs were nothing really. Nakamori and his men had them pinned down in seconds and the situation under control. Who was I? Some stupid teenager who couldn't even protect a girl from them. I wasn't the right person to be helping these people. Hakuba had Kid's part in all this covered. I didn't have to be there- shouldn't be there. It would make things easier on everyone else if I wasn't there.

But I couldn't do nothing. Aoko's words ate at me. It was a selfish thing. Pride, maybe, or something deeper, but I couldn't... I shook my head, leaning back into the chair more as my eyes traveled up the wall where they stopped unseeing in near the border between wall and ceiling. Why couldn't I?

I jumped at the hand on my shoulder. The other eyes in the room were already on me, so it couldn't have been one of them.

"Kid?"

"Hm?" I tipped my head to face Sato. Her hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Come here a second."

"You sequestering me for something private? I'm afraid I work for nobody."

"No, I need to talk to you about something."

"Isn't that what this room is for?"

Sato gave me a glare that left no room for argument. I got up, not liking the feel of my arm. Sato nodded to me, sparing a moment to go around the table and hand a small box that could have held a dime-store ring in it, to Hakuba. They nodded at one another, Hakuba shoving it into the front of his coat and turning away before taking another bite of his neglected food as if she had just given him any old thing. It may have meant nothing to either of them, but Snake wasn't the only one who was interested in looking at that particular gem tonight. I'd been through too much not to reach my goal.

"Come on." Sato grabbed my sleeve, dragging me out. She and Takagi had gotten rather touchy with me recently. I didn't like it when Hakuba grabbed me, and he was one of my closest... friends. Having Sato and Takagi do it was foreign and unwelcome.

Speaking of Takagi, I saw him get up and follow us down the hall as Sato took me to a different part of the station. How jealous could he get? I was so much- well, young enough not to be interested in Sato, or she in me. Not to mention I didn't think the officer would have any affections for a thief.

"Anyone in there?" She asked one of the officers coming out of the men's restroom.

"No."

"Thanks." Sato got a funny look from the man as she went in, dragging me with her. I returned the confused expression with a more lenient one of my own. Women, there were some things you couldn't stop them from doing. Not that I hadn't been in the girl's bathroom once or twice... a dozen... a few dozen. Anyway, it didn't matter. Takagi got in before Sato had a chance to lock the door, closing it and locking it himself.

"How ominous" I muttered, raising an eyebrow and giving Sato a suggestive smile. "Now what is it that you want with me in the washroom?"

"Drop the act. I already told you I know how young you are and no kid talks like that."

"On the rare occasion that I truly do speak in this manner, that would have been an insult." I dropped Kid's voice, turning it to one of a twenty year old, slightly deeper than my own but without the resonance of a powerful man. "So, what do you want?"

"You know, you're a really creepy kid." She shook her head. "I saw your expression in there. I'm not going to have any defeatists on my team. You're either with us, or not. Personally, I could care less."

"Don't like me very much, do you?"

"You've done nothing but mislead, insult, and bother me. How do you expect me to react around you?" She blushed lightly, placing a hand on her hip. "But objectively, we couldn't do without you. The other people might not like you, but having the famed Kaitou Kid on our side has given a few of them confidence I don't think they'd keep if you left. As annoying as you are, and no matter how you make the others feel, we might need your talents. I'd rather have you and not need you than let you leave and wish you had been there the next day. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Right. I don't think that I unnerved the others enough to put Ran's life in danger. I'd be there if they needed me. After she was safe, I'd make sure to disappear so that none of them would be implicated. "I'm not one to give up, but a few occurrences have been happening that make me think assisting you might not have the best outcomes."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Takagi unlocked the door, glancing around to make sure no one was outside of it before stepping out. "Some of us might not trust you, but that's normal. You're helping us save someone, and though no one's said anything, we like making a deal with you better than one with these kidnappers."

"Murderers." Sato glared at the floor, leveling it up to me. "They're murderers. The worse I've heard you do is break apart a building or two." She laughed quietly. "Of course, I wouldn't expect a kid to be out to kill anyone."

"Don't put it pass the young to do foolish things." I moved out into the open hallway, glad to have more space to myself. The bathroom smelled as most do, and I preferred the office noise and scents of the rooms outside of it. "Take me for an example. You wouldn't find many my age doing what I am. It's all about perspective, Sato-san. A six your old can kill out of contempt as easily as a thirty year old, if given the right tools."

"I didn't think to ask before, but do you need a weapon?"

I turned back, frowning. "For what?"

"For tonight. I've had enough hints dropped around me that tonight is going to be dangerous. I'm sure the dead bodies found in the building across the street from Tokyo Tower should have been enough to prove that. You'll be with us, and we'll be armed. Do you need a gun too?"

"No, I have my own."

"Not that toy." Sato's eyes were hard "These are murderers. They could kill you."

"I've taken on killers with my own gadgets before. They worked well enough then, and they'll work fine tonight. Don't worry about me."

"As if I could stop that." Sato grabbed me by the sleeve again, dragging me back towards the conference room. "You're just a kid. I'm a police officer. No matter how long you've been doing what you have, I have more experience. It isn't your job to do this, it's ours."

"I may not be getting paid for it, or wanting to put 'infamous criminal' on my resume anytime soon, but obligations don't always follow legal outlets."

"No, but responsibility comes with age. It seems people around me are getting younger and younger. Makes me feel old, and I'm one of the youngest members on in my devision."

"It's because of circumstances. I'm sure that the same doesn't apply everywhere. You seem to have gotten stuck with finding all the exceptions." A child making notions only a hardened police officer would, a thief wanting to help the police against criminals, a detective taking on the role of a criminal to lure them out. Hattori was looking more and more like the saner of us.

"What's your exception?" I turned back at hearing Takagi's voice, the man trailing slowly behind us, unconsciously masking his presence.

"None of your business."

"Ah, right. Shouldn't have asked."

"It's just... personal." I saw Sato's eyes wash over me with the same curiosity. I shook my head. There were some secrets that would have to stay secret. "I'm sure there are things that you would rather not tell me about as well."

I stared ahead, avoiding either one of their eyes. My shoulder still hurt, and it was my dominant arm too. It was a lot harder for me to dislocate my other one; I'd given up after past failures and didn't feel like trying it out when I knew the other one was easier. I wasn't a fighter, so it wouldn't bother me much. I had learned long ago how to shoot with both hands after I'd taken up my role as Kid. Sato and Takagi didn't realize how vulnerable I was, I don't think I'd realized it myself until I'd been forced to rely on brute strength. As proficient as I was as a thief, most of those abilities required only basic strength. A gun wouldn't be so bad, but I wouldn't be able to use it. "I can't shoot someone."

"Hm?" Sato turned back to me before we entered the room. I had forgotten she'd been holding onto my sleeve before she tugged on it to make me stop and explain myself.

"You shouldn't give me a gun because I won't be able to use it. Call me a child for that if you want, but I don't think I'd be able to kill another person, even if my life depended on it."

"Should you really be telling me this?" Sato let go, but blocked the door so that I couldn't enter before we were finished speaking. "And yes, that does make you a child. Sometimes you have to kill someone, not all the time, but sometimes it can't be avoided. I'd rather have a killer lose their life by my hands then have them go on hurting and killing others, especially when they're armed and their victims aren't. Do you think that's fair?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Don't worry." Sato stopped to smile. "A gun doesn't suit you anyway. You're too young to hold one, and even if you weren't, it goes against the person I see you as. I don't think you'd be cut out for the job of a police officer."

"Because I'm unwilling to kill someone?"

"No, because you're unwilling to _hurt_ someone. We don't go around shooting every suspect that we're after. There have been few, to none, that have been killed while we were in pursuit of them." Sato winked. "I've never had to kill anyone."

"Then why-"

"A gun doesn't have to be used to take a life. Do you think we could get Ran-chan back tonight if we all did what you do and fire at them with something that won't do more than cut them? They'd laugh and we'd be dead before we could get within ten feet. You're fine, stay the way you are, because you know how to go up against these people with your toys, just don't stop us from doing our part."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I shoved my hands as far as I could into the hooded sweatshirt's pockets, keeping my eyes level with hers. "I was the one who agreed to this partnership, knowing full well what would be required of your force. Whatever blood falls on your hands will fall on mine as well. I can't force myself to do something against my nature in this way, but I can take on the same burdens that you will. I think we're misjudging one another."

"No, I was feeling you out." Sato winked. "That was the first time I got you to agree at how young you were."

She walked in the room, leaving me to gaze after her with an equal amount of confusion and awe. I felt myself twitch, more pain than surprise, when Takagi sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, "Sato-san's like that. It seems as if she likes you though."

"That was liking me?" Takagi's company wasn't as imposing as it used to be, and it seemed we'd warmed up to one anther, though I doubted it would go much further than that. "I'd like to see what she'd be like if she didn't like me."

Takagi shook his head. "Trust me, no you wouldn't."


	20. The Simple Meaning

Okay, this story is officially finished. Now all I have to do is post the remainging three chapters  
after they are looked over, so expect faster updates then before

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 20: The Simple Meaning**_

Whatever offending thing I did or said to Hakuba, he was really taking it to heart. While it was just Sato, Takagi, the two nameless FBI agents that I didn't really care about, since they had higher priorities than some juvenile thief, I had no problem sitting openly next to the detective. Any acknowledgment towards him in the future might be dangerous, but no one currently in the room was going to use it against either of us.

"Hey," I tried for a third time, poking him hard in the arm. "Come on. What's got you so mad?" There was no response. Hakuba had since turned as far away as he physically could without leaving his seat. If he wasn't going to play nice, than neither was I. I propped my elbow on the table, watching every breath he took. For Hakuba's good grace, it took him much longer to break than I thought it would. Nearly twenty minutes went by, those in the room discussing things on their own while the female FBI agent left entirely.

"What is it you want?" Hakuba faced me, eyes unfocused and marks clear on his face to show how little sleep he had gotten. It was hard to judge with his foreign blood, but he looked paler than usual too, now that I was up close enough to focus on it.

"I want to know why you're so mad at me. I don't remember running afoul of you, recently at least."

"I'm not angry with you." Hakuba rested his head on his hand, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them a fraction of the way. "I'm angry with the situation. None of us are as prepared as we should be. The fate of this girl hangs by a thread and there's not a thing we can do to give us a better chance of securing all of us involved make it out alive. If everyone weren't so jumpy around you, I may feel better." Hakuba sighed, leaning himself back into the chair and rubbing his eyes. "But I don't think that's what's bothering me. I'm not used to relying so heavily on people outside of my own circle. All those here are acquaintances of Kudo-kun or that Osakan nitwit."

"And you'd rather be working with Nakamori-keibu? Is that what you're complaining about?"

I got Hakuba to smile. That was a start. "I guess it is. I know, it's foolish. My nerves must be acting up on me again."

"You still can. I'm sure that I enact a better Kid than you. They've set up their own team to move in about the same time as ours. If you'd prefer, I wouldn't mind someone who knew what they were up against there with him and his men."

"You're not taking that part away from me." His eyes opened the rest of the way, harsh. I'd rarely ever seen Hakuba truly angry. He was always so calm and collected, even when upset. He'd broken through his manners once in front of me and I didn't expect it to happen again. Somehow it did, without a word. He was able to allude to the feeling simply by staring me in the eye. "I've finally gotten the opportunity to make sure that you're not the one in the line of fire, and so help me, it's going to stay that way."

We were very different people at that moment. Hakuba's very essence was giving off a chilling power while I hadn't felt as calm in ages. I trusted these people. I couldn't say I'd ever done it before, truly, but I was in a situation where I knew Kid had no chance of winning alone. As under my skin as the detective got, the police seemed to have the same effect on me now. My smile was soft where his expression was steel. I almost laughed at the irony of it.

"Hakuba, if I remember correctly, you _were _the one in the line of fire last time, I wasn't."

"And you did such a great job of taking my place that I'm making sure I take yours now. An eye for an eye and such. Besides..."

I waited for Hakuba to continue. I smiled again when I noticed he was trying to shake off sleep to win our argument rather than thinking on his next words.

"Besides, you were always the one in power then. You never once let me take charge of anything that could have put my life at risk. Even now, I believe you're planning some way of stopping me if things go too far tonight. Let me tell you this now, so that you don't hesitate when the time comes. I'm not doing this for you. I'm not doing this for Kudo-kun. I'm doing this for me and for Ran-san. It is _my _choice so, if the time comes when you have the opportunity to rescue her and you don't take it because it puts me in danger, I swear I'll chase you down from whatever pit of Hell you're thrown into and make you pay for it."

"It won't come to that."

"Of course not." Hakuba rubbed his eye. "Optimism itself claims to be able to save both people at once. I'm well aware of your personality quirks, but I know you're no fool either."

"I understand."

I couldn't help the laugh this time, Hakuba's expression beyond belief to the point of comical. He shook his head, eyes closing again. "I don't believe that you do."

"I _believe_ I know how I feel better than you do. If you want to risk your life for this, and I'm not able to stop you from getting hurt, I won't let Ran-san die so that I could attempt it, only to fail. It's not the same as trying to make sure we all come out of this. If there was the opportunity, and I saw to it that Ran-san was safe, I can't say I wouldn't go for it then. That I can't help. One of those personality quirks of mine you were going on about. One that we share."

"No, you're an idiot. I know when to keep myself alive."

"Then why are you taking my place? Saying it's to keep the police from incriminating themselves is a poor excuse to throw away your life. It's because you're my friend, right? I know I haven't been... easy to deal with, and just so you know, I never will be, but if you would do that for me, don't you think I have the same right to want to protect you?"

"It's not an even partnership. You're much faster at jumping in front of a gun than I am."

Hakuba started giggling into his hand. I didn't see what was so funny about him bashing himself on his physical talents, or why me jumping in front of a gun was so great, but laughing was better than being angry.

It started to worry me a little when he kept it up for almost a minute.

"Sorry," he continued through little gasps of air he was trying to disguise it as. "I, I don't know why I found that so amusing."

"You're over tired." It didn't take a genius to see that Hakuba needed to get some sleep. It looked like he was still sick from the cold, but I wasn't going to ask him about it. I'd trust him to know what was best for himself. I was sick of mothering everyone anyway, and if they didn't want me to, I wouldn't. I'd worry about it, but again, it was because I was his friend.

I started laughing with him, though mine weren't nearly as hysteric. He was a friend. It felt different than the first time that I'd called him that. Then, there was all this trouble, and I didn't know him very well at the time. Then, I didn't trust him the way I did now, or even earlier that week. I'd have to thank Aoko for showing me what it was that I was missing. I didn't have to be strong all the time. It was very freeing.

"Though I'm not trying to control you, I do think you should get some sleep. We have a few hours until we need to be ready, and I'm sure there's a place where you can rest."

"I don't think I could sleep even if I wished too." Hakuba struggled to keep his eyes open, laughter gone but a small satisfied smirk still on his face. "Then again, maybe I could. I didn't sleep more than an hour last night."

"And when you were sick too." I chided him good-naturedly. "You should know better, Mister Know-it-All."

"It doesn't matter. I was out with Kudo-kun most of the night, so even if I hadn't woken up after the short reprieve, there wouldn't have been much more sleep to have." Hakuba pushed me lightly on the arm as he got up and I couldn't help wincing at the soreness.

"Your arm still hurts?"

"Hn?" I couldn't help my disbelief. "You knew I hurt my arm?"

"Yes, in the explosion. Your old friend fixed you up, but you hadn't complained about it since, so I wasn't aware it was still bothering you."

"I didn't even know." I laugh lightly. "No, I injured myself again a short while ago."

Hakuba sighed, his expression back to what I was used to. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't worry about it Hakuba, and it was completely my fault."

"Taking responsibility for your foolishness for once? I haven't seen this scenario play out before. Let's see how similarly it runs to your others."

"Okay." I got up with him. "But we're not talking in here. Let's go find that quiet place where you can get some sleep. I'm sure we're going to have to leave the building for that one." I winked at him.

If the detectives were going to have to fuss with me about trusting them, they should at least trust me not to dart off when they're not holding me down. Hakuba had the back of my sleeve before we exited the room and I didn't hide the humor I found in the child-like behavior.

"We can't go to a hotel or anything."

It was what I had been planning, there were several in the area and we'd have privacy, along with a bed. "Why not?"

"If someone's watching this place, both of us are rather suspicious. Even if we weren't buried in this conspiracy, this would be a perfect opportunity to rat out any... information... they could..."

Hakuba stopped walking, swaying where he stood. "To top it off... I don't think being 'awake' is working so well for me anymore."

He was lucky I was fast or the detective would have wound up on the floor. In the moments it took to notice how weak he'd suddenly become, I came up beside him and caught his arm around my neck, realizing for the first time how thin he was. Hakuba had always been the bigger one. He was taller than me, often stronger than me, and had shown he was willing to put up a fight. It all had made me wary of him. That's not to say he wasn't heavy. A person, no matter how light they are, is heavy when their nothing but dead weight. Under his coat though, I could feel his frame not matching his body type.

"Hakuba, how come you're so skinny?"

"Um?" I hadn't meant to ask, but it seemed to wake the detective up some. "I lost some weight."

"Some? Jeez, I could pick you up and carry you across half the city if I wanted too! This isn't '_some weigh_t'. What happened?"

Hakuba was too tired to answer, hanging limp off my side. I sighed, seeing an open conference room off to my right. It was better than nothing and, even though I could have done it, I was not about to carry a police chief's son, unconscious, through the bunch of policemen blocking my path and remain above suspicion.

I kicked the door closed, sitting against it. I didn't want anyone sneaking up on me. Hakuba, for all his malnutrition needs that needed to be addressed, was forcing my injured side to bare his weight and I couldn't take it.

I slid to the ground, watching as the detective got too scrunched up and moved his legs out from under him before laying out on the floor. He promptly grabbed at my other sleeve so in a vice-like grip before settling into a sleep a herd of elephants couldn't interrupt, with his head in my lap no less.

There was being tired, and then there was passing out.

"Damn it." I had to admit to not worrying about Hakuba recently. I'd known when he'd had the cold, but only because anyone not blind and deaf would have noticed.

Poking him in the side of the face that I could barely see over his bangs with way he was laying, I made sure he was really asleep. Letting my hand travel down to his side, I could feel his ribs too easily. He was laying down, so I hoped it was only because of that. Brushing the hair out of his face, I examined the detective with keener eyes than I had earlier. He was pale, almost too pale. He'd always had lighter skin but this was something altogether different.

Worse yet, this wasn't something that could happen in only two weeks time. Hakuba had been drawing himself thin for some a while now.

Thinking back on it, I hadn't taken the time to check up on Kudo either, and he was worse off than all of us. So many things had been happening. Instead of going to see if my old rival was alright, I'd gone to Aoko's. Had fun. It sickened me how little I had taken into perspective. Hattori, too. I knew he'd been hurt when I was. I hadn't cared to even ask him if he was feeling better. I didn't even know how bad his injuries were.

I'd only just started accepting them as friends and I'd let every one of them down in every category that 'friend' fell under, some that 'human' fell under.

I'd have to fix that. When I had the time, and when all our lives weren't in danger.

Harboring my disgust with myself, I let my worry fall away. It wouldn't do any good in retrospect, so agonizing over it now would accomplish nothing. I couldn't change the past. Right now, Hakuba was so tried that he didn't even care that his head was resting on one of my legs. This was one of the things I had to remind myself not to tease him about later, no matter how tempted.

I was tired too, and with Hakuba's fingers still wrapped in my shirt sleeve, I couldn't move. I leaned back against the door, letting my eyes fall closed and slowly lowering my head to rest on my chest. It was uncomfortable, but I wasn't awake long enough to care.

...

"Hey!"

I shook my head, feeling pain lace through the back of it. I rubbed my eye, taking my hand off of Hakuba's shoulder where it had been when I fell asleep. I looked down at him to see if he was the one who spoke. The door moved before Hakuba did, shifting my train of thought. I tried to get out of the way, stirring the detective out of sleep but not enough to wake him. He whined when I moved him as I freed myself.

"Kudo." I stared at the boy, seeing that he'd had enough room to get in, though no one else would be able to because Hakuba was still in the way. "What's the matter?"

"I couldn't find you and no one had heard from either of you in hours. If you're going to disappear, you should let someone know before scaring the hell out of us." Kudo's gaze traveled down to Hakuba but he didn't seem surprised. He looked back up at me, curiosity shining in my eyes. I was missing something. "Anyway, you have less than an hour to set up your performance. I don't know if that's enough. If I'd known you were sleeping-"

"You'd kick my ass. I would too, Kudo-kun. You don't have to lie. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Hakuba was talking to me and I, well, things didn't get very productive after he turned into a door-stopper. Don't pretty up your words. I'd be mad at me too."

"I'm not that angry." The fire was there, but it was dimmer than I knew mine would be if Aoko was still in their clutches. "I know you probably don't need all that time. With the officers on your side, you can slip in anything you want, so time shouldn't be an issue. Just make it look real."

"I was planning on it. I already know the layout of the museum. I've known it since before Christmas. There are several ways I can go about making them believe that I went to the roof. Hakuba, I'm worried about. If I need to, I can get away with the real gem."

"No. We need you with us when we get Ran."

"Kudo." I watched him, serious. "You can't be there. You'll put yourself and others in danger."

"This isn't the first time I've taken on their kind, and if I didn't hinder the F.B.I. when we were hunting down the Organization, I shouldn't bother the police officers, who have no idea who they're going up against. I wish you had more facts on these people. All we have is their goal and their leader."

"It's enough." I thought back. "Snake has never let any of his men take me on while he was there. I may not like the man, but he's no coward. By the way, Kudo-kun, how are you feeling?"

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow at me that the rim of his glasses hid. "What? How am I feeling? As well as I can, I guess."

"And Hattori-kun? Is he alright?"

Kudo shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't been able to get more than an idea of what happened then. I know you were both hurt. From the way you were moving earlier, I'd say it was somewhere on your torso. Your legs seem fine, though you've been selective in moving your right arm. That seems more like a muscle injury than not." Kudo closed his eyes, opening them again as he saw something that wasn't there. "Hattori's carrying himself around the same way. I'd say he was hurt somewhere in the stomach as well. With all the energy he's been throwing around, I want to say that it's his only injury."

I nodded. I hadn't been watching, but there wasn't much that Kudo missed. My own diagnosis was proof of that, and I knew I'd been hiding how much I favored my left arm.

"Sounds like everyone's fine then. Almost everyone." I glared down at Hakuba who hadn't moved during our conversation. Kudo and Hakuba weren't such different people, and if us speaking wasn't waking him up, not much would. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Let him sleep for the time we have left and I'll wake him up when he needs to be. Takagi will be up on the roof. You'll have a direct line to him so that you can tell him when Hakuba should take off."

"I'd been wondering how this was going to work. We never ironed out the details. I take it that I'm meeting up with Sato-keiji afterwards and the rest of us will be in cars, following Hakuba."

"No, only two cars will follow. We discussed it that night you set up plans with Nakamori-keibu. There could be others in Snake's group who will follow Hakuba too. We don't want to be spotted too early. Shiratori and Chiba-keiji will be part of the team helping Nakamori-keibu. You met both of them that night."

I nodded. I'd met them long before then, but that was the first time that we'd been together while they knew I was Kid. Chiba-keiji, I'd spent some actual time with, but he'd been my alibi so I hadn't been worried about how he had acted. I was Takagi at the time and, while they were suspecting Chiba, I didn't care much about his personality. Anything he did would have been suspicious.

Neither officer had seemed to like me, so it was a good thing they wouldn't be in our section of the operation. There was enough discomfort as it was.

"Why am I going to be talking to Takagi-keiji and not Hakuba?" I frowned. It would be better if I had a line to the blond, seeing as I would be able to help him with the hang glider as well.

"The other officers had to be taken into consideration. Nobody wants you to leave, but nobody wants you to run this operation either. You'll be with Sato-keiji and she'll be the one in contact with Hakuba-kun. I hope that's good enough for you."

"Right, right." The others would get mad if I was calling all the shots. At least this way I couldn't be the excuse if any of the officers disobeyed orders. "I think I'll be going then. There isn't much I need to get ready, but there's something I want to check up on. Maybe _make sure_ that we split them up tonight."

Kudo caught on, nodding to me. Before leaving, I moved Hakuba over more so that he wouldn't be getting hit with the door if anyone else entered. Besides a few complaints that never made it past his lips, Hakuba stayed out of it. Later tonight I would get his secrets from him, and I was also very interested in how Kudo expected to wake someone who looked like they could sleep through the third world war.

...

I continued to watch on, not wanting to give up my position just yet. Nakamori was passing the darkened entrance of the museum like he would if this were any other heist. Unlike his usually act though, his barking orders had uncertainty laced through them. It set the others in division two on edge. With everyone watching the shadows, it was going to make it difficult for more to do what I'd been planning.

Because of that, I was wearing a policeman's uniform instead of Kid's outfit. As early as it still was, I wanted to start laying the seeds out doubt between his men. I didn't like it, but they'd know the truth within the day. Nakamori wasn't one to keep secrets.

I walked up to the entrance with nervous footsteps of the man I was pretending to be. My hair was still the same style and shade as it had been, but the uniform had ruined the darker look and made me more sleazy. I didn't really care because it would be coming off soon.

"Nakamori-keibu." I bowed to the man, feeling all the eyes on me. They suspected I was Kid, of course. Any newcomer immediately fell into that lineup. I laughed internally. How little they knew.

"What?" His eyes were practically on fire as he stared me down. Where there was only suspicion in his men's eyes, there was certainty in his. How he knew with such conviction that it was me, I wasn't sure. It was a good thing Kid was retiring if he was this good at seeing through me.

"Me- Megure-keibu said he doesn't care that it's not our, ah, division one's case. He's going to send some of his men over anyway. There, ah, _was_ a kidnapping involved." I looked up to meet those fiery eyes with a cool smile and gaze of my own. I kept a hand on the brim of the police officers hat so that no one besides him would see it. _Don't worry about it though, _my eyes spoke. This information didn't need a messenger, but with Nakamori's power-hungry attitude - _which, I knew, and his men knew, was just a silly mask put up to hid his worry _- it wasn't too much of a stretch either.

Nakamori's eyes widened. He folded his arms in front of his chest and turned away from me, though his eyes never left. "Why should they be involved in catching a thief? We've been at this a LOT longer and, if anyone has a chance of bringing the criminal down, it's us!"

Ah, this was fun. And I thought only Hakuba was able to play word games with me. He was asking about their little information thief, not me.

"I don't- don't know Inspector. I have to guess it's because there's, ah, a lot of people who are worried about, ah, everything, I guess. We have to make sure that we get the girl back. This isn't just about your, ah sorry but, it's not just about your division."

It was so hard to hide the grin. It never used to be. I'd always been able to hide my emotions away when I needed to. It seemed that while he was getting better, I was somehow getting worse. That wiped the giddiness away. I wasn't going to settle for second best right now.

Nakamori was fuming. He wanted to be the one to catch the insider. As much as it was going to hurt his pride, I didn't want him doing it alone. If he failed, that would be the end of it. If one part of the group realized they'd been setup, the other wouldn't be as easy to take down. Kill on sight was _not_ the way either of us wanted to play this.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

I almost ran off right there. Nakamori knew I was Kid. He was asking Kid, someone who had been nothing but a rival and a nightmare to be around, for help. Hakuba was one thing. He understood my motives better than I ever wanted him to, even before I explained them. Nakamori wasn't stupid, but he didn't look into the more subtle nature of my activities. He knew me better than most, but not well enough to trust me more than he had already, at arms length.

"Of course," I answered immediately, bowing again. "Sorry about springing that on you." Nakamori didn't deserve it. Everything that had happened to Aoko, the distrust I could now feel that he held to those close to him because of me, none of it was his fault. He'd been doing his job and if I'd been better at doing mine, this would have been over long before it got this far.

"Take my daughter with you. She's been here with me for a few hours now. It's not- I don't want her here." Nakamori's first words still had me reeling before I was able to take the rest of them in. He wanted me to take Aoko? As Kid? "It might be dangerous and I'd feel better if she were with the rest of the officers. Who knows what that thief might do."

I nodded without thinking past the fact that police headquarters, which he knew was where I was going, was the safest place for her to be. If there were enough of Snake's men on the inside, she may get kidnapped again, and then there wasn't much I'd be able to do to help Kudo and Ran if I was stuck chasing them around.

"Aoko!"

I flinched as he screamed too close to my ear. Several other officers within ten feet did the same. It took a few seconds before Aoko was running to her father from the group, having been somewhere inside of what looked like the museum's security booth.

"Yeah?" She looked at me before glaring at her father. I felt a cold rush through my body at seeing her again so soon after our argument. Kid had no such feelings though, and everything she was giving off right now was confusion, fear, and apprehension. It may have been just the inside lighting clashing against the night, as we stood in between both, but everything about her was glowing. Out of all of us, she looked the most ready to face the dangers that were coming tonight.

"Aoko, go with him back to headquarters. I'll see you later tonight."

"But Dad, I thought you said I shouldn't tru-"

"You can trust him." Nakamori clapped me on the should like an old friend, a shock running through both of us. It was nothing like when Takagi had done it. Then it had felt strange. Now, it was some new level of companionship that we were both uneasy with, but knew the strength of it could not be broken. I took Aoko's wrist in my gloved hand and nodded to him.

"I'll make sure she's somewhere safe."

That bond that we shared upon eye contact was something that I'll never forget, no matter how long I live or how many new things come my way. It was special in a way that I had never associated with my father. Before, everything between Nakamori and Kid had nothing to do with me. It was a recreation of the contest he and my father had started. Now, this was something aimed at who I was, right now, not who I had been. I was the one who had gained his trust through the things that _I_ had done, not my father.

Aoko kissed her father on the check. I heard a whispered, _be careful Dad,_ that I was sure I wasn't supposed to, before we left out the front door. Once outside, we had to make it through several hoards of police cruisers. The way they were stationed made my getaway almost too easy. I was sure it was Nakamori's doing. Hakuba wasn't the best at flying and I needed to make sure that no one from his unit was able to follow him. Nakamori made that job unnecessary. No one would be able to pull out fast enough to catch him.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Aoko was following me, but only because of her father's words. He'd obviously warned her not to trust anyone. A good thing, too.

"I'm an old friend of your father's. You've probably never met me because we're not in the same division. I don't get to see much of him anymore."

"You're lying." Aoko tired to pull herself away from me and we both stopped. She stared at me, scathing the part of me that was still Kaito and still felt bad about earlier.

"Please," I searched around. The street we were on was much darker and it was at least a twenty minute walk to the department. "We can't stay here."

"Then tell me who you are or I'm going back." She pulled again and I held in a hissed breath. I shouldn't have grabbed her with my right arm, but she'd been on that side of me and I hadn't been thinking.

"Fine, it's me. Now can we go before someone decides that jumping us in the dark is a great way to get a new hostage."

Kid's voice was enough that I didn't have to name myself. I'd been speaking that way around her for a while now, and quite recently, so the memories were fresh.

"Why does it always have to be you?" Aoko struggled more and this time I couldn't hold in the hiss. Her eyes widened at my pain but I ignored them.

"Nakamori-san, if you recall, I've been injured. I'd appreciate it if you let me get you somewhere safe before all hell breaks loose."

"Fine." She deflated fast. I couldn't walk forward with how easy she had given in or that defeated tune that sung in her words. I sighed, letting Kid's indifference fall away. I was both, not two different people, so it was less like letting a mask fall away and more like letting my walls down.

"What's the matter? I apologize if I did something to compromise your character or that of your father's." My words may have been Kid's, but the sentiments were mine.

"No, it's not you. I mean, it is you, but it's not you. Just shut up and let's get out of here."

Aoko was the one who started walking. I let her hand fall from mine to show her that I trusted her. I was at her side in moments to prove that the gesture was one of my faith in her and not of hatred.

"You don't have a care in the world, do you?" Aoko spoke up quietly, sadness oozing from the words. "It makes it hard to be around you. I mean, you've been doing stupid stuff all your life, so I guess it's not hard for you to miss that other people don't like you, or that what your doing is wrong."

"That would imply that I'm stupid." I laughed. "I can assure you of two things. One, I'm not the idiot you seem to think I am. The second is, I am not so uncaring that I don't understand the hurt I've caused others. I can regret it, but the ends outweigh the means."

"And what are the ends? Kidnapping and murder?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Aoko turned back to me with a look that craved understanding but also shown in a light that said she thought she'd nailed me. It wasn't true, but she'd gotten close enough.

"I had never intended anyone to be hurt in my name. To say the thought had never crossed my mind would be a lie, but this level of play was not what I had anticipated."

"Then I was right. You're an idiot. Whoever is doing this, is doing it because they want something bad. Something that you want as well. If you wanted it bad enough to hurt people, what made you think they wouldn't?"

"You don't understand. I knew full well that they were intent on violence, I didn't know who would be caught in the crossfire."

"Meaning you expected them to hurt you."

I smiled, coy enough not to leave any doubt that the answer was coming from Kid. "Yes, that's exactly what I had expected them to do, what I expected them to continuing doing. Mouri-san and you, Nakamori-san, were not supposed to be involved."

While I was smiling, she wasn't. We stared at each other from the foot or so that separated us, neither of us moving. Aoko didn't understand, but then again, she didn't know me as Kid. She hated me solely because I was a criminal, I dragged her father away at all hours of the day when he was notified of my actions. I doubted she wanted to hear about me when the Inspector returned home, so what Nakamori may have picked up on, Aoko never had.

"Why'd you save me from that fire? Because they had kidnapped me? Because it would make you look weak if you didn't?"

"Of course not." I reached out to her and saw her draw back. My hand fell back to my side, my smile growing more. I was being stupid.

"You smile when you're scared, don't you?"

I was confused for a moment, lifting the police cap with my hand to get a better look at her through the darkness that surrounded us.

"Pardon me?"

Aoko took in the distance that between us in a second, swiping my hat from my fingers. I raised my eyebrows at her closeness to my person, feeling a nervous laugh in the back of my throat.

"See? You smiled again. You do that when you scared, don't you?"

Before things got any further than they already were, I grabbed the hat back in a motion so fast that I knew she didn't see it. It was back on my head and I was full out grinning.

"You'll find that I'm never without a smile."

Aoko wasn't happy with my answer, but I started walking away and neither of us said any more. At least she wasn't depressed. Kid would be gone shortly, so that wasn't much danger in her knowing more about me, even if they were only guesses.

I was out of the police uniform and back into my black ones that I had kept on under the outfit. It was cold enough that I wasn't bothered by the double layer of clothes. Aoko was more than a little surprised when a twenty year old in casual dress was next to her instead of an officer, but she didn't say anything.

"Sato-san," I found the woman pacing around the first floor, looking like she was ready to murderer someone. I didn't think she would, being a police officer, but the way she looked at me when she heard my voice, left many doubts.

"Where have you been?" She saw Aoko but didn't acknowledge her. "I hope you know that everyone is on ready to storm out of here without you. We need a headcount and someone was missing. Takagi and the other officers working with division two are already gone."

"I'm sorry, it took longer than I thought." I pushed Aoko forward, the girl confused beyond all measure as to what we were discussing. "I need you to find somewhere safe for her to be for the next few hours, maybe even the next few days if we don't get them all."

"The Inspector's daughter." Sato nodded. "We met. I'll find someone to watch her. You get back to the room before everyone does whatever the hell they want to do and all this planning goes to waste. You know they were having problems trusting you. This isn't going to help." I could hear the threat and the worry there. I knew perfectly well how they were feeling. Three of them, at least, were going to have a time yelling at me about it later.

"On my way." I gave both girls a final look over. "Make sure it's safe."

"I got it. Get in there kid, before I put you somewhere _safe, _like maybe lock the door with all of you still in the room and see what's left of you by the time I get back."

I didn't like the implications she used on the word 'kid' again, clearly not using it as a name, but Sato was in a hurry and already rushing down a corridor I hadn't been in before, disappearing down it. This was the last time that I'd have to worry about what Aoko thought of Kid, so I let it go.

Going up to the conference room, there were more police officers than ever, disoriented and nervous to where I thought I might be jumped before I made it to the room.

When I got there, relatively intact, I let my hand wander above the knob before pushing it down and finding a much quieter group than the one outside. Much like the last time I had unexpectedly walked in, all eyes were on me.

If I didn't know that half of those eyes had hands reaching for their guns, I may not have been so nervous.


	21. Enter Stage Left

Sorry about the wait ^_^; Won't happen again.  
There was some confusion

Thank you, and I'm really sorry about all this

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Enter Stage Left**_

I think it surprising to more than just me when no arguments started in the fifteen minutes we had until it was time to go. Everyone in the room stared at me at some point, but their eyes weren't filled with the animosity that had been there earlier. A few were even content with my presence, if not with the situation.

Sato arrived last, staying out of the room up until that point. No one has spoken and Kudo was still with Hakuba, leaving Hattori the only other person in the room that I knew well, and knew well enough that I wasn't going to start up a conversation with him. Hattori had a good heart, but he has an equally big mouth.

"I've got everything set up. Group two, go now. Be ready to move out in a few minutes." Several people in the room got up, numbering five by the time everyone was out the door. "The rest of you are coming with me. Kid, we're going to met you on the second block down from the museum. Don't drag your feet." Sato threw me an ear-bud and mic that I pocketed so fast many in the room thought it had disappeared.

I nodded, watching the others get up. Hattori stayed back a moment.

"Hey, where'd the rest of us go?"

Oh, right. He was supposed to be watching to make sure Kudo didn't get himself into any danger.

"You should be able to find him wherever you're all going. It's not like he would miss this. Hakuba's already left."

"Gotcha. Good luck."

"I'll be back with you before you know it." I grinned, waiting for everyone to exit. I didn't feel comfortable turning my back on the officers who had already shown their dislike of me. There was still time to keep up Snake's original agreement if they wanted. I kept my eye particularly on the Osakan that had screamed at me earlier. He seemed calmer now, but didn't meet my glance.

Once everyone was gone, I left. I would have preferred to use my own means of escape, but there were too many sharp eyes and one shout would render our plans meaningless. Kid couldn't make any early appearances.

Outside hadn't changed much. The moon was out and shining brightly, just I had planned when I'd checked the advanced weather forecast however long ago it was. Weather patterns weren't that hard to follow. The chill was what got to me. It was freezing out and I didn't have the uniform on to help keep away the cold. Kid's outfit would have been nice, but I couldn't walk around in it in the station, so I had another one for myself stashed nearby, though in a different place than I had the one prepared for Hakuba. It had taken me a while to get all the material together. Annoying for my, but Jii couldn't have put up with me hovering over him any longer than he had, so it all worked out.

I branched off from the herd of people and made my way back to where the diamond was being exhibited. I'd gone there the first time not only to catch the informant's attention, but to plan a route from the department that was neither too crowded nor empty. I didn't want to be jumped by anyone in the dark and I equally didn't want to be found out by any eyes searching the crowd. I picked up Kid's suit and an outfit on the way over.

A shadow or two move while I did. Snake's people didn't have to worry about hiding from me, only from the police, who were shinning around bright lights and making a lot of noise, so they were so they were easy enough for them to avoid. Snake's men weren't watching the shadows because they knew Snake had leverage against me and I couldn't act against them. I was expecting more than one or two of the goons, but there was nothing that any of the assassins could do unless they were planning to shoot me. Not a bad idea, but they'd have to do it in front of the police then, where they'd have no chance to get the gem. Odds were these men were just a few spies, placed to make sure that I didn't do anything obvious that they couldn't see.

Slipping into the museum was a little hard. Not much, but a little. I got my timing right and ended up following a division one officer. I hadn't seen them before now, and odds were they were from a different precinct by the way they avoided any other officers. My attire matched closely to theirs, a dark gray blazer. I'd smoothed my hair back so that I had a tidier appearance, but there really wasn't much that needed to be done. All of the newcomers had their eyes on the sky, expecting me to come from there, while everyone who knew better was doing their best to pretend that didn't notice the faces or any suspicious activity of the people around them. It was almost cute to see them trying to help me. This included a fair amount of Nakamori's men, so I had to guess that he'd had a talk with them after I left. Perfect.

It was as good a place as any. I settled myself on the edge of his men, far enough away from the case that held the gem that I didn't get anyone besides division two's attention.

I could pick most of these people out of a crowd. Nakamori's team hadn't changed members in the year that they'd been chasing me, and even before that, I'd always seen the same group of people running around him as I'd grown up. The officer that I was next to was the only one that I wasn't as close to as the others. Being next to him was safer because he didn't know me as Kaito and he was less likely to act than one of the ranking officers.

I saw him shift his gaze in my direction, silently pleading to me to give him some reason to believe that I wasn't Kid, some excuse for not warning the others. I raised an eyebrow. What did he expect me to do? They knew I was coming and they knew their boss was working with me. This man had either started out on the force when I had become active, just as new to the game as I was, or he was naturally uncomfortable in new situations, which a bad personality trait for a cop.

Division two's primary group was very small in truth. There were seven officers, while on a usual heist a dozen or so others were recruited randomly. Seven wasn't enough to cover the area that most of my targets found homes in. As nervous as he was, this officer was one of the one's who'd gotten close enough to touch me. I'd seen his face, but that was it. It was one rule I followed. Never get close to Nakamori's officers; they could identify each other from across a room so I had no hope of fooling them.

There were so many people around me that I itched to use the knockout gas. I stopped myself, because what good would a bunch of unconscious people do me when I was essentially using them as bait?

The smoke bombs found their way into my gasp. Without visibly moving, to the eyes of the officers around me, I threw one across the room and it exploded near a painting of... something with boxes and not too pleasant to look at. The officers in the area jumped back as if the smoke were going to eat them, one tripping over their partner and making them both crash down around a glass case they almost broke.

The chaos spread rapidly so that even the officers near me found themselves looking in the other direction, and I was gone before they could blink. I loved having the feel of the cape brush around me as I discarded the dreary slate suit. A few more smoke bombs and the entire room was soon covered in a choking mess.

For once in my career as Kid, the smoke bombs backfired. I had the whole room mapped out in detail in my head, but the officers didn't. Several ended up running into me, one head on. I was able to twist around and free myself, but the hit had knocked the air out of me and I was coughing along with them.

The case was guarded only by the Inspector and he was duly turned away from it, trying to sort out two of his officers who'd gotten caught in up in the confusion and now found themselves stuck beneath one of the larger cases.

Glass cutter out and fake jewel in my hand, I ran for the exit. I had to make this look believable. The front doors were guarded, but the back was hard to light due to the tall high-rises around it that barely fulfilled city guidelines. There were officers back there, but a few more smoke bombs had the tendrils billowing out through the exit, masking my get away, I moved to the side, shooting a grappling hook to one of the higher floors of the building I had just left. Entering with all the grace I possessed while still wounded. Climbing up building was a lot hard than it used to be. I had to cut a small section of the widow out to get in, since there were no latches on these types, but it wasn't a big enough hole for anyone to notice, and I quickly put the section of glass back.

I coughed out the rest of the smoke that was still in my lungs, putting the ear-bud in and waiting until my breathing was normal again. There was a small switch on the mic, similar to my own.

"Takagi-keiji."

"Yeah?" I waited for the Tokyo officer to orient himself. He sounded out of breath.

"I took care of everything down here. Tell him he can leave whenever he wants."

"Gotcha."

I waited a while, letting the rush that came with my night job titter away. A part of me wanted to find Hakuba before he left, see if it was the jewel I'd been spending so much time looking for. Ran was the only thing that kept my mind off of doing so. There would still be a lot of officers left, and I didn't want to keep the police waiting on me.

There were box-like shapes in the darkness around me but, as long as they were void of people, I didn't care. I couldn't see much from my secluded spot upstairs, but below me gave me a good view of the police action. I watched, somewhat hypnotized as I observed the squad car lights flared up, reflecting against the window. It was the same type of sensation as watching fireworks. The lights were exciting in the dark night. There was shouting, muted behind the glass, of too many voices talking at once and creating a wave of noise that was indistinguishable. I'd never watched one of my own heists play out from somewhere I could see. A few times I'd been trapped in the building and had to wait for the police to leave, but never somewhere with a view.

Hakuba had to have gotten a great head start, because most of the cars were still there five minutes later, as division one and two officers seemed to be arguing about what had to be done and who was to lead the pursuit. Too many police cars on the road would create havoc, not only for the people unlucky enough to be on the road, but for them as well. Radio frequencies and check-ins would be meaningless if another patrol had already gotten information. Too many dogs chasing one cat would have the beasts snapping at one another.

I hid Kid's outfit underneath my black clothes. I wouldn't need it, but with the cold weather I wanted to be warm, not freezing my butt off, encouraging the cold to help me make stupid decisions. I didn't need the police outfit to mingle with the barrage of other officers downstairs, most dressed casually, ranking higher and having to wait outside. The stairs were unguarded and I walked among them like I belong there. A cursory glance told me Nakamori and his men were gone. I silently wished him luck as I made my way out, dancing into the closest alley I found and able to sprint down the few streets separating me from my ride.

Sato stood outside of a black Nissan, the small car blending itself into the night.

"Couldn't find your red one?" I asked, eyeing the car to see that it may have been a few years out of date, but it appeared to have been kept up nicely. There was only a scratch or two to tell of its life.

"As if I'd want the greater Tokyo area to see me coming." Sato rolled her eyes, opening the driver's door. "I borrowed Yumi's."

"Well, hello again." I raised an eyebrow as I went to get in the passenger seat, greeting the other two in the back of the car. "Didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"Didn't think I'd be trusting a criminal to rescue a girl, but here we are." Yamato crossed his arms, pushed up against the door and trying to look threatening. Because his friend with the sharp eyes was in the middle, and helping along said pushing into the door, the squished looked made his efforts ineffective.

"Right. Hattori-kun." The Osakan was in the opposite position of the man, smaller in frame so he didn't share the same cramped look. I had to thank him for thinking ahead and sitting behind my seat. "Where is he?"

Hattori shook his head. "No idea, I couldn't find him. Get in the car before we lose Hakuba-kun. Ku- ah, he can take care'a himself."

Sato and Takagi were Kudo's friends, not mine. I had expected him to stick close to the officers. Now that he was somewhere, on his own, I had the sinking feeling that things were going to get worse.

I hopped in the car. Sato was torn between looking intently out the front window and trying to start the car. I frowned at her, watching as she drove off slowly down the street.

"I don't want to get anyone's attention here. This isn't a registered police vehicle and hopefully we'll go unnoticed. Hakuba-kun's not far from here. He says that there's nothing obvious yet, but he's going to circle around the local area. Got that?" Sato glared at me. "I have enough trouble listening to him and driving, I don't need you breathing down my neck."

I let out a breath, staring ahead and waiting for whatever came. I hadn't been breathing down her neck anyway, I was just watching. Sure, I may have been just a few inch closer to her and my eyes hadn't wandered, but it wasn't like I was in her face.

I could have done with different company, but the police officer and detective weren't the worst I could image myself trapped in a car with. None of them needed any of my classic antagonism, so I tried to mentally block myself off from those type of unconscious acts. Sato was going to be snappy enough that she didn't need me to bother her. She was close to Ran. Hattori would have yelled at me too.

The officers in the back either felt the same or didn't want to face Sato's wrath by doing anything less than acting as good passengers. I opened the window, hearing several complaining noises from the back, but I didn't care. Sato didn't seem to mind.

Several '_no_'s, '_maybe_'s, '_I'm sure_'s, and other frivolous statements later, and Sato handed me the device she was using to communicate with Hakuba. I took it without question. I didn't know what they wanted, but at this point I wanted something to distract me from the still air of the car.

"Hello?"

"Kuroba-kun." There was laughter in Hakuba's voice. That was weird because he didn't seem so happy the last time that we'd been flying. It was his first time solo back then though, and Aoko had been in danger, so I had to give him some leeway. Now he sounded like a kid getting his favorite candy bar from the store. "I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"And what would make you think I would?"

"Because..." It took Hakuba a few seconds to continue while I waited with my head placed against the cold glass of the half-opened window, feeling the bubbling energy I was holding in as it tugged me out the door.

"Because what?" I finally gave in.

"Because it's... It's really rather amazing. I have to admit that I had thought you somewhat naive when you were first recreating the story for me. But it's real, this is it, and I really don't want you doing something foolish because of it."

This was what I'd been waiting for. Hakuba didn't have to worry about me doing anything stupid. For my time as Kid, all I'd wanted to know was that the thing was real, that lives weren't lost on a object that only existed in fairy tales. There was a weight that was gone now. I knew. That was all I needed, for now. As long as the gem existed, I would find it, even if I lost it tonight.

"I won't. Thank you. We have a job to do now, so we'll discuss this later." I handed the headset back. There could be a later for the gem, there might not be a later for Ran. I appreciated that he took the time to tell me though. I know I would have been distracted otherwise, wondering.

"What did he want?" Sato asked as she turned the microphone off and put the earpiece back in. "He'd been wanting to talk to you for a while."

"Nothing of importance to you, so don't worry." I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder, knowing it was Hattori. Of course, he would want to know. "He confirmed something for me."

"Um." Hattori leaned back. "I hadda think that's what it was. Don't do anythin' stupid."

"Funny. That's exactly what Hakuba-kun said. I told you, the two of you are more alike than you think."

"Nah. The guy's more like you. It ain't fair."

"What's not fair? That there is someone else in the world like me, a truly scary thought if you take into consideration who he is, or is it not fair that he's not like you?"

"That the two of ya are closer than we are. He trusts ya. I wish... I wish I was more like you guys sometimes. Don't know what I'm doin' wrong, but I must be doin' somethin' he don't like. Otherwise, he woulda told me about Ran-chan. I wouldn't 'ave had ta hear it on accident 'cause I was tryin' ta call and I got Mouri-ojisan on the phone."

I eyed the other officers in the back. Hattori was talking too openly, one of the things I was sure Kudo didn't like about him, but the Osakan knew I was giving up as Kid tonight. Even if the gem got away from me, I'd find some other way. Kid wasn't going to be used against me a third time. I should have learned from Nightmare.

So I didn't care how much the Nagano detectives heard, as long as it wasn't my name. "If we're being honest, I have a few guesses. I wasn't always so open in my help. If he hadn't kept at it, remained the only constant person near me who knew, really knew, I don't think we'd be the way we are now. Keep doing what you're doing, but know that he has troubles of his own, and, unlike me, he has a much harder time protecting himself. Because of that, he's less likely to open up to you. He doesn't want to be responsible if you get hurt too."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that, but it's not just that he's scared. He's... I don't know, he doesn't understand all the time that he doesn't have ta do things alone. Sometimes it hurts more ta be left out then a bullet."

"And you would know." I shook my head. "Don't worry, I agree with you. If I didn't, Hakuba wouldn't be the one out there right now."

"You're young, aren't you?"

"Younger than you." I winked at the scarred man. "But your friend already knew that. It's not important anyway. What does age matter? The younger the better in this case. It means I'm faster and more in shape. Age only slows you down."

I laughed at the expression he gave me, Yamato shot a heated stare at his friend who was more interested in watching me then acknowledging the accusing eyes.

Sato reached over and hit me lightly on the side of the head, knocking me aside and throwing the longer hair from the wig in my face. "Stop talking down to people like that. It's not a good thing to be a criminal when you're so young."

"Never said it was a good thing. I just stated that, given what we're up against, having a few of us younger people around will help."

"And do you think _I_ need help from a brat like you?"

I gave it a seconds worth of thought. "No, it does seem more like I need your help than the other way around. I preferred it when we called it a partnership."

Sato drummed her hands on the steering wheel. "This is taking too long."

"I know." I watched the dark sky from out the window. I had to guess Hakuba was close by, but I couldn't see him. A good thing because that meant the police couldn't see him either. "It could be they're waiting for some of the police to leave. I don't think they expected Ran-san to have so many connections to the force. It may have made them nervous about acting."

"Makes sense. I hate this." Sato shook her head. "They're probably sitting on their hands right now, waiting for us to make the wrong move."

"And we're going to be jumping into that beehive." I sighed, thinking about all that could go wrong. Snake _had to_ act tonight. I wouldn't get this help a second time, not that they would believe I hadn't been tricking them to save myself. If Snake waited to make a demand to me personally, it would have to be public, so this was the only way I saw things working out in his favor.

Sato slammed on the brakes. I hadn't been wearing a seat belt and I was thrown forward, catching myself agilely on the dash before my head could slam into the window. Before any of us could ask her what she was doing, she floored it into reverse in an alley, turning around.

"Got something."

"I figured." I rubbed my cheek where it hit the plastic in front of me, infinitely more softer than glass. "What is it?"

"Lights. Hakuba-kun says there's something else though."

"What?" I watched her intently, waiting as she switched on the mic and tried to get something explained to her.

"Hey," Sato turned to me. "Do you know Morse Code?"

"Yes." A very handy tool that Jii and I had long since learned together in case of an emergency. "Why?"

"Here. Damn it." Sato pulled over, coming up on the curb. "Okay, Hakuba-kun."

She tapped her hand steadily on the consol. I focused, watching where the taps were longer and shorter. I got the first few words when someone in the back spoke up.

"Come on, this isn't getting us anywhere."

"Shut-up!" Sato and I yelled together. Hattori may have made some noise too but we overrode him, going back to the code while the backseat remained quiet.

"... _not here. Go to the_" I had to pause, spelling the words in my head. I'd already confused the 'h' with an 's'. "_fourth block to the east. Come alone._" I shook my head. "I think that's it."

"Never could learn it myself. Thought it was a waste of time. Guess I should, now that I'm being shown up by some kid. If anything, you're helping me get better. I'd watch out if Kid became involved in one of our cases."

"Won't happen, and if it does, it's not me, so have at them all you want." I grinned. "I'm retiring."

"What?" Sato wasn't the only one surprised. I could almost sense Hattori was smiling behind me. "So, you're not? - We're letting you off free after tonight, just because you're helping us?"

"You wouldn't have been able to catch me even if I said I _wasn't_ done after tonight and stole another thing or two before I quit. Why do you sound so disappointed?"

"I don't like this," Yamato grumbled. "I don't mind using you, but letting you go?"

"It will be fine." The pale man spoke up for the first time. "If he's indeed this terrible criminal, he won't be able to stop, and the law will catch up to him. I don't see anything wrong with choosing someone's life over stopping a teenage boy from trying to restart his."

I laughed. "I thought you could tell how old I was. You're kinda sneaky yourself."

"I don't speak up until I know that I'm right."

"Consider that I've passed myself off as the forty-some year old husband of a woman who knew I was coming, how do you know this isn't an act? That I'm having you underestimate me on purpose? That I'm not simply the best actor the world has ever known, like I've proven to be dozens of times, in from of a police audience no less."

I wasn't intending to do more than shut up Koumei, but I scared Sato as well.

"Shut up, ya idiot." Hattori kicked the back of my seat hard. "You're only makin' it worse. Yer my age. I know it. Let them know it. It ain't gonna kill ya."

I looked myself over in a mocking fashion. "Hm. Guess you're right. I'm not dead."

Hattori tried to hide the laugh under a gruff retort and it came out sounding like a cough.

"We're almost there..." Sato seemed unsure. "I've been feeding the information to the other cars, but there are six of us. They'll see us coming."

"Pull over." I fixed the black cap from earlier low on my face. "We'll walk. What building is it?"

"That one." Sato pointed her finger towards the windshield, at a towering dark building that had several scattered lights still on.

"I'll help you take out some of the people patrolling. If they're in cars, we have to hope they don't see us. After that, you'll have a good idea of what they're wearing. Take their clothes if you have to and get in the front door. Do this _after_ I tell you it's alright." I took the headset I'd been using to talk with Takagi and got out of the car. "He should be here by the time I'm ready. I'll tell you when to act."

"What are you-"

I closed the door and took off. Even in disguise, there was no way they'd get to the top of the building without someone noticing them. There were footsteps behind me and I wasn't surprised to find Hattori there.

"Didn't think you'd be able to sit still," I muttered as I ran. I'd have to come in from an building across the way. There was a chance we'd be seen, but the chance sky-rocketed if there were more than just the two of us. "You know, I think they're going to be mad at me."

"Ya think? Ya nearly gave Sato-keiji a heart attack when ya told her she was essentially lettin' you off the hook tonight. I thought we were keepin' that quiet?"

"Why? I'm going to have what I want. I was only using Kid as a way to find it, so that _they_ knew it was real. They'll know now. I don't need Kid anymore."

"Other people may need the person Kid was though. Ya know, yer not a bad guy."

"I know. You're point?" I raised a finger to my lips as we drew in close. I waited as someone moved in the shadows. I turned and took another path.

"My point is ya better do somethin' great after this. Somethin' better'n Kid. Have the whole world know ya for the right reasons."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." I glanced around again, seeing that the path was clear. I had the opportunity to go right into the building, but I didn't take it. I didn't know how many guards were on the ground floor. I looked up to see a flash of white. Hakuba hadn't been able to keep up with Sato's driving, but he was here now. If he was smart, he'd wait until he had the location staked out, it's what I would have done.

"Hurry." I didn't worry about being seen. I shot the grappling hook up to the adjacent building, feeling it lock on. Neither were high off the ground, maybe ten floors each. If there were people inside, I wasn't going to risk it. They would be expecting police officers to go inside normally, if they showed up. I was Kid, and there shouldn't have been two Kid's, so they weren't expecting me to scale the wall either. "Can you climb?"

"Course I can. Ya better be careful though." Hattori looked down at me, taller by the merest inch. "Yer still hurt."

"So are you." I tilted my head, grinning, as I climbed up the rope. My clothes were enough to hide me and Hattori's were equally as dark, his skin tone helping all the more for his clumsier movements.

When I got to the top, I waited, scanning the other building. There were eight figures that I could pick out of the darkness. Snake was up front, Ran bound and gagged at his feet, but alive. I felt a shock of pure energy that woke all my senses and had me ready to fight.

"Ah. I give. Help." Hattori raised one of his hands over the ledge. I moved and helped him the rest of the way up, hearing him pant quietly as he tried to hide his rapid breathing. "Yer crazy. How are you not tired?"

"I'm used to it." I recoiled the hook back into the gun, aiming it across the way. I'd have to time this right.

"How much longer?" one of the group spoke loudly enough for the words to carry on the wind, aggravation easily raising their volume. I shot the gun; hiding the snick of sound it made on the bricks with is words. Perfect. The building we were on was behind them at an angle, so not only were we hidden, but we could see them fine. There may have been more on the quarter of the roof I couldn't see, but only one or two.

"Come on."

I heard Hattori sigh. "Of course come on. Come on Hattori, we wantcha to cross over fifty feet in the air when yer literally hanging by a thread ta save Ran-chan while their pointin' guns at ya. You crazy? Course not. Well then come on." Hattori chuckled to himself. "Sorry. This is kinda scary."

_Deal with it_ was what I was about to say back, but I knew it wasn't only the height that was scaring him. "Don't worry, it will be fine."

Scurrying across the rope was easy. Everything in the back of the building was dimly lit. The moon was the only thing that could have given us away but it was hanging low in the west, bathing shadows across our area, as if trying its best to help us along. I had learned to love the moon. It was my partner and it showed me the truth.

"Here we go," I heard one of the men say as I'd just gotten across. I tried hard to keep my feet in place and wait for Hattori. He came, needing my help again to turn himself around and get up. After that was done, I folded myself along the shadows of the stairway, watching the white of the glider brush against the sky.

I held Hattori back, not wanting him to blow our cover. I didn't care if he couldn't see, there were more important things than a good view. I couldn't have asked for a closer seat to the show. The only problem was Ran was still on the opposite side, through at least a dozen armed goons who I had no chance at sneaking past. There had been three I hadn't seen from the other side. I'd have to make a run for her, but that would give Hakuba away. Once they noticed something was up, I wouldn't be the first person on their target list.

Then again, Hakuba had some uncanny knack recently for avoiding a bullet better than I could.

Snake forced Ran to her feet as I watched. The glider was close now. I was happy Snake hadn't decided to shoot him while he was in the air. Once they knew he was wearing a bulletproof vest, they'd start aiming for his head.

Hakuba was either lucky or had been getting practice in while I wasn't looking, but he touched down easily, snapping the glider into the cape and standing up in a smooth motion.

I froze for a moment. Even if the entire Japanese police force had jumped me then, I wouldn't have spared them a second thought.

Hakuba was grinning, eyes shining brightly and bowing to the dozens of barrels aimed at him. "Evening."

_Ah, he wasn't supposed to talk_. Hakuba's distinctive accent wasn't something that he could easily hide. I couldn't blame him for it, because I knew I had a Japanese lilt to English, but I _could_ blame him for speaking when he didn't need to. Snake's yell almost made me lose it and run out of hiding to pose as whatever distraction I could.

"I'm through playing games with you!"

"But this is a game." Hakuba was even creeping me out. I had to imagine the effect on Snake was worse. I'd have to tell him never to grin like that again. It was... unnatural on him. Hakuba ignored my inner bantering to continue talking through his teeth, making me shiver at the danger of it and the strangeness of hearing something I would say as Kid come from the detective. "Because you see, a game has rules. If we do this your way, and cancel our little competition, than I shall have no regret doing things my own way. I'd like to keep this simple."

"Fine then." Snake grabbed Ran roughly by the hair and pointed the gun at her head. "I'll make the game nice and easy. Give me the gem or watch her die!"


	22. Mine and Yours

**All thanks gose to animephoenix2468**  
Who was nice enough to beta for the last chapters ^_^  
and the reason that they are going to be posted so quickly

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Mine and Yours **_

"Are you ready?" I whispered into the microphone. Sato's voice screamed over the earpiece instead of Takagi's.

"Of course we're ready! You were supposed to be with US! What do you think you're doing?"

"You thought Hakuba could take them on alone?" My skepticism was obvious, even if my words were whispered. "He and Ran could both be killed if the plan doesn't work, and _I'm_ not risking either of them on the chance. Hattori-kun and I are here now, and I'm going to help. Here, talk to him." I handed the set over. It would only distract me, and they needed someone to talk to. "Make sure they relay everything that's happening down there to us, and tell them we'll give them warning if we need to make a move. For now, see if they can take out the perimeter guards. They have to give us warning if something goes wrong."

Hattori nodded, reciting my words to Sato. I watched Hakuba reach into the coat and pull out the yellow diamond. It shone brightly under the moonlight that lay in behind him, taking the light and silhouetting them both in a glare that was inhuman, if not distinctly red. It was almost as if someone had tweaked the intensity of the illumination and screened it through an off-colored filter. Snake and his men froze, watching to see if the light did anything more than alter their vision.

"I am prepared to keep my end of the bargain. I need to make sure you are prepared to keep yours. I want you to let the girl go. I can see the ground well enough from here. Make it so that she gets to safety, untouched."

"Then we both got a problem, Kid. I can let her go, but then you can jump off this building, and I'll never see the diamond again. I'm no fool. The girl stays."

Hakuba's eyes were shadowed by the same angle of the moon that was keeping Hattori and me hidden. I couldn't tell what he was planning. I hadn't asked. I felt like an idiot for letting him walk into this without checking what he was going to do.

"Who do you trust here?" Hakuba asked in a calm voice.

"Humph. I trust everyone here. We all know what we get after we bring that diamond back. No one's stupid."

"Give me the person you trust the most out of your men. I'll give him the diamond to hold onto while I do, so that it's in both of our hands. Either of us will be able to push the other away in a heartbeat. If he tries anything, he'll find I'm not as forgiving as I have been in the past, and he'll meet with gravity." My breath caught at the certainty in his words. "If I try to take the jewel first, I'm sure that, with your numbers, I won't have much of a chance of escaping. Once I know the girl is safe, I leave, and you get what you want."

"Not bad. How about I let an old friend do it then?" Snake stepped aside, and I watched as an unassuming man step out from behind a few of the others, wishing I could look away. Oh, no.

The man gave Hakuba a nervous smile that the detective returned. Even Hakuba couldn't seem to keep in-character. The muted blue suit he always wore to heists contrasted against the black ones around the familiar man, his short, parted brown hair the only one not hidden under a black hat. Takeharu Hisato, a man I had known almost as well as Nakamori. And why not? They were practically partners. The Inspector's second-in-command stood in front of Hakuba with his hand outstretched, expression still unsure, but not to the extent it should have been. He was unsure of how this was going to proceed but happy to play his part.

"Damn it," I whispered under my breath.

"What?" Hattori only had to take one look at my expression to know something was wrong. "What is it?"

"He's part of division two. I don't know, but they must have more than one leak. Make sure Sato-keiji knows. His name's Takeharu."

"Got it." Hattori seemed as unsettled by the information as I was. We weren't the ones who were supposed to be dealing with the bad cops, the other officers were. Snake's group alone was hard enough to handle, let alone a trained officer among them.

That wasn't the worst of it. I knew this man. I'd grown up with him. He'd returned with Nakamori several times while Aoko and I were playing around the house. I even remembered getting birthday presents from him. He was like family.

"Hey." Hattori's hand on my shoulder made me jump. I cursed myself quietly and turned to him.

"What?"

"Calm down. We ain't gonna do Ran-chan any good if we're worryin' about stuff like this. We ain't hurtin' no one, so let's leave motives an' reasons aside 'till we get this all sorted out. We gave you a chance, so maybe he has his reasons, too."

I doubted it, but fooling myself would make this easier. I pretended that the man was like me and had reasons for betraying those close to him. The murderers surrounding him didn't help, but it wasn't hard for me to fool myself. It was even easier than fooling others. I smiled, wondering how far I took my own ability to deny the obvious.

Realization dawned on me, and my heart stopped for a moment. This just got a whole lot worse.

"Hattori." I started backing up, trying to figure out how to alter our plan. "He knows Hakuba."

"So?"

I looked at him, eyes serious and worried. He understood, backing up with me. "What do ya think he's gonna do? Is he gonna rat him out?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to get Ran-chan out of here, and I have to do it now. I have my glider. I can get away, but Hakuba can't. Damn it. If I run for her, I can get her. They're all focused on him right now."

"And they'll shoot you down the minute you do."

I shook my head. "No. There are too many buildings. They might get a lucky hit in, but that's it. It's the best chance she has." I shook my head. "But I can't leave Hakuba like that. They'll kill him, and he has no way of getting down."

"Warn 'im. He can jump and use the other glider. The cops'll be in place. Sato-keiji already took out the look-outs. They haven't moved in on the buildin' yet, though."

"This is crazy." I let out a breath. "We'll both still be too easy to hit."

"So what're we gonna do?"

I let my eyes widen as I thought of something. "If Takeharu-oji... ah, Takeharu-keiji doesn't say anything, let's wait until Ran-chan is out of the building. You meet her around the corner to be sure, so we're not all in a rush to get off the roof if they had more men and ambush us. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I got it. Take this back, then." Hattori gave me the headset. "What are ya gonna do after that?"

"Distract them. Get down there first, and tell Sato-keiji to relay to Hakuba that he's going to have to get off the building when I distract them. _Please_ stress that I'm not trying to put myself in danger. Once I'm done distracting them, they'll turn back to Hakuba, and I'll be able to get away, but _only_ if he listens."

"I'll try." Hattori shook his head. "We should all be on the same frequency. It woulda made things easier."

"Yes, but then the cops wouldn't have trusted me, because I'd have too much freedom to give orders. When this is all over, I think I'll be the last thing on their minds."

The grappling hook was retractable, with a clip on each end. By pushing one, the teeth on the other would close up, and the clip would fall. I wasn't planning on risking the noise after we'd made it across the building, but I didn't have anything else for Hattori to get down with. The hooks were metal, overlaid with rubber, so as long as they didn't shatter a window, hopefully no one would notice.

Hattori knew what he was doing, which made me think he'd done more than a little snooping while I was asleep. I let him be, more interested in watching as two people close to me moved, multiple guns raised up and ready to take Hakuba's life. He needed me to be the distraction, just as I needed him to be one for me after he grabbed Ran. He had to trust me, and I didn't think he would.

I watched the yellow gem glisten in the moonlight as Hakuba placed it in Takeharu's open palm. The detective laid his own on top of it, as if they were about to shake hands.

"The girl."

"Right." Snake took Ran's blindfold off, leaving her hands tied behind her back. He kept his gun on her as he untied her wrists. "Try anything funny again, girl, and you're no longer gonna be a bargaining chip, you're going to be dead. My men don't like being kicked in the stomach. You understand me?"

Ran nodded, but I couldn't see her face. She seemed very interested in watching Hakuba, most likely for the same reasons I knew Takeharu was. They both could easily recognize his voice, though the detective was better at hiding the fear of revealing himself. Neither of their glances seemed to be bothering him any longer.

Ran turned, making her way to the stairs as the men kept their guns on her. She was upset, but she was angry too, and I loved her resilience. I could barely spend an hour in Snake's company, while she had spent almost two weeks.

I looked her over, making sure she was well. She looked fine. Her walk was normal, and that strong expression of hers and the way she glared at the barrels of the guns as she walked to the door said that she had put up a fight and came out healthy for it.

Now, I had to wait for her to get to the ground and for Hattori to relay the message to Hakuba.

We all waited. Hakuba the only one who was calm, or at least he looked it. His hand hovered, still over Takeharu's with his intent, blue eyes focused on the gem so that he wouldn't be tempted to look at the officer and give himself away. It was believable, so far, that I could be using Hakuba's appearance and voice as a guise. It wasn't the first time I'd done it, and Takeharu had seen firsthand how good I was at it.

At one point, Hakuba tipped his head, masking the movement as if he were looking over the side of the building to watch for Ran. Sato was talking with him. Good. Now to wait.

Ran didn't come out until some time later, walking away from the building. I had nothing on me to check to make sure she was still alright and that no one was following her. I wasn't going to risk talking into the mic in the silence around the building.

Hakuba nodded, the smile gone. I didn't think he'd be happy about this plan, but I knew what I was doing.

"Having fun?" My voice echoed in the dead silence of the night. I perched on top of the outing I'd been hiding behind, flashing a yellow gem in the air for all to see and watching the moon light it up and a red glow take over. "I didn't think you'd fall for something like that. And I didn't even have to set it up. Snake, you're getting old."

Everyone turned to me. Kid's voice was something that was drilled into each one of the armed men just as much as it was the police officers who were after me. Hakuba took no time in grabbing the gem out of the officer's hand as his eyes were glued to me, watching me as I tossed my gem into the air a few times. It really had taken Jii too long to make a second copy for my own person. This one was special, too. There was an LED light in the back that I simply had to push and it would glow.

When they turned back, Hakuba was gone, the gem in his possession having vanished along with him.

"Kid? What's—? We've been tricked!"

"Here you go." I threw the now pumpkin-colored diamond into the mess of them where it skidded across the concrete. At the same time, I found the edge of the building and had my feet travel over it as I fell. Hopefully, that would give Hakuba enough time to hide himself before Snake and his men started shooting.

There was enough confusion that no one was openly firing at me as I fell. Even those few seconds were enough for gravity to carry me away.

I opened the glider so close to the ground that I even scared myself. There was less than ten feet that separated me from cement before I was at an angled glide, dodging between the buildings. I heard distant shouts behind me as well as gunfire. Sato must have moved in right after we jumped. That was good. That would keep them distracted.

I landed clumsily, because I had picked up so much speed on the fall in my hurry to get to the ground that I couldn't stop in time. I hit my side with enough impact to bruise, but not break, against one of the buildings. The pain came once my head met it. I tried hard to stay on my feet, but I couldn't. The ground was nice and cool. I stayed there for a moment, feeling my heart race and listening to phantom footsteps making their way towards me.

...

I must have blacked out for a second. When I came to, the noises of the building somewhere close-by were still loud. A few cracks of the police officers' guns, un-silenced, echoed down the streets.

There were footsteps again, these ones not as ghostly as the first ones I'd heard. I propped myself up, feeling the world spin. I'd been hitting my head too often. With my string of bad luck recently I might have really knocked a screw or two loose.

"You!" I heard a man shout, not at all what I was expecting. I thought either Hattori or Hakuba was about to lecture me on everything I had done wrong. What I got was a man, dressed in the same black as Snake's people but with a face I had not seen associated with the outfit. "You are not going to do this to me! I've worked _too_ hard! Hand it over!"

I watched him with blurry eyes, content. I didn't laugh at him outright, because that would have been stupid, even for me. My eyes may have held that laughter, though, as I watched him. He thought I had the gem. Since he was alone, keeping it for himself had the best chance of earning him enough money to buy the country. That was, if it wasn't in Hakuba's hands.

There was nothing I could do to fight back, even if he was alone. I didn't even have all of my senses working properly yet. I'd seen this man before, too, though I didn't know him well. He was part of division two's temporary personnel. I didn't know him like the others, because I never wanted to put myself too close to people I didn't have to. More people, more chances someone might notice something. I trusted Nakamori and his men, but that didn't extend to the others that I only caught glimpses of every now and then. The officer's sanctioned gun was pointing at me, and I had no way of fighting back.

"I don't have it. I never did."

"You're a liar! You wouldn't have come here without it!"

I shook my head, wincing. The world spun, and I thought I'd be sick for a moment. "I'm not lying. The police have it, and you, shortly. You can hear them, can't you?"

"And why would you hand it over to the police?"

"Why wouldn't I? Anyone is better than you." I grinned, getting in a last snide remark. There wouldn't be time after this. "You don't give diamonds to street trash. Pearls before swine, and all."

There was no warning, no thoughts that floated through my mind.

The gun went off.

I expected to feel something more than a chip hitting the back of my cape. I blinked back the effect the noise of the gun had made. He wasn't using a silenced one, because he was an officer. He had no reason too. At such close range the sound was disorienting. Something bounced across the floor and into the darkness before I could get a look at it. In the next second, the officer was on the floor, unconscious.

Kudo walked out of the shadows, a smirk on his lips.

"I told you I wouldn't get in the way."

I laughed. I couldn't help myself. I was so scared and tired and nervous, and it was all over now. And Kudo saved me. Not the outcome I had imagined, but I was grateful.

"Thank you for that. I think we should call one of the officers over here. I'm sure there are enough back at headquarters that they can spare a few." I inclined my head to Kudo. "You have to call. My phone's been at your place this whole time. I bet my mom's worried sick."

"And with good right. If I hadn't seen him running towards where you had disappeared, you would have been dead." Kudo took out his phone, calling Inspector Megure.

"_Hello?_" Kudo used his own, older voice, as the call was put through. "_Yes, I know. I—wait, what?... Alright... Yes, Inspector I heard... Yes... Some of your officers are in the Ryogoku area__,__ and they need assistance from everyone you can spare... Yes... It is... She is... Yes_." Kudo smiled. "_Thank you_." He hung up. "There were several people in division one who were working for this man as well. There are several conspiracy theories roaming around, but no one knows why they would desert the force yet. I'm sure no one wants to talk about a glowing stone that grants immortal life. Megure-keibu is currently outside the building with Nakamori-keibu. They have at least half a dozen over there. I don't know what they did, but it sounds like they got most of their spies without any bloodshed. I can't be too certain that we did."

Kudo and I looked back at the noise were random shots were still ringing out.

"I don't know if I'm cut out for that sort of thing. I can't help them." I shook my head, feeling the dizziness return. "Even if I could, they would have to stop spinning long enough for me to shoot them."

"You had a concussion, or so I've been told. It wouldn't surprise me if you gave yourself another. Can you get up?"

"Yeah." I pushed off the wall, feeling how unsteady my feet were. "I should be fine. What are we going to do about him?"

"I was hoping you could carry him, but—"

"I can." The pain was annoying beyond belief, making my world tilt at odd angles, but that didn't mean I was useless. All I had done up there was say, 'boo,' and let Hakuba do all the work. I could carry this one person. He wasn't _too_ fat.

After a few tries and a few more close calls with several walls, I had him on my back.

"Point the way. I'm not very oriented right now."

I followed Kudo's steps. Something was bothering me. "You knew we were getting Ran-chan out of there, why didn't you go see her?"

"Because Ran can take care of herself for a little longer. On the other hand, you're a walking death hazard, as Hakuba-kun has pointed out. I figured if I kept my eye on you, anyone who was hiding nearby was bound to follow."

"Um. You can go now. I can find my way back."

Kudo waited until we got down the street where marked cars were pulling up. I would have one hell of a time explaining who I was, but hopefully I could get away before it became a problem. Hakuba was the one walking around somewhere in Kid's clothes.

Kudo ran off with a nod to me. It wasn't as if I could miss the cop cars.

I was craving aspirin and a bed by the time I got close enough to the lights that they started to bother my eyes. Flashing lights did _not_ help a headache.

"You."

If the man I was carrying hadn't addressed me the same way and tried to kill me just minutes before, I wouldn't have jumped back like I did. Yamato came around the side of one of the dark cars that those of us tailing Hakuba had come in.

"Come on, kid, I'm not a monster. I'm not gonna bite you." Yamato looked at me, moving aside so that I could put the man in the car. It was hard, but I did it, feeling my eyes close as the pain over-rode thought while I was physically exerting myself.

"He's all yours." I tapped my hand on the car once I got him in. "They wouldn't let you join them?" I flicked my hand towards the building.

"I know when I'm a burden. I've gotten used to it."

"A burden?" I grinned. "There's no such thing." Turning more solemn, I asked "Do you know how many people were killed?"

"I've been in radio contact with Koumei. They were able to take out the first floor with only injuries. The people on the roof put up a fight. Four of ours were wounded, and three more were wounded critically. As far as I know, none of ours have died yet. Two of them were killed, a dozen or so with injuries. I don't know the extent."

I helped kill people. I didn't like that, but I'd wanted to know. Lives couldn't be taken back, no matter how hard I wished they could. I can't say that the lives of Snake's gang meant as much to me as those of innocents, but they still stung.

"Get out of here, kid," Yamato turned away from me, "before someone sees you. You want out, get out now. You may not be like them, but keep this up and you will be. Even now, I should be arresting you. Of course, I can't arrest someone who isn't there. You're not here, are you?"

"Nope, and I never was. Thank you." I left the scene. I'd worry about Kudo, and Hakuba, and Hattori, and all those injuries and deaths later. Right now all my energy was gone and my head felt like someone had smacked it against a wall—probably because I _had_ smacked it against a wall, going at least fifteen miles an hour.

It was a relief to leave the noise and chaos while I could.

Kudo's house wasn't far, and I was able to get on a bus. I needed my phone. Moreover, I wasn't going to let my mom see me when I couldn't walk without looking like I was drunk. The people around me chatted about family, about a trip they were taking next weekend, about how much one of the girls hated the new hairstyle one of her friends. It was like they didn't even know that people had just died not far from them. They didn't. When the news came on, they might be interested, but they wouldn't really care. No one really cares until it happens to them.

When I got to Kudo's I didn't even bother going up the stairs. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep, knowing that with all that had happened tonight, it wasn't over. I had to deal with Nakamori. I promised him I would.

**...**

"Are you awake yet?" Someone poked me roughly in the side, and I tried to turn away, stopped by the cushions. "Come on, get up. You've slept long enough." A weight was taken away, and I felt myself falling back to the center of the couch.

"Hakuba, shut up!" I grumbled back. I opened my eyes against their will, looking the detective over as he retreated out of the room. He seemed fine.

"Seriously, gettup!" Someone hit me with a pillow right in the face. I sat up, angry and ready to start a pillow war if they were.

"That's more like it." Hattori stretched, rubbing one of his eyes. "We gotta get outta here now that Ran-chan's back. She's gonna want ta know what we're doin' at Kudo's otherwise."

"I got it." I scratched my head, feeling a new bump from last night that was extremely sensitive to the touch. Great. "Where are we going?"

"Ah, well, I planned on goin' home. I don't really care much where you go. If I don't get back, Kazuha won't leave, an' then we're both gonna be held back a year."

"Come on, Kuroba-kun. I'll take you home." Hakuba shrugged on his jacket as I finished waking myself up. Everyone seemed fine. It was almost strange that we weren't in the hospital again, but Snake and Kudo's enemies were on different levels. There had to be some way I could still help him without being Kid, but I'd have to figure it out later, if I could.

"I can find my own way home."

"No!" Hakuba's voice made both Hattori and me jump. "I need to talk with you."

"Good luck." Hattori clapped me on the shoulder before heading out the door himself. "I may check in with ya next time I'm around. Better not be fer another 'save our lives' thing again." He grinned. "I think it's gettin' old." The door shut, leaving me with Hakuba. I sighed, getting up and fetching my own coat and cell from upstairs.

"I wondered why you weren't picking up," Hakuba voiced as I shoved the phone into my pocket.

"I had a lot on my mind." That, and I didn't really need my phone going off or one of the police officers seeing what a good locator chip it was to me. "It's not like I needed it."

"True enough."

I watched Hakuba as I got on my own coat, feeling Kid's clothing still underneath my own. That would make things easier later. I was too tired and had too much to do to worry about to want to waste time with my wardrobe. The detective didn't seem happy with me, but I expected that. I didn't really care. I was more interested in what happened last night, since I wasn't able to stick around.

The cold wind that hit my face when Hakuba opened the door woke me the rest of the way up. I shivered, hating going between such different temperatures.

"So, what is it you want to talk with me about?" I had stripped the wig off last night and used my sleeve to wipe away whatever makeup stayed on. The cut by my eye burned when the jacket scrapped against it.

"Kuroba-kun," Hakuba's ice blue eyes glared at me in the outside light. The sun's position told me that it was around ten in the morning. "I have a question I want to ask you, and I would like an honest answer in return."

"I'm not about to lie to you. What is it?" My curiosity was slightly piqued. I hadn't been expecting a question-and-answer session after bringing down Snake.

"Do you not trust me?"

Hakuba stopped short at that moment, and it took me a foot further before I was able to stop as well.

"Of course I trust you. I thought we had this conversation." I laughed to myself. Saw _that_ coming. He didn't trust me to trust him. Funny how that sounded in my head, but it was true.

"And I thought I was prepared to put up with your narrow-minded opinion of me, but I was mistaken. Back there, you deliberately put yourself in danger when there wasn't need to. I had the situation under control, and the truth of the matter was that you didn't trust me not to follow through with my part of the plan."

"Of course I did." I winced as his glare told me any lying on my part would be met with repercussions. "Ran was safe, and as good as you are, I'm better at escaping these types of circumstances."

"Then, as you've now stated, you didn't trust me to be able to accomplish this."

"I just wanted to make sure everything came out all right."

"By putting yourself in charge and taking on the burden if things if they didn't come out as planned. Kuroba-kun, I don't understand how easy it is for you to underestimate me. As far as I'm aware, I've done nothing to give you such a weak image of myself."

"I didn't underestimate you Hakuba. If we're being honest, you were amazing. I didn't think you'd pull it off so well. I have no way of explaining it to you." I shoved my hands in my pockets, trying to get some of my warmth back. "Better to send two people in, to divide the danger, than to have you take it alone. I didn't have them focus only on me. If you weren't there, I would have been killed. I didn't take it, I shared it."

"There's a first."

"Hey!" I turned on him. "Why are you being so snippy? You know I'm telling you the truth."

"I'm angry at myself. Don't worry about it."

"What?" I paused. "Why?"

"I'm not giving you the courtesy of knowing what's been going on. It may have been making me angrier with you than it should have, though the anger was supposed to be aimed elsewhere. You were a better outlet."

I frowned. Maybe I was still half asleep because nothing he was saying was making sense. "Knowing what?"

We were on one of the less crowded streets in between Kudo's and my house. I had wondered why Hakuba hadn't taken the bus, because it was going to take a good hour to get there. Two black-clothed figures in the dark caught my attention.

Just like that night, there were no thoughts, no words. It only works like that in fairy tales. When you're faced with a gun, your mind goes blank and falls back on survival skills, leaving no room for pretty thoughts or pictures.

"Heh." The hoarse laugh was enough to have that shock of energy, or adrenaline, or whatever name it went by when your life was in danger, run through me that awoke my potential. I felt a hand draw me back in the instant I moved to protect the detective.

A man with white, flowing hair grinned when I looked back up, shoving a gun into his inner coat pocket. It didn't take a detective to see those eyes and know this man was a killer.

"We're through here. I don't like leaving loose ends, and I like that woman having her way even less."

I didn't pursue them as the man and a short, stubby-looking man dressed in the same way, walked back down the road they had come as if nothing had happened. No one was around besides the four of us, and it didn't take long for me to realize that it would soon only be me if I didn't do something fast.

"Hakuba…" I looked at the detective who had gotten me out of the way before I could protect him. When he smiled at me over his shoulder, I saw a large amount of blood running between his lips.

"I told you Kuroba-kun," he breathed out so faintly I almost didn't catch it. "You can't keep running in front of bullets for me."

His eyes lost focus, and I watched as Hakuba started to fall to the ground. My body was already on high alert, so it was a simple matter to catch him before he hit the floor. I wanted to shout his name, to get some reaction out of him, but my body had gone numb. I turned the detective so that I was holding him up with a hand behind his neck and resting it on his shoulder. There was a large amount of blood gathering on his chest.

I looked back up, both of the men gone. Whoever they were, I didn't even get a look at the second man's face. Hakuba choked on a noise, shaking, and drawing my attention back to him.

"Come on, detective." I knew I was smiling, but I couldn't stop. My words were almost as silent as his. "You can't do this."

Hakuba let out a cough, and my traitorous heart started to believe that he still had a chance.

"I guess I'm not bulletproof either," he whispered with a smile.

"Don't talk."

The detective shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does." I swallowed since speaking seemed to be getting harder by the second.

"No, that's not... what I meant. You made... the perfect cover. He missed."

"Wait." I was confused again. Either Hakuba was delusional or I was, because the detective was currently bleeding out all over the ground, and one of us had the wrong impression about what had just happened.

"That friend of yours." Hakuba winced, the words putting strain on his lungs. "If he could help... I'd appreciate it."

"Hakuba, you need to go to the _hospital_. Jii-chan won't be able to help you with _this_." I wasn't even sure a doctor could.

"It's not... that bad... and I don't want them to... know it was me."

"Hakuba, you're going to have to explain it better than that. Wait. I don't want you talking at all." Even as I said it, I watched more blood flow between his lips. "You're hurt. I have to get you to a hospital."

Hakuba shook his head. "Then, they'll know."

I clawed my fingers on my leg, trying to hurry up and figure out what was going on so that I could get the idiot some help. The bullet had hit him near the center of his chest, and his words were stifled enough for me to know it hit a lung. The bleeding out could kill him in minutes, but I'd worry about that... now. I'd worry about that now.

"Please, more understanding and less words then."

Hakuba swallowed the blood in his mouth, and it almost made me gag if I wasn't so worried about getting him help. "I got Conan-kun's... help. We got them. I was... pretty good bait this time." Hakuba smiled, letting his eyes close and falling back into my arm. "Conan-kun said they'd get me... alone. His friends helped last night... because I said I would help them. They've been... watching me. Don't worry... they don't know... about you. They think you've been... staying at Kudo-kun's house...as a family member." Hakuba looked like he fell asleep in my arms. I could understand what he'd said, but I couldn't process it. This was beyond using someone as 'bait'. This was suicide.

"Come on." I shook him. He wasn't allowed to fall asleep, and even before that, I needed one more thing answered. "Why can't I take you to the hospital?"

"Because," Hakuba blinked opened his eyes, but I soon found them closed again. "They came alone… to get me. Conan-kun said... that was how he worked... that one. No one knows... that I'm the reason they... were caught. If they find out..." Hakuba let out a breath, blacking out again. I understood.

"Right, but did we have to be so far away from Jii's when you decided to act like a hero?"

I had to make some quick bandages if I wanted to get him there alive. When I removed his coat, I lifted an eyebrow, seeing the bullet proof vest he was still wearing from last night. It couldn't stop the bullet, but at least it minimized the damage.

I had to physically move him to get it off, which I had to do for his jacket anyway, so I left him in a sitting position. The pain must have woken him, because I felt his fingers dig into my arm as I removed the clothes.

"Sorry, I need them off to tape up the wound."

I was done by the time a man in a black suit turned the corner and started running towards us. I froze and stayed crouched over Hakuba. The man smiled at me, and I let the detective go, wiping the blood off on my pants and standing up.

"I need a ride."

"We can take care of him. There are ho-"

"No." My tone left no room for argument. "He's going with me, and I need a ride."

"Just do it, Nathan. We've got our hands full here. No point in worrying about both of them."

_Both?_ I eyed the man, and he looked back around the corner where the second male voice had come from, this one older. The man in front of me answered, sensing my confusion. "One of them tried to kill himself. He's still alive, but we need to get him to a hospital." Nathan sighed. "Fine, I'll pull my car around and you tell me where to go."

I waited, watching Hakuba's funny breathing. He'd be fine. The bullet nicked his lung, or else pushed one of his ribs into it. That was worrisome. I needed to get him to Jii's fast.

The car didn't take long to pull up, and I got Hakuba into the backseat, getting in there with him and kneeling on the floor. I only knew the basics of medicine, and if it was hard for him to breath, I wanted him lying straight out to make it easier. I wasn't sure if that helped with a lung injury, but better that than nothing.

The car sped off as I gave him Jii's address. I didn't care much if they knew where he lived. What would that prove? They didn't know I was Kid, and Hakuba had been working with them, so it should be fine. The car ride was long, and I appreciated that the man didn't try to talk to me. I was angry with them for using a teenager to get what they wanted, and any word from his mouth would have had me turn on him. It gave me a whole new prospective on my situation. It had been me bleeding the first time with Hakuba helping me. I didn't like it, and I would never put him in that type of situation again. He'd live to have me annoy him in many other ways.

When we arrived, I mumbled a _thank you_ to him as I got out, lifting Hakuba into my arms. He was heavy, but not as heavy as he could have been and I didn't have to go far. I understood now why he was so light. He had to be worrying that death was going to come get him every day, for all that time, and I didn't notice. I closed the car door with my foot and went the few feet to Jii's door, kicking the door with that same foot.

Jii peeked out, seeing Hakuba in my arms and my expression, before quickly ushering us in and locking the door behind me as the FBI agent continued to watch us.

"Damn nosy people," I muttered, dragging my feet into the other room.

"Why is it that the only reason I see you anymore is because one of you is dying? I'm no doctor, young master."

"He can't go to a hospital." I set Hakuba down on the carpet where I could see old blood stains, most likely mine. "And he was being an idiot."

"Right, well, let's make sure he can continue to be an idiot. You may have some competition this year for the award, then." Jii took down a white box out of a closet. He removed a needle, and I watched as he did something with his other hand. I couldn't tell or find myself caring about what he was doing with several different vials, so I watched Hakuba's face instead. He looked paler than his already light skin, and the blood on his face made corpse-like a good description of him. "As long as one of you is safe, you'll both be alive to tell your tale, as the other will be able to get you to me" Jii laughed. "Young master, in all seriousness..." Jii had to pause as he put something in his mouth and tore one of his gloves off, that had gotten blood on it, so that he could get an oxygen tank. "No more of this."

"No more," I agreed. "Either of us. Did you know he'd been going behind my back?" I glared down at Hakuba, feeling my anger at him well up now that the FBI wasn't around for me to throw it at them.

"I would have expected as much. Whenever you help one of the detectives, you take it too far and get yourself hurt— almost killed. I saw the way he looked at you the last time you were here. I don't think he wanted you going that far for him again. If I recall, the last time it put you in the hospital for several weeks."

"But I wasn't keeping secrets from him..." I trailed off, thinking about all the times those few months ago that I had lied to him.

"I'm sure you were. Now, young master, Hakuba-san will be fine. I've got his breathing under control, and it won't take me long to get the bullet out. He'll need some antibiotics and sleep, but he should be well enough by tomorrow to wake up. Once the bullet's out, I'll close up the injuries. I'm surprised he doesn't have more. A bullet should have done a lot more damage." Jii raised his eyes to look at me. I had nothing to say to that. Yeah, I guess maybe taking precautions against someone shooting you was a good idea every now and then. "I will not sanction him running around with serious injuries like I allow you to. Heaven knows how you didn't rip your stitches open. I imagine last night wasn't easy."

"It went better than I thought." I let out a deep breath. "Two of Snake's men died. A few of the police were seriously hurt. I didn't get many details. Hakuba will have to tell us when he wakes up."

"Which won't be until tomorrow, and I don't want you passing out in my home again. Rest. All of you have been doing nothing but worrying and fighting for too long now. Take some time to yourself."

I smiled at Jii, looking towards the door that led out of the back room. "I will." I was close to Aoko's house, and I had a promise to keep anyway. The anger I had at Hakuba vanished. I'd been keeping a secret from him this whole time as well. He'd be just as angry as I was at him, but we were both doing it because it _had _to be done. Jii was right. I would have found some way to stop Hakuba, and it could have killed me, not to mention distracted me from helping Ran.

My secret wouldn't remain one much longer, and I smiled to myself, getting up and glancing down at Hakuba once more before I left. "Well, let's even up the board."


	23. Reveal

Because of unforeseen circumstances (me adding another chapter because I felt like it ^_^)  
There will be a small chapter after this, about what happened with everyone  
And THEN an Afterward

So there's kinda like two 'afterward's but I'm making the first a small chapter (being chapter 24 then)  
Because having an 'afterward' afterward sounds funny :)

* * *

**Chapter 23: Reveal**

I walked up to Nakamori's house, still stiff and sore but the happiest I had felt since before my dad died. What came next would be hard, but I had to do it. No more secrets, from Hakuba or from Nakamori. I'd done the detective a favor letting him in on my goings-on. Nakamori was closer to me than Hakuba was, and he deserved more.

Every day I saw how much I had upset Aoko, I'd promised myself that I would do this.

I knocked on his door, feeling the softness of the new shirt, as I couldn't get the soot out of the other one. I'd taken it from Jii's place before I left. The gloves were new as well, less worn but protective against my skin.

"What is it now?"

We'd both had a long week. Nakamori clearly wasn't in the mood for visitors, but judging by the look in his eyes when he saw me and opened the door with a bit too much force, I knew he'd make an exception. He stiffened.

"Nothing's wrong Inspector." I smiled, letting my hat show more of my face than I ever had before but still keeping it low enough to conceal my uncovered left eye. "I want to talk to you."

"I've never had you come to my house so often before. And frankly, I don't like it." Nakamori shook his head, breaths coming out in short puffs. "You were right after all, though. I can't believe that— He— I... What makes you think I'll just let you go _this _time?" His hands gripped the frame of the door, and I wasn't sure which would give first, his strength or the wood.

"You may do whatever you wish. I'm not going to stop you."

"What?"

"I would like to talk to you first though, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Nakamori blinked at me, trying to figure out if he should be concerned, uneasy, or angry. The mangled mess of all of those emotions showed clearly as he stepped aside to let me in.

I nodded at him, scooting around his larger frame and slipping off my shoes. I made it to the main room before he caught up with me and comfortably sat on the sofa. There weren't any chairs, so he stood over me.

"Come on Inspector. I need to talk with you before your daughter returns."

"What the hell do you want, Kid? I'm not in the mood for games, and a lot has happened." He looked tired, resting a hand on his leg. I felt bad for him. We were close, all of us. Nakamori's friends were friends with my mother and me as well. There weren't many in our closely knit bunch, and my deceit was going to hurt him.

"Yes, a lot _has_ happened. Now, let me start out by explaining a few things. I personally have no reason to steal anymore. I'm going to stop now."

Nakamori stood perfectly still, hands forming fists at his side and falling loose, as indecisive as the man.

"What do you mean? You're quitting? Because of you people were killed, or almost killed! How can you—?"

"Yes, that is one of the reasons I'm putting a stop to all of this. I'm turning myself in, Inspector. To you, if you'll take me. If not, I'm perfectly content walking out of here. Out of all the people I've met in my career, I feel you're owed something. I am a thief, even if I had only good intentions in mind, and maybe it's not right for me to simply disappear."

"You're going to let me take you in?" He let out a gruff laugh that sounded torn between sad and delusional. "You'd get away from me in a heartbeat."

"I won't." I tilted my head upward so he could see my expression. There really wasn't anything else I could think of to do. Turning myself in would hurt those around me. I knew that, but I couldn't keep lying. Kid was a part of me now, even if I would never wear his outfit again after today. Kaito had been my childish side, my human side. Kid was my vengeance, my anger, my sympathy. I couldn't be one without the other anymore.

I had made sure that Hakuba knew nothing of my intentions. His secret was almost as far-reaching as mine was, and it would have been, had he died. I had had this planed out since I knew that Pandora was almost in my hands. I'd come close to telling him a month ago when I gave him the notice, but that was just nerves. I was here now.

"Stand up, then."

Nakamori's voice was almost lifeless, and I spared a second to wonder what was wrong with him. I stood up anyway. I saw him take out a pair of handcuffs, and I duly turned around for him.

"This isn't some kind of trick?"

"No trick, Inspector."

He grabbed my wrist, removing the glove. It made my hand feel cold, but I was content with what would happen from here on. The hard part would come when he took my hat off.

The cold metal of the handcuff was put around my wrist, and he closed it slowly, removing my other glove and securing that hand as well. He held onto the back of my cape, which rested snuggly between my arms, to keep me from moving. I felt him add a plastic zip tie to my binds. They would make it almost impossible to get free, because, with so little movement, I couldn't pick the cuffs. I smiled. He was really a good cop. So many run-ins with me had taught him how to be cautious.

"Turn around."

I complied.

"You're short" the Inspector said, sounding surprised. I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see it. I didn't think I was _that_ short, but Nakamori did have about three inches on me.

"Yes, this is how tall I am."

"And you're really Kid?" There was doubt there, not because my voice was wrong or because he _thought_ he was wrong, but because of my apparent age, he didn't want to believe it.

"Ask me anything."

Nakamori settled on a question. "What was the third thing you ever stole?"

"A question of this year, Inspector. The third thing I ever stole would have been a crown, an ugly little thing that looked too cheesy to be worth so much. I can't answer questions about anything earlier than that."

"Why not?"

"Because that wasn't me, Inspector. I've only been able to place my talents against yours for a year now."

"What do you mean that wasn't you? You – you just decided that – what? You – I don't-"

"I'm sorry for confusing you. Think of me as a second Kaitou Kid if you wish. The first one is long since dead. I am the only one who can be called the Kid now, so I answered you truthfully."

"He's dead?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes with a smile. I really missed dad and wondered if he had ever planned to do the same thing that I was doing at that moment.

Nakamori remained silent as well, but I couldn't see his expression. He was close enough to me that any tip of my hat would show off my face. I wouldn't do that to him. Not until he was ready.

Based on the little part of my brain that attempted to keep time, I had to estimate that we waited silently for nearly three minutes

"Doesn't matter then. You're right. You're a thief and that's good enough." The words sounded miserable and confused. I knew Nakamori would take the fact that I was a different person than the one he knew hard.

Nakamori gripped the front of my coat, lifting me up to face him. "Why couldn't you have told me that? Why go around making me think that you were the same person?"

"I needed everyone to believe it. Those men that you arrested the other day, they're the reason why I'm not the same person as all those years ago. If they found out that he was dead, not only would I be in danger, but you might have been put in danger as well. I can only tell you now that they can't hurt anyone else."

He let me go reluctantly. One of his hands went up to lie on the brim of my hat.

"So, who are you?"

I let out a sigh. "His son."

"What?" Nakamori's hand was jerked away as if I'd bitten him. "You're his—how old are you?"

"Not as old as you thought I was. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for things to go this far. If there had been a way to protect everyone without hurting you, I promise I would have taken it. As it was, this is the only repentance I can think of."

"If you're his son, you can't be older than twenty five."

"I'm not. In fact," I let out a small laugh, "I'm not even old enough to get my license."

Nakamori stayed a few feet ahead of me, hesitant and using the distance as a form of detachment so that he could think straight. He was shocked. I couldn't blame him for it. Even if he had impressions of me being young, as Kid eternally appeared, he didn't fully grasp how young I could potentially be.

"You're not even eighteen?"

"Not for a few months."

My words spurred something in him, recognition maybe, and he took a few quick steps towards me before removing the hat.

He looked me in the eye. All that was on my face was the monocle, and it did nothing to hide who I was. Nakamori threw the hat down, picking my up by my coat again and forcing me back until I hit the wall.

"Kaito – You!" His deep, sudden breaths were on my face, smelling of too many years of tobacco. His eyes darted around my face, my clothes, the monocle, the wall, his own fingers, trying to focus his thoughts. "Your father— "

I nodded, not saying anything. He needed to calm himself down, and I certainly wouldn't be able to help, considering I was the reason he was so upset.

"Why?" The man practically pleaded, looking for some alternative to what his mind had already told him. "It's not—your father was never that type of person. You aren't. Kaito-kun, why?"

"I had to," I whispered. "They killed him because of something so stupid. I'm sorry." I wasn't sorry for stealing. That was the price I had to pay for my answers and for my goals. I was sorry to see how much it was hurting him. I was going to leave the diamond in Hakuba's care, let him do what he wished. Snake wouldn't have it, and, whether or not he destroyed it, Hakuba would make sure that no one like him got their hands on it.

"What do I tell Aoko?"

I closed my eyes, breaking contact with him as he searched my gaze for answers.

"I'd like to talk with her first, before you bring me in. Apologize to her, too."

I could feel his hands shake where he held me, most likely in anger. Nakamori was a very passionate man. He took everything to the limit. Chasing the Kid was only one example. I knew that when he came home, he would spend his free time with Aoko, send time with her like a father should and try to understand her. I can't say he ever succeeded. At least, I never did. Then he would find time at least once a week to come over to my house and visit with mom. Neither of them had many friends, and now it looked like I'd given him a perfect reason to get closer to her. Mom would need someone.

Nakamori was far stronger than I was, and he used that power to take me from against the wall and force me, quickly but carefully, to sit back on the couch. If it wasn't for my sure footing, I probably would have tripped with the suddenness of it.

"Stay put." Nakamori's voice was commanding with me where it never had been before, even with Kid. I nodded. Nakamori went to his front door, constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure I hadn't moved. "I'm serious. I'll be back in a few minutes, and so help me if I find you gone—"

"I won't leave." I leaned back against the couch, trying to find a comfortable position so I could lay my head back on the cushions. "I wouldn't have come here if I planned on running away."

"Plans change."

I smiled tiredly. "Not for me. Once I make up my mind, I don't let go. Not for anything."

The door closed and, by the stillness, I knew that he had left. I had known that revealing myself, as well as my dad, to him was going to be difficult on the man. I didn't think he would leave me alone in his house after he found out, but it seemed he needed some time to himself. I was simply glad that I hadn't been arrested on the spot. I didn't want to talk to Aoko behind bulletproof glass—if she came at all.

I had flashes of emotions that kept trying to tell me that I was doing the wrong thing, that I should have gotten on with my life and left no one the wiser, except for those who already knew. But then Nakamori would keep waiting for a thief who would never show up, and Aoko would be asking questions all our lives that I wouldn't be able to answer without lying. I didn't want that.

I wasn't as self-sacrificing as I wanted to believe, and those bothersome thoughts kept returning. I was alone. The house and cuffs would be so much easier to escape than a prison cell. I wasn't carrying anything on me at the moment, but a lot of things could be used to pick a lock.

Sighing, I tried to stop thinking all together. The couch I was sitting on had an old musty smell, but didn't look dirty. I wondered how that was accomplished. Looking up at the ceiling, I could see where something must have splattered against it, two or three lone drops remaining to tell of the experience. Listening, I couldn't hear anything but the soft hum of electricity running through the house. Sad really, there weren't even any birds outside. Then again, it was still winter.

Useless thoughts were safe. They couldn't be contradicted or fought against. They were facts and observations. Simple, unobtrusive, and quieting.

I was almost content when Nakamori walked back in the house, closing the door loudly and causing me to flinch as he broke the silence that I'd made myself a home in.

"Kaito-kun."

"Yes?" I titled my head as I sat up straight, feeling the chain of the monocle brush against my cheek, cool and reassuring. Nakamori saw it sway and stopped walking. I didn't want to take it off, not unless he made me. It was mine. As close to me as my doves.

"Stand up."

I had to swing my legs to accomplish it, but I stood.

Nakamori took my shoulder and turned me to the side, making sure that the handcuffs were still in place. He pushed lightly on my shoulder before stopping, turning to look me in the eye. "Sit down, Kaito-kun." His words were softer, older, sadder. I complied.

"Aoko's here. I took her out of school. You can talk to her, but you're going to talk to me first. Explain things to me. Kaito-kun," he shook his head, "I was so angry at you that I almost didn't even care what your excuse was. I shouldn't care, but I do. Now, at least. Tell me."

"I have no excuse." I kept eye contact. It was hard but a necessity if I ever wanted to face myself again. "I did it because of my father. Because, as I told you, he was killed by those men, and I couldn't let it go."

"Then why not come to _me_? Why not tell _me_? I'm not some helpless citizen. _I_ could have done something about it."

"How?" I knew I was looking bleaker then I ever had, but I'd already asked myself these questions. "You would have had no way of drawing them out. They only wanted the gem, and until last week, it could have been any gem on the planet. You couldn't protect them all."

"And so some high school kid has to? Kaito-kun, you've committed so many crimes that I can't even think straight when I go over them. To hell with your father, you're just a kid!"

I visibly twitched at his words, growing angry but trying to keep it down. It wasn't possible. "And I've gotten away from you more than enough. I _think_ it was because of _me_ that the men were caught. I'm not helpless either, and my father – he needed someone to bring his murder to light."

"The truth is not worth your life!"

"No, it's not!" I didn't want to be sitting when I argued with him, but standing would be disobeying, and I promised I wouldn't do that. "The lives of those who would have died while those men were looking for the gem were worth it! If this was just about my father, I could never have kept it up." I stopped myself from screaming, closing off my emotions. I've done it before and, as hard as it was, I did it again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Kaito-kun, explain it to me." Nakamori sat next to me, folding one leg beneath him so that I was in the center of his vision. "From the beginning."

Hakuba already knew, and Hattori. The story seemed to get easier and easier with each telling as I relived it. Some of the hurt flowing out each time I spoke of the past. There was no hatred for my father in my words anymore. Unlike the detectives though, Nakamori didn't need my help, hadn't been working with me. I knew where the Inspector stood on his beliefs and how much the law meant to him. Hakuba – he was a surprise, but he was young and open to new ideas. Nakamori was the opposite.

So, I bequeathed the story of the last year of my life for a third person, editing out the other detectives' involvement and replacing the word, when I had to, with 'assistant,' so that it could have been anyone. Nakamori, unlike Hakuba, did _not_ remain silent, and I constantly had to wait for him to stop yelling in my ear before I continued.

When I was finished, both of our throats were dry.

"You're a fool, Kaito-kun. You dug your own grave." Nakamori got up. "Aoko's waiting outside. I'll let you talk to her. She deserves something. I feel bad for her. Because of your bad choices, she's going to be hurting."

"I don't think I've made any bad choices, and I don't regret doing what I have. I don't need you to tell me that I've hurt her. I know."

"Some friend you are. Some damn father Toichi was." Nakamori shook his head. Again, I wanted to get up. He didn't have to keep bad-mouthing my dad. I settled on clenching my fists and eating my words.

The door opened, not closing all the way as Nakamori made his way to the back yard. Aoko was waiting for him. It seemed like the waiting was the hardest part of everything lately. The time it took for him to come back with her had me breathing abnormally, and I knew that I was sweating, some of it being from the thick cloth of the outfit indoors and some of it from nervous tension.

"Kaito, what are you doing here?" I heard her ask, seeing only the side of my head from the position of the door. I waited, not answering her, until she came towards me with her father close behind.

Aoko couldn't miss spotting my outfit. She sighed.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Because it's mine."

I tilted my head to the side, showing off the monocle. The light metal frame of it was warm, having been against my skin for some time, and I knew the craftsmanship that went into it was amazing. The polished stone with the clover was also a work of art in itself. The monocle was the sole object in my attire that couldn't be imitated with success, though the Organization had gotten close. Dad had three of them made, and this was the last survivor.

Aoko still seemed to think I was joking with her before I saw has her hands shake slightly, fear and confusion predominant on her face as she noticed I had my hands behind my back. "What's going on?"

I tried to grin, but I had to swallow and couldn't do them simultaneously. I don't know what the end result looked like. "Your father caught the Kid."

She was silent, looking between me and her dad, eyes sweeping over my clothes that were alien to her. As far as I knew, Aoko hadn't come close enough to even see Kid's outfit in detail. She stopped, looking up at her father. "What's he talking about Dad? You didn't really – Kaito's not—"

"He's the Kid. Told me so himself. There's enough evidence to prove it, though he said he's not going to try and fight back."

Aoko's gaze lowered to somewhere near her father's middle, eyes swelling up with tears. I refused to look away. "But it's not— Kaito's not—" She hiccupped, choking on her words and burrowing herself into her father's arms, not turning back to me.

I never wanted to cry more than at that moment. She couldn't even look at me.

My eyes glazed over, but I didn't let myself show anything. I wasn't weak. I could – _could what? Hide? Wasn't I trying to do exactly the opposite right now?_

Nakamori stared down at his daughter, looking emotionless and worn-out. "I'm going to take Kaito-kun in. If you want to say something to him, now's your chance."

Aoko kept crying into his shirt, his words only making her sobs louder. I winced, feeling myself hurt with her.

When he tried to move, Aoko tightened her grip, not allowing him to. So Nakamori stayed where he was while Aoko cried, breaking my heart with each sharp intake of breath.

It was well over fifteen minutes later when Aoko got herself under control, turning to look at me with a tear-stained face, flushed with emotion, and eyes red and irritated. I smiled softly, not wanting to provoke her anymore.

Aoko was so like her father. Her temper quickly took over, igniting her footsteps as she stomped over to me and slapped me across the face. It didn't sting nearly as much as I thought it would.

"Kaito, you baka! What's the matter with you? Why?" The tears were back, and I moved forward to face her again, leaving myself open.

"I had my reasons."

"Whatever they were, they aren't good enough!" Aoko fisted her hands at her side, looking me in the eye. I wasn't afraid to look back. I wasn't afraid of anything anymore. All the worries that I'd been carrying around about this conversation dissipated like smoke. I only wanted her to stop crying.

Aoko didn't hit me again, and I didn't defend myself against her words. We simply stared at one another, unable to voice what we were truly thinking, even as different as our thoughts were.

She tore off the monocle, fingernails accidently scratching the side of my nose, removing the only thing that was hindering our eyes from truly meeting one another. The burn mark underneath had healed enough not to bother me.

And just like that, I wasn't the thief anymore, wasn't even the person that my dad had raised me to be. I was just a kid, being stared down and hurting the person that I... loved. Being hurt and hurting the only older parental figure I had. I couldn't help the tears. They felt as if they weren't mine. Somewhere, somehow, something had broken.

"I'm sorry, Aoko." I coughed, the words physically hurting. I felt my body start to shake, but I didn't leave her eyes. I couldn't. I was so stupid. I don't know why I was stupid, but I was stupid. Hurting her was stupid.

"You should be," Aoko choked out, tears falling more when they were met with mine. "You—you have no idea how much I hate you right now."

"I have a good guess," I laughed hollowly. "I was your best friend after all." I hated using past tense. _Was_ your best friend. I hated it so much. But I would have hated it more if I hadn't used those words and had made Aoko more upset.

"A friend doesn't lie to you – everyday… Kaito. Every day!"

"They do if it's to keep you safe. To make you happy. I swear to you Aoko—"

"Shut up! There is no excuse for it!"

I smiled, or tried to. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry I was such a bad friend."

"You can't know it, Kaito. Never. I'm so mad right now—so upset."

I felt myself slumping forward, wishing I had the use of my hands. I wanted so badly to hold her. To wipe away the tears. Being forced to sit there and watch while I could do nothing was like torture.

"I wish you weren't." My words were whispered. I had expected it, but I still wished that she wasn't hurting so much.

"You're an idiot, Kaito. Do you think I'm only upset at you?"

"I'm the only one you should be upset with." Damn cuffs. I struggled weakly against them, not having the tools, energy, or patience to physically break free.

Aoko knelt on the floor in front of me, pushing me into the couch as she undid my coat button.

"Aoko, what are you-"

"I just want to see it, Kaito. I didn't know that it was you. You got hurt because of me."

She started to unbutton my shirt, and it wasn't like I could do anything to stop her. I was pinned against the couch, and my hands were literally tied. When she drew the shirt back, I took my first look at the wound as well. There'd been so much going on that I hadn't really given any thought to it.

Black stitches ran the length of a ruler down my side, starting up near my left ribs and making their way just above the middle of my pants on the other side of my stomach. I hadn't even noticed how bad the injury must have been.

It looked ugly, like a large centipede was making it home in my skin. The bullet wound that was next to it and the one that coincided with the stitches where it met the center of my stomach weren't too aesthetically pleasing either.

"It's really you. You're really—" Aoko started crying some more, and it took me a second to realize she had been hoping that I didn't have the same injury as Kid. She thought – or hoped – I was playing some type of joke on her.

"Kaito-kun, where did you get these injuries?"

I looked up at Nakamori, feeling Aoko slip away from me to cry in some privacy near my feet.

"I picked up some from the group you arrested. The rest I got that day you saved me from the people who shot Hakuba-kun."

"How did I not notice them?" I could see the Inspector getting mad at himself. I smiled.

"You couldn't have. Most people are courteous enough to shoot me where I can hide it." I flipped some of my bangs out of the way where the burn mark of the bullet that had gotten too close to my eye remained. The hair always hid it. "You can't see something when it's being covered up. You can't be expected to see shadows in the shade."

"Kaito-kun, stand up."

I looked back down at Aoko. She was between my feet, and if I got up now, I would either force her backwards or might end up hurting her. Nakamori caught my glance and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Aoko, I need you to move."

"No," she said quietly. "Wait."

Nakamori squeezed his daughter's shoulder gently before taking a step back, folding his arms and looking between the two of us.

"Kaito." She spoke in a whisper. I watched her, her head still bowed and hiding her face from me. "I'm not just mad at you, okay? So don't think— I hate you right now so much, but it's not all hate. I don't know what I'm feeling. I think I'm feeling hurt the most."

"Then it's okay to hate me. _I'm_ the one hurting you. Don't worry about it."

"Kaito, you may be the one hurting me – and it hurts so badly – but you saved me, too. You were, _are_, my best friend. It might change, but that's how I feel right now."

My throat was too tight to get words out, and I was hurting, too. There was too much emotion in me to even manage to keep smiling. The warped, twisted thing that I was showing could never be called a smile.

Aoko leaned on her hands and stood, shaking slightly. I couldn't find the same grace to stand up with, but my mind at least got me to my feet.

Nakamori moved to place a large hand on my shoulder, avoiding the petals of the outfit. "Turn around."

I closed my eyes and smiled. I'd done all I could. Everyone was alive, even if they weren't exactly happy. Snake and his men were behind bars and at least one of the Organization members was locked up. All in all, I'd lived a good life.

Nakamori grabbed my wrist, and I felt a few tugs and a brief touch of something metal. In the next second, the tie that had been on my wrist fell to the ground. Then, I heard him removing one of the cuffs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you go, Kaito-kun." His voice was rough, and it wasn't from the tobacco. "I can't arrest you. I know what the courts will do. You'll be in a jail cell for the rest of your life. They don't care about the _whys_. I _shouldn't_ care." Nakamori sighed. "But—the approach was wrong, but you didn't hurt anyone."

I turned to face him, one handcuff still dangling from my wrist, because I'd moved before he'd gotten it off. "I'm not going to make you a criminal. I've already done that with one person, and that's too many as it is."

"You're not going to keep stealing, right? Then, how am I a criminal? I've got a kid in my house right now who just told me that they weren't up to pulling off _any_ illegal activities. That doesn't sound like a criminal to me." Nakamori held out his hand, and I reluctantly gave him my wrist. "And what do you mean you've made someone else a criminal?"

Aoko laughed. It was too high and loud, but it was better than hearing her cry. "Hakuba-kun knows, doesn't he? He said he was helping you."

"Please don't get him in trouble." I drew my hand back when it was free, feeling torn between what I had just done.

"Hakuba-kun?" Nakamori looked like he was thinking. "He knows it's you? That's funny. He never said anything about it to me, besides telling me that Kid was… well, your age. Makes sense now." He let out a laugh. "I can't believe a kid got the better of me."

"Two kids." I twitched, noticing I'd just put myself and Hakuba above him. Nakamori didn't take kindly to insults.

"Yeah, I guess this time you both got the better of me, didn't you?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Gazing at the Inspector, he smiled slightly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I owe you, Kaito-kun. I know it isn't much, and I haven't been there for you – either of you –" he looked at his daughter "so I guess I'm partially to blame. Next time something like this happens—"

"It won't," I reassured him.

"Kaito-kun, with you, I wouldn't be surprised if wearing underwear on your head became popular. Now, next time something like this happens, I expect to be informed, and no more doing things under the radar."

"I promise." I turned to Aoko. She hadn't said anything to me yet, except for that small quip about the detective. "Are _you_ okay with this?"

She was looking at the wound again, since my shirt hadn't been buttoned back up. Her eyes didn't look sad anymore, but there was something new and dark there that remained as they made their way up to mine.

I couldn't help blushing.

"Kaito! Stop thinking perverted thoughts!" Her hand slapped me on the side of the head before she withdrew it, holding it in her wrist as if she were hurt. "I'm so sorry! I forgot you hurt your head."

"It's nothing," _it just hurt like hell_, "And what do you mean? I'm a guy, and you were looking me over! It's not my fault that I feel uncomfortable!"

I felt her hands wrap around the back of my neck, lips brushing lightly against my check, quick and chaste, letting go as she started to turn red and stuck her tongue out at me. "That's something that you should feel embarrassed about. And how could you ever think that I would want you in jail? Even Hakuba-kun was helping you. You – you must have had a good reason."

The tension that I'd been holding in for too long—ever since I had found out about Snake's existence, since I'd heard Aoko first insult Kid, since I had first picked up the hat—all vanished from me. There were no expectations to be fulfilled. I collapsed to the floor, feeling my cape brush against my socks as I laughed lightly, my body shaking in earnest now.

"Kaito, what's wrong?" Aoko was on the ground next to me, one arm resting on my back in support. I could see a shadow darken my vision as her father bent down as well.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry." I couldn't stop laughing. It sounded desperate. "It's just – It's been so long since I haven't needed to hide from you. I'm surprised that you aren't hitting me right now for being so stupid."

"Kaito-kun." There was a large hand on my head, heavy, but light enough not to burden me. "I wish you would have told me. I'm sorry for not being able to help you. You've been through a lot."

And damn it, I started crying again, making the laughter sound even more broken. I might not have had my father, but Nakamori cared for me, too. Aoko wrapped her arm further around my shoulder so that she was hugging me, the other hand accidently going in my shirt when she placed it around my chest. Her skin felt nice against mine.

I wasn't Kid, and I wasn't Kaito, at least not the same one I used to be. That something that had broken before was like a drop in the water compared to what I was feeling now. The masks that I'd been putting up ever since my father had taught me how to, seemed pointless. I was some mesh of my old self, the thief, and something new. Something I hadn't been since I was a child. Something innocent that I felt I had lost.

"Thank you."


	24. Just the Beginning

Firstly, yes this chapter is a little short.  
But it pretty much _is_ the end...  
Which is part of the reason I've added another one after it. (Which will be up soon)  
There was just that little more that needed to be played with ^_^

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Just the Beginning**_

I met with Hakuba a few days after I settled things with Nakamori. He had been staying at Jii's until he was well enough to move around. Kudo was wrapped up in a bunch of new murders and the containment of whoever they caught from his own enemies as well as mine, that neither of us wanted to bother the professor again. Jii had said to me, in a quick phone call I'd put into him after the world was back where it was - under my feet, that he didn't mind keeping an eye on Hakuba .

I _had_ planned on visiting them earlier, but Nakamori and Aoko were determined to keep an eye on me. Their excuse for practically keeping me chained to their house was to drill into me how stupid I had been and wanting to know every detail about everything that had gone on while I was Kid. Most of the stuff about the Organization I told them outright that I couldn't reveal. There was enough of a story to recite to them that that particular part wasn't important by the time they let me set foot outside their house.

Mom and Nakamori had talked on the phone, so she knew where I was and didn't miss me enough to get me back. I went to school, and Aoko would cling to me until I got back to her house where I was put under watch.

It took a while and some convincing, but I helped Nakamori understand that he couldn't do that for the rest of my life.

Hakuba wasn't happy to see me when I showed up at his house, that he'd only just returned to the other day. I smiled like there was nothing at all the matter. He looked fine, if not angry. Apparently, when Aoko called to check on Hakuba because of his absence from school, she let slip why I was under house arrest at her place.

Before Hakuba could get into a long winded speech about my deficiencies, I went into the main room where he'd given me Mary and collapsed on the couch. He watched me with judgmental eyes and took a seat in the chair. Just like old times.

"You know, that could have been really bad. Nakamori-keibu could have turned you in, and what good would that have done?"

"It was my choice to let him make the choice." I closed one eye. "That came out funny, but you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. That doesn't mean I like it. Why are you here?"

"What? We're friends. Can't I come over?"

Hakuba watched me like a new exhibit at the zoo. "I see no problem with it, though you've never done so in the past."

"We weren't friends in the past."

"Right." Hakuba went into the kitchen, and I followed behind him out of sheer boredom. I'd had enough sitting around and it was partially my fault that I hadn't taken the time to make sure he was okay. I figured Jii would have call if either of them needed me, but still, it was being a bad friend on my part. Hakuba leaned against the counter, a hint of pain behind his eyes. "I wanted you to know that Ran-san is doing well, and she's currently working with the police officers to help prosecute Snake and his men. Most of them have been charged with _resisting arrest, firing on a police officer_, and other such crimes, so she's safely resting at home for now."

"That's good. Kudo-kun's fine, too?" After all, I hadn't talked him in days. So much had been happening that I let myself forget for a while that I wasn't the only person in the world who mattered.

"I have to assume. I haven't heard much from him. He's been keeping tabs on the FBI and Ran-san, so he hasn't had much free time."

"Um." Hakuba handed me a glass of water without me asking. I smiled and took it. "So, what now? Back to the boring, old, everyday life?"

"No." Hakuba sat at the table, and I took a seat across from him, waiting to see what he had to say. "I'm going back to England for a while."

I almost spit the water out. "You're what? Why?"

"My mother called me and told me a family situation has come up. It's actually a good thing that you decided to come over. I'll be leaving tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back, and I'd like it if you could take care of Watson. I only need you to feed him. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Are you okay to travel?" He didn't look like he'd been shot a few days ago, but I'd pulled off the same act.

"I'm fine. The pain-killers I'm on work most of the time. Even if I weren't leaving, it wouldn't make the injuries disappear. The difficulty will be in keeping it from my mother."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I told you, I don't know. My mother might want to keep me over there for a time. It's been a while since I last saw her. I would have to guess that I'll return in a month or two."

"I guess I could take care of Watson." I leaned back in the chair and watched the detective. "But you _are _coming back."

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of letting the class fall back into the chaos it had been before I arrived. The teacher couldn't handle things without me, and who else would there be to keep you in check?"

I pushed the table towards him with a smile. "I don't need another mother. I—I have a question though."

"You want to know what I did with it." Hakuba's knowing smirk had me pushing the table at him again. He winced when it hit his chest, and I regretted doing it.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, no harm done. As for your diamond, it's gone."

"Gone gone?"

"Gone gone. I wasn't about to let something like that exist. It was one of the most expensive jewels in the world, and I dearly hope no one ever discovers what became of it. I took some precautions on the matter. The police knew I had the real one, after all. So that you are prepared for it, I'm blaming its disappearance on Kid. That being the case, I would talk with Nakamori-keibu again before he reads next week's paper."

"Thanks for the heads-up," I sputtered sarcastically. The diamond was gone. I didn't have to know how or when he had done it, but I believed him. Now that there was nothing for people like Snake to chase after, it let me rest a little easier. Of course, there were other bad ruts to fall into. The crime rate wasn't going to be influenced by our scuffle. Snake was gone, but that wasn't going to stop other people from taking up different crimes in the name of something else. It must have been what Dad had been doing before Kid had a goal. "So this is it then? No more fun?"

"Until my return, I forbid you from doing anything that you would classify as 'fun' and others would consider 'deadly'. If I must, I will have Conan-kun check up on you."

"Don't worry, I'll be a good boy." I used my finger and put a cross over my heart. "You'd better bring me back a good souvenir."

* * *

So, Hakuba went to back to England. He didn't want to go, but there were things that he needed to take care of. He told me in a rushed phone call the next day that one of his uncles had passed away and left him a house in his will. His mother had sprung it on him when he'd gotten off the plane. The detective thought it best to stay for a while until things were under control. His mother had been using the promise of a quick visit to lure him in so that he wouldn't suspect anything. Hakuba was a tricky one. If he didn't want to stay in England, she'd had to find a way to keep him there and responsibility was one of the best things I could dream up to use against him. He really was too polite some of the time. I grinned and told him I'd look after his place as long as he needed. The woman who had been staying with him was still there. Baaya and I had gotten off on bad terms, and she didn't hide her dislike of my presence. I didn't tell Hakuba that, though, and it was fun to tease her.

I considered going over there with him, just for the fun of it. I had never really traveled before besides a trip or two to the States which I was too young to remember. Considered it, anyway. My duties kept me home. School wasn't over yet, and I couldn't leave Mom. I couldn't leave Aoko either, for that matter. She was watching me like a hawk after she and her father got through yelling at me while I tried to explain why the diamond wouldn't be returned.

I was able to tell them why, to an extent. It was no secret to them why I'd been after it, but I had to take the blame with them as well as with society. I figured they'd be more lenient on me then they would on the detective.

I hadn't heard from the police force, but the news filled in any information I needed. One of the officers had died in the hospital, leaving behind a wife and two children. I didn't know his name, but he was one of the guys from Tokyo. The rest were expected to be released in a month. Snake was alive to face up to his crimes while five others would never see the sun again. Six people had died. It had to have been worth it. It had to.

And time passed.

Hakuba called in when the month was over, stating that there were complications with the legal rights and his age. He was up to the task of handling it, but it would take a while for all the necessary paperwork and such to be authorized or whatever. I kind of zoned him out, so I didn't pick up much of the details. He'd been doing this and that in his free time. Apparently, England had gotten hit with several feet of snow, and he was currently trapped in his own house. I found it very uninteresting.

What I had to say was equally as uninteresting. I'd gone over to Aoko's so often that Mary now wouldn't let me take her back home. Neither of us wanted to separate them, and Mary proved to be more like me than I wanted her to be. She would actually stop eating until I brought her back to Aoko's. So I was spending a lot of time over there. The funny thing was, she treated me with the same steadfast loyalty. If I tried to leave her at Aoko's without me, she'd take up the same spoiled behavior.

Then there were those flowers that Aoko had given me. She'd spent hours telling me how stupid I was for forgetting them at her house. They were in my front yard now that it was warm enough to plant them. They'd bloom for years if I did it right, both of them together. I thought it was cheesy, but Aoko raved about them every time she saw them.

Then the phone calls stopped.

Several more months passed before Hakuba got in touch with me again. In all honestly, school and Aoko had me focused on other things. Hattori had made a trip over, and we'd had a 'sleep over' at the professor's in celebration, which had bad results for the old man. Maybe I shouldn't have brought the alcohol. I thanked my stars that Kudo found a pair of handcuffs that an intoxicated me couldn't break out of. Then again, it wasn't as if I had hurt anybody and bringing more color into the world was never a bad thing. I'd apparently made some vow to Hattori, while I was confined to the professor's house and profusely drunk, to paint the trees polka-dotted like I told him I would all those months ago. Then there were exams and a bunch of other reasons that made Hakuba slip my mind. I was glad he at least remembered to call.

"So you're going to be there for a while still, huh?" I asked the detective, fumbling around with a new mechanism for my card gun. The poor thing barely resembled its old self anymore, most of the parts replaced with metal so that they could stand the test of time and use, now that I didn't have to bypass metal detectors.

"I'm afraid so. There's nothing I can do about it. My uncle's ex-wife is trying to reclaim the property as hers. I don't see how it's this troublesome to fight back the case, but it is. If people would take me seriously, things would get settled much faster. There have also been a few cases that I can't ignore over here."

Of course the detective would find himself time to entangle himself in case when he was already fighting a legal battle. "Be back when you can then."

"As if I could stay away from Japan. Just because I don't have a thief to chase anymore doesn't mean it's lost my interest. You and Aoko are a couple now as well, right?"

I blushed. Somehow it carried over the phone. Maybe I fumbled on my words too much. "I guess you can say that. I mean, we went out together a few times and called them dates. It was fun." I had looked away even though Hakuba couldn't see me.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I wouldn't want to miss your wedding."

He hung up before I got my tongue in working order and could say anything back to him.

Before either of us knew it, another year had come and gone.

Different things kept him busy, but we still kept in contact through phone calls. He had won the lawsuit and was planning to sell the house his uncle left him and permanently move to Japan with his mother. All of this was taking time.

Baaya and I had gotten along only because I had brought Jii over one time, and the two of them seemed to discuss the weirdest things. So, I told Hakuba how Jii then became his house sitter with Baaya while I spent more time at my own house or Aoko's. Or the fast food place down the street so that her father would stop watching me every time I tried to so much as hold her hand.

Watson was a bit harder to deal with, but Baaya had taken him out twice since Hakuba had been gone. She was trying to teach me, but Watson wouldn't listen. Even when she was handling him, it was difficult. I couldn't understand how the detective could handle having a stubborn bird. He answered that he was used to handling me so often that Watson was nothing, and I was tempted to hang up on him.

There was one thing I always left out of all my conversations with him. After seeing Hakuba and thinking about how close to death he had been, I stopped having the same reaction to dead bodies that I used to. They still affected me, but now I could look at a corpse without having to throw up.

I had to put my skills as a phantom thief to use somehow.

* * *

Aoko and I were officially a couple after we graduated. She went onto college, trying to become a counselor, while I did a different type of studying. I never doubted that Aoko would do fine. She may lose her temper a lot, but she'd been through a lot, too. Sometimes the best kind of counselors were people who had seen the same hardship you had. She was also a really sweet person underneath all that anger. When I wasn't around, most people considered her an angel.

By the time Hakuba finally returned from England, it was a month after my nineteenth birthday.

We met at a coffee shop, because I was busy that day and wouldn't have time to make it to his house if I wanted to be the first to see him back. After all, I always had to be first. Second in anything just wasn't as much fun. He agreed to meet me there, so I was satisfied.

"Well, Kuroba-kun," The blond smiled as he made his way over to the table I was lounging at. "It seems you haven't changed at all."

"Me? Change? Nah," I laughed. "Some part of me is always going to be a kid." Hakuba looked a little different, but not that much. He still kept his hair in the same style, the same shade of blond. The only difference was that he'd grown a few inches, and even sitting down, I cursed with a laugh to note he still had an inch on me. He had a small scar across his left cheek that was a few months old as well, but that was a story to bring up another time. I was on a schedule.

"Will you stop leaning backwards on the chair then? I think you're scaring the owner."

I looked over to where Sattori was giving me an evil glare, watching me over the counter.

"Nah, he knows I won't fall over. He's angrier that I'm getting in the way of the people walking by." Even as I said it, one of the customers in the shop went the long way to get around me. She didn't mind, though. Yumi was as much of a regular at this place as I was. After a few ravings from Sato, that I'd picked up through Kudo, I'd cleared up a few misunderstandings with her. Then met her as myself. We got along well.

"So you come here a lot?" Hakuba asked after ordering tea.

"I have to. Everywhere else is too far away."

"Far from where?"

I rummaged in my coat pocket to find his answer. One of Sattori's waiters gave Hakuba his tea, which he added sugar to before drinking. I found the flip book and pulled it out.

Hakuba started choking on the tea, and I couldn't help laughing at his reaction. I let the feet of my chair fall to the floor and put the offending object back in my coat.

"Kuroba-kun," he stared, wide-eyed and still coughing, because he wasn't able to swallow correctly. "How in the world did you become an Inspector?"

"Easy." I laid my elbows on the table and encouraged his confusion. "I'm just that good." After a few seconds of letting Hakuba get himself back together, I continued. "Nakamori-ojisan needed the help, and I am rather above-average at puzzles. I joined the force after you left, and it didn't take me long to work from there. They would have taken me out of school, but I didn't want to leave Aoko."

Hakuba shook his head. "So the world's most notorious thief is aiming to be the best detective the world has."

I laughed. "Aiming? I'm already there! You should see my record."

We both laughed now.

"Kuroba-kun, you will never cease to amaze me."

"If you had stuck around, then maybe it wouldn't have been such a shock."

"I don't plan on leaving again." He waved a piece of paper at me. "I bought the house next to yours. I'm afraid we're going to be neighbors."

"What?"

I thought through the information. I knew that our neighbors were elderly, but I had no idea that they were planning to move.

"They're going over seas to live with their grandchildren," Hakuba explained to me when he saw my puzzled look. "I bought the house a while ago, but we needed to finalize things. I guess I can surprise you as well."

I grinned, feeling like Kid again. "If we're so good at surprising each other, imagine what we can do to the neighborhood."


	25. Interlude: Many Happy Returns

Shoot ^^  
I lied again. One more chapter after this, though its small (and holds the explaintion to MOST of the loose ends)

This was made because my hampster died and I was really sad. Nothing like this happened, of course  
but poor Lulu is gone and up in hampster heave right now. She was one of those tiny russian ones, so she wasn't  
that friendly, but she was adorable and sweet when she wanted to be.  
My new hampster is a jerk -_- (I let a week pass, but I needed another one 0_- I love small animals)

* * *

_**Interlude: Many Happy Returns**_

Nineteen. Not one of the bigger numbers up there but most certainly one of the lowest to reach the rank I had. Yeah, the great Kaitou Kid had become an Inspector. It was so sickening it makes me laugh whenever I look back on my life.

Hakuba had been back for an entire week, and here I was, falling apart inside with his clear eyes constantly on me as we worked together on a fraud case involving a politician. It was a bunch of leg work right now, which made his gaze all the more pricing since he had no real information information to distract him.

"What's that matter, Kuroba?"

"Nothing," I muttered under my breath, almost a growl. I hadn't meant to do that. Then again, my skills at masking my own emotions were stale at this point. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"You look like you're ready to cry. What happened? Did Aoko-chan break up with you?"

We both laughed at that. As if that would happen after all that we'd been through together. All that we still had to go through.

"Not in a million years. Like I said, I've got something on my mind."

Hakuba sighed. I kept smiling. Yeah, like old times.

"We've been at this a few hours. I think now would be a decent time to take a break, and I am in need of some food. Tell me over lunch? My treat."

"If you're paying, sure."

I walked down the stairs ahead of the detective, my steps quickened for the simple thrill of being in front of him. I didn't find the enjoyment I normally would in such a childish act, but it did distract me for a while. I was sad when the steps ended and the warm air of the outside world took the place of the air-conditioned cold that helped numb me somewhat from my other thoughts.

"There's a place down the street. I saw it when we passed by earlier. We'll come for the cars after we're done."

"'Kay."

That got Hakuba's eyes back on me. Though all three detective were very different there was one trait that Hakuba had that they did as well. Hattori and Kudo, now that he was the right age thanks to a little undercover work in pilfering the poison, still felt uneasy when I agreed with them. I have no idea why. I want to say Hakuba was the first to feel that way, but I couldn't be sure. He was definitely the first one I noticed it with.

Hakuba actually took us to a fast food place. I raised my eyebrow at him as he pushed the door in, letting a small smile come before it faded into concern. "There are fewer ears in places like this. Restaurants tend to attract a very attentive crowd."

"And what's wrong with attention?" I pushed the door before it could close, hearing the remnants of a bell that had gone off when Hakuba had opened it.

"I want to know what's wrong, and I thought you'd prefer it if all of Japan didn't hear of it."

"It doesn't really matter." I shook my head, seeing a few scattered people here and there. A group of two in the corner, girls. Another man reading a paper near the garbage can in the front. Another group of three in the opposite back corner. A mother and what appeared to be her daughter and younger son.

"You don't mind eating here, do you?" Hakuba asked politely, falling back so that I could order first.

"Nah. Contrary to what you may think, even with my new job, I don't have very much money."

"Crime doesn't pay, but I've never heard that the law doesn't pay. What do you do with the money?"

"I'm helping my mom pay the bills. Now that I've got Dad's car, it needs gas. I can take care of most of the repairs, but I have to buy the parts. Everyday life can be expensive."

"I'll take you at your word. I haven't had the same problems."

"I'm aware," I said with narrowed eyes, hunching my shoulders forward as I looked at the menu. I didn't think the food at these places was bad. I could eat anything on there and be happy. People could be so picky sometimes.

The woman in front of me took her food, the plastic bag obvious that she wasn't staying. I moved to the front and ordered a burger with bacon and extra cheese, followed by a healthy dose of onion rings and a Sprite. Hey, at least it had no caffeine.

Hakuba pushed me so that he could order his food. I was somewhat surprised when he got the same thing that I did, but with some fruit-flavored drink.

"Didn't know you liked this kind of stuff," I said, quietly enough that no one else heard.

"There isn't much that I don't like. I'm not as heath-crazed as you seem to think I am, either. I'm sure your metabolism is higher than my own, but when good food is fattening, I'm not going to pass it up for that reason, though I wouldn't consider this the best food in the world. It's all about limits."

"Yeah, yeah." The bill was under fifteen dollars, so I didn't feel bad about Hakuba paying. Truth be told, I didn't have very much money for other reasons at the moment. There were a lot of repairs that the house needed, and Mom didn't have the money. I wasn't letting her know how close I was cutting it as well. If it became a problem, I was going to take care of it somehow. Nakamori could probably help me until the end of the month if I needed it.

We waited in silence for the food to be ready. I leaned against a counter containing condiments, watching so that I didn't squirt myself with the ketchup by accident.

"I didn't think much of it at the time, but the police were near your house early yesterday morning. Does what's wrong have anything to do with that?"

I twitched.

"Thought so. You're still here, so have to think it wasn't anything important. There were only two cars. I didn't worry, because it would take more than that to catch you if they found out. Maybe I should have worried. What was it then?"

"Small thing really. I'll tell you when we get the food." I looked away, back into the same food parlor.

Hakuba didn't press. He even took the tray when it was ready, and we went as far away from anyone as we possibly could. I sat down by the window, which was half shaded to cover the glare from the afternoon sun. I took a few bites of the burger before putting it down and hooking an onion ring onto my finger. Hakuba ate some of the food before asking me anything. I couldn't read the detective, not that I could before, but I certainly used to be able to do it better than I could now. Hakuba had changed, though I doubt he noticed it. He didn't hide like he used to, but that only made it harder to tell. I could see falsity. Everything the detective put up was his true emotions, just not necessarily the important ones. It was like getting an "F" in history but then looking forward to lunch because they were serving your favorite food. The "F" was worse, but you could look happy when you were thinking of something else. Hakuba was like that.

"So, what happened?"

I sighed, leaning back in the chair and staring at the food in front of me. "Someone broke into my house while Mom and I weren't home. There wasn't much stolen. We didn't really have much. We won't be watching TV for a while, and someone took my laptop. The window was broken, but I called someone this morning to fix it. They should be done by the time I get back."

Hakuba didn't laugh, but it wasn't what he was expecting. "I can imagine how that would bother you but not enough to affect you like this. I know possessions never meant much to you unless they were... important in a way that wasn't based off their value."

"They didn't take anything like what you're thinking." I closed my eyes. "It's... ah, sorry. I guess this is bothering me over nothing, or at least, nothing I can change. You're going to think I'm stupid or something." I knew tears were forming in my eyes. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to think about it. Whoever this was, I was going to get them. They messed with the wrong person. Getting revenge never made it better, though, and that made me feel all the worse. There really wasn't anything to do about pain. It was there. You could forget about it for a time, but that was it. And I knew what a stupid thing it was to someone else, but to me it wasn't stupid.

"Please, Kuroba, I've had enough of your puzzles and hesitancy to tell from all these years to last me a lifetime. I'm not going to put up with it now."

I looked up, seeing Hakuba's light blue eyes, so unlike anyone else's. I don't understand why other people look down on foreigners. Hakuba's lighter features were just a different variety. It wasn't like he was an alien. I hated that term. I'd have to fill out a form when I'd crossed an 'illegal alien' in the country. Whoever thought up to use the term on other humans was none other than a racist imbecile.

"Kuroba," Hakuba snapped his fingers. "You're clearly not focusing on what I asked."

"Sorry." I was doing that a lot recently. It was safer to switch the subject. But Hakuba wanted to know, and it wasn't like I hadn't called Aoko to tell her after I found out. "Whoever broke in went through the whole house. My room wasn't very pleasant to walk into when I found out. I... I keep several things in there. You know how I had my birds in Mom's room? I usually have a few in my room. They're in cages, but they can get out if they want." I paused to eat another onion ring and saw that my hand was shaking a little.

Hakuba focused on me, resting his chin on his palm and just waiting. I leaned back to start again.

"One of the doves got out and must have attacked the guy or something. There was about five or six doves in there at the time. I found four of them hiding and one flying frantically around the kitchen. The robber had... ah," I swallowed. "They must have broken the bird's wing first. They stepped on him until he stopped moving. Not much I could do for him when I found him." I took a sip of Sprite.

"I think he got them mad, because I can't think Mary did much when they came in. She caught their line of sight though. She was never afraid of strangers." I rubbed my eye where it was getting too much to hold in the tears. "She had to have died then. She was bleeding out of her mouth and... ah, you know. They just stepped on her. I found some small blood stains on the wall. They might have thrown her. She died from internal injuries. It just... kinda got me." I giggled one of those nervous laughs you get when you're too emotional to let out any other noise. "Silly, I know. She was just a rabbit. I had her for two years, so it wasn't like she was young either."

"It's not silly at all." Hakuba blinked, watching me still. "You cared about her. She was a pet. Pets are family. Of course you would be upset."

I hate condolences. Aoko got me with that the other day, too. It only made me cry more. A few years ago, maybe I could have hidden it. I wasn't the same person I was a few years ago, though. I was a person who had his house broken into and his pet killed. I couldn't believe how attached I'd gotten to Mary from the moment that I had seen her. She was my little white rabbit. I'd already seen one die. I didn't think I'd have to see the same thing again. She was mine. They had no right to kill her. No reason.

"I know it won't be the same, and it don't intend for it to be, but come with me." Hakuba offered his hand. I wiped a few more tears, trying to stop them before accepting the offering. Hakuba let me go when I was standing and took the tray, throwing what was left on it away. "If you're still hungry, I'll get you something later."

"I'm not-" My voice cracked. That made me laugh for some reason, and Hakuba smiled with me. I felt better than I had before. It did help talking to someone. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere to make the both of us feel better. I don't like depressing stories. If you want to leave when we get there, you may."

"Where?"

"Just come on. I never thought that I would have to call you slow, but you're certainly taking your sweet time."

"And I never thought I'd call you rude."

"Want to see me being rude?" Hakuba pushed the door open with his back so that he could grin at me. "It's been a few years, and an adult life is much different from that of a teenager."

"Don't remind me." I rolled my eyes. "When did you ever live the teenage life?"

"While I was away," Hakuba continued to grin even after we were out and on our way back to our cars.

"I don't want to know," I muttered, wanting to know at the same time I said the words. I didn't think Hakuba could live up to the images I pictured when he said that, but I'd get that out of him later.

Hakuba's car was first, and he hopped into the convertible, patting the seat. "Get in."

"What about my car?" I looked towards the old white hybrid model that my dad had made.

"We'll come back and get it. I'm sure that I'm going to be hungry soon anyway. We've got nothing terribly important to do today, and I don't feel like interviewing the rest of the people on our very long list. It can wait until tomorrow."

"We're skipping out on work?"

"I guess so." Hakuba raised his eyebrows and laughed. "It's not too bad every once and a while. Very freeing."

"Okay," I got in the car and shut the door. "Now, I really want to know what you've been up to while you were gone."

"A story or two for another day, then." Hakuba pulled away, driving with both hands on the wheel but a definite slouch in his posture. Maybe more had changed with him than the things that I'd already noticed. He certainly acted his age now, when he wasn't in front of people. My hand kept shaking while the car took off. While he'd been growing up and changing, I'd been doing the opposite.  
"Hakuba."

Hakuba waited long enough to be annoyed when I didn't say anything more. "Yes?"

"I'm such a coward." I slumped into the seat, feeling my depression worsen. "I couldn't even touch her."

"Touch who?" Hakuba turned from the road to give me a strange look at my sudden change in topic.

"Mary. I couldn't touch her. I saw her there, on the floor, not breathing and covered in blood, and I couldn't even touch her. I spent all this time getting used to crime scenes. I even work for temporary assignments with division one. I see dead bodies at least once a month, and I couldn't touch Mary. Mom couldn't do it either. I made her cry, 'cause she had to try when I said I wouldn't. Nakamori-ojisan had to come over and do it. Then, I had to go and upset Aoko." I shook my head, hating myself. "I couldn't have just gotten it over with. I had to make everything worse. I was so shaken up at the time that Ojisan was the one who had to bury her. All I did was follow him and watch, like a child. I hate it."

"That's nothing to ashamed of." Hakuba stared at the road blankly and lowered himself further into the seat instead of comforting me. That knocked me a few notches back towards normal but not enough to matter. "It's only natural not to want to be near a creature you were close to when it's dead. If we're making any comparisons, I'm much worse than you. I never even cared to bring Watson over when I knew I was going to be in England for so long."

I shook my head sullenly. It wasn't the same.

"If Watson were to die, I don't think I'd even be able to see him... Just imagining it isn't something I like to do. If I'm lucky, he'll live another twenty years. Your doves, were they yours or your father's?"

"My dad's. Some of them. Jii was the one who bought them. I added ten when I started." I stared at the dashboard, the wind blowing my hair about in a way that made me long for a trip on my glider. It wasn't something I took lightly anymore, and I found myself craving the freedom constantly. I'd been employing the black one, for safety and security reasons. Kid had to stay gone. "Why? I didn't think you were interested in doves."

"I'm not especially. Doves in captivity live for a fair amount of time. Almost as long as Watson. If your father had gotten them before you were born, didn't you ever experience one of their deaths?"

"Of course," I murmured. "I've seen about two of them die, why?"

"Were you sad then? Could you touch them then?"

"I was a kid." I forced myself as far away from the detective that I could. "Of course I couldn't. My dad did it."

"Don't you think it was hard for him to do that? I'm sure he'd experienced it before then. He'd been getting used to it but it's not like death leaves no effect behind. You aren't used it." Hakuba paused. "It's also negligence on my part. I was home all yesterday morning unpacking, and I failed to notice anything wrong."

Until I turned my full attention to him, I didn't notice how hard Hakuba's hands were clutching the steering wheel.

"Dying of old age is fine, so I'm sure that, yeah, I'll be able to handle something like that. And don't worry about not noticing." This was in no way Hakuba's fault. How the stupid detective could find a way to blame himself for this was beyond me. "I'm going to catch the asshole that broke in and at least make sure they're held responsible."

Hakuba frowned, his hands still fisted hard enough to make his knuckles white. "You're replacing the window. If they were reckless enough to kill the animals in their way, I can't image they left your home in one piece. How are you paying for it?"

"With money, of course. It wasn't that bad." There were always people I could turn to if it did get that bad. We had to get new paint in my room, as well as plaster and paint for the main room where a large cabinet had been knocked over and broke through the wall. "Everything else can be replaced, and money is expendable."

"Right." Hakuba reached into his pocket and pulled out two fifties. "It's expendable, and I have enough of it. If you need more, just ask."

I hesitated for a moment and took it. "Thanks." I needed the money. I'd feel bad about it when I had time to.

"You're welcome."

It took me a few minutes to think about what he'd said earlier. "You were only home for an hour before you came with me yesterday. How in the world can you think that the hour you were rushing around a new house you're not familiar with yet, you'd notice something going on at my place?"

"It doesn't matter. I should have noticed, even if I was rushing a bit. What's done is done, and the only thing that matters now is what we do with the situation."

I smiled, letting myself take his words in the positive light they were spoken in. "I know. Wish it wasn't easier said than done."

"Don't we all?" Hakuba smiled back at me for a moment, eyes hardened and making his expression askew. My facial expression was probably similar to his, so I let him be.

I didn't hold back on my feelings when we pulled into a pet store.

"I am SO not going in there." I cross my arms and sat where I was while Hakuba got out.

"That's fine with me. I told you I found it perfectly acceptable if you wanted to remain outside. I'll be back momentarily. I swear, though, you leave this car and I will not let you forget it." The detective's eyes were full of bloodlust. Something I'd never seen from him, even when he was mad. It was actually scary.

"You don't see me getting out, do you?"

"Let it stay that way." Hakuba walked off into the shop while I sat there, more curious as to how he became so threatening than worrying about where we were.

Hakuba had taken the keys, so I couldn't listen to the radio or anything. I pushed the seat back and let myself relax. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Aoko was worried, and Nakamori had been running around with me, trying to find clues as to who had broken in. He was still working on it, though I had to report it early this morning or he would have been assigned something else. Robbery was grunt work, but the boss knew how close our families were. It was personal for me, so I wasn't allowed near it. You can't really expect an officer in the same department of the crime that was committed against them not to have some stake in that matter. Nakamori was mine.

It was a nice day out, so I ended up dozing. I slept through Hakuba getting in the car and only woke when he shook me.

"Kuroba, it's three in the afternoon. I'd let you sleep, but you'll never wake up tomorrow if I do."

"I'm up." I blinked my eyes, clearly lying as I tried to get the bright world behind my lids to make sense. "What do you want?"

"Keep her. If you don't, I'll take her. The new house is large enough that I can keep one downstairs and the other up." Hakuba put something into my lap, and I closed my eyes.

"Take it. I can't."

"So if you don't look at her then you won't want her? I named her already. We have Kuro-chan, and now we have Aoi-chan."

"That still isn't going to make me look at it."

"Her."

"It," I stated flatly. "Now take her."

Hakuba laughed. "You called the rabbit a 'her'."

"Darn it!" I sat up, and the furry thing moved around in my lap. I didn't look at _it_ but turned my furious gaze on Hakuba. "I told you no!"

"Fine, she's mine, then." Hakuba bent over and picked up something dark and honey-colored off of my lap before I had time to look the other way.

"It's not white."

I surprised both of us when I spoke. I folded my arms again and looked anywhere but near Hakuba.

"No, _she's_ not. That was for who you were then, when Kid and magic were important to you. This one is for Aoko-chan. For who you are now." I could tell Hakuba was moving but couldn't see what he was doing. "This one is for both. The brown for Aoko-chan's hair, like she did with Kuro-chan, and the lighter color for Kid. I thought it was acceptable."

"Not that you had your pick of very many," I grumbled.

"I would have left and gone somewhere else had they not had her. It has to be a girl, to go with Kuro-chan, and it had to match you and your personality."

I sighed, feeling my heart drop. I couldn't do that again. "Hakuba, you know I can't stand not to look at a cute, furry animal."

"I know."

"Then why'd you get it?"

"_Her._ And I got her because you need her, as well as your mother and Aoko. Kuro-chan will be rather lonely without a companion."

"You're evil."

"I've been called worse."

I gave in, growling at him as I turned to look at the small, honey-colored rabbit. "I'm not keeping it."

"Her." Hakuba handed the bunny to me. "Aoi-chan will be sad if you keep calling her an _it_."

"Let her be sad." I growled again when I realized I fell into his ploy. When someone keeps saying a word over and over again, it sticks with you.

I held up the rabbit, looking her over. Fine. Her. Her coat was softer than Mary's had been, but her ears stuck up the same way, and she had the same feral features. Her fur was a rich medium brown. The nose was different, and the ears were a little short, but they looked like the same breed.

I pet her, holding her in my lap while Hakuba started the car. This rabbit had black eyes, like Aoko's did. It curled up and stayed with me where Mary was always trying to run off and be on her own. Mary was like me. This rabbit wasn't. This rabbit was the calm I needed.

I wiped away the tears and turn the car back off before Hakuba could go anywhere.

"Thanks."

Hakuba smiled, eyes still far to hard. I couldn't understand it. "You're welcome."

"Can you stay here for a second?" I gave him the rabbit... Aoi-chan, and got out of the car. "I won't be long."

"What are you doing?" Hakuba held the rabbit, confused that I was going into the pet store without it.

"I need more food if I'm gonna keep her. I was running low and I thought I'd grab some while I was here."

"I'll go with you."

"No, please." I took a deep breath. "Thanks, but leave me alone for a while."

Hakuba nodded. "Take as long as you want."

I let myself grin when I turned away from him. If I really needed food, it would have been a good excuse.

I spent a minute or two in the shop, asking for information while I bought rabbit food that _I_ didn't need. Once I got what I wanted, I joined Hakuba in the car.

"I wanted to get something else. I threw a few things out when I... found out. There's a pet shop down a while off from here that has it. Can we stop by?"

"Sure. We'll go, make a quick stop at your house to drop her off, and then we can get something good to eat. That burger wasn't cooked all the way."

"Really?" I tried to remember what it tasted like and failed. "I don't remember."

So I directed Hakuba to where I needed to go, much more collected then I had been earlier. Aoi-chan. Hm. It was no replacement, but she'd make up for Mary's absence. It wasn't so much as filling a hole as filling a need. The hole was still there.

Hakuba waited in the car without argument this time.

I went straight to the cashier to get what I wanted. I'd borrowed the phone from the other pet store. The people at the other shop didn't have it, so they got this one to prepare it for me. I opened the box and looked to make sure it was what I wanted. I grinned to the cashier and gave him one of Hakuba's fifties. He gave me change, and I took the box to the car, careful to sneak around the vehicle until I was close enough to slip the box into the back seat and pop up near Hakuba's door to scare him.

I wasn't actually trying to do it, just to mask me putting the box in there, but he jumped anyway and the poor bunny got dropped and fell into his lap. She wasn't hurt and quickly escaped Hakuba's clutches before he could drop her again.

"Kuroba, that wasn't nice!"

"Sorry." And I really was.

Hakuba shook his head. "What was that for anyway?"

"You said you had enough room, and I know how much fun Watson is," I rolled my eyes. "I did watch him for most of my last year in high school before Jii-chan and your housekeeper took over. He's a cool pet but not the friendliest of creatures. It can't be much fun having him."

"I appreciate your criticism, but I like Watson just the way he is."

"Well," I moved behind Hakuba where I opened the box. He hadn't seen it, and the sound attracted his attention.

"What is that?"

I plopped a Holland lop eared bunny, a light brown peachy color, close to Hakuba's hair but slightly nearer to an orange, into his now vacant lap. Unlike Mary and Aoi-chan's straight up ears, or even Kuro-chan's ears that were constantly back, this one's were in the front of its face and sticking up with gentle features. "Meet Midori-chan. I couldn't really think of anything else, and green _is_ your birthstone. So now we have Kuro, Aoi, and Midori. Black, blue, and green." I grinned. "We match!"

"Kuroba, I don't—"

"You know you like her." I reached into the car and petted the rabbit behind her light-colored ears. I was sure she was the right one. Hakuba needed an animal that he could be calm with. A cat would have done just as well, but this way Hakuba would have to come over to my house or Aoko's every now and then. Midori was the best choice.

"You have no money, and you're spending what I give you on a rabbit?" Hakuba moved his eyes from the rabbit, who was currently trying to examine everything on Hakuba's body, to me. "I really don't need a rabbit."

"It will be a little more work." I went around the other side and picked up Aoi. I snuggled her close to me while she hung loose in my arms. "But they're worth it. Trust me, Hakuba, they're nothing like birds." I grinned and looked at him. "If you don't want her, I'll take her."

"I'll keep her." Hakuba scratched the rabbit behind the ears while he started the car, watching her closely so she wouldn't fall. "Why a girl though?"

"Because Aoko and I are dating. You're still single." I laughed.

"I don't need a girlfriend, and it's even sadder to think that I need a rabbit to take the place of one."

"I don't know." I winked. "See if she brings you any luck in the future. Cute animals are girl magnets."

Hakuba didn't argue, more focused on driving and keeping Midori in check. I was looking forward seeing Mom's reaction to Aoi. It might even help Aoko. The prospect of lunch was also promising.

"You know," I gave Hakuba a sly smile. "Akako-chan's been on me recently about some trespassing on her property. I guess a bunch of kids think she's a witch. She doesn't know you're back yet. Maybe opposites attract. You could always try double dating with us."

Hakuba blushed. I grinned more.

"I don't even know her."

I brought a leg up and curled Aoi close to me again, feeling her warmth and soft fur tickling my face. "I know, but anything can happen. Maybe you'll like her."

"Maybe."

I continued to grin. Possibilities had a way of making the future look much more entertaining.

* * *

...

...

**AN: Aoi is NOT pronounced the way Aoko is, though it's taken from the same kanji, meaning 'blue', and is pronounced (ah - oh - ee)**


	26. Afterward: Forever

Oh, no. It's over T_T  
This story was fun to write and (if you're reading this, thanks for sticking with such a long story) I hope you enjoyed it

Thanks also to animephoenix2468 for being there when I needed a beta and helping make the story what it is

_A.N.: The "Joke" in the middle of this chapter came from the first Magic Kaito book (The first chapter and like the third or forth page), for those who only know DC_

* * *

_**Afterward: Forever**_

The burning heat of the fire before me got in my eyes, and I had to turn away and blink before I was able to see clearly again. Aoko laughed when she saw this and gave me a sly smile, whacking me lightly on the head with the stick she had in her hand.

"I do hope they don't call the police on us."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow at the detective. "Afraid we'll get in trouble? It's my yard, and it's not like I don't have it contained."

Hakuba glared from his seat next to me, still unsure as he watched the curling smoke from the fire pit in front of us.

"Don't worry 'bout it. There's no law against it." Hattori took the stick Aoko had hit me with. Well, he tried to take it. Aoko wouldn't let go, and they both stared each other down before Hattori let go.  
"I'll give it to you when I'm done. Wait your turn."

"Yeah, Heiji. Don't take something from a girl." Kazuha hit him upside the head.

"Hey! She's had it fer ten minutes already!"

"Who cares?"

"Shut up, both of you."

I looked over at our peacemaker. Shinichi was sprawled out on the grass between me and Hakuba. He didn't want to sit by the fire, saying that it was making his clothes smell. I couldn't deny that, but he could always wash them. He'd gotten really picky since he'd returned to our age almost two years ago.

"You know," I grabbed the stick from Aoko before she was ready for me and poked him with it. The brunette swatted at it but wasn't at a good enough angle to stop me. It wasn't like I was really hurting him, but I knew the end was sticky, and, from where I was hitting him in the ankle, it was getting under his pants. "Just because your girl couldn't make it doesn't mean you have to be grumpy."

"Give me the stick back!"

"Shut up." Shinichi turned away from me, eyes distant and angry. "It's not like Ojisan could have stopped her if she really wanted to come."

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked as I handed the stick back to Aoko, getting prodded for my thievery.

"Maybe."

"Kuroba, stop tormenting everyone." Hakuba looked away, giving Shinichi his space. Ever since I'd become an Inspector, the detective was there with me. He still worked independently, but he also worked with me on the clock. Apparently he wanted to keep up being a detective as well as a police officer. I never liked for him to forget that I was above him since he tried to outshine me every now and then. Kudo made that even worse, because he'd come in and show us both up. He and Hakuba seemed to have an understanding about it, but it just ticked me off. That didn't mean Shinichi and I weren't friends, just that he was one of my more annoying friends that I liked to tease. "I'd think you would have grown up by now."

"Good to know that spending my days with you and Kudo hasn't gotten to me." I rolled my eyes at Hakuba. "Anyway, it's my twenty-first birthday. Be happy I'm not doing something more fun."

"You'd be doing it alone then," Hakuba smirked. "Kudo-kun's the only one of us for you to have fun with."

"Hey!" Hattori stuck his head up, ignoring the chips in his hands as some spilled into the grass. We were in my yard, and my neighbor was currently next to me, so I didn't care much about the noise or the mess. "What about me?"

"Not that you could stay sober enough to be of any use, or fun. If I recall, last time you passed out."

"Last time?" Kazuha ignored her own food and shot a look at Hattori. "I thought you said you weren't going to drink!"

"Kazuha, it was so long ago, and I didn't have—"

"What? Long ago? Heiji, you were drinking underage?"

"Ah," Hattori looked at me, but I put my hands up in surrender with a smile on my face. Aoko punched me in the arm.

"Kaito, what did you do?"

I leaned over closer to her so that Kazuha wouldn't hear. "_Remember, after all that trouble the first time, when Kid pulled off his little prank on the city_?"

Aoko stared wide-eyed at me. "Kaito— You— You..."

"I know." I put my hands up again. "Like he said, that was a long time ago."

Aoko shook her head, looking sad. She'd hated Kid before, but ever since I told her the truth, whenever I, or old news stories, mentioned the name, she got quiet. It wasn't a topic of conversation I liked to bring up around her, nor something I had to think about with all the demand the force brought with it, but I'd seen the shadows there enough to recognize where they streamed from.

"Aoko," I reached over and brushed my hand through her hair. "Nothing like that is ever going to happen again. You have to stop worrying that I'm going to flip out any second and that things will suddenly go back to the way they were. Because they're not going to. I'm not like that anymore, and it's about time you gave me credit for changing."

"I know that. I know why... and I know you won't do it again. But you were lying to me for so long..."

"You know why I was doing that, too."

"I guess." Aoko broke apart a graham cracker and placed a piece of chocolate and the marshmallow she'd been roasting onto it.

Three years I'd been working with the police, and that still wasn't enough to calm her worries. The way things were going, it looked like I'd be dead and in my grave before she ever really forgave me.

"I guess we've got some trouble in paradise, too." I placed my hand on the armrest of Aoko's chair, watching her as she bit into the dessert and looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Love you, 'dear'."

Aoko blushed at the joke, a small laugh coming out so that she had to raise her hand to prevent the crumbs from going all over the place. It had been so long ago that she called me that by mistake. Now, that we actually admitted that we were in love with each other, it was cute.

I shrugged, shooting her one last smile, before turning to Hattori and Kazuha. "How about you guys?"

They both looked up at me at the same time. Hattori was next to Aoko, so he was easier to look at, where as most of Kazuha's expression were hidden from me by the darkness and the heat of the flames.

Hattori caught my eye before turning away. "What do ya mean?"

"And how have you two been? I run into Mr. Sourpuss over here practically every week at work." I threw a hand over my shoulder to indicate Shinichi, but I could have been pointing at Hakuba, too. The blond kept quiet if he did think I was insulting him. "You both stopped coming out. I take it that's a good thing?"

"Good thing?" For a minute, I thought Hattori really didn't know what I was talking about before I saw what could have been a blush on his dark skin. "I guess."

I'd seen Hattori often enough to have him visiting my house separately from Kudo's. Mom and Aoko knew him well. We'd all become very close after that first year of peace-chaos. It was no secret to any of us that he and Kazuha were more than just friends.

Kudo had still been Conan, and whether or not it was done purposely, Hattori and I had gotten closer than I had with him, even though he lived no more than fifteen minutes away. That had been remedied the next year when Conan no longer existed. Ran had gone off, and I ended up having to play story-teller for her, because she was so mad at Kudo that they couldn't be in the same room together. I felt bad for the guy, but I felt bad for Ran, too. And Aoko. If any of the girls was happy, it was Kazuha, because Hattori had never had to hide anything from her. I found out around the time when Ran and Kudo were fighting that the Osakan had spilled everything that had happened when he'd been trying to explain Conan to her. Everything. I had thought that he wasn't good at keeping secrets, but to blurt out my part in all of it made to so that, while Ran was mad at Kudo, and Hattori found good incentive not to visit Tokyo for a while because neither of us was in the mood for having him over.

As much as he'd been trying to, Kudo never got any closer to hunting down the Organization. He'd told me that he was working with the F.B.I., and a few months ago, he'd become a member. But he was quiet about all of it. Everything that I knew about him I heard through Ran while I was trying to calm her down. They still fought a lot, so I wasn't surprised to see Kudo here alone, but it wasn't the type of fighting between people who hated one another. There were just so many lies around both of them that didn't compare to Aoko and me. He'd been right in front of her, and she thought she had lost him.

The girls were all close, because there was only so much I could do alone, and Aoko ended up helping Ran more than I could. Kazuha came over without Hattori at that time, and the three of them had all bonded with one another over similar pain. Kazuha wasn't in the same boat as the other two, but I had to guess Hattori was distant enough and as eccentric as Kudo that it got to her sometimes.

I'd forgiven Hattori a while after, when Kazuha didn't start spouting out the same bad underlying hints that Hattori did every now and then that referenced me to Kid or Kudo to Conan. She'd come to me and gotten up the nerve to ask me a few things that I told her the truth about, and any tension between us fell apart.

Because I was working with Hakuba and he lived right next door, he and Hattori had also started to get along. To a degree. They still fought every other day, sometimes getting heated enough to scare our neighbors, but when they were calm, everything was fine. So I made sure that Hattori stayed at my house when he visited. I liked wrecking havoc on the neighborhood my own way, not through roller coaster decidable screaming.

Because of that, the girls knew us well and we knew the girls well. Out of all of us, Hakuba got along with Ran the best, and the two of them and Aoko would sort out any misunderstanding. Hakuba was there so they could get a guy's take on everything. Hattori and I, somehow, ended up making things worse. Kazuha was thrown together with us, because all her solutions ended with quick and painful revenge.

We were all friends, though, as messed up as that was. Aoko was a counselor, while I hunted down the bad guys that sent her patients to her. I was actually going to be moved to devision one soon, because as good as I was as solving puzzles when it came to fraud, they needed that type of person to investigate homicides. They were just waiting until I was a little older. Hattori was still a detective, tried and true, and was going to stay independent. Kazuha was a teacher at a local martial arts class in Osaka, and I'd heard she'd been in some competitions already, taking first prize in one of the national ones. Shinichi, of course, was working was as an F.B.I. agent, though he didn't advertise. And Ran... Ran was a doctor. Just a few months ago she graduated school and was working at a clinic nearby. I don't know why but Kudo seemed to be bothered by this for weeks now. With his attitude, I didn't dare ask him why.

And then there was the mistress of darkness that I wasn't letting be here tonight for certain reasons. Akako and Hakuba didn't get along. At all. I thought they might, but she was too out there for him and he to down there for her. It didn't take long for the blond to believe in her magic when he had called what she did a bunch of, and I quote, '_ludicrous fantasies that only a child could come up with_'. Needless to say the flaring red hair and pointy ears that he kept hidden under a hat for the next two weeks changed his mind.

Akako was still after me, too, which drove me crazy. I had to pry her off of me at every turn, and we weren't even in school anymore. It was crazy!

So I still had the witch to deal with, though I had an idea of how to get rid of her. I'd be her friend, sure. She needed one, and I'd been her friend for years, but with her pushing herself on me all the time, it made things hard.

Hakuba seemed content without a girlfriend, though I knew he got lonely living in that house alone. His mother was here with him now, but she was staying at the mansion his father owned. His father, meanwhile, lived somewhere nearby, but I'd never gotten his address. And that was sad, too, because I knew Hakuba and his father still weren't getting along, and, from what I heard and was a part of, his mother only wanted to use him. She loves him, but not the same way my mother loves me. She'd made the trip here, but only to make sure that Hakuba was kept on a metaphorical leash. I didn't like it, but there was nothing I could do about it. He was old enough to take care of himself and his mother hadn't done more than prove to be as annoying as a flee on a dog whenever she had the chance.

But, even if I had Aoko, I'd always be there for him. He'd come over enough, and on occasion when we hadn't seen him, we'd gone over there. He was like my brother.

So all of us messed up couples and Hakuba, though I knew it was only a matter of time before his special someone came along, all had our problems, but we were closer for it. Aoko and Keiko were still close, and I saw her every now and then. Hakuba hadn't really spoken to her in class—he'd never really spoken to anyone except me—so maybe they could met each other, and we'd see how it went.

So we weren't prefect. No one was.

"Well," I leaned my arm over Aoko's shoulder, getting a glare for interrupting her while she starting roasting another marshmallow over the flames. "We've been doing a lot better than you." I flicked my eyes at the group in general.

"Huh?" Aoko sounded authentically confused, because I'd been throwing around the conversation so much. I spoke with just the Osakan at this point, making sure not to look at the girl next to me.

"We're getting married."

I heard Aoko choke on nothing as I kept watching Hattori instead, pulling her as close to me as I could while we were still in separate chairs.

"Kaito, don't go lying to them!"

"Oh, but I'm not." I turned to her, feeling the heat from the fire burn my eyes again but not caring. "I figured if I did the way I wanted, you'd get mad at me. I mean," I brushed her hair out of her eyes with my free hand, cupping her ear with the tips of my fingers and pulling out a ring. It was summer and I had nowhere to hid it in my short sleeves. "I didn't want bring up bad memories, so I gave you a heads up."

Aoko never stopped staring at the ring. I tired really hard to make it look like I was sincere. Making a jewel appear out of midair wasn't the best way I could have proposed, but being a cop never stopped me from being a magician.

"So?" I got off the plastic lawn chair I was on and lowered a knee into the soft grass. "Will you marry me?"

Aoko moved her eyes to me as I watch her, flickers of the flames reflecting off of them to make their color darker than it really was. She said nothing, mouth slightly open.

"Ah, this is where you say 'yes'."

Her mouth opened more in the form of something that wanted to be a word but wouldn't make it past her lips. She tried again and was as unsuccessful as the first time. I laughed gently, trying to ease up the tension I felt affecting both of us. "Come on, you're making me feel bad. I'm sure it's not that hard of a decision."

"Kaito, you're not—" She didn't finish.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I would kid around about something like this?"

Then Aoko really did make me feel bad. I knew I'd surprised her, but I didn't know I'd done it enough to make her start crying. I was nervous, too. Sure, I loved her. Sure, I knew she loved me. But I didn't know if she was ready. I was.

My smile may have wavered, because, though she couldn't speak, she took the hand that I was holding the ring in and clasped hers around it, nodding furiously.

I laughed again, this time relieved, and got up off the ground enough to hug her.

"Oh, Aoko!" The moment I let go of Aoko, Kazuha was all over her. Hattori was in the seat next to them and smiling as if he'd seen it coming. I smiled back.

"Your turn." I faked firing a bow and arrow at him, and he rolled his eyes. The girls missed all of this as they were hugging and crying over one another. I couldn't explain any of the feelings that were rushing through me, and a part of me felt like crying with them. I already had my happy ending. I didn't need a wedding to make it any more special than it already was, but it was a nice touch.

I felt a hand clap me on the back, and turned around to find Shinichi smiling at me. "Good luck. I... I have to go."

"Go apologize for whatever it is before Ran-chan kicks you out again." They'd been living with each other since Shinichi had 'returned,' because his house was bigger. One of their fights after he'd come back had him staying at my house for the weekend, because he didn't have a chance to get his money before Ran locked the doors. "And make it good."

Shinichi nodded, rushing off. I was either getting lazy or Shinichi was fast because he was out of my sight quicker than I could have pulled off.

"I do wish you would have warned me."

I grinned. I'd already seen Hakuba get up from where he was sitting next to me.

"I don't give warnings anymore. I thought you knew that." I winked at him. "What's my best man complaining about?"

Hakuba smiled, looking over at Aoko who was slowly getting herself back together. "I've known how much you've loved her since the moment I tried to take her from you. I had no doubt that it wouldn't be long before you proposed. You never did like to take your time." He paused, and his smile fell. "But she's not something to be kept, or protected, like you've been doing in the past. Don't put her through that again."

"I won't. Trust me, I know what would happen. To both of us."

"The Organization isn't gone, and there's always a chance they'll find out who you are. Or think you're still a danger. I know Kudo-kun removed himself from their radar with those arrests a few years back, but we don't know how far Kid was in. So I was just making sure you know that neither of us will tolerate any self-sacrificing behavior. I'm not worried about it, though. You've changed."

"So have you, kinda." I rolled my eyes. "You still know how to give a good lecture at the most inappropriate of times."

"Kaito."

Aoko's quiet voice drew my attention to her. Her eyes were red and her face still covered in tears. She was smiling though. "Yes."

"Better late than never." I bent down and kissed her on the lips before she saw it coming. She blushed but didn't look angry. Usually when I tried something like that in public, I'd be walking away with more than a few bruises.

Aoko's eyes moved to the ring in her hand as she twirled it around. There was a blue diamond in the middle with two leaf-shaped white diamonds on each side, coming out to make it look like a flower woven around a thin, white-gold band. "Kaito, it's beautiful."

"Personalized. There's no other like it. I have a few friends who were able to pull it off. _Good f__r__iends_," I added when I saw the shadows cross her eyes. I would have to be dealing with that all my life, that suspicion. But maybe it would stop hurting so much. Soon. It was my fault, after all.

Aoko got off the chair and flung herself at me, weaving her hands behind my neck and forcing me into a tight hug. I hugged her back with equal enthusiasm.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Aoko," I whispered into her hair. "I always did... and I always will."

Aoko laughed. "Isn't that what all the guys say?" I heard sobs still tugging at the end her voice.

"I guess I'm not very original."

"That's a first."

"It doesn't make it any less true. I love you, Aoko."

I tried to push her as close to me as she could get. My arms ran down her back, and we felt so right together. I had no doubts about it. We _were_ right together. Even broken little pieces of us fit together perfectly with the other.

"I mean it, too." I barely heard her voice, too caught up in just feeling the perfection of the world. "I'll always love you."

...

...

_Fin_


End file.
